THE HALLOWS
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: YAOI! HunKai/SeKai FF REMAKE 9 Tailed Wolf and Saint Demon. Garis takdir yang Jongin miliki rumit. Ia harus terjebak pada berbagai relikui yang menghubungkannya pada berbagai benang merah. Orang-orang meyakini bahwa ia adalah siluman, namun Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk lari darinya. #CHAPTER 10 UPDEAT! boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

_**I feel I'm walking a fine line but I'm traped in the hands of fate**_

 _ **At the wrong gate**_

Malam bergelayut pada purnama. Sendiri, Jongin menelusuri sebuah gang kecil dalam keheningan yang pekat, menapaki sisa hari ini. Menghitung waktu dalam sepi. Menghibur diri dalam lamunan tanpa arti. Mengabaikan para penghuni yang telah lelap dalam belaian mimpi yang lekat. Semilir angin menyapa tubuh dengan halus membawa kesejukan dalam alunan keheningan yang tiada berarti bagi dirinya yang telah terbiasa sendiri.

Bertabur bintang laksana intan, membuat ia merasa mendapat kawan. Tak banyak cerita yang terurai. Hanya cerita lelah raga menjalani hidupnya. Melalui cahaya sesenti demi sesenti waktu. Dan merangkai episode-episode jiwa. Dalam suara hati yg tak terdengar, ingin rasanya menyingkap tirai kelam yang membelenggu jiwa. Yang telah memenjarakan hati. Ingin senderkan sejenak lelah yang terasa mendera, dalam indah mimpi yang menggoda, namun hanya langkah goyah yang pudarkan rencana.

Sebagaimana doa para dewa yang menyertai degub jantungnya, ia tak nampakkan gurat kesedihan diantara lekukan wajahnya. Sebagaimana harapan ayahnya yang berada jauh di atas sana, ia sembunyikan derita dibalik ketegaran jiwa. Sebagaimana doa ibunya yang menjadi bayangannya, ia sembunyikan keluhannya dibalik lapang dadanya.

Wajah rupawan yang mampu menyejukkan hati gundah itu, menyimpan seribu misteri yang mematahkan hati. Dibalik senyum yang membawa kebahagiaan itu, tertoreh sajak yang menyayat hati.

Kim Jongin, hanya seorang bocah yang ingin hidupnya berjalan dengan biasa, hanya pemuda kecil yang ingin dipandang biasa oleh orang lain, hanya ingin semua berjalan seperti umumnya manusia biasa. Hanya rangkaian keinginan sederhana tetapi dewa seolah tak mengijinkannya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas hidupnya yang porak poranda. Ia hanya kecewa pada diri sendiri yang masih mengeluh dalam hati. Hati yang masih rapuh. Hati yang butuh penopang. Hati yang butuh sandaran. Tapi ia tak kunjung dapatkan.

Sejenak ia terdiam dalam langkah yang terhenti. Menatap kosong pada persimpangan yang sunyi. Teringat masa lalu diujung jalan buntu yang hingga kini menghantui. Apa arti hidup ini yang sesungguhnya.

 _Kim Jongin berusia 13 kala itu. Anak yang sedang beranjak menuju remaja itu menapaki jalan bersama senja musim semi yang menemaninya. Bersiul kecil dengan riang seperti kenari yang menyambut mentari. Sesekali ia akan berputar dalam langkahnya seperti seorang penari. Lalu tertawa dengan polos tanpa arti yang menarik perhatian sang burung hantu untuk ikut tertawa. Entah bagaimana, angin seolah ikut menyertai siulan bahagianya. Pepohonan seolah merunduk menyambut langkah riangnya. Suasana terasa begitu bahagia dalam hatinya. Bukan karna ia mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya dalam ujian kelulusan, tetapi ia memang selalu bahagia sebagaimana para dewa mendoakannya._

 _"Tuhan memberkatimu, sayang," sesosok makhluk melewati Jongin, berbisik begitu lembut padanya. Segerombol dedaunan yang tertiup angin melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah senyum mengembang. Jongin bereaksi dengan membalas lambaian tangannya, melontarkan ucapan terima kasih dan senyum yang lebar. Manis sekali. Membuat peri pohon itu tertawa kecil lalu menghilang di angkasa._

 _Ketika ia melewati sebuah jembatan diatas arus sungai yang kecil, senyum yang mengalihkan perhatian alam sekitarnya itu kembali mengembang ketika sebuah wajah dengan garis abstrak muncul di permukaan air sungai dan menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan. Membalas lambaian peri air yang berlalu mengikuti arus tenang itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan ketika kaki kecilnya menelesuri tepian sungai, beberapa ikan mengikutinya dengan riang._

 _Walau langkahnya sendirian, tiada siapapun di sampingnya, bukan berarti ia benar-benar sendirian. Ia ditemani alam. Ia ditemani oleh makhluk-makhluk yang tidak disadari orang biasa._

 _Bocah belia itu memang seperti kelihatannya. Ia memiliki paras yang manis dan lembut. Jika ia tersenyum, ia terlihat begitu mempesona. Ketika ia tertawa, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa ikut bahagia. Alam seperti memperkenalkan siapa itu Kim Jongin. Alam disekitarnya menyertai langkahnya. Kim Jongin memiliki aura tersendiri yang menarik perhatian. Membuat ia mudah disukai orang lain bahkan hanya dalam pandangan pertama. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah di sangka orang biasa, ia memiliki identitas yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh orang biasa._

 _Hanya orang yang melihat dengan hati kepadanya yang akan mengetahui misteri di balik senyum yang indah dan wajah yang rupawan itu. Hanya mereka yang memiliki nurani sebiru lalutan yang dapat mengerti tentang keadaannya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Ctak!_

 _Sebuah batu tiba-tiba melayang dan menghantam belakang kepala Jongin. Membuat tawa itu seketika terhenti. Peri air dan para ikan yang semula menemaninya berlarian dalam sekejap mata._

 _Jongin mengaduh sakit memegangi belakang kepalanya. Ketika ia melihat jemarinya, merahnya darah telah melumurinya._

 _"Dasar gila!"_

 _Karna rasa cinta tak beralasan yang sering orang-orang tujukan padanya, membuat sebagian orang merasa muak karna dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa telah mengambil alih dunia dari yang mereka sayangi. Ia yang hanya mengumbar senyum justru mengundang kebencian dari sebagian orang yang memiliki iri dengki dalam hatinya. Kenaifannya telah membuat sebagian orang ingin mencelakainya._

 _"Kau bocah memuakkan! Karna dirimu, Ravi tidak mau lagi bersamaku," Gadis pelempar batu itu menatap marah padanya yang bahkan masih polos untuk mengetahui apa itu percintaan masa remaja. Yang ia tahu hanya, seniornya dari kelas 3 yang bernama Ravi sering sekali mendatanginya untuk mengajaknya makan bersama saat bel istirahat. Yang ia tahu, Ravi sering sekali menemuinya dan menawarkan diri untuk menemani dirinya._

 _Bagi Jongin, semua itu hanyalah pertemanan semata. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika seniornya yang katanya adalah kekasihnya Ravi malah membencinya. Ia juga tidak tahu jika Ravi mengabaikan kekasihnya demi dirinya. Dunia Ravi teralihkan pada dirinya tanpa ia sadari sendiri._

 _Selama ini Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa jika ada seseorang yang menyukainya, maka ada seseorang yang berbalik membencinya. Ia pernah mendapat jawaban dari kakeknya, bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang hakiki. Sudah hukum alamnya jika ada satu orang lain yang menyukai, maka akan ada orang lain yang membenci. Kakeknya selalu memperingatkan tentang kesombongan yang telah melekat dalam diri manusia. Kakeknya selalu berkata padanya, jangan menyombongkan diri hanya karna banyak orang yang menyukai atau bahkan mencintaimu, karna orang yang membenci akan lebih banyak dari itu._

 _Bahkan saat ia berdiam diri dan hanya menikmati nyanyian para peri, orang-orang telah timbul kebencian itu akan datang menghakimi. Ketika beberapa orang yang memiliki rasa cinta terhadapnya datang untuk membelanya, perasaan benci itu semakin membara._

 _Jongin mengamini perkataan kakeknya dalam hati. Dan ia merasakan sendiri bahwa apa yang selalu kakeknya nasehatkan padanya adalah kebenaran. Dalam setiap diri manusia, terpendam kesombongan, kedengkian, dan rasa iri yang kapan saja dapat menyeruak menutupi nurani dan menumbuhkan rasa benci._

 _Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, bahwa api kebencian dalam diri Eunji telah berkobar sedemikian besar terhadapnya hanya karna seorang Ravi. Dan kemudian dalam suara tercekat dan mata yang sayu menahan cekikan di lehernya, Jongin mengetahui sebuah fakta yang sungguh nyata bahwa rasa cinta yang terlalu besar itu mampu membelokkan hati manusia yang masih buta kedalam neraka. Cinta yang berkobar di hati Eunji untuk Ravi telah memunculkan dorongan untuk memusnahkan Kim Jongin dari muka bumi. Dan cinta yang seharusnya indah itu, telah menghilangkan rasa belas kasih Eunji._

 _"T-tolong..."_

 _"Tidak akan ada yang mendengar rintihanmu!" Suara tawa bak dewi kematian bersama antek-anteknya itu menggema, membentur dinding-dinding bangunan. Menyusur penjuru gang sempit nan buntu yang menjadi saksi bisu peyeretan Eunji yang kasar pada bocah itu. "Kau memang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini," para peri yang melihatnya hanya mampu menjerit dalam hening tanpa bisa menolong Jongin dari cekikan seorang gadis manis yang telah berubah menjadi iblis. "Aku muak melihat senyuman yang di puja semua orang itu!"_

 _"_ _ **Dasar lemah!"**_ _sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menggema dalam kepala Jongin, menghinanya dan mengejeknya yang tidak dapat menang melawan seorang perempuan biasa. Sepasang mata biru dengan manik berbentuk vertikal menyala dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dalam diri Jongin._

 _Dan ketika Jongin hendak menanyakan siapa dirinya dengan suara yang hampir hilang tertelan cekikan Eunji, kesadarannya hilang seketika. Ketika matanya telah tertutup sepenuhnya, diiringi kekehan kemenangan Eunji atas tergeletaknya tubuh Jongin di tanah dengan tanpa daya, sebuah makhluk yang telah bersemayam lama dalam diri Jongin telah terbangun dengan sebuah pekikan memaki._

 _"_ _ **Dasar bodoh, jika kau mati, aku juga mati! Kau tahu itu, hah?!"**_

 _Secepat Jongin jatuh ke tanah, secepat itu pula matanya terbuka kembali dan bersinar. Menampilkan pola mata bak serigala yang menyalang mencari mangsa. Memandang keji pada Eunji yang terpekik kaget bukan main saat Jongin tiba-tiba telah berada di depan matanya. Suasana berubah menjadi mencekam dengan drastis seiring purnama yang telah duduk angkuh diatas singgahsana. Desir angin terasa begitu dingin seperti membawa relikui kematian. Wajah yang biasa membawa kesejukan itu seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan bagai malaikat pembawa pesan kematian._

 _Eunji dan teman-temannya berteriak ketakutan seketika, berbanding terbalik dengan kesombongan yang bebrapa menit lalu brrtengger angguh menghias wajah rupawannya._

 _"_ _ **Kesombonganmu akan aku musnahkan bersama dirimu,"**_

 _Bahkan para gadis yang tergabung dalam sebuah geng amatir sekolah itu mendengar bahwa suara lembut seorang Kim Jongin berubah menjadi suara yang sangat berat dan mengancam. Seperti seekor monster yang telah di bangunkan dari tidur panjang. Meremas adrenalin menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Menciutkan keberanian yang sempat berlaga pada puncak tertinggi pohon keangkuhan._

 _"S-siapa k-au s-be-be-narnya,"_

 _"_ _ **Aku adalah mimpi burukmu,"**_

 _"S-s-s-silum-an!"_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Bayang-bayang yang terlukis di salah satu dinding itu, menampilkan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin yang disukai banyak orang itu berubah menjadi seekor monster yang buas dan bringas. Melukiskan tarian kematian yang indah bagi mereka yang mencintai seni kegelapan. Bahkan teriakan para gadis itu seolah menjadi melodi pengantar kematian yang merdu._

 _Tanpa mengetahui bahwa seorang pemuda telah mematung menyaksikan sebuah peristiwa mengerikan itu. Yang tak lain adalah... Ravi. Berdiri layaknya orang gagu. Menatap ngeri pada sosok rupawan yang menghabisi gadis-gadis itu dengan sekali sayatan. Seperti hanya sekelepar bayangan yang berlarian dari satu tubuh lain ke tubuh lainnya. Dalam hatinya ia sulit percaya bahwa kini, Kim Jongin yang amat disayanginya telah berubah menjadi monster yang haus darah. Berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh._

 _Dan inilah sebuah misteri yang tersembunyi dibalik kehidupannya yang diliputi bahagia. Bahwa kenyataannya dia adalah seorang monster. Atau... Yang kini orang-orang yakini bahwa Kim Jongin yang berparas rupawan itu adalah jelmaan siluman._

 _Rupanya Ravi menjadi profokator utama tersebarnya berita bahwa ia yang manis itu adalah siluman serigala. Dan seorang prmbunuh!_

 _Dan karena semua itulah, kini ia telah dibenci banyak orang. Tidak hanya yang telah mengenalnya, bahkan yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya sudah menumbuhkan rasa benci karna termakan gosip-gosip murahan yang meluncur secepat kilat bak pesawat tempur yang membelah angkasa._

 _Dimana ia berada, kini hanya akan ada caci dan maki yang terlontar dari para manusia yang menganggap diri mereka lebih suci daripada ia. Hidupnya yang semula lebih baik, kini terjungkir balik 180 derajat menjadi sangat buruk. Kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah diinginkan orang lain. Kehidupan terburuk, telah mulai ia jalani sejak peristiwa itu terjadi._

 _Ravi atau siapapun yang pernah jatuh cinta padanya telah berbalik membencinya. Kebenaran tentang perkataan kakeknya telah terbukti dengan nyata. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang hakiki. Bahkan sekalipun itu rasa cinta._

 _Sekali lagi ia mendapat fakta, manusia adalah makhluk yang tak dapat di percaya. Perasaan mereka tidak memiliki bentuk, maka dapat berubah-ubah kapanpun. Dan perasaan cinta yang sempat mereka berikan padanya hanyalah sementara. Hanya sebuah topeng belaka untuk sembuyikan diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Sesungguhnya, manusia juga memiliki monster dalam hatinya yang tak kasat mata. Monster bernama kesombongan, iri, dan dengki, yang tanpa sadar membawa mereka pada pengkhianatan._

 _Jongin mengingat nasehat kakeknya bahwa roda kehidupan akan terus berputar. Terkadang di atas, terkadang dibawah. Dan Jongin menyadari bahwa mulai dari hari itu, roda kehidupannya tengah berputar pada titik terbawah. Jika memang hukum alamnya begitu, maka tiada usaha yang pantas selain memutar kembali roda itu kembali keatas._

 **"Mengapa kau ingat lagi peristiwa itu. Kau seolah terus menyalahkanku setiap kali kau mengingat peristiwa itu."**

Jongin mendadak tersadar dari lamunan ketika sebuah suara menyusup dalam kepalanya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu," Jongin bergumam menyesal dan menunduk dalam.

 **"Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf,"**

" _Ani, gwenchana_. Aku paham situasi waktu itu kok,"

 **"Kau benar-benar kebalikan dari Poseidon,"**

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

 **"Tidak. Aku hanya menggumam sesuatu yang tidak penting,"**

"Dasar tidak jelas," Jongin menggerutu dengan bibir manyun. Membuat beberapa peri angin yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Ya setidaknya alam tidak menaruh benci kepadanya. Karna alam selalu tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Jadi, tidak ada rasa takut yang menyergap Jongin karna ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ia memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

"Kau tahu, Sello? Dunia ini telah terbalik," Jongin mendesah dalam langkahnya yang tenang. Seekor serigala yang memiliki 9 ekor itu tiba-tiba terlihat berjalan di samping Jongin seirama dengan langkah pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu. "Kebanyakan dari manusia telah kehilangan nurani karena keegoisan yang semakin menjadi. Keadaan berbalik, yang benar-benar monster justru menjadi kawan. Tidakkah dunia ini lucu?"

Siluman itu hanya bungkam mendengar keluhan Jongin. Ia hanya mampu memandang wajah Jongin dari samping dalam hening suara langkah yang samar. Makhluk yang Jongin panggil Sello itu melihat ada luka tak kasat mata di wajah manis pemuda di sampingnya itu. Menggambarkan hati yang terluka, terluka oleh takdir.

 _ **Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa ketika masih berada di Edelwais. Serta melihat kau bahagia disana bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan aku Jongin, gara-gara aku hidupmu menjadi berantakan. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan tetap disisimu walaupun itu beresiko untukku. Aku akan menjagamu walau dengan nyawaku yang dipertaruhkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE HALLOWS**

A fanfiction story by **Winter AL Yuurama**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Ini adalah ff remake dari 9 Tailed Wolf and Saint Demon sekaligus buat ff comeback.

Pertama, aku mau terima kasih banyak buat **Oxehun, Ohkim8894, melizwufan, My Jeje** sama **oviee** yang ngrecokin di PM karena tahu ff nya aku hapus. Dan bilang buat republish atau remake. **CicimotLee** juga gak ketinggalan langsung kirim message via BBM pas tau ff nya dihapus. Walau udah lama banget, tp aku masih inget. Sayang deh sama kalian!

Sign:

Winter AL Yuurama

See ya guys~~ :*


	2. Chapter 2 : Buried Alive

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 _ **Darkness has kept the light concealed**_

 _ **Grim as ever**_

 **Chapter 1 : BURIED ALIVE**

Kebas. Mungkin memang benar jika hatinya sudah kebas walau banyak cinta yang datang kepadanya. Tetapi ia selalu tahu bahwa semua cinta itu bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya hanya sebatas kekaguman semata. Atau mungkin juga dengan sedikit bumbu nafsu. Mereka menginginkan Sehun bukan untuk memulai kehidupan yang serius, bukan pula untuk menjalin hubungan yang bernama ketulusan. Melainkan demi sebuah gengsi.

Sehun itu tampan, cerdas, berwibawa, misterius, dan muda. Berbalut jubah putih membuat ia tampak seperti malaikat tak bersayap. Karena itulah mereka beranggapan jika mereka mampu menjadikan Sehun sebagai milik sendiri maka akan berimbas pada popularitas yang meningkat. Derajat yang dibawa Sehun itu sangat tinggi. Karena itulah, jika mereka dapat memiliki pria yang memiliki banyak keunggulan itu maka decakan kagum dan berbagai pujian pasti akan orang itu dapatkan. Terlebih lagi dia pasti akan merasa menang dan menginjak yang lain sebagai pecundang.

Pada kenyataannya, Oh Sehun memiliki hati sekeras baja dan sifat sedingin es. Seberapa sering pun ia dirayu dengan berbagai kata manis yang menggoda dan berbagai surat cinta dengan amplop berwarna-warni, hatinya masih belum tertembus meski mereka menggunakan senjata pamungkas sekalipun. Pun sama halnya dengan pujian-pujian kegaguman yang selalu mereka teriakkan setiap ia muncul ke permukaan.

Yah, karena semua sifat dan ketampanan wajahnyalah yang semakin membuat mereka semakin ingin mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun.

Cinta. Sehun pernah memiliki rasa indah itu. Ia pernah rasakan bagaimana cinta itu datang dan bersemanyam dalam hatinya dengan menggebu. Sehun pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dalam cinta itu. Ia bisa menjabarkan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu karena ia pernah merasakannya.

Cinta adalah sebuah hakikat yang melekat dalam nurani. Menunggu untuk berlabuh ketika telah temukan dermaga yang tepat. Sehun pernah melabuhkan cinta itu pada seseorang. Dan sampai sekarang cinta itu tidak pernah berubah. Hatinya masih untuk orang itu bahkan untuk sekian lama yang dicinta telah menghilang dari semesta. Tetapi cinta yang telah ia labuhkan pada dermaga sosok indah itu tidak kunjung kembali berlayar untuk temukan dermaga yang baru.

Karena baginya, cinta yang dia miliki hanya satu dan telah ia berikan pada satu orang. Seluruhnya. Bahkan tanpa sisa. Semua cinta didalam hatinya telah ada yang memiliki. Cintanya masih hakiki kepada dia yang telah tiada. Dan cinta itulah yang telah membangun dinding kokoh yang sulit tertembus oleh cinta-cinta yang lain. Dalam pandangannya, cinta miliknyalah yang disebut cinta sesungguhnya.

Tetapi, cinta yang indah itu berubah hitam dan menyisakan monokrom-monokrom bernama kenangan. Orang itu telah membawa semua cintanya ketempat entah dimana letaknya. Sebuah tempat delusi yang tak ada dalam semesta. Sebuah tempat yang tidak dapat digambarkan oleh mereka yang masih hidup. Hati Sehun telah dibawa mati oleh orang itu. Dan Sehun menerima takdirnya dengan lapang dada meski gemuruh sesak melingkupinya seumur hidup. Kini hatinya hanya tinggal hitam. Gelap tak memiliki ruang untuk cinta yang baru. Itulah mengapa ia selalu menolak mereka yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Hidupnya hanya sebuah rutinitas belaka. Ia tak memiliki tujuan yang berarti. Ia tidak menikmati hidupnya setelah orang yang amat ia cinta itu pergi untuk selamanya. Ia menjalani hidupnya hanya agar tidak aneh dimata orang lain. Hanya agar sama, sebagaimana manusia seharusnya hidup. Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini ada murid baru yang masuk sekolah kita," Lu Han, seorang siswa tingkat dua berujar santai sambil sesekali menyesap soda dalam kalengnya, duduk di atas meja kerja tepat di depan Sehun yang tidak bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada siswa itu. Ia tetap fokus pada sebuah bandul kalung berbentuk lingkaran dengan huruf A ditengah dalam genggamannya. "Kudengar, dia adalah jelmaan siluman," Lanjut Lu Han sambil tertawa kecil. Geli dengan pemikiran masa kini yang ternyata masih sekuno itu. Tapi justru hal itu yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun walau lelaki berjubah putih itu tidak merespon dengan suara.

"Aku sudah melihatnya tadi. Aku heran dari mana datangnya pemikiran kolot itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pantas disebut jelmaan siluman, wajahnya terlalu manis dan terkesan polos," Lu Han melanjutkan obrolan sepihaknya tanpa peduli dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tak meresponnya. Jika diingat-ingat, pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu memang jarang menanggapi celotehannya meski mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

Tapi, apa peduli Lu Han? Dia baik-baik saja dengan sifat Sehun yang hanya bicara jika perlu saja. "Sayangnya, sebagian besar orang terlihat membencinya. Ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, semua orang berbicara negatif tentangnya. Seperti telah mengenal lama dan mengetahui sifat buruknya," Lu Han menjeda kalimatnya demi meneguk sisa sodanya sampai habis tak tersisa. "Yah, rahasia orang siapa yang tahu?" Lu Han mengedikkan bahunya asal sambil meremas kaleng sodanya menjadi bulatan seperti bola lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang dekat dengan duduknya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari meja Sehun menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan, ia sempatkan untuk menoleh pada Sehun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan merasakan yang namanya dikubur hidup-hidup,"

 **BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan kesunyian yang menelusup pada bilik-bilik ruang kesehatan. Menggantungkan ketidakmengertian pemuda berkulit pale itu tentang maksud Lu Han. Tapi toh, ia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu. Memangnya apa pentingnya si anak baru itu untuknya? _Nonsense_!

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah sebelum mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya. Yeah, sebagaimana kehidupan anak sekolah, murid baru seperti dirinya pasti akan mendapat wejangan dari kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah baru kan? Dalam hati Jongin bersyukur, setidaknya para guru tidak memandang sebelah mata. Walau hanya sebagian sih. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Hari pertama kepindahannya tidak meninggalkan kesan indah di benaknya. Kedatangannya yang baru pertama ini sudah mengundang banyak cacian dan tatapan kebencian. Pagi-pagi telinga Jongin sudah sakit mendengar cemoohan dari para murid. Dari yang hanya berbisik-bisik membentuk kelompok kecil, sampai yang terang-terangan juga ada. Hah... Selalu begini. Entah di tempat baru atau lama, ia selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Kekuatan gosip memang luar biasa. Pantas saja pepatah mengatakan kalau senjata paling mengerikan adalah lidah. Sekali berkata, akan menyebar kemana-mana.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan kekuatan gosip yang sudah menjamur semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Meski telinganya selalu berdenging tidak suka, tetapi panggilannya sebagai anak siluman seperti melekat pada dirinya, menjelma menjadi sebuah identitas yang tak pernah ia harapkan. Inginnya sih pergi saja yang jauh, tapi mana mungkin ia meninggalkan kakeknya sendirian di Korea. Bisa saja sih pindah ke kota lain, tapi Jongin tak bisa. Karena kakeknya sudah terlanjur cinta dengan Seoul. Dan kakeknya itu tidak mudah nyaman dengan tempat baru dan keras kepala juga. Jadilah dia mengalah saja daripada dikatakan berani pada orang tua. Setidaknya dia masih punya nurani pada satu-satunya keluarga yang telah merawatnya selama ini. Walau setiap hari harus merasakan sakit dalam batin, dia masih tidak apa kok. Karena semua ini sudah menjadi biasa baginya. Seperti sudah menjadi melodi yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Lagipula, pergi jauh itu mau pakai uang siapa? Gaji hasil kerja paruh waktunya saja hanya pas-pasan mau berlagak pindah keluar negeri. Jangankan luar negeri, luar kota saja tidak mampu. Masa dia harus minta dari kakeknya. Yah, Jongin tahu kakeknya itu punya cukup banyak uang. Tetapi ia tidak mau egois dan memakai uang kakeknya untuk melarikan diri dari semua situasi menyebalkan ini. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan kakeknya. Hah.. Orang tua itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Jongin tidak ingin semakin membuat repot kakeknya. Sudah cukup.

Perjalanan Jongin terganggu oleh suara bel. Tak lama kemudian murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Bel istirahat ternyata. Jongin sempat kaget tadi, karena suara bel nya mirip seperti suara mobil pemadam kebakaran. Jongin kira tadi kebakaran loh.

Tanpa sadar Jongin berhenti dan mendesis sambil memejamkan mata. Jika ini adalah jam istirahat itu artinya...

"Eh, itu anak siluman?!"

Tuh 'kan benar! Baru saja Jongin membatin.

"Sekolah kita pasti dikutuk!"

Sekarang perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Entah kenapa, ia mendapat firasat buruk secara tiba-tiba. Bukan, bukan semua umpatan itu. Tetapi seperti ada hal lain yang akan terjadi. Tapi apa? Jongin sama sekali bukan cenayang yang dapat meramal masa depan bahkan hanya 2 menit yang akan datang.

Jongin memilih mengabaikan perasaan itu dan mulai kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya yang sesungguhnya dia cari sedari tadi. Okey, Jongin itu buta arah asal kalian tahu. Dia tidak pintar membaca peta dan mata angin! Pantas saja tidak ketemu dimana letak 10-C. Payah!

Sambil sekekali merutuk tanpa suara, Jongin mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan itu. Suatu hal yang sudah biasa dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk menganggap bahwa hanya ada dirinya di sini dan menulikan telinganya dari semua kalimat-kalimat negatif itu. Jongin tidak akan terkejut. Dia akan terkejut jika ada diantara mereka yang menjulurkan tangan mengajak berkenalan tanpa memandang dirinya sebelah mata. Itu baru luar biasa! Tapi pada kenyataannya, hal luar biasa itu belum pernah terjadi. Belum ada yang bersedia menjabat tangannya dengan suka rela. Karena mereka berargumen bahwa jangan sentuh Jongin jika tidak ingin celaka.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Jongin sedikit beranggapan bahwa mungkin argumen itu benar. Ya, karena beberapa tahun lalu Jongin mencelakai beberapa gadis yang tergabung dalam geng amatir sekolah sebelumnya. Jadi, Jongin juga menjaga jarak agar kejadian kelam itu tidak terulang. Dan Jongin tidak akan meluruskan argumen itu, karena pada kenyataannya ia pernah berbuat hal keji pada beberapa gadis dan membuat seseorang tertekan karena melihat dirinya.

Jongin jadi sedih mengingatnya.

"Aish!" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _absurd_. Tanpa sadar langkahnya kembali terhenti. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di tengah lapangan olahraga _outdoor_ sekolah barunya. Sepertinya Jongin tidak main-main tentang tidak bisa membaca peta dan mata angin. Demi Tuhan! Dia berada di tengah sekumpulan orang yang sedang bermain basket! Dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian seluruh penjuru lapangan. Termasuk Lu Han yang menghentikan acara mendrible bola basketnya. Niatnya mau menyerang tim lawan jadi batal karena kehadiran Jongin yang sontak membuat segala aktivitas di lapangan terhenti.

"Hehe..." Jongin nyengir kikuk terkesan bodoh ketika pandangan mereka tidak segera beralih darinya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Lu Han mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengapit bola basketnya diantara satu tangan dan pinggulnya. Kemudian tersenyum kecut ketika kapten dari tim basket yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan berwajah sedikit bule mengambil langkah maju saat Jongin membungkukkan badan meminta maaf dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan lapangan olahraga.

"Berhenti!" Kapten basket dengan panggilan Kris itu menginterupsi Jongin yang hendak berlari pergi. Nadanya terdengar dingin dan terkesan diktator. Membuat Jongin urung dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Kris dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Y-ya?" Jongin berbicara dengan nada takut-takut ketika matanya bersinggungan langsung dengan tatapan menusuk. Terlihat marah dan tak suka. Tanpa dijelaskanpun Jongin tahu jika kapten tim basket -Jongin tahu itu dari deker kapten di lengan atas Kris- itu menginterupsinya karena telah mengganggu latihan basket mereka. Jongin merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Mari salahkan otak bodohnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya menuntun dia masuk kedalam sarang para _alpha_! Argh!

"Kau murid baru itu?" Kris bertanya dengan ekspresi remeh dan menjejek, "Wonshik mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah siluman. Seantero sekolah sudah tahu itu. Kau hebat juga ya, dihari pertamamu kau sudah mendapat banyak perhatian. Rupanya kau cukup populer,"

Mata Jongin membola mendengar sebuah nama meluncur mulus dari bibir Kris, "Kau kenal Ravi?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

Kris tertawa sangsi. Lantas ia menunjuk kebelakang tubuhnya dengan ibu jarinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin. Kening Jongin mengerut, penasaran apa yang ditunjuk Kris dibalik bahunya Jongin lantas melongok. Ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal tengah berdiri di tepi lapangan dengan tubuh bergetar dan menunduk dalam meremat beberapa air mineral dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa terbesit pikiran bahwa Ravi agak mengenaskan di kepala Jongin. Ravi terlihat seperti seorang pesuruh.

"Ah, rupanya dia sekolah disini juga," Jongin menggumam pelan.

Lu Han masih setia menikmati apa yang ada didepannya. Sama seperti anak-anak lain, dia enggan mencampuri masalah ini. Lebih memilih melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya diantara Kris dan Jongin. Hah... Suasana berubah tegang begini tetapi si anak baru itu justru terlihat tak paham situasi.

"Hei, bocah siluman! Aku jadi ingin membuktikan," Kris kembali bersuara, dengan masih mempertahankan keangkuhan di wajahnya.

Atensi Jongin kembali pada Kris, menatap sang kapten dengan binar polos yang membuat Lu Han menepuk jidatnya sendiri dalam imajinasi. Si anak baru itu benar-benar cari mati!

Tapi, Lu Han juga lumayan takjup dengan ketenangan yang dimiliki Jongin. Ia rasa Kim Jongin itu tipe orang yang gigih.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang menarik sebagai hukumanmu karena telah mengganggu kami?" Usul Kris disertai seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Uh? Sesuatu seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin tidak mengerti, "Kau ingin aku berlutut meminta maaf padamu?" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Ya, itu terdengar bagus," Meski dalam imajiner kening Kris berkerut heran. Bagaimana anak itu dapat menebak isi kepalanya?

"Apa ini kesalahan besar sehingga aku harus memohon maaf padamu? Kurasa tidak. Jadi aku tidak mau," sekarang Jongin tahu firasat buruk apa yang tadi menggelayut, ternyata ini. Uh, semakin buruk saja hari pertamanya sekolah. Berurusan dengan Kapten _club_ basket bukan sesuatu yang bagus. "Aku sudah meminta maaf tadi. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang,"

Kris merasa direndahkan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak baru berani menentangnya begini. Siswa seniorpun tidak berani menentangnya yang lumayan memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah ini. Jangankan para senior, para guru pun lebih memilih tutup mata dan telinga jika itu menyangkut Kris Wu. Mereka akan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa daripada harus berurusan dengan anak pemilik sekolah. Ugh... Bisa-bisa mereka menjadi pengangguran mendadak, karena keluarga Wu pasti bisa leluasa untuk memblokade setiap perusahaan agar tidak menerima lamaran kerja mereka. Resikonya terlalu besar. Jika semua resiko itu terjadi, itu sama saja dengan dikubur hidup-hidup. Jadi, berpura-puralah drama di lapangan olahraga itu tidak ada dan hanya halusinasi. Oke?

Atau kalau tidak, cukup tonton dan jangan ikut campur.

Jongin memutuskan untuk segera berbalik, entah mengapa ketika ia menelisik mata coklat Kris tadi ia seperti merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Ada suatu hal yang mengganggunya tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Ada bisikan-bisikan yang menyarankan dia untuk segera pergi.

Namun, ketika ia baru mendapat kurang dari 7 langkah kedua lengannya diapit oleh dua orang dengan perawakan yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Jongin melotot. Tidak perlu tahu apa alasan dia dicekal oleh dua anggota _club_ basket ini, sudah pasti mereka bergerak otomatis untuk membantu Kris mencegah Jongin pergi. Yah, sungguh bagus si Kris itu. Hanya dengan tatapan saja para anak buah langsung mengerti apa maunya. Jongin merutuk dalam hati. _Uh, dasar diktator!_

Jongin dipaksa berlutut tepat di depan kaki pemuda berambut pirang itu. Gerakannya dikunci oleh dua orang yang sama. Jongin menatap Kris yang bekacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Ia dapat melihat kesombongan dimata itu. Rupanya Kris sudah tidak tertolong lagi, hatinya sudah gelap karena tertutup awan bernama keangkuhan. Jika ini diibaratkan kanker, mungkin Kris sudah stadium 4. Artinya, keangkuhan dan kesombongannya sudah mencapai tingkat akhir. Akan sulit menaklukkan hati yang sombong itu. Dalam imajinasi Jongin menggeleng sangsi. Dirinya terjebak dalam mulut singa. Tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari ini? Oh, tentu saja tidak ada! Hari-harinya kan memang selalu buruk selama 3 tahun ini.

Kris berjongkok, menatap manik biru Jongin dengan tajam. Dan untuk sesaat ia terdiam. Tanpa ekspresi ia tertegun dalam hati. Terpaku pada manik bening milik Jongin yang terasa menyedot atensinya. Mengundang ia untuk menatap lebih lama diantara debar yang menggelora tanpa ia minta. Ada sesuatu dibalik mata biru itu. Sesuatu yang nampaknya luar biasa. Seperti lautan dengan riak air yang menenangkan. Namun Kris tidak mau mengakui jika ia terpesona. Ia terlalu menjunjung derajatnya hingga tak mau jatuh hanya untuk sekedar memuji mata Jongin yang indah. Dan rupanya, keegoisan juga bersarang dalam dirinya.

"Mari buktikan jika kau memang siluman," Ucap Kris menarik diri dari indahnya mata biru itu. Ia segaja memecah hening yang semula berkeliaran menyelubunginya. Karena ia tidak mau jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin, yang rupanya memiliki mata sebening embun. Ia membetengi diri agar tidak mudah goyah hanya karena hal aneh bernama pesona. Ia telah menanamkan prinsip bahwa seorang Kris Wu tidak akan pernah terpesona pada orang lain. Orang lain lah yang harus terpesona padanya. _See?_ Kris Wu juga memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang juga tak tertolong.

Lu Han menghela nafas jengah, ia berjalan ke tepi lapangan menghampiri ponsel yang ia titipkan pada _manager_ _club_. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya karena mereka terlalu fokus pada Kris yang kini mencengkeram erat wajah Jongin. Gerakan Lu Han tidak ada artinya dibanding dengan pukulan yang Kris layangkan di wajah Jongin hingga tersungkur dan pelipisnya membentur lantai yang sangat keras seperti beton. Lu Han menelfon seseorang dengan ponselnya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu sapaan _'hallo'_ dari lawan bicaranya, karena memang orang yang dia hubungi itu tak pernah melakukan sapaan diawal pembicaraan. Kurang sopan memang, tapi Lu Han tidak peduli. Ia hanya tinggal bicara ketika terdengar nada yang menandakan bahwa orang yang ia hubungi sudah menerima telepon darinya.

"Cepat ke lapangan olahraga _outdoor_. Seseorang terluka, dan kau dibutuhkan dalam situasi seperti ini," Tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, karena menurut Lu Han itu tidak penting. Si Sehun itu pasti akan segera datang karena memang tugasnya untuk mengatasi para murid yang sakit. Dalam kasus Jongin ini juga termasuk pekerjaan Sehun. Wajah manis itu sudah babak belur, dan Sehun perlu mengobatinya. Maka dari itu Lu Han menghubunginya yang merupakan dokter jaga di sekolahnya.

Selain itu, Lu Han juga mempunyai maksud terselubung. Bukan semata-mata untuk Sehun menjalankan tugasnya dan menolong anak baru yang malang itu. Tapi ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun ketika melihat wajah Jongin babak belur. Lu Han memprediksi ini akan menarik.

"Kukira kau benar-benar siluman seperti apa yang dikatakan Wonshik, ternyata kau hanya bocah lemah yang sama sekali tidak perlu ditakuti. Bodoh sekali orang-orang menganggapmu siluman, kau sama sekali tidak menyeramkan!"

Dalam hati Lu Han membenarkan apa yang Kris katakan. Bahkan dia menggumam bahwa Kris lah yang seharusnya mendapat predikat siluman itu. Semua yang ada pada Kris cocok kok disebut siluman. Melihat Jongin yang hanya terdiam, tak melawan sama sekali membuat Lu Han miris sendiri. Apa iya Jongin selemah apa yang Kris katakan? Hingga tak kuasa membela dirinya sendiri. Ah, bukankah ini tidak seperti lagaknya yang tadi terdengar seperti melawan Kris? Atau Kim Jongin ini keterlaluan polosnya hingga tidak sadar bahwa kata yang ia gunakan tadi justru memancing amarah sang penguasa sekolah. Hahh... Ini sih bukan polos, tapi bodoh!

Lu Han agak ngeri juga sekarang. Anak baru itu sudah mendapat memar dan luka yang cukup banyak di wajahnya. Bahkan pelipis dan sudut bibirnya sudah mengalirkan darah, tetapi bocah itu bahkan tidak merintih kesakitan ataupun meminta belas kasih. Ia hanya mengusap darahnya dengan jemari lentiknya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap darah yang menempel pada jemarinya. Lu Han berdecak dalam hati, ia mengakui bahwa Kim Jongin itu kuat. Kuat untuk menahan amarah. Jarang sekali manusia yang memiliki kesabaran lebih. Dan itulah kekuatan sesungguhnya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menohok batinnya. Pandangan orang-orang yang menyaksikan dirinya sama sekali bukan pandangan iba. Melainkan pandangan yang menyampaikan umpatan seperti _'rasakan itu!'_ atau _'kau pantas mendapatkannya!'_ atau _'mati saja sekalian di tangan Kris!'_

Sebegitu bencinya mereka pada dirinya, hingga iba itu tak satupun ada diantara mereka. Jongin menguatkan dirinya dengan berpikir bahwa mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang sangat buruk. Sehingga Tuhan membalas perbuatannya dikehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia melapangkan hatinya dan tegar. Mungkin bagi Tuhan, ini adalah balasan yang setimpal.

Jongin melempar pandangan pada Ravi yang hanya berdiri mematung di tepi lapangan. Jongin tidak pernah marah pada si lidah licin itu, ia hanya kecewa pada Ravi yang dulu adalah teman baik kini berubah menjadi musuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan, sekalipun ia meminta pertolongan tidak akan ada yang mau menolongnya bahkan termasuk Ravi. Mantan _sunbae_ sekaligus temannya. Sedari kecil Jongin sudah didoktrin untuk mengandalkan diri sendiri oleh kakeknya, karena itulah Jongin akan menghadapi ini sendiri tanpa mengharap bantuan dari orang lain.

"Ayolah, ini sama sekali tidak menarik jika kau hanya pasrah. Setidaknya lawanlah aku agar aku terhibur. Aku jadi tidak tega menindas bocah lemah sepertimu," Kris berlagak dengan sombong. Meremehkan Jongin melalui seringai menjejeknya.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau cari saja lawan yang sebanding denganmu?" Jongin berujar tenang seraya bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya. Ia berdiri dengan tidak seimbang karena sakit mendera tubuhnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa rasa sakit ini tidak akan lama. Ia menatap Kris dengan raut setenang air kolam. Nafasnya bahkan masih teratur. Artinya, ia baik-baik saja.

Perkataan Jongin semakin menyulut amarah Kris. Dalam kamusnya, apa yang dikatakan Jongin memiliki makna lain. Perkataan Jongin justru diartikan sebagai ejekan oleh Kris. Kris menganggap bahwa anak baru itu meremehkannya yang masih berusaha menang dari seorang yang lemah. Karena secara tidak langsung Jongin membalikkan definisi lemah itu kepadanya.

"Brengsek kau!" Kris melangkah cepat menuju Jongin dengan tangan terkepal. Amarah itu semakin berkobar dalam mata coklatnya. Dan Jongin melihat sekali lagi bagaimana amarah telah menguasai diri seseorang. Bagaimana amarah itu menginginkan ia lenyap dari muka bumi. Sama seperti amarah yang ia lihat 3 tahun lalu dalam diri Eunji. Yang merubah manusia menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya.

Jongin tidak ada niat melawan meski pukulan yang akan ia terima dari Kris berkekuatan penuh. Karena, jika sekali ia membalas itu berarti ia sama saja dengan Kris. Ia tidak ingin kalah oleh amarah sama seperti Kris. Ia akan menang dengan tanpa perlawanan meski dalam pandangan mereka ia telah kalah telak dan menganggap dirinya sangat bodoh serta lemah. Tapi dimata Tuhan, dirinya lah yang sesungguhnya menang.

Jongin menutup mata. Ia siap menerima pukulan Kris yang penuh energi. Tetapi, yang ia rasakan justru aneh. Tidak ada pukulan yang mendarat dipipinya atau dibagian tubuhnya yang lain. Justru yang ia rasakan adalah hembusan angin yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Jongin membuka mata dan menjerjap bingung ketika melihat Kris berekspresi tak terima dan menatap nyalang pada seseorang yang mencekal tangannya diudara. Sebuah lengan bebalut kain putih melindungi Jongin dari pukulan Kris. Tak dipungkiri Jongin mendesah lega dalam hati. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sosok yang menolongnya ini? Karena lelaki berambut hitam legam dan berbalut jas putih itu membelakanginya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya melihat semua orang terkejut dan tegang. Kecuali seseorang berambut silver dengan bola basket yang diapitnya. Lelaki dengan paras rupawan itu justru tersenyum menatap seseorang berjubah putih itu. Jongin bertanya-tanya, dari mana penolongnya ini datang? Jongin tidak merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali. Apa Jongin terlalu fokus pada Kris ya?

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Kris membentak. Ia berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan yang sejak tadi dicekal oleh pria berjubah yang Jongin tebak sebagai petugas kesehatan siswa. Dokter jaga. Namun usaha Kris malah nampak sia-sia dimata Jongin. Karena bahkan dokter itu tidak bergeser sama sekali. Wah, kuat juga ya dokter ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menambah pekerjaanku dengan membuat anak ini semakin parah," Suaranya datar tetapi terdengar maskulin ditelinga Jongin. Sedikit berat dan berwibawa. Tanpa sadar Jongin memuji dalam hati.

"Itu sudah menjadi urusanmu, dasar dokter tidak berguna!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hinaan Kris. Ia menghempas tangan Kris hingga murid tingkat 2 itu terjajar beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Pergilah. Jam olahraga sudah selesai," Sehun memerintahnya tanpa ekspresi. Yang hanya dibalas dengan decakan Kris. Tentu saja bocah binal itu kesal. Dan Jongin dapat melihat jika dimata Kris menyimpan dendam pada dokter ini.

Lu Han lantas membantu dengan membubarkan para penonton yang sedari tadi menikmati adegan penindasan ini. Ia melakukan gerakan mengusir ayam serta mendorong beberapa punggung siswa agar segera enyah dari muka bumi -eh maksudnya dari lapangan. Ketika sudah mulai sepi, ia menghampiri Sehun dan menyapanya, "Yo!" dengan satu tangan terangkat keatas. Mimik wajahnya benar-benar tanpa dosa. Bahkan ia membuang bola basketnya sembarangan.

"Tidak berguna," Singkat, padat, datar, dan menohok. Tapi Lu Han tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Lantas menatap Jongin yang nampak kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Ia memberi senyum terbaik pada Jongin dan itu sukses membuat Jongin kikuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?" Tanya Lu Han ramah seraya mengamati Jongin. Memperhatikan separah apa luka-luka diwajah anak _tan_ itu. Jongin menahan nafas seketika. Demi apa, siswa berambut silver ini terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Wah..." Lu Han berdecak. "Kau nampak seperti zombie," Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi berpikir. Seperti seorang profesor yang berpikir keras.

Ah, benar. Mungkin memang kelihatan begitu ya? Hidup Jongin selama 3 tahun ini bisa dikatakan porak poranda. Dengan semua cacian itu, bahkan ia masih bertahan dan menulikan telinga. Tetap berjalan kedepan tanpa peduli semua itu. Seperti zombie yang terus berjalan maju. Iya kan? Selama 3 tahun ini Jongin merasa seperti dikubur hidup-hidup. Lalu menjadi mayat hidup yang kebas dengan semua perkatan buruk. Betapa ia sebenarnya mengkasihani diri sendiri yang memaksakan diri untuk acuh. Ucapan _sunbae_ ini ada benarnya juga, dia seperti zombie.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun akan mengobatimu," Ucap Lu Han dengan nada riang dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Oh, jadi dokter yang menolongnya dari pukulan Kris ini namanya Sehun ya?

Ngomong-ngomong dirinya dan Dokter Sehun belum bertatap muka sedari tadi. Jongin jadi ingin melihat wajah Dokter Sehun yang ada di belakang Lu Han.

"Oh iya, namaku Lu Han. Aku tingkat 2," Lu Han tersenyum tampan. Jongin membalas senyum itu dengan kaku. Niatnya mau memperkenalkan diri, namun Lu Han sudah menyambar duluan. "Tidak perlu perkenalkan diri. Kau Kim Jongin, benar? Kau populer dihari pertamamu loh,"

Entah Lu Han ini mengejek atau apa, tapi Jongin merasa sedikit tersinggung.

 _Iya. Populer untuk dihina. Bagus!_

Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu di ruang kesehatan," Sehun yang merasa diabaikan menggeser posisinya menjadi disamping Lu Han. Niatnya sih mau mengecek seberapa parah luka diwajah murid bernama Kim Jongin itu. Namun ketika mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun dapat melihat wajah Jongin sepenuhnya, Sehun malah terpaku. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Kedua matanya melebar tanpa ia sadar. Detak jantungnya terpacu dan ia mendapati pikirannya blank seketika dengan tubuh yang serasa dipaku. Ia merasakan desiran getar yang menyusup dalam darahnya. Desiran yang entah bagaimana menjabarkannya, lidahnya kelu seperti terjepit sesuatu. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dan ia terkejut hebat. Sesuatu seperti menusuk relung gelap dalam hatinya ketika mata biru itu mengerjap, tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membisu. Dalam pantulan mata sejernih air laut itu, Sehun mendapati dirinya seperti terkubur hidup-hidup oleh sebuah kenyataan yang menghantam tanpa permisi dan ia hanya dapat berdiam diri. Dan seperti apa yang pagi tadi Lu Han katakan, Sehun serasa dikubur hidup-hidup ketika melihat Kim Jongin.

Wajah ini, mengapa... begitu mirip dengan...

"Arshi..."

Dan Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika Sehun menyebutkan sebuah nama asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dirinya dengar. Sehun menyebut nama itu dalam suara berbisik namun cukup jelas. Mengandung sebuah nada yang menyimpan frustasi. Dan ketika Jongin menyelami mata kelam Sehun, ia dapat melihat jika ada sebuah jiwa mati yang seperti hidup kembali. Ada sebuah rasa yang menyeruak dari sana, rasa bernama kerinduan. Dan Jongin merasa jika perasaan itu telah terpendam begitu lama dalam hati dokter itu. Tapi Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa perasaan itu dapat menyeruak sedemikian besar setelah mata hitam gagak itu bertemu dengan mata birunya. Pun ketika mata yang telah lama tertutup awan mendung itu menjatuhkan setitik air mata, hati Jongin terasa bergetar. Terasa sakit seperti tertancapi belati.

"Hiks..."

Hati Jongin mencelos melihat tangis Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Entah darimana datangnya, tetapi jiwa Jongin bergetar. Hatinya terenyuh seolah juga merasakan kesedihan dibalik tangis Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Jongin pun ikut berair. Setitik air mata menetes kecil.

Kini, yang Jongin lihat dalam mata itu adalah campuran berbagai emosi. Luka, patah hati, kesedihan, ketidakmengertian dan kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu dan membentuk air mata. Jongin merasa tubuhnya kedinginan secara mendadak ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh pipinya dengan amat hati-hati. Begitu dingin seperti tak ada nadi yang berdenyut. Mata Sehun seperti memperlihatkan bahwa sang empunya telah menahan kekosongan seorang diri. Kesepian ditengah hujan salju. Entah berapa lama Sehun menanggung kerinduan yang luar biasa itu, Jongin hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu sudah terlalu lama. Sehingga mata itu seperti mata mayat hidup. Tak ada pancaran, dan tak ada cahaya. Hanya redup.

Namun, apa yang Jongin lihat saat ini, ada setitik cahaya yang mulai muncul. Cahaya itu bernama harapan. Entah mengapa, Jongin sama sekali tidak menampik tangan dingin bergetar itu terus mengelus pipinya. Ada bisikan yang memintanya untuk menerima saja perlakuan Sehun. Mungkin Jongin terlalu pecaya diri karena ia berkesimpulan bahwa hal yang membuat dokter yang bahkan baru pertama ia temui ini berlaku demikian adalah karena dirinya. Jongin memang tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia berpikir jika ia bergerak menolak sentuhan Sehun maka akan berakhir buruk. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya. Ia merasa tidak tega untuk mematikan cahaya yang baru saja menyala kembali. Jongin tersesat dalam mata itu.

Yang ada dalam pandangan Sehun sekarang ini bukanlah Kim Jongin melainkan sesosok lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih tulang, panjang sepinggul dan diikat serampangan dengan jaring-jaring seperti bandana disisi kiri kepalanya, sepasang anting kecil berwarna perak menghiasi kedua telinga. Membuat ia terlihat seperti brandalan yang manis. Menatap Sehun dengan mata hitam yang menawan, memenjarakan Sehun dalam sebuah rasa familiar yang sempat terkubur dalam. Dan tersenyum ceria menyambut dia untuk segera mendekat.

Sehun mendapati dirinya terasa hangat ketika menyentuh pipi pemuda yang selama ini selalu bersemayam dalam hatinya. Ada sebuah bahagia tak terhingga dan rasa tak percaya mendapati sosok yang amat ia rindukan kini ada di depan matanya. Rasa rindu itu terlalu besar hingga tanpa sadar ia menangis.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Jongin sungguh terkejut ketika dokter yang masih asing baginya ini tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat hingga rasanya sesak. Dan ia kembali kebingungan dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

Merindukan? Merindukan siapa? Dirinya? Tidak mungkin!

Jongin sangat yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Tetapi Dokter Sehun bilang sangat merindukannya? Ouch! Kepala Jongin serasa pusing mendadak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti!

Lu Han bergeming. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika reaksi Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin bisa sebegini menakjupkan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dan sepertinya, pertemuan mereka akan berujung baik.

 _Akhirnya kau menemukannya, Mocvant._

-dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum haru. Ia terharu karena rupanya Sehun dapat berekspresi selain datar. Walau Sehun tidak bisa memisahkan antara rasa senang dan terkejut hingga malah jadi tangis, tapi itu masih lebih baik kok dimata Lu Han. Setidaknya Sehun akan kembali hidup setelah ini. Hanya butuh proses 'kan? Apakah Lu Han mendahului Tuhan jika ia menyimpulkan jika mereka akan bersama nantinya?

 _Hehe... I'm sorry My God. But I trust if you are prepare the best for a heart that seems buried alive. And you prepare how to heal that heart._

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

Jongin diam. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dokter ini meminta maaf. Memangnya Sehun pernah berbuat salah padanya?

Sehun memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir. Jongin benar-benar tak paham situasi, tetapi ia tetap diam. Tidak berniat meronta sama sekali. Sehun masih terisak, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada bahu Jongin. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti, mendengar isakan Sehun, seperti ada yang menyayat jiwanya. Sehun terlihat begitu kesakitan dan terluka.

Terluka oleh takdir...

Tangan Jongin dengan perlahan membalas pelukan erat sang guru. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tegap Sehun. Bermaksud menenangkan. Entah perasaan aneh ini datang darimana, ia ingin sekali tangis Sehun berhenti.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..." kata Sehun.

Jujur, Jongin semakin tak mengerti. Jangan tinggalkan lagi? Maksudnya apa? Siapa yang meninggalkan Sehun?

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku, Arshi,"

 **DEG**!

Jantung Jongin kembali berdenyut. Tepukan menenangkan peda punggung Sehun seketika berhenti. Tolong! Siapapun tolong jelaskan! Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Siapa Arshi?

"D-dokter," Jongin bercicit pelan, ia merasa pelukan sang dokter kian erat hingga rasanya posokan udara dalam paru-parunya kosong. Jongin merasa sesak. Memecah _fantasy_ Sehun mengenai seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Lu Han berjengit ketika mimik wajah Sehun berubah tak terbaca. Dan Lu Han tahu bahwa Sehun telah kembali dalam dunia yang nyata.

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika sebuah suara menariknya paksa pada kenyataan. Dan ketika ia mendapati dirinya memeluk anak baru yang babak belur itu, rasa pahit itu kembali terasa dilidahnya.

Dan ketika bayangan orang yang amat ia rindukan itu berganti dengan wajah penuh lebam Jongin, Sehun kembali merasa...

 _ **Death call my name and it seems I've been buried alive...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ren Choi HKS** _ **:**_ aoyy... Hehe senang jg bisa comeback. Makasi ya udah nyambut hehe... Btw aku bales review kamu lewat PM yak :*

 **HidekoAyana** : ini udah lanjut. Happy reading ya :D

 **ohkim9488** : ya ampun ternyata salah nyebut nama. Maafkan daku. Jadi malu ih '/\' chap 1 rilis nih. Gimana? Masih puitis gak? Ah, apa kamu masih antusias bacanya?

 **novisaputri09** : Oke novie :D

 **Kukirinzuki Chikominonoki** : udah di next yak :D

 **cicimotLee** : kamu mah yg di tungguin naena mele. Dasar rated m /? #plak wkwk

 **hkhs9488** : yahh dibaca atuh xD makasih udah nungguin saya #ketchup /?

 **cute** : yeah! I'm back :D makasih udah mampir :*

 **ariska** : iya ini remake. Hehe... Konsepnya masih sama. Tp mungkin lebih rumit yg ini daripada 9 Tailed. Makasih ya! :D

Kutipan berbahasa inggris diambil dari lirik lagu Avenged Sevenfold berjudul Buried Alive.

 **Note** : ugh... Gak tahu deh mau bilang apa. Saya harap FF comeback ini banyak peminatnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : In School

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 _ **Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**_

 **Chapter 2 : IN SCHOOL**

Malam yang dingin berdesir menggetarkan jiwa. Gerimis turun dengan wajah sendu ditemani semburat awan kelabu. Gemerisik rintik membungkus rindu bersama desau angin yang menusuk kalbu. Ia teringat akan pertemuan hari itu yang memberikan perasaan tak menentu.

Hatinya terasa panas oleh keputusasaan, terbakar sebuah lara yang menyiksa, hingga tetesan hujan dan dinginnya malam tak mampu memadamkan api itu. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan, takdir apa yang mempermainkannya?

Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Ketika ia sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa Arshi dan mencoba berbagai cara untuk bangkit kembali justru dirinya malah ditampar oleh sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa ia bedakan dengan fatamorgana. Apa yang tidak dia mengerti selama ini? Mengapa ada wajah yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya? Dan bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Keyakinan yang selama ini percayai, bahwa Arshi telah mati harus runtuh begitu mudah karena kemunculan Kim Jongin di depan mata. Ia merasa ada sebuah takdir yang mencengkeram erat dirinya pada sebuah relikui. Dan ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

Siapa... siapa Kim Jongin itu? Bagaimana bisa wajah itu begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya yang telah lama mati? Apakah takdir sedang mencoba mempermainkannya!

Ia sungguh yakin bahwa kekasihnya telah mati. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia sendirilah yang melihat bagaimana Arshi mati, ia sendirilah yang mendekap jasad Arshi, dan ia sendirilah yang membakar jasad Arshi. Lalu, ada apa dengan hidupnya sekarang? Perasaan yang berusaha ia perbaiki selama ini harus kembali hancur dengan kemunculan Kim Jongin. Bocah itu membawa pukulan yang begitu sakit pada dirinya. Hingga ia tak mampu membedakan perasaan antara hitam dan putih. Karena, perasaan kehilangan yang telah menumpuk lama bercampur dengan perasaan senang yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sehun merasa bingung saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jelas sekali ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Kim Jongin yang mengingatkan dia pada Arshi. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini?

Hidupnya telah lama ia jalani sendiri. Tanpa seseorang yang mendampingi. Tanpa seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bersandar. Ia hadapi semua sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Ia selalu bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Tetapi saat ini, detik ini, Sehun merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi. Sehun merasa benar-benar kebingungan dan tak dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang bergetar samar. Ia biarkan dirinya menyerah pada hujan yang mencoba mendinginkan hatinya. Ia pasrah jikalau hujan akan mengguyur semakin lebat. Ia tidak peduli. Ia terlalu hanyut dengan rangkaian masa lalu yang mulai menggorogoti ingatannya. Dimana dalam pikirannya, Arshi yang selalu bersamanya dan mengukir cerita indah bersamanya berakhir dengan tubuh yang diselimuti merah darah. Semua itu begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

Hingga ia terlambat menyadari bahwa hujan yang mengeroyok tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang, tetapi suara rintik masih terdengar. Ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia dapati adalah seorang Lu Han yang memayungi dirinya dari terpaan hujan. Anak itu nampak menatapnya dengan penuh, seolah menenangkan, dan seolah ia tahu dengan apa yang Sehun rasakan.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Sehun bertanya dengan mimik yang tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan. Jika biasanya orang bertanya bagaimana bisa orang muncul secara tiba-tiba, maka Sehun justru tak perlu menanyakannya. Karena ia tahu bagaimana cara Lu Han dapat muncul secara mendadak di depan matanya.

"Karena aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku," Sehun sama sekali tidak merespon dengan suara. Ia hanya menatap Lu Han dengan raut tak berekspresi, tapi Lu Han tahu dari tatapan mata Sehun yang minta ditemani. Dan Lu Han tidak masalah dengan cara penyampaian Sehun yang tak memakai kata. Karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak butuh semua kata itu. Mungkin Lu Han terlalu memahami sosok Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Sehun tidak menampik atau mengiyakan perkataan Lu Han. Ia tidak akan bertanya bagaimana cara Lu Han dapat membaca pikirannya, karena Lu Han memang selalu bisa melakukannya. Lu Han selalu bisa memahami tanpa Sehun bicara. Karena dibalik itu semua, mereka memiliki suatu ikatan yang abadi dan tak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang ikatan itu. Mereka tidak pernah berencana mengumbar ataupun mengumumkan hubungan apa yang mengikat mereka. Biarlah itu terkuak dengan sendirinya.

"Hukuman apa lagi yang mereka turunkan untukku, _Hyung_?" Rasanya seperti tertusuk duri ketika Lu Han mendapati Sehun berujar dengan frustasi. Ia merasa sakit ketika Sehun kembali menampilkan ekspresi terluka. Emosi yang sudah tak pernah ia lihat. Terakhir kali ia lihat adalah saat Sehun kehilangan Arshi. Dan itu sudah sangat lama. Bahkan lebih lama daripada hanya 20 tahun. "Apakah derita yang telah aku terima selama ini masih belum cukup bagi mereka?" Dan Lu Han semakin sakit mengingat fakta itu dan air mata Sehun yang mengiringinya, bercampur dengan air hujan yang tertinggal dipipi pualamnya.

Lu Han tersenyum menenangkan, ia mengusap wajah basah Sehun pelan dengan sapu tangan _maroon_ yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Mencoba menghapus air hujan yang ada di wajah dan rambut hitam Sehun. Begitu perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang yang tersirat. Lu Han tidak punya maksud lain dan tidak perlu alasan mengapa ia melakukan semua ini pada Sehun. Ia melakukan ini karena ia ingin Sehun merasa lebih baik. Ia tahu harapan Sehun untuk berbagi adalah dia. Karena dialah satu-satunya yang Sehun miliki. Dan memang sudah tugas Lu Han untuk menjadi tameng Sehun, melindungi Sehun sebagaimana seorang kakak seharusnya.

Dokter yang digilai banyak orang ini benar-benar rapuh sekarang. Betapa mereka sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang Oh Sehun. Mereka hanya melihat pria ini dari sisi luar, tanpa ingin tahu apa yang tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Mereka hanya bernafsu untuk memiliki tanpa ingin tahu seperti apa Sehun yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini bukanlah hukuman," Lu Han menepuk sebelah bahu Sehun dengan sayang, "Dia datang membawa apa yang kau nantikan. Dan sekarang, tidak akan ada yang menentang jika kau mencoba untuk meraihnya kembali,"

"Tapi-"

Kalimat yang akan Sehun lontarkan terputus begitu saja ketika Lu Han menarik sebelah lengan Sehun dan membawanya menghilang. Berteleportasi ke apartemen Sehun yang senyap dengan berbagai lukisan _symbol_ aneh. Sehun memilih mengurungkan niatnya bertanya ketika Lu Han menyibukkan diri dengan melipat payung hitam yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memayungi dirinya. Entah mengapa, Lu Han seperti enggan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tertunda. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Sehun itu justru pergi ke dapur dan memanaskan air.

"Aku akan buatkan coklat panas. Lebih baik kau mandi, atau ganti baju. Oke?" Ujar Lu Han dengan kerlingan jenaka di wajahnya. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya berbalik dan menuruti perintah Lu Han. Tetapi, ketika dirinya hendak masuk ke kamar, Lu Han terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya. "Aku tahu banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalamu. Aku akan menjawab apapun itu setelah tubuhmu hangat. Kau sangat dingin. Ini memang terdengar melankolis, tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Sehun tidak ada niat untuk menolehkan kepalanya menatap Lu Han. Ia hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya, "Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan,"

"Ya ya... terserah apa katamu. Dasar keras kepala. Masuk sana!" Lu Han berkacak pinggang dan mengesah lidahnya. Ah, memang dasar adiknya itu. Terima kasihlah sedikit dengan perhatiannya. Dasar tak tahu diri. Tapi masa bodo. Lu Han tidak peduli. Adiknya itu memang tak sopan. Sejak dulu. Jadi ini bukan masalah besar.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di sekolah kali ini terbilang sangat lengang. Jongin berjalan riang menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelasnya, yang bisa dikatakan paling pojok bangunan sekolah. Paling jauh dari gerbang utama. Sekarang Jongin sudah hafal letak kelasnya loh. Kemarin diantar oleh Lu Han _sunbae_ setelah diobati oleh Dokter Oh. Ah, ia sudah tahu nama lengkap dokter tampan itu. Oh Sehun. Hehe... bagus 'kan?

Jongin sudah terbiasa mendapati suasana sepi begini. Dimasa sekolah jenjang lebih rendah - _Elementary_ dan JHS- Jongin sudah terbiasa berangkat paling pagi, disaat masih sepi. Dia akan menjadi anak yang datang pertama. Satu-satunya alasan ia melakukan itu adalah untuk menghindari hujatan dari para penghuni sekolah. Ya meskipun ia telah terbiasa dihujat, tetapi tetap saja 'kan? Memangnya siapa yang senang menerima hujatan? Meskipun nanti dia juga akan menerima hujatan dari segelintir orang, atau tatapan kebencian para manusia disekitarnya.

"Hei," langkah Jongin terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

Jongin lantas berbalik. Matanya membola ketika mendapati Dokter Oh berjalan kearahnya sembari menatap lekat. Ternyata Jongin bukan satu-satunya yang datang pertama.

Seketika tubuh Jongin mematung. Seperti tertahan dilantai yang ia pijak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika Dokter Oh berhenti tepat didepannya bersamaan dengan tiupan angin lirih. Entah angin datang dari mana. Seketika Jongin ingat dengan peristiwa kemarin. Ugh, pelukan Dokter Oh kemarin itu membuat ia sangat kaget, namun juga terasa nyaman, tapi dingin sekali. Entahlah, Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin kemarin itu Dokter Oh terlalu _shock_ karena wajahnya yang penuh luka. Seperti zombie kalau Lu Han _sunbae_ bilang. Atau mungkin, karena wajahnya yang seperti zombie membuat Sehun _shock_ dan memanggilnya Arshi. Mungkin, Arshi itu zombie? Baiklah, abaikan kekonyolan pikirannya!

Tetapi, dirinya juga merasakan ada sesuatu tak berbentuk yang menyusup dalam hatinya tatkala mata kelam milik Sehun terus menatap matanya dengan dalam saat dokter itu mengobatinya. Entah mengapa, saat itu ia merasa seperti wanita yang malu-malu karena ditatap pria setampan Dokter Oh. Ia juga sempat salah tingkah kemarin. Hei, memangnya siapa yang tidak gerogi jika dihadapkan dengan makhluk setampan itu?

Sehun menatap lekat Jongin yang mendongak menatapnya juga. Hanya ada keheningan. Diam-diam keduanya saling menyelami wajah masing-masing. Jongin kembali menemukan sendu dalam mata gagak dokter tampan ini. Apakah setiap saat mata itu selalu seperti ini? Jongin ingin sekali membangkitkan gairah hidup dalam mata kelam itu. Ia ingin menyalakan lilin penerang agar mata itu terlihat berbinar. Tetapi, siapa dia? Bukan seseorang yang berharga bagi siapapun. Jongin sadar jika dirinya rendahan dimata orang lain. Jadi, ia tak pantas untuk menyentuh hati dokter yang seperti terpuruk terlalu lama ini. Jongin akan mendoakan saja supaya dokter mempesona ini dapat temukan yang terbaik.

Hati Sehun bergetar, ketika ia selami mata biru itu ia serasa melihat seluruh lautan ada di dalamnya. Begitu menyejukkan dan membuat hati tenang. Sehun merasa dipenjarakan oleh sebuah rasa yang familiar. Ia seperti enggan meninggalkan mata jernih itu, jenis binar Jongin sama dengan binar kekasihnya. Lekuk tubuhnya pun sama. Semua yang ada pada Jongin mengingatkan ia pada Arshi. Arshi yang sungguh sudah mati.

Sehun memutus kontak mata duluan. Ia mengantisipasi hal seperti kemarin agar tak terjadi. Mungkin, jika ia menatap mata biru itu lebih lama, bisa saja ia terhanyut dalam binar itu dan Sehun tidak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri yang tercebur dalam lautan itu. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin berpikir yang tidak benar tentangnya. Jadi ia menahan hasrat untuk memeluknya. Hah... Baru kali ini ia mendapati pergulatan batin yang konyol. Jongin itu membawa efek yang campur aduk pada dirinya. Padahal baru bertemu sekali kemarin. Tapi Sehun sudah merasa terjebak dan ia merasa ada yang menembus dinding pertahanan hatinya. Dan itu semua bersumber dari bocah ini.

Ia meraih sebelah tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Lalu menggenggamkan sebuah benda pada telapak tangan Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit. Sehun meletakkan sebuah kalung berbandul huruf A di tengah lingkaran ditelapak tangannya. Jongin sama sekali gagal paham. Maksudnya apa ya?

"Bawa ini kemanapun kau pergi," kata Sehun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menatap bandul kalung itu lekat. Mengapa Jongin rasanya pernah melihat kalung ini? Tapi dimana? Dan mengapa ia harus membawa kalung ini kemanapun? Bahkan jika itu berarti ke toilet? Baiklah kepala Jongin habis terbentur sesuatu di rumah, jadi pikirannya agak nyeleneh.

Jongin lantas menatap punggung Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan berbelok diujung koridor. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan, tapi tak bisa ia sampaikan karena orangnya sudah hilang. Mungkin ke ruang kesehatan.

"Rajin sekali kau jam segini sudah datang," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, mendapati Lu Han berjalan santai sambil menyaku tangannya.

Mata Jongin menyipit, "Bukankah kau sama saja?" Lalu mengesah jengah.

Lu Han nyengir bodoh, "Benar juga," dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seperti seseorang yang mendapat ide. Lalu tertawa tanpa dosa.

Hahh... Jongin merasa _sunbae_ ini sedikit konyol. "Aku hanya menghidari sesuatu," Ungkapnya sedikit ragu.

"Maksudmu semua hujatan dan pandangan itu?"

Mata Jongin membola cepat. Lu Han menebak dengan akurat. Membuat Jongin terkejut. Darimana _sunbae_ ini tahu? Apakah Lu Han tipe-tipe pembaca pikiran? Hiii... ngeri.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah tidak..." Jongin beralih cepat-cepat. Jangan sampai _sunbae_ ini tahu jika ia berpikir macam-macam saat ini.

Lu Han cukup terhibur sepertinya, terbukti dari bibirnya yang berseringai kecil. Ah, tingkah Jongin lucu menurutnya. Menyegarkan suasana hati pagi ini. Haha...

Tetapi pandangan Lu Han teralihkan pada kalung perak yang sedari tadi Jongin genggam. "Kenapa kalungnya hanya kau pegang, tidak dipakai?"

Oh iya kalung. Jongin jadi ingat lagi dengan kalung yang diberikan Doter Oh. "Ah, ini aku dapat dari seseorang. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawanya kemanapun,"

"Oh..." Bibir tipis Lu Han membulat dan mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia bukannya tak tahu Jongin mendapat kalung itu dari mana. Jelas sekali kalau kalung itu adalah milik Sehun, karena Sehun tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya. Tapi sekarang, sudah ada pada Jongin. Rupanya Sehun bergerak cepat. Pura-pura saja tak tahu. Haha...

"Kalau begitu pakailah. Ah, kau kesulitan memakainya 'kan? Berikan padaku, akan aku pakaikan," Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Lu Han sudah menyambar kalung 'A' itu dari tangan Jongin. Membalik paksa tubuh Jongin agar memunggunginya, lalu memakaikan benda itu dileher Jongin.

Jongin menatap bandul kalung milik Sehun, ia merasa aneh. Rasanya begitu pas dan memang seharusnya melingkar dilehernya. Dan, apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau kalung ini memang sempat memancarkan cahaya? Uh, mungkin hanya mengkilat karena sinar matahari?

Lu Han tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kilau cahaya itu. Ia melihatnya, dan ia tersenyum samar. Rupanya kalung itu juga menemukan pemilik baru yang cocok. Ia tahu, mulai sekarang orang yang memberikan kalung itu tak akan jauh-jauh dari Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masa orientasi kan sudah lewat. Kenapa kau baru masuk sekolah?" Lu Han bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin pada kalung itu.

"Hehe... Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya malas ikut masa orientasi. Jadi aku minta pada kakekku untuk mendaftarkanku belakangan saja."

"Hei, rupanya kau itu sedikit berandal, ya. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau akan menjalani masa orientasi dibawah pengawasanku. Kau belum tahu ya, aku ini ketua osis loh,"

 _"What the...?!"_

Dan tawa renyah Lu Han mengiringi langkah mereka, memecah hening yang penuh pada koridor. Tanpa sadar, mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Tanpa sadar pula, Jongin telah mendapat teman pertamanya.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak buku yang terjajar. Pada setiap rak ada tubuh, jiwa, bahkan dunia. Semua komponen, menyusup pada huruf-huruf. Mengelana pada sebuah cerita. Terlukis pada susunan kata. Apa yang tidak ditemui? Ruangan ini selalu menitipkan jawaban dari sejuta tanya tentang peristiwa dari ribuan tahun silam yang manusia pikirkan.

Di bangku paling pojok deretan belakang, Kim Minseok menatap Lu Han yang tengah asyik menyusun dokumen OSIS di sudut yang berseberangan. Pemandangan dimana wajah rupawan itu terlihat serius adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya indah. Rasanya ia terpikat dan terjebak dalam sebuah relikui bernama cinta. Tetapi cinta itu hanya dapat terpendam dalam hati. Sangat sulit baginya untuk mengutarakan cinta itu walau hanya dengan sekata. Bahkan lebih sulit daripada ujian matematika. Lu Han adalah lelaki idaman!

Sebenarnya lelaki yang memiliki pipi gempal itu memiliki cukup banyak kesempatan. Ia satu angkatan dengan Lu Han, ia bahkan satu kelas. Namun Minseok cukup menyadari tentang level bagi dirinya sendiri. Level rendahan. Kutu buku. Bahan penindasan. Mana mungkin Minseok berani mendekati pemuda _charming_ seperti Lu Han? Level Lu Han terlalu tinggi dari level yang ia pijak. Mengharapkan Lu Han sama saja seperti pungguk yang merindukan rembulan. Ia hanya mampu bermimpi tapi pantang untuk terwujudkan. Maka dari itu, ia hanya dapat merahasiakan perasaannya dalam sebuah relung dalam hatinya. Dan ia hanya akan mencintai Lu Han dalam kebisuan. Karena ia tahu, jika ia mengutarakan cinta itu secara gamblang yang ada ia akan dihabisi oleh pengagum-pengagum Lu Han yang fanatik itu. Sudah cukup Minseok menjadi bulan-bulanan Kris dan gengnya. Ia tidak ingin menambah penderitaannya.

Jongin lewat di depan Minseok dengan sebuah senyum manis dan menyapanya ramah. Dengan setumpuk buku yang dibopongnya tidak menghalangi Minseok untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata biru sejernih lautan. Untuk sesaat Minseok merasa tertawan. Mata itu begitu lembut dan memikat. Hati Minseok terasa sejuk seperti terkena udara pagi yang bercampur embun. Biarpun wajah berkulit _tan_ itu dihiasi plester luka di pelipis, tetapi tetap tidak menutupi paras manisnya.

 _Dia 'kan anak baru yang kemarin dihajar Kris?_

Minseok bermonolog dalam hati.

 _Dan dia 'kan anak terkutuk itu?_

Pemuda dengan kacamata bulat bak Harry Potter itu lantas terkejut ketika Jongin justru menghampiri Lu Han dan terlihat marah-marah. Sedangkan Lu Han malah tersenyum. Seperti senyum maklum. Lalu Minseok merasa aneh dengan hubungan keduanya. Terlihat akrab padahal Jongin belum lama datang ke sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Jongin meletakkan tumpukan buku paket yang ia bawa dari ruang guru dengan sebuah gebrakan yang lumayan keras. Bersungut kesal karena _sunbae_ yang satu ini menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Dari mulai ambilkan pulpen di ruang OSIS sampai disuruh membawa setumpuk buku paket yang beratnya tidak kira-kira. Untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi, jadi tidak masalah gebrakan Jongin yang barusan.

"Kau curang, _Sunbae_!" Tuding Jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Lu Han dengan tidak sopan. "Kau ' _kan_ punya anak buah, kenapa harus aku yang kau suruh mondar-mandir?" Rutuk Jongin, meniup poninya kesal dan memayunkan bibirnya.

Lu Han tertawa dalam hati. Benar-benar terhibur oleh tingkah laku Jongin yang kekanakan. Lucu. Dan menggemaskan. Pantas saja jika ia mempesona. Hanya, tidak disadari oleh orang lain, karena mereka terlalu sibuk mempedulikan _tittle_ Jongin sebagai anak siluman. Hah... Bodoh sekali mereka itu. Masa bocah semanis Jongin dibilang anak siluman. Konyol, oke? "Aku ' _kan_ sudah mengatakannya padamu, kau akan ikut orientasi langsung dibawah pengawasannku," Lu Han tersenyum puas.

"Tapi 'kan tidak begini juga!"

Senyum Lu Han semakin lebar, ia memilih meletakkan berkasnya lalu menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan diatas meja, memberikan atensi penuh pada bocah yang masih _mencak-mencak_ di depannya. "Lalu yang tidak begini seperti apa, Jongin?" Lu Han dapat mendengar Jongin mendengus kesal. "Kau ingin mengenakan _name tag_ besar didadamu, topi krucut, dan gelang permen lalu berjalan mengelilingi sekolah mencari anggota OSIS lainnya demi sebuah tanda tangan, sendirian, begitu? Wah, kau benar-benar pemberani!" Lu Han berdecak kagum sambil bertepuk tangan. Tentu saja itu penuh ledekan. Dan Jongin mendelik. "Baiklah! Siapkan semua keperluanmu besok, oke?" Lalu Lu Han berdiri, hendak membopong beberapa buah buku paket yang tadi Jongin bawa. Tetapi justru Jongin menyerobot duluan.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, tugas darimu lebih baik! Daripada aku harus berkeliling dengan memakai atribut gila," Jongin nyengir kikuk, ia segera mengambil alih buku-buku yang hendak Lu Han ambil tadi lalu ia melengos menuju salah satu rak, menata buku-buku itu sembarangan.

"Kau cepat sekali berubah pikiran," Lu Han tertawa. Sementara Jongin berbalik dengan ekspresi ceria yang dibuat-dibuat kemudian bertanya, "Selanjutnya apa lagi, Bos?"

Anak ini benar-benar lucu! "Ternyata kau pekerja cepat, ya." Lu Han dapat melihat Jongin sedikit membusungkan dada, menyombong setelah ia puji. "Tapi, kau salah meletakkan mereka," Lalu ekspresi Jongin berubah bingung. Lu Han mengambil papan jalan berisi kertas berkolom dan pulpen kemudian mendekati Jongin, "Kau harus mengikuti daftar buku dan letaknya yang tertulis disini," Ia lantas memberikan papan jalan itu pada Jongin. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dengan bibir yang melingkar membentuk huruf O. Dasar bocah polos!

"Kita mulai sekarang,"

"Baiklah," Jawab Jongin lesu. Karena ia harus mengulangi dari awal. Padahal Jongin lupa tadi ia meletakkan buku-buku itu di deret yang mana saja.

Lu Han kembali tertawa mendapati Jongin ternyata penuh ekspresi. Pemuda tingkat satu itu seperti tidak memiliki beban. Dan ia menjadi dirinya sendiri walau orang-orang tidak menyukai _image_ siluman, tapi Jongin terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dan tetap menjadi dirinya yang ia inginkan. Mental Jongin tangguh juga.

"Nanti aku traktir, deh." Lu Han mencoba merayu, melihat bibir Jongin yang terus cemberut membuat Lu Han jadi gemas! Ugh, lucu!

"Eh? Yang benar?" Tanya Jongin memastikan yang kemudian diangguki Lu Han, "Aku mau makan daging! Boleh?" Ujar Jongin antusias. Seakan lupa dengan kekesalannya beberapa detik lalu. Apalagi kalau akan makan daging! Jangan tanyakan seberapa senang ia. Haha... dasar bocah plin-plan!

"Ya. Apapun yang kau mau." Lu Han tersenyum simpul seraya mengacak rambut Jongin. Tanpa sadar. Sebuah kebiasaan Lu Han yang pernah hilang kini muncul kembali.

Jongin mematung ketika tangan itu mengusak puncak kepalanya dengan ekspresi lembut. Bersama angin yang bertiup lirih dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Meremangnya bulu roma Jongin.

Tidak. Jongin tidak sedang terpesona dengan wajah rupawan Lu Han. Melainkan ia tengah merasa _dejavu_. Ia seperti pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. Rasa hangat yang familiar menyusup secara perlahan dalam hatinya. Tangan yang menyentuhnya ini seperti pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Jongin sendiri bingung. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami rasa seperti ini. Seperti insiden di lapangan basket dihari pertama, lalu kemarin ketika Dokter Oh memberikan kalung A, lalu tatapan Dokter Oh tiap bertemu, dan sekarang ini. Rasanya, ada yang familiar. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu ia pernah merasakannya kapan dan dimana. Yang ia tahu, darahnya seperti meletup-letup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan ia merasa kebingungan.

.

.

.

Minseok berlari ketakutan dengan keadaan berantakan. Seperti dikejar predator. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan basah karena keringat. Sebuah luka yang terlihat masih baru menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Baju seragamnya sudah tidak rapi. Dasinya terlihat longgar seperti habis ditarik paksa.

Dibelakangnya, beberapa murid terlihat berlarian mengejarnya sembari melontarkan kata-kata makian untuk Minseok. Menampilkan kemarahan yang membuncah dengan wajah kebencian.

Minseok terus berlari kalang kabut. Menghindari kejaran murid-murid penindas itu. Memang ia sudah sering menjadi bahan penindasan, namun tetap saja ' _kan_ rasanya menakutkan?

Ditambah, tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya. Murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya akan memberikan tatapan kasihan tanpa wujud pertolongan. Atau ada yang lebih brengsek, yaitu menyumbang tawa ejekan untuk Minseok.

Miris. Sebenarnya sekolah apa ini?

Benar. Geng atau kumpulan orang tertentu memang selalu ada dalam setiap sekolah. Penindasan terhadap kutu buku atau anak-anak berpredikat culun pun seolah menjadi warisan turun temurun. Dimana anak lemah selalu direndahkan terutama _nerd_. Kebiasaan seperti itupun juga berlaku untuk Minseok si _nerd_.

Jongin berjalan dengan santai sembari bersenandung riang. Sementara tangannya berada di dalam saku celana. Ia berniat mencari Lu Han yang bilang ingin traktir di kantin pada jam istirahat kedua. Tapi, tadi ia menemukan sebatang coklat di atas meja perpustakaan di tempat seseorang berkacamata yang ia sapa tadi. Dia pikir coklat itu milik siswa itu. Ketika bertanya pada Lu Han, satu-satunya siswa berkacamata bulat di sekolah ini adalah Minseok dari tingkat dua. Jadilah Jongin berniat mengembalikan coklat itu pada si Minseok itu.

Ingin sih Jongin makan saja. Ia sangat suka coklat. Toh belum tentu _sunbae_ itu mencarinya, bukan? Tetapi, itu 'kan bukan miliknya. Jadi ia urungkan niatnya. Lagipula kakek mengajarkannya sopan santun. Milik orang lain jika tidak diberikan kepadamu, ya kembalikan. Begitulah.

Jongin itu anak yang patuh. Ia akan menuruti kakeknya. Kakeknya sangat baik. Mengajarkannya banyak hal. Termasuk untuk mengabaikan tatapan kebencian orang-orang terhadapnya selama ini. Tetap sopan meski diberi hinaan. Karna sebenarnya Jongin tidak demikian seperti apa yang disangka.

Jongin itu sebenarnya anak yang polos. Hanya karena ia disebut sebagai anak terkutuk, tidak lantas membuat ia benar seperti sosok yang digambarkan para manusia itu. Dia hanyalah anak dengan segala kepolosan. Dia ramah. Sopan. Patuh. Ceria. Tidak seperti anggapan orang selama ini.

Anak yang ingin diperlakukan sama dengan yang lain. Anak yang ingin dipandang sama sebagaimana orang lain. Ingin punya banyak teman. Ia ingin orang-orang mengabaikan fakta tentang 'pembunuh' dalam dirinya. Ia hanya ingin berteman. Ingin diakui keberadaannya bukan sebagai bahan cemooh.

Namun semua itu tak membuat ia berkecil hati. Kakek bilang suatu hari nanti pasti ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Dan sepertinya ucapan sang kakek benar. Ia telah mendapat seorang teman. Ketua OSIS, Lu Han _sunbae_. Ya walau pertemanan dengan gaya yang aneh -jadi asisten Lu Han-, tidak apa-apalah. Lu Han _sunbae_ meski menurut Jongin suka seenaknya tapi tetap baik kok. Buktinya mau mentraktir Jongin makan di kantin. Daging pula.

Uah! Jongin jadi ingat harus menemui _sunbae_ itu di kantin.

Cepat-cepat Jongin berjalan menuju ruang kelas Minseok yang ternyata sama dengan Lu Han. Ya, tentu saja ia mendapat informasi dari Lu Han, mana mungkin ia bertanya pada murid lain tentang seorang _sunbae_ imut dengan kacamata. Bukan masalah pertanyaannya, tetapi sebelum Jongin mendekat para murid akan menghindarinya.

Kejam ya?

Berterimakasihlah pada Lu Han. Lu Han bersikap biasa pada Jongin. Tidak peduli dengan hal buruk yang mereka tujukan pada Jongin. Karna ia... tidak percaya dengan gosip yang ada.

Jikapun Jongin memang anak terkutuk. Lu Han tidak takut. Jikapun nanti Lu Han tertimpa kesialan, ia juga tidak takut.

"Minseok! Berhenti!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika sebuah suara melengking lantang disertai suara derap kaki yang tidak hanya satu orang. Jongin sedikit tersentak ketika melihat sunbae yang dicarinya tengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dikejar beberapa murid yang terlihat marah. Salah satu dari mereka Jongin hafal. Kris.

Lu Han menyusur tenang lorong sekolah. Berjalan dengan gaya seperti biasa, menyaku kedua tangannya dalam saku celana sragamnya. Ia berniat mencari Jongin karna anak itu tak kunjung muncul di kantin sesuai perjanjian.

Setelah selesai menata buku di perpustakaan tadi, Jongin bilang ingin mengembalikan sebuah coklat milik seorang _sunbae_ yang tak sengaja Jongin temukan lebih dahulu sebelum makan sepuasnya. Tetapi tak kunjung muncul. Jadilah ia mencari Jongin.

Bertanya pada murid lain apa mereka melihat Jongin. Namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapat. Mereka tidak berniat memberi tahu kalau menyangkut nama Jongin. Yang Lu Han dapat hanya cibiran untuk Jongin. Ada juga yang menasehatinya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jongin. Yang sebenarnya tidak Lu Han pedulikan. Untuk apa? Menurut Lu Han, Jongin sama sekali tak berbahaya.

"Minseok! Berhenti!"

Luhan menghetikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah nama familiar yang diteriakkan oleh seseorang dengan amarah. Nama yang Lu Han kenal sebagai anak _nerd_ teman sekelasnya. Yang kini tengah dikejar geng preman sekolah. Geng yang menjadi pengawasan Lu Han karna sering berbuat onar. Dan geng yang diketuai oleh Kris sang kapten basket. Hah... Si pirang itu benar-benar!

Benar, Lu Han sudah sering berurusan dengan mereka dalam masalah tata tertib sekolah. Lu Han 'kan Ketua OSIS? Sudah kewajibannya, bukan?

Tetapi seringnya Lu Han dianggap remeh oleh mereka. Detensinya hanya dianggap seperti angin lalu. Berkali-kalipun tidak mempan. Ingin mereka dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah tetapi tidak di dukung oleh kepala sekolah. Karna mereka adalah anak-anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah. Tahu 'kan maksudnya?

Pernah Lu Han hampir memukul salah satu dari mereka, tetapi ia urungkan karena teringat sesuatu. Bukan masalah anak donatur terbesar sekolah ataupun karna itu Kris yang juga menjabat ketua club basket yang ia ikuti, ia sama sekali tidak takut jika jabatan ketua OSISnya dicopot, tetapi hal yang lebih pribadi. Sangat pribadi.

"Sial!" Desis Lu Han geram ketika Minseok berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Berlari ketakutan.

Niat hati ingin berlari untuk menghentikan aksi mereka, ia urungkan ketika melihat Jongin yang melesat dari arah lain, berlari menyusul ke atap sekolah. Dengan tergesa dan khawatir.

"Jongin?" Gumam Lu Han bingung.

.

.

.

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Kau tahu ' _kan_ aku ini lelah setelah latihan, kau malah membuatku berolahraga lagi," Kris Wu berkacak pinggang. Minseok yang sudah tersungkur di lantai hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Kris yang angkuh. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi itu mempermainkan antara kesal, puas, dan lelucon. Kris seperti memiliki beban tersembunyi dan butuh pelampiasan. Dan ia merasa benar-benar tidak beruntung menjadi sasaran amarah Kris yang terpendam. Mengapa harus dia?

"Sekarang ' _kan_ waktunya makan siang, kenapa kau malah lari dan tidak menikmati makananmu?"

Jika yang Kris maksud adalah makan siang diantara para singa, maka Minseok tidak akan menganggap itu nyaman. Makan dengan dikelilingi ketakutan apa enaknya? Makanan selezat apapun akan jadi hambar. Minseok akan diperlakukan sebagai bahan olokan. Entah itu dilempari makanan atau disiram minuman, yang jelas semua itu adalah aksi penginjakan harga diri seorang _nerd_. Seharusnya tidak begini. Jika saja Kris bukan pemilik sekolah, pasti dia sudah dikeluarkan. Tapi apa daya? Para guru pun tak ada yang berani padanya. Dunia sungguh kejam, diktator semakin menekan mereka yang tak berkekuatan dalam financial.

"Hajar saja, Kris. Aku muak melihat dia yang terus menatap Lu Han. Dia benar-benar tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengagumi Lu Han!" Seseorang disamping Kris nampak geram. Minseok dapat melihat kedua tangan siswi benama Jiyeon itu mengepal. Satu-satunya anggota wanita dalam geng berbisa itu muncul hasrat untuk memukul. Semua orang tahu jika gadis berambut ombre itu menyukai sang ketua OSIS tapi justru ditolak.

" _Calm down, Beib. I'll do it for ya,_ "

" _No. I wan't to punch him with my own hand_ ,"

" _Sure, Ji_ ,"

Lantas, dua orang yang lain mengunci gerakan Minseok dengan sigap. Berseringai buas.

Minseok pasrah. Melawan Kris saja dia tidak mampu, apalagi dikeroyok. Sia-sia saja. Ketika Jiyeon maju dengan amarah yang menggelora, Minseok memilih menutup mata.

Tetapi, sebelum pukulan itu melayang dipipi gempal Minseok, suara Jongin menginterupsi. "Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata kau adalah pengecut," Dan semua tahu jika interupsi Jongin ditujukan untuk Kris.

"Oh, anak terkutuk rupanya," Jiyeon mendesis. Ia murka karena acara balas dendamnya diganggu oleh pecundang lain.

"Ji, kau urus saja sasaranmu. Yang satu ini serahkan saja padaku,"

Minseok tidak bisa meremehkan pukulan Jiyeon. Gadis itu adalah juara satu lomba taekwondo tingkat kota. Jadi, pukulan yang baru saja ia terima secara tiba-tiba setelah lampu hijau dari Kris itu sangat sakit mengenai pelipis kirinya. Ugh, Park Jiyeon sungguh terlalu laki!

"Kau ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan, eh?" Kris berseringai remeh. "Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Aku ingin meneruskan yang kemarin tertunda karena dokter menyebalkan itu,"

"Anak yang membunuh teman sekolahnya sendiri. Anak terkutuk jelmaan monster!" Kata Kris lagi.

Tangan Jongin mengepal kuat disamping tubuhnya. Ia geram. Memandang tak suka pada anak-anak dihadapannya ini.

"Mengapa? Tidak suka? Kenyataannya itu memang benar. Kau pembunuh. Wonshik yang menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau berubah menjadi monster. Wah, aku jadi ingin melihat seperti apa dirimu," Ujarnya mengejek. Ia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya telah membangunkan amarah yang terkurung dalam tubuh Jongin. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata serigala yang terpancar nyalang dalam sebuah ruang gelap dalam diri Jongin. Serta, ia tak tahu jika pemilik sepasang manik vertikal itu menggeram marah.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa butiran tanah disekitar Jongin bergetar. Otot-otot tangannya mulai menonjol. Pada ibu jarinya tumbuh kuku yang memanjang seperti cakar dalam waktu sekejap. Sekitar dua centimeter. Kuku seperti hewan buas. Yang tentu tidak disadari juga oleh para manusia itu.

Kepalanya menunduk. Surai hitam kecoklatannya menjuntai hingga menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya. Mata yang semula hitam berubah menjadi biru. Dengan garis vertikal ditengah maniknya, seperti manik kucing. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin lirih yang terasa sangat dingin.

Ia geram. Ia kesal. Kata 'pembunuh' dilontarkan dengan lantang oleh mereka. Dengan tatapan mengejek. Seolah-olah Jongin yang paling salah. Jika berbisik ia masih bisa bersabar. Tetapi jika disuarakan tepat ditelinganya. Maka auranya akan menggelap. Jongin seperti memiliki sisi yang lain. Ia memang telah membunuh, tapi ia tidak berniat melakukannya.

 **"Kalian bahkan lebih kejam daripada membunuh,"** Ucap Jongin dengan _tone_ sangat berat masih menunduk. Yang membuat Kris tersentak kaget.

Berbeda dari suaranya yang biasanya. Yang ia keluarkan adalah suara yang menekan dan mengintimidasi. Yang kakeknya sebut _'heavy tone'_.

 _'Jongin, jangan gunakan kekuatan itu. Jika tidak benar-benar terdesak. Atau kau akan mengulang kejadian yang dulu.'_

Tiba-tiba perkataan kakek terngiang di telinganya. Ia teringat pada suatu waktu dimana kakek Yoochun -kakeknya, memperingatinya akan sesuatu.

Dengan ingatan itu, keadaan Jongin mereda. Mataya kembali hitam. Dan kukunya kembali memendek.

"Pergi sana!" Ujar Jongin kemudian. Dengan suara biasa. Bukan dengan _heavy tone_ -nya.

"Haha... berlagak!"

 **BUAGH!**

Satu pukulan melayang mengenai wajah Jongin. Yang membuat ia terjajar kebelakang. Pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan mulai menghujani tanpa henti senasib dengan Minseok disisi lain. Ia hampir saja terjerembab kebelakang jika saja seseorang tidak menahannya. Jongin mengerjap linglung. Ia merasa ada sepasang tangan yang menahan tubuhya, melingkar dipinggulnya agar tak terjatuh. Sepasang lengan yang terasa kokoh.

Kris sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun, yang ia lihat Sehun tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Jongin seperti seseorang yang berteleportasi dari suatu tempat. Kris yakin sekali, karena ia tidak mengalihkan atensi dari Jongin. Tapi dalam hati menyangkal, tidak ada yang seperti itu ' _kan_?

"Dokter Oh?" Jongin nampak tidak percaya. Menatap takjup pada wajah Sehun yang mengeras murka. Nampak menahan amarah sembari menatap nyalang pada Kris.

"Aku baru saja mengobatinya lusa lalu, lukanya belum kering, kau membuat luka baru padanya?" Jongin dapat melihat amarah yang berkobar dimata Sehun. Amarah yang mengekspresikan tidak rela ketika sesuatu yang dimilikinya diusik.

"Kenapa kau terus muncul setiap kali aku ingin menghajarnya sampai puas?" Kris juga tak kalah geram. Jongin merasa berada ditengah peperangan saat ini. Begitu dingin seperti terjebak ditengah kutub. Di atap ini dan sekarang ini, walau berada ditempat terbuka tetapi Jongin merasa pengap, udara telah tercemari emosi yang kental. Kris, Dokter Oh, Jiyeon, dan Lu Han _sunbae_ yang muncul secara bersamaan dengan Dokter Oh.

"Brengsek!" Lu Han menggeram.

Dengan cepat ia menahan tendangan yang hampir mengenai perut Minseok dengan sebelah kakinya. Hingga terjadilah benturan antar kaki. Lalu ia melakukan gerakan mengunci disertai tangan yang bertengger di leher lawan, memberikan cekikan. Sementara Minseok telah babak belur.

"Ketua Osis!" Pekik salah satu dari mereka yang mengapit Minseok. Dari mana Lu Han datang? Mereka yakin tidak melihat Lu Han berlari kemari. Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul tanpa hawa kehadiran, seperti berteleportasi, menahan tendangan dan mencekik Jiyeon sambil melempar pandangan tajam mengerikan. Tidak seperti yang biasanya.

Jiyeon gagu, ia merasa sulit bicara akibat cekikan Lu Han. Menatap nanar Lu Han yang nampak diselimuti awan bernama kemarahan. Bagaimana bisa Lu Han membela Minseok dan melempar pandangan benci pada dirinya. Tidak adakah sedikit rasa untuknya?

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau lebih rendahan dari yang kau tindas," Tandas Lu Han geram. Ia mendorong Jiyeon kasar dan melepas cekikannya. Membuat ia terbatuk. Ketika dua siswa yang semula mengapit Minseok hendak memukulnya dari belakang, Lu Han lebih sigap. Ia membungkuk menghindari pukulan itu, ia sengaja menjatuhkan diri menjadi posisi tiarap lantas menjegal kaki keduanya hingga terguling.

Jongin melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana seorang _sunbae_ yang ia pikir konyol itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang asing. Seseorang yang memiliki mata dengan hasrat ingin menghunuskan pedang. Lu Han benar-benar nampak berbeda, pemuda itu seperti menahan sebuah gejolak kala beradu pandang dengan semua anggota Kris. Jongin tidak tahu gejolak apa itu, yang jelas api murka telah berkobar.

Begitupun dengan Sehun yang masih setia merangkul pinggangnya. Dokter yang telah menyelamatkannya dihari pertama ini menampilkan raut yang menurutnya asing dan entah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya tidak begini. Padahal ketika pertama Sehun menolong dari amukan Kris ekspresinya tetap datar. Namun sekarang, terlihat amat marah dan tidak terima.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham dengan semua situasi ini. Bagaimana bisa dua orang asing yang baru saja datang di hidupnya ini begitu membelanya bahkan mengabaikan _image_ Jongin sebagai seseorang jelmaan siluman. Dan bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menyimpan hasrat untuk melindungi dirinya?

"Pergilah," Ujar Sehun singkat, penuh ancaman dari sorot matanya.

Sejak apa yang Lu Han ceritakan malam itu, Sehun telah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai anak ini. Bahkan jika itu termasuk Kris yang berbeda level dengannya. Ia tidak akan gentar ataupun berbelas kasih. Ia tidak akan memiliki rasa itu jika yang ia hadapi adalah orang semacam Kris dan yang ia lindungi adalah Kim Jongin. Jika biasanya ia diam ketika pemuda Wu itu berulah, maka kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda Wu itu seenaknya pada Jongin.

"Pergi! Atau aku hilang kesabaran! Dan melakukan hal diluar nalar kalian!" Ujar Lu Han menekan.

Lu Han berbeda. Tidak biasanya bereaksi seperti ini meski memergoki penindasan mereka. Baiklah, Minseok hanya murid rendahan, okay? Tetapi dapat membuat Lu Han seperti ini?

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan!" Ancam Kris sambil mendelik kearah Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Kris datar seolah mengatakan _aku nantikan hal itu terjadi._

"Hehe..." Jongin nyengir setelah Kris dan bala kurawanya hengkang.

Lu Han menghela nafas. Wajah Jongin babak belur. Ada beberapa titik yang mengeluarkan darah termasuk sudut bibirnya, juga mungkin dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kondisinya hampir sama dengan hari pertama. Seragamnya kotor. Tetapi Jongin masih bisa tertawa bodoh? Sungguh Lu Han ingin menggeplak kepala Jongin saat ini. Ia saja tidak rela wajah tan itu terluka, Jongin malah tidak khawatir sama sekali. Dimana pikiran Jongin sebenarnya!

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Sehun justru mendesah seolah membaca apa yang hendak Lu Han katakan. Ia menatap marah pada Jongin yang masih ia dekap dari belakang. Jongin tidak melihat Sehun benar-benar marah kepadanya. Justru ia melihat kekhawatiran dalam pancaran mata Sehun. Dan entah mengapa, ada sebuah rasa lega yang menyusup dalam hatinya ketika ia menelisik lebih dalam pada mata itu. Sehun memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Sebelum beringsut menyusupkan lengannya untuk menggendong Jongin bridal dengan mudah. Ia tidak merasa berat dengan tubuh Jongin. Mungkin karena Jongin masih 16 tahun?

Jongin terkaget, "Apa yang Dokter lakukan!"

"Membawamu ke UKS,"

"Eh?" Jongin terbelalak, "Tidak. Tidak perlu, Dokter," Jongin hendak turun. Alasan dia enggan diobati karena ia tidak siap beradu tatap lagi dengan dokter setampan ini. Aduh, malu...

"Jangan membantah. Aku dokter di sekolah ini," ujar Sehun dingin. Membuat Jongin tidak jadi meronta. Pasrah pada akhirnya. Membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya menuruni tangga. Menyisakan Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Ayo, kau juga perlu ke UKS," Menurut Minseok, seharusnya pertanyaan pertama adalah _'apa kau baik-baik saja?'_ tapi Lu Han tidak demikian.

Bukannya Lu Han tidak tahu, justru ia benar-benar tahu kalau teman sekelasnya ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ia menganggap jika pertanyaan semacam itu tidak berguna ketika sudah tahu seperti apa keadaannya. Lagipula, Lu Han bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi.

"Eh! Apa yang-" ...jadi langsung gendong saja korbannya daripada kelamaan jalan jika dipapah. "-turunkan aku!" Minseok benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Lebih tidak nyaman dibanding berada di tengah-tengah Kris and _the gank!_

"Biar sama romantisnya dengan Sehun dan Jongin,"

"Apa?!"

Lalu Lu Han tertawa melihat ekspresi Minseok yang lucu ketika terkejut. Sedangkan Minseok menunduk malu ketika ia sadar bahwa baru saja ia berteriak tepat di dekat telinga Lu Han.

Ugh, ia baru menyadari jika ia begitu dekat dengan Lu Han sekarang ini. Malu sekali. Ia yakin pipinya merah sekarang, karena ia merasakan panas yang menjalar.

Tetapi, perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Minseok segera memekik ketika melihat sesuatu di bawah. "Coklatku?!" Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana coklat yang tertinggal di perpustakaan bisa ada disini.

Lu Han menurunkan Minseok lalu berjongkok mengambil coklat itu. "Seharusnya aku dan Jongin makan siang bersama di kantin, tapi dia bilang ingin menemuimu. Jongin berniat mengembalikan ini padamu. Katanya, ia menemukannya di perpustakaan," Jelas Lu Han sembari memberikan coklat batang itu pada Minseok. "Monster mana yang peduli hal sekecil ini?"

Minseok tahu makna seperti apa yang terkandung dalam kalimat Lu Han barusan. Pria yang tengah tersenyum bak malaikat ini sedang menyampaikan bahwa Kim Jongin bukanlah monster ataupun siluman seperti apa yang Ravi sebarkan disekolah ini. Minseok tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang Lu Han dan Jongin jalin sehingga Lu Han mencoba meluruskan pikiran Minseok yang tidak benar terhadap Jongin. Yang Minseok simpulkan, Lu Han seperti memiliki perasaan tertentu. Entah perasaan apa itu. Mungkin rasa pertemanan, peduli, atau bahkan... cinta.

Jika memang benar, maka sekarang ini hati Minseok sudah tertancap belati. Sakit sekali mengetahui orang yang dia sukai justru menyukai orang lain. Baginya, Lu Han terasa jauh walau pada faktanya ada di depan mata.

 _ **I have so much to say but you're so far away**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kukirinzuki Chikominonoki** : Ya ampun, padahal chap 1 udah 6k+ tapi kamu bilang terlalu singkat? WARAYAZAH wkwk :v

 **HidekoAyana** : di prolog ada kok yang Jongin berubah jadi monster terus kepergok Ravi pas Eunji dkk matek wkwk masa lalu Sehun ntar di kuak kok. Tungguin ya :D

: ini remake 9 tailed and saint demon jd maklum kalok pernah baca

 **NisrinaHunkai99** : nyesek kenapa? :o

 **YooKihyun94** : waduh makasih yaa jadi malu '/\' selamat membaca chap 2

 **jongiebottom** : udah kejawab di chap ini siapa arshi buat sehun. Hepi riding /? XD

 **jjong86** : makasih sambutannya loh. Chap 2 updeat! Baca ya :*

 **cicimotLee** : namanya masih arshi. Aku gak ngerubah nama biar gampang. Mungkin ntar ada yg ketambahan atau malah gak muncul sama sekali. Wkwk

 **saya sayya** : salam kenal juga :D aduh maaf ya udah ngehapus yg lama. Ini gantinya. Selamat baca and semoga suka. Posisi Lu Han udah kejawab ya di chap ini wkwk dia jd kakaknya Hun. XD

 **sexkai hiatus** : oemji aku jg ngebayangin era growl. Apakah kita jodoh? Wkwk Kris? Tunggu aja ya.. Ntar bakal kejawab kok.

 **WyfZooey** : mereka beda ras kok :)

Kaisyaa : saya remake karena biar story nya jd milik sendiri. Wkwk lagian yg lama belum terlalu mateng idenya. Jd stuck tengah jalan... Hehe

 **Sena Ryuki** : OKE :* makasi yah...

 **Guest** : ini remake dari yg pernah aku post

 **k1mut** : makasih ya :*

 **Guest** : ini bukan lanjutnya, tapi remake chingu :D

 **Winterfans** : ihh uname kamu mah bikin GR aja hahahahaha #plak

 **cute** : moga kali ini bisa selesai :)

 **ANISEED ACORN** : makasih loh pujiannya :*

 **Hana** : rebes pokoknya han xD

 **ohkim9488** : tenang ntar kris dibikin baper ama jojong wakaka

 **novisaputri09** : ini saya remake xD

 **blackfire0611** : AAAA aku jg gak nyangka ternyata kamu ngefeel xD chap 2 updeat! Mampir lagi yakk mumumu :*

Yang nggak kebales reviewnya maap yak. Saya khilaf #plaked

Regard,

 **Winter AL**

 **P.S :** menarik kaga sih ini fict? Gak pede deh gueh TAT

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4 : PIERCE

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 _ **We're from the same story**_

 _ **Life moves on, can't stay the same**_

 _ **For some of us, I'm worried**_

 **CHAPTER 3 : PIERCE**

Jongin merasa sedikit canggung dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan. Canggung karena digendong dokter menawan sedemikian rupa. Ia merasa tidak enak. Sungguh Jongin tidak apa-apa. Tetapi Sehun tidak mengijinkan ia turun dari gendongan. Dengan nada mengintimidasi. Yang langsung membuat Jongin bungkam dan berhenti melawan. Walau tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ada rasa senang yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Mungkin karena selama 3 tahun ini tidak ada orang selain kakeknya yang memperhatikan sampai seperti ini. Ah, ia merindukan masa lalu sebelum peristiwa pembunuhan itu terjadi.

Dokter Oh memperlakukannya dengan baik walau sebenarnya menggendong dengan _bridal_ ini sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, ini cukup praktis loh. Tidak perlu menggunakan kaki sendiri untuk berjalan ketika sakit ini cukup menyenangkan. Apakah ia jadi kurang ajar sekarang? Karena menginginkan kenikmatan tidak ingin berakhir. Haha.. bercanda kok. Jongin tidak sungguhan ingin semua nikmat dunia dan tetek bengeknya itu. Jongin tidak serakus itu. Ia hanya ingin satu hal, dimasa depan nanti ia ingin dunianya kembali seperti dulu. Tanpa cemooh dan _bully_.

Digendong dokter setampan dan semempesona ini rasanya seperti terbang ke nirwana. Dokter Oh nampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Ahh... Ia merasa beruntung kali ini. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Oh Sehun sungguh menawan. Hingga tanpa dirinya sadar, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Menatap Sehun dari samping dengan _background_ bunga-bunga merah muda.

Ahh... hidup ini memang terkadang indah. Dan apapun itu ia menikmatinya. Terimakasih untuk satu hal menyenangkan yang hadir ditengah keburukan ini, Tuhan. Jongin mensyukurinya.

Ugh, tapi risih juga karena ditatap oleh setiap murid yang mereka lewati. Berbeda Sehun yang acuh, Jongin terlihat malu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jongin yakin akan muncul cacian baru untuknya. Lihatlah pandangan-pandangan itu. Benci. Marah. Dan tidak suka. Semakin membuat Jongin sesak saja. Melihat bagaimana mereka mencaci dirinya bahkan hanya lewat sorot mata, Jongin mengetahui satu hal baru bahwa Dokter Oh memiliki banyak penggemar. Hahh... ini namanya menambah beban hidup Kim Jongin. Hanya tinggal melihat bagaimana kedepannya. Jongin hanya dapat menerka bahwa semua ini tidak berujung pada suatu kebaikan.

Ini sama saja Sehun menaburkan yodium ditepian lukanya. Perih tetapi bermaksud menyembuhkan. Entah mengapa ia tidak dapat menolak apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Orang ini seperti memiliki aura kuat dan dapat membuat orang lain tunduk hanya dengan sebuah suara yang mutlak. Luar biasa! Pantas saja mereka tergila-gila pada lelaki ini.

Namun dari semua mata yang berbinar menatap Oh Sehun itu, Jongin tidak menemukan dimana ada kesungguhan. Yang Jongin lihat adalah gengsi dan nafsu. Apakah, mereka selalu begini setiap sang dokter lewat? Ketika ia kembali menatap raut wajah Sehun yang tetap melihat kedepan, Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah luka yang tergores dibalik ekspresi ini dapat mereka lihat? Entah dari mana datangnya rasa ingin tahu ini, tapi Jongin penasaran dengan apa yang membuat mata itu sekelam jelaga dan selalu tersirat luka.

Walau pandangannya kedepan dan tenang, Sehun dapat merasakan jika bocah dalam gendongannya ini tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah rasa yang tak bisa ia baca, pun ketika ia menundukkan pandangan dan bertemu tatap dengan mata Jongin, ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan. Yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah mata biru yang mengerjap biasa dan memutus kontak mata. Lalu, ia dapat merasakan kalau anak ini mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya dan beringsut menyembunyikan wajah diceruk lehernya. Mungkin malu digendong seperti seorang wanita. Tapi, apakah rasa malu dapat membuat seseorang bergetar gusar dengan samar?

Jongin semakin tenggelam dalam ceruk leher dokter sekolahnya. Ia hanya tidak kuat menatap wajah Sehun terlalu lama. Karena, rasa familiar yang entah itu apa, kembali ia rasakan seperti sebelumnya. Rasa yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti dan tidak bisa ia terka. Hatinya selalu bergetar dan gusar setiap kali beradu pandang dengan mata hitam Sehun. Jongin bukan takut pada mata yang bisa melempar tatapan menusuk ataupun membunuh itu. Jongin hanya mendadak merasa berdesir melihat apa yang coba mata itu tampilkan. Seperti sebuah masa lalu yang kelam dan gelap. Bukan hanya itu yang dapat Jongin lihat, tapi ia merasa jika mata itu seolah menggantungkan sebuah harapan besar kepada dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi terhadap hatinya sendiri sejak hari pertama masuk di sekolah ini.

Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran rumit itu, Jongin memilih untuk memikirkan hal lain yang lebih sederhana saja, Dokter Oh apa tidak merasa berat ya? Bobot Jongin 'kan lumayan berat. Tetapi Sehun menggendongnya tanpa kesulitan. Seperti menggendong kapas. Oke, Jongin tidak kelewatan kok untuk memperhatikan jika tubuh dokter tampan ini lumayan kekar. Terlihat seperti orang yang sering ke _gym_ , tapi tetap sama 'kan? Bobot Jongin lebih berat dari barbel 50 kg loh. Rasanya ada yang aneh pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan para murid tentang dirinya yang menggendong anak terkutuk. Ia tetap tenang melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Toh juga selama ini dia sudah terbiasa untuk mengabaikan mereka yang tergila-gila. Ia tidak peduli pada hati mereka yang patah melihat adegan mesranya dengan Jongin. Ia juga tidak peduli jika diantara mereka atau bahkan semuanya akan berbalik benci karena tak terima ia bersama dengan anak siluman sekarang ini. Memangnya, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan komentar dan anggapan orang lain? Tidak. Sekalipun tak pernah. Kecuali untuk orang-orang yang memang dekat dengannya. Tidak banyak. Hanya segelintir dan itu tak lebih dari 5. Kakaknya mungkin? Luar biasa bukan? Sehun mampu bertahan hidup bahkan jika hanya tinggal dirinya seorang dimuka bumi ini. Rupanya, Sehun itu tangguh juga dan memiliki mental baja.

Sehun mendudukkan Jongin diatas ranjang pada salah satu bilik rawat di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ia lantas mengambil kotak PPPK dari lemari peralatan medis yang tersedia dalam ruang kesehatan. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai ritual pengobatan yang sudah mahir ia lakukan. Ngomong-ngomong, Oh Sehun itu lulusan Universitas Hanyang fakultas kedokteran loh. Dan dia sudah mulai bekerja sebagai dokter jaga di sekolah ini sejak satu tahun lalu. Ia juga memiliki pekerjaan lain selain disini. Yaitu di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Jadi, bisa dikatakan kalau pekerjaannya di sekolah ini hanya sampingan. Karena sekolah ini dan rumah sakitnya menjalin hubungan kerja sama. Dan dia yang diutus untuk menjaga kesehatan para murid disini. Dia tidak sendirian kok. Dia bergantian jaga dengan salah satu rekannya.

Pertama-tama, yang dia lakukan adalah membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Jongin dengan alkohol yang di tuang ke permukaan kapas. Untuk membunuh kuman dan mencegah infeksi. Jika biasanya seorang yang merawat luka orang lain akan memberi peringatan jika apa yang ia lakukan akan terasa sedikit sakit atau perih. Tetapi Sehun tak merasa perlu melakukannya karena Jongin bahkan tidak merintih sama sekali. Bocah itu justru terlihat biasa bahkan ketika Sehun membubuhkan alkohol tepat mengenai luka yang berdarah, namun Jongin tidak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali. Ia justru terlihat menatap Sehun dengan keterdiaman yang janggal.

Sehun merasa jika Jongin ini berbeda dengan orang lain. Jika biasanya orang lain sengaja datang ke ruang kesehatan dengan kesakitan yang palsu, lalu mereka mencari perhatian Sehun dengan pura-pura sakit, atau dengan luka nyata namun akan hiperbola dan membuat seolah dirinya benar-benar kesakitan agar Sehun semakin memperhatikan dan bisa berlama-lama dengannya, maka Jongin kebalikannya. Jongin memang hanya diam, tetapi Sehun dapat melihat jika Jongin menginginkan ini agar cepat berakhir dan bisa segera pergi dari ruangan ini.

Jongin berbeda, jika mereka yang Sehun obati akan bertahan lama memandang wajah Sehun dan sangat senang karena dapat berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun, atau curi-curi kesempatan untuk mencium pipi, memeluk, _or many things about bitch_ (tapi Sehun selalu bisa menghindarinya), Jongin tidak demikian. Anak itu justru gugup dan beberapa kali membuang pandangan dengan gusar. Enggan menatap mata Sehun lebih lama. Jika orang lain tertarik dan ingin Sehun menjadi milik sendiri, maka Jongin justru tak memiliki ketertarikan berlebih. Sehun tidak melihat adanya nafsu yang tercermin dari sorot mata biru Jongin. Yang Sehun lihat justru ketidakmengertian dan polos. Jongin seperti sedang mencari tahu dan mencoba mengerti akan sesuatu. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu. Yang jelas, Kim Jongin tidak seperti mereka yang hanya sekedar tertarik dan melantunkan cinta palsu.

Sebenarnya Jongin hanya sedang menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba meletup-letup dalam hatinya. Ia hanya sedang mencoba menetralkan degub jantungnya yang serasa ingin membunuhnya. Ya ampun, ia gugup! Bahkan hembusan nafas Sehun dapat ia rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh aneh namun mendebarkan. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali berada sedekat ini dengan makhluk setampan ini? Apakah ini anugerah? Namun, mengapa anugerah ini malah membuat ia tidak tenang?

"Mmm..." Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menggantung pada bilik-bilik ruang kesehatan. Mencoba mengabaikan desau angin yang sedari tadi berhembus menggoyangkan tirai-tirai yang menjadi sekat antar bilik. Ia tidak mengerti dari mana angin ini datang, rasanya setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun selalu ada angin yang berhembus dengan aneh. Pintu dan jendela bahkan tertutup rapat. Satu-satunya akses adalah ventilasi udara. Tidak mungkin angin yang lewat ventilasi mampu menerbangkan tirai-tirai ini. Dan setahu Jongin, diluar tidak sedang berangin kok, bahkan matahari bersinar cukup terik. Kalaupun dari AC... -tunggu AC ruangan ini bahkan mati! Jadi, sebenarnya dari mana datangnya hembusan angin ini? Rasanya memang berbeda. Lebih sejuk dan menyenangkan. Membuat Jongin rileks seperti di pantai. Ah... tentramnya hidup jika dapat bersantai sambil berjemur dan memandang laut. Ehh! Kenapa pikirannya jadi nyeleneh lagi sih. Oke, lupakan! "Tadi itu aku malu sekali. Dokter tidak perlu menggendongku sebenarnya, aku sungguh baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak bohong,"

Sehun percaya. Tidak perlu Jongin katakan Sehun sudah percaya kalau anak ini memang baik-baik saja. Bahkan tidak benar-benar sakit walau luka-luka di wajah Jongin sungguh nyata. Bukannya Sehun tidak tahu jika darah yang mengalir dari pelipis dan pipi Jongin sudah berhenti bahkan sebelum ia membubuhkan obat merah pada luka-luka tersebut. Sehun bukannya tidak tahu jika semua luka Jongin sembuh secara perlahan dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya anak ini tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, Sehun tidak bersuara apapun sejak tadi. Ia hanya berakting, berlaku seolah-olah dia memang mengobati luka yang sungguh nyata. Ia bukannya tak tahu jika luka-luka Jongin telah tertutup dengan sendirinya hingga hanya lebam yang tertinggal. Bahkan sesungguhnya Sehun membubuhkan obat merah pada luka yang telah kembali menjadi kulit sempurna. Namun ia tetap menempelkan plester pada pelipis anak itu. Serta mengganti plester yang Jongin dapat dari luka sebelumnya.

Satu hal yang Sehun simpulkan bahwa, mungkin sebenarnya gosip-gosip yang selama ini beredar memang didasarkan pada sebuah kenyataan. Mungkin, Jongin memanglah siluman seperti apa yang mereka katakan selama ini. Karena, Sehun tahu jika manusia tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri hingga seperti ini dalam sekejap. Pendapat Lu Han yang menyangkal bahwa anak ini adalah siluman mungkin sesungguhnya salah. Bisa saja apa yang tidak dipercayai justru adalah hal yang sebenarnya nyata. Bisa saja apa yang Lu Han anggap salah malah kebenaran yang coba untuk dihapuskan.

Jika... anak yang ada di depannya ini memang siluman seperti yang selama ini beredar, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan takut dan tidak akan berlari menjauh. Ia tidak akan mundur hanya karena dalam diri Jongin tersembunyi sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Ia akan tetap pada tekadnya untuk melindungi Jongin seperti apa yang telah ia ikrarkan dalam hati. Mungkin memang terlalu cepat baginya, tetapi apakah salah jika ia menganggap jika semua rasa yang muncul setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin adalah cinta?

Namun, walau cinta yang mulai tumbuh kembali itu terasa amat nyata Sehun juga perlu untuk mengenal Kim Jongin lebih dari ini. Anak ini pastilah tidak sama dengan Arshi walau wajah keduanya begitu mirip. Walau Kim Jongin adalah wujud reinkarnasi Osiris Arshi seperti apa yang Lu Han ceritakan malam itu, pasti perbedaan itu tetap akan ada. Bahkan dari fisikpun sudah terlihat. Jika mata Arshi berwarna hitam seperti malam, maka mata Jongin berwarna biru jernih seperti lautan. Arshi memiliki rambut lurus berwarna putih gading dan panjangnya mencapai pinggang, tapi Jongin memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan potongan hampir cepak namun sedikit gondrong dibagian poni. Jika warna kulit Arshi putih seperti milik Sehun, maka Jongin kebalikannya. Ia memiliki kulit kecoklatan atau yang disebut _tan_.

Cinta Arshi untuk Sehun telah dibawa serta kedalam relikui bernama kematian. Kemudian Arshi dilahirkan kembali dalam wujud seorang Kim Jongin. Jiwa Arshi hidup dalam diri Jongin. Apakah ia boleh berharap jika cinta itu juga Arshi bawa dan terpendam dalam wujud reinkarnasinya? Bolehkah ia berharap kalau cinta itu juga akan tumbuh dalam diri Jongin untuknya?

Mungkin memang benar cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati Sehun bukanlah cinta yang baru. Namun cinta yang bangkit setelah sekian lama terkubur. Mungkin memang benar bahwa Sehun terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa rasa ini adalah cinta. Dan mungkin memang benar jika cintanya adalah cinta yang egois. Karena ia berharap bahwa Jongin benar-benar adalah Osiris Arshi.

Namun, pemikirannya tiba-tiba buyar ketika ia menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Melihat bagaimana polosnya anak ini dan apa yang sudah ia lalui dengan semua bullian itu, seseorang seperti berbisik pada Sehun bahwa jangan cintai anak yang tak tahu apa-apa ini sebagai Arshi. Tidak seharusnya anak yang bahkan baru datang dalam hidupnya ini dijadikan sebagai pengganti seseorang yang sudah mati. Walau Kim Jongin memang reinkarnasi dari Osiris Arshi, tapi anak itu berhak untuk dicintai sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Sehun terangkat, ia membelai lembut puncak kepala Jongin dengan sebuah rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Melihat bagaimana sepasang binar biru itu menjerjap polos, Sehun merasakan hantaman yang cukup kuat dalam hatinya. Jongin memang tidak seharusnya ia pandang sebagai pengganti kekasihnya yang telah lama mati.

Jongin membisu. Ia mematung, kembali terperangkap pada sepasang mata yang sorotnya perlahan berubah cerah. Ia seperti dapat melihat lebih dalam pada mata itu, seperti menembus menuju relung. Relung hati yang Jongin lihat gelap itu perlahan berubah terang oleh sebuah harapan. Ruang-ruang monokrom yang semula Jongin lihat, kini perlahan memiliki warna. Dan rasanya, Jongin menyukai bagaimana mata itu kembali hidup. Hingga tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak dan menyentuh kelopak mata Sehun dengan begitu lembut, ia takut cahaya indah itu akan tertutup kembali. Ia benar-benar berharap dari lubuk hati agar binar menyenangkan itu akan terus berkembang.

"Mata Dokter sangat indah jika bercahaya seperti ini. Awan mendung yang pertama kulihat seperti terkikis. Dan itu sangat indah," Jongin membelai pelan pelipis Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengagumi bagaimana sepasang mata itu kembali mengumpulkan nyawa untuk hidup lebih baik. Jongin merasa terhipnotis dalam mata itu. "Sebelumnya aku melihat penderitaan yang panjang dalam mata Dokter. Apakah selama itu Dokter kedinginan?"

Anak ini ternyata istimewa. Dia mampu melihat menembus dalam hati Sehun. Ia dapat melihat apa yang tidak dapat dilihat orang lain dalam diri Sehun. Jongin mampu membaca suasana hati Sehun yang tercermin melalui matanya. Jongin bahkan dapat mengerti keadaannya yang sesungguhnya hanya dengan menyelami matanya. Anak ini, memang berbeda dari yang lain. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dapat melihat menembus hingga relung hatinya.

"Bisakah kau hangatkan aku? Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Jongin hanya mampu terdiam ketika Sehun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat sebelum ia mengijinkan lelaki itu memeluknya. Ia tidak bisa menolak, justru ia ingin berada lebih lama dalam pelukan dokter tampan ini. Karena rasanya, pelukan Sehun kali ini berbeda dengan yang di lapangan basket itu. Jika sebelumnya Jongin merasa dingin, kali ini pelukan Sehun terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman. Rasanya begitu pas dan menyenangkan. Bolehkah Jongin menyukai pelukan Sehun ini?

Hingga Jongin kehilangan fokus karena terhanyut oleh pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Dan ia tidak sempat mencerna bahwa maksud kalimat Sehun yang sesungguhnya adalah ' **bisakah kau isi ruang kosong dan mengganti sosok yang telah lama mati?'**. Namun keduanya juga tidak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya mereka berasal dari cerita yang sama, cerita yang menorehkan luka dan kesepian, dan kini sedang sama-sama merubahnya menjadi cerita yang berbeda.

 _"Aku berjanji, setelah ini tak akan ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Bahkan jika kali ini takdirmu berbeda dan bukan denganku, aku akan menjagamu dari jauh."_

.

.

.

Minseok sedikit tak enak ketika Lu Han memapahnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Lu Han bilang Minseok juga perlu diobati oleh Dokter Oh. Jadilah mereka berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Tadi sih Lu Han berniat untuk menggendong Minseok lagi, tapi murid _nerd_ itu menolak dan memilih untuk jalan saja tapi menunggu bel masuk dulu. Lu Han tahu, Minseok hanya sedang melindungi diri. Setidaknya dengan masuknya para murid ke dalam kelas, yang melihat dia berdampingan dengan _charming prince_ hanya segelintir. Atau bahkan tidak ada? Karena sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar. _Maybe_.

Namun dia juga perlu waspada. Bisa saja kan orang yang segelintir itu melapor pada Jiyeon dan Kris tentang kebersamaannya dengan Lu Han? Heh... dia bukannya _negative thinking._ Hanya menebak kemungkinan.

Minseok juga merasa senang karena Lu Han cukup perhatian padanya. Tak dipungkiri bahwa ada setangkai bunga yang mekar dalam lubuk hati. Setidaknya, Lu Han tidak mengikuti tradisi memandang _nerd_ sebelah mata. Yah, Lu Han cukup baik hati. Walau terkadang Lu Han memilih untuk tidak ikut campur masalah orang lain. Mungkin tadi pagi kepala Lu Han terbentur sesuatu sehingga Lu Han mau datang dan menolongnya tadi? Atau mungkin sebenarnya Lu Han ingin menolong anak baru itu? Melihat bagaimana Lu Han menggerutu tentang siswa bernama Jongin itu, sepertinya Lu Han memang benar-benar peduli.

Ugh, apakah suara retakan hati Minseok terdengar lagi?

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seorang anak baru bahkan bisa menarik kepedulian seorang Lu Han dengan mudah. Bahkan Lu Han tidak canggung dengan anak itu. Apakah sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal di luar sekolah tapi berpura-pura baru kenal? Mana ada orang mentraktir makan pada orang yang baru saja kenal?

Argh... entahlah! Minseok pusing!

"Ng... sepertinya kita tidak bisa pakai ruang kesehatan," Ucapan Lu Han membuyarkan lamunan Minseok. Pemuda yang memiliki beberapa lebam di wajahnya itu nampak menatap tak mengerti pada Lu Han yang sibuk mengintip melalui jendela. Memangnya apa yang ketua OSIS itu lihat? Karena ingin tahu, Minseok ikut melongok.

"Apa yang-" Minseok melotot dan hampir saja memekik jika saja Lu Han tidak gesit untuk membekap mulut Minseok sambil berdesis "Sstt..." dan meletakkan satu telunjuk pada bibir. Isyarat agar Minseok diam. Minseok hanya terkejut melihat dokter jaga di sekolahnya sedang berpelukan dengan siswa baru bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Bagaimana bisa?! Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Emm... mereka berpacaran kah?

Hei, Kim Jongin itu sebenarnya siapa sih! Kenapa bisa mencuri kepedulian Lu Han dan pelukan Dokter Oh hanya dalam sekejap? Ya ampun, bahkan orang lain selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian Dokter Oh dan tidak pernah berhasil. Tapi Kim Jongin itu bisa mendapat lebih dari sekedar perhatian. Pelukan _you know?! What the hell!_ Ilmu apa yang sudah siswa baru itu gunakan? Sejenis jurus pemikat hati? Guna-guna? Hipnotis? Atau... Jongin memakai kekuatan silumannya untuk memikat dokter yang kelewat _flat_ dan dingin itu?

Minseok sibuk dengan pemikiran yang serba nyeleneh dalam kepalanya, dan Lu Han hanya geleng-geleng sangsi menatap Minseok. Lu Han bisa menebak apa yang sedang Minseok pikirkan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Bukan tak mungkin jika Minseok kebingungan. Lu Han hanya tidak menyangka jika dalam pikiran Minseok itu tidak waras. Jurus pemikat hati? Guna-guna? Hipnotis? Kekuatan siluman? Wah, sepertinya Minseok ini terlalu banyak menonton film!

Eh, tunggu! Kok Lu Han tahu apa yang Minseok pikirkan?! Jadi, Lu Han memang cenayang?! _What the...?!_

Karena tidak mau Minseok semakin aneh dengan pemikirannya, Lu Han segera menarik tangan Minseok dan menyeretnya pergi. "Ayo kita obati lukamu di ruang OSIS saja,"

.

.

.

Wonshik tak pernah lupa. Ia masih mengingat semua kenangan bersama Jongin. Ia ingat bagaimana ia terpesona pada Jongin yang saat itu tertidur di bawah pohon maple yang berada di halaman belakang JHS-nya. Wajahnya begitu damai dan enak dipandang. Seperti peri dengan kesempurnaan. Ia juga masih ingat hari-hari menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama Kim Jongin. Walau semua sederhana namun Wonshik menyukainya.

Namun, peristiwa 3 tahun lalu yang ia lihat itu juga masih kekal dalam ingatannya. Peristiwa dimana Jongin yang berusia 13 kala itu berubah menjadi monster yang memiliki mata biru dan 9 buah ekor yang menyala seperti api hantu berwarna biru. Ia melihat bagaimana Jongin membunuh Eunji dan teman-temannya. Ingin hati menyangkal dan berharap bahwa semua itu hanya khayalan, namun fakta membuktikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi.

Yang ia pikirkan kala itu adalah wajah manis Kim Jongin hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi buruknya rupa dalam dirinya. Tetapi, jika ditelisik lebih dalam Wonshik kembali pada ketidakpercayaan bahwa Kim Jongin bukanlah jelmaan siluman. Ia tidak marah dan tidak takut sebenarnya. Ia hanya didesak sebuah keadaan. Hingga ia harus menjadi pribadi yang kejam. Bukan tentang fisik yang menjadi korban kekejamannya namun sebuah hati. Ia telah melukai hati Jongin dengan lidahnya yang licin. Ia telah membuat hidup seseorang yang bahkan sesungguhnya tak tahu apa-apa menjadi hidup yang begitu buruk karena semua keburukan itu.

"Maafkan aku Jongin," Air mata Wonshik menetes. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin datar di depannya. Begitu kacau dan ia dapat melihat keputusasaan dalam matanya sendiri.

Hal yang benar-benar dia ingat hingga saat ini adalah cintanya untuk Jongin masih ada walau hatinya percaya bahwa Jongin bukan manusia. Namun harus terhalang oleh sebuah rasa yang lebih rumit dari cinta. Sebuah rasa yang memerintahnya untuk menyakiti Kim Jongin. Sebuah rasa yang telah mengikatnya pada relikui kepura-puraan. Dan sebuah rasa yang mengharuskannya tunduk pada suatu perintah mutlak.

Apakah suatu hari nanti hubungannya dan Jongin akan kembali seperti dulu? Apakah suatu hari nanti ia dapat kembali dekat dengan orang itu? Apakah ia pantas untuk berdampingan dengan lelaki baik hati setelah apa yang ia torehkan?

"Hiks... Jongin, _jeongmal mianhae..._ "

Yang Wonshik perjuangkan hanyalah lepas dari belenggu dan kembali kesisi Jongin. Tapi ia belum temukan jalan keluar. Apakah luka dihati Jongin dapat sembuh?

 _ **A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could**_

.

.

.

 **Kukirinzuki Chikominonoki** : waduh! Itu mah bikin ff nya cepet tamat. Wkwk xD

 **sexkai hiatus** : oi oi oi! Udah updeat nih. Makasih loh... Aku jd seneng kalok kamu menikmati ff ini. Sini akoh cium /? #plak

 **jjong86** : di ff yg lama hubungan lumin gak jauh beda kok. Cuma kalok dulu luhan itu karakternya keras. Nah disini luhan berubah agak koplak. Tp masih sayang sama adeknya. Pake banget! Hehe

 **novisaputri09** : di chapter ini hunkainya romantis juga gak? XD

 **Kim762** : yahh~ ketebak deh kalungnya -.-

 **jongiebottom** : iya sehunnya mulai berubah. Jadi power renjer /? Wakakak... Tapi kan sehun blm tau kalok jongin emang siluman atau bukan. Hayohloh, kira2 ntar reaksi dia gimana kalok tahu jongin gak cuma sekedar reinkarnasi pacarnya. Wkwk

 **YooKihyun94** : udah kejawab di chap ini. Jongin reinkarnasinya arshi. Nah, di chap 1 udah disebutin kalok arshi itu cowok xD

 **HidekoAyana** : oaa jinjja?! Makasih xD ini udah di next. Happy reading yaw

 **cicimotLee** : ah kamu mah... Jgn di beberin atuh neng -

 **saya sayya** : karena konsepnya sama ama yg lama, kemungkinan ada yg ngincer. Tp gak kelompok kayak yg dulu, tp perorangan karena privation problem. Ntar chap depan kayaknya aku perkenalin musuhnya. Karena Kris udah jd anak sekolahan dimari, berarti kris gak termasuk orang yg ngincer jongin. kalok yg dulu kan kris gabung ke organisasi macem akatsuki. Wkwk

 **Kaisyaa** : sabar yo. Chap depan kemungkinan kris baper wkwk

 **blackfire0611** : kamu ngeh gak kalau hunhan bukan manusia? Wkwk... Jd gak masalah kan yg nyamar jd anak sekolahan siapa wakakak kris dibikin suka ama jongin? Oke! Ntar aku pertimbangin ya :*

 **Hana** : di ff yg lama kan kris jg jahat han wkwk xD

 **LangitSenja** : hai! Selamat datang di Winter's world xD mm... Kenapa arshi mati? Oke! Ntar bakal diceritain kok flashbacknya sehun sama arshi. Sabar ya beb/? XD iya sehun sama luhan punya kekuatan wkwk salah satunya teleportasi /?

 **Ren Choi HKS** : aoii~ ini step pertama hunkai mulai deket. Wait for more skinship! Wkwkwk

 **abethhan** : wawawa kamu pernah baca yg lama toh... XD ini udah di next yak...

 **ohkim9488** : yahhh~ xiuminnya udah keburu cembukur dulu nih. Gimana dong? :A:

ANNYEONG~~~ HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUANYA #telatwoi!

Gak papa telat wkwk habisnya mau publish chap 3 ini gak sempet pas tahun baru. Kerjaan jibun akhir tahun terus pas sampek rumah udah kecapekan berakhir tepar deh. Maapin yak hehe

Apa harapan kalian ditahun yg baru ini buat couple kesayangan kita ini guys? Kalok aku, aku pengen hunkai temenannya tetep langgeng and be a bestfriend forever. Hunkai tambah sayang satu sama lain. And i hope they have a subunit! Just them two! HAHAHAHA.. Brengsek banget ih kalok udah duet! Kan aku jd baper haha... Sabodo juga uke nya udah punya cewek! Hunkai tetep the only one and number one! :* :* :*

Mind to review?,


	5. Chapter 5 : THE BEAST

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 _ **I know it's hard**_

 _ **It's passing by memories**_

 _ **Be out all night**_

 **CHAPTER 4 : THE BEAST**

Cuaca cerah, matahari tak bersinar terlalu terik. Malahan terkesan redup karna gumpalan-gumpalan mega berarak sesekali menyembunyikan eksistensi surya. Suasana ditaman belakang bangunan sekolah tidak bisa dibilang hening, justru sebaliknya. Ramai sekali oleh murid yang berlalu lalang tanpa mempedulikan Jongin. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat.

Minseok terlihat mengintip dari tiang koridor yang menghubungkan langsung ke taman belakang, mengamati Jongin. _Hoobae_ yang kemarin babak belur karna menolongnya dari preman sekolah, Kris Wu. Malah berujung dihajar dan diselamatkan Dokter Oh dan Ketua OSIS Lu Han. Minseok tidak mengerti mengapa anak terkutuk itu menolongnya. Seolah mematahkan segala keyakinan yang telah tercipta, jika dicermati Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat seperti orang yang pernah melakukan pembunuhan.

Minseok pernah membaca buku kalau orang yang pernah membunuh pasti akan memiliki kelainan dikedepannya. Seperti frustasi karna dihantui rasa bersalah, memiliki kepribadian misterius, atau bahkan terlihat menyeramkan, dingin, dan lain-lain. Tetapi Jongin? Biasa saja.

Omong-omong soal gelagat misterius, dingin, dan seram. justru nama yang melintas dibenak Minseok adalah dokter _poker face_ Oh Sehun.

Dokter Oh itu memang tampan, tetapi terlihat seram. Terlampau pendiam, bicaranya irit sekali. Bahkan ketika mengobati murid pun dia hanya akan bicara sepatah dua patah. Dokter Oh juga terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan Minseok berani bertaruh kalau dokter satu itu tidak pernah tersenyum.

Aneh 'kan? Apa yang ada pada diri Dokter Oh malah menunjukkan gelagat pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Jangan-jangan...

"Aduh! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, _Pabbo_!" Minseok menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir tidak wajar begitu?

Minseok terlalu parno sepertinya.

Minseok kembali menatap Jongin dengan masih bersembunyi dibalik tiang. Ketika keraguan menyergap, ia meramat pelan sebatang coklat dalam genggaman.

Mendekat atau tidak ya?

Bukan mengantri makanan, justru Jongin duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di salah satu bangku. Bangku dibawah pohon rindang. Terdengar lirih ia menghela nafas beradu dengan sepoi angin yang berhaluan tenang. Jongin cukup menikmati angin sejuk yang membelai rambut sutranya. Tetapi rasanya sepi meski banyak murid berceloteh riang. Walau beberapa peri angin dan peri pohon melempar senyum padanya sebelum menghilang, Jongin tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Hei, tidak mungkin 'kan dia mengobrol dengan makhluk yang hanya dia yang bisa melihat? Bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila.

Ketika ia mendongak menatap sekelilingnya, ekspresinya lantas berubah menjadi sendu. Dengan garis bibir yang melengkung sedih. Kesendirian ini tetap menghinggapinya dari 3 tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Tidak ada yang berubah, murid-murid sebaya ataupun diatasnya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Gosip tentang pembunuhan itu beredar sedemikian dasyat hingga sekarang.

Iri setiap kali melihat sekeliling sekolahnya. Dimana-mana ia menangkap kebersamaan orang. Jongin juga ingin memiliki teman layaknya orang lain. Bergurau, bercerita, dan berbagi tawa dengan teman. Tetapi, itu semua hanya terasa angan bagi Jongin.

Jongin kembali mendesah, "Lu Han _sunbae_ kemana, aku kesepian," Ia sempat berpikir untuk datang ke ruang kesehatan dan menemui Dokter Oh. Tapi, untuk apa? Cari teman? Hatinya tidak demikian. Entah, ia hanya ingin ditemani dokter yang sama kesepiannya dengannya. Mungkin akan menarik jika mereka berbagi cerita tentang sepinya sendirian ditengah ramainya orang. Jongin rasa Dokter Oh akan mengerti.

Tapi, tetap saja rasanya akan canggung jika bertatap muka. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa selalu diikuti oleh seseorang. Dan Jongin pikir orang itu adalah Dokter Oh. Karena aura yang dia rasakan itu sama dengan aura sang dokter. Kenapa bisa seperti ini ya?

Jongin kembali menunduk lesu. Ia tercenung sesaat ketika melihat bandul kalung yang tergantung di depan dadanya. Kalung dengan lingkaran seperti pusaran angin yang ditengahnya membentuk huruf A. Kalung pemberian dari sang dokter yang Jongin tak tahu apa alasannya. Dokter hanya berkata bahwa ia harus membawa kalung ini kemanapun ia pergi. Jongin hanya menghubungkan apa yang ia rasakan, apakah kalung ini yang membuat ia selalu merasa ada aura Sehun disekitarnya? Apakah kalung ini yang membuat dia merasa selalu diikuti Sehun? Tapi, memangnya kalung ini ajaib? Sejenis menyimpan kekuatan, begitu?

Mm... rasanya Jongin tidak percaya kalau kalung ini ada sesuatunya. Habisnya, kalung ini terlihat biasa dan... umum mungkin? Desainnya juga biasa dan tidak terbuat dari emas tinggi karat ataupun dari bahan istimewa, juga tidak ada berlian yang tertempel dikalung ini. Hanya kalung berwarna perak terbuat dari bahan anti karat atau disebut _stainless_. Di pasar harga kalung seperti ini murah loh. Apanya yang istimewa? Dijual juga tidak laku.

Namun, walau begitu Jongin merasa enggan untuk melepas kalung ini. Ia merasa... kalung ini memang untuk dirinya dan memang seharusnya melingkar di lehernya. Apakah dia terlalu percaya diri? Masa bodo! Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti perintah Oh Sehun. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa tubuh dan hatinya bergerak sendiri untuk menuruti Sehun.

"Ah, seharian aku belum melihat dokter itu,"

Apa ini?! Apakah baru saja ia menyiratkan rindu pada Sehun?

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Lalu ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ayolah, Lu Han kemana sih? Cepatlah muncul sebelum bocah ini jadi gila karena bicara sendiri.

Satu-satunya temannya di sekolah ini adalah Lu Han _sunbae_ (Dokter Oh belum termasuk teman baginya), tetapi entah kemana _sunbae_ itu, sedari pagi tidak kelihatan. Jongin 'kan jadi kesepian. Kalau tidak ada Lu Han _sunbae_ , rasanya jam istirahat sangat lama. Ia bahkan enggan makan di kantin karna tak ada Lu Han.

Ya, kalau Lu Han akan tidak terlihat begini seharusnya Lu Han memberi tahu dulu sebelumnya. Setidaknya berilah tugas pada Jongin, seperti membawa buku paket ke perpustakaan lagi mungkin. Ya, setidaknya Jongin ada kegiatan untuk mengusir sepi. Agar waktu istirahat ini terasa cepat.

Jongin kembali mendesah sambil memainkan kakinya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada tanah berumput dibawahnya. Berharap Lu Han _sunbae_ datang padanya sekarang. Menyuruhnya melakukan tugas juga tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Jongin tak sendiri.

Jongin sedikit terhenyak ketika sebatang coklat tiba-tiba disodorkan tepat didepan wajahnya yang masih menunduk. Seseorang berdiri didepannya. Ah! Mungkin saja Lu Han _sunbae_!

Maka dengan senyum lebar ia menerima sebatang coklat itu disertai lonjakan girang kemudian mendongak.

Tetapi senyum lebarnya langsung hilang ketika ia malah mendapati wajah orang lain, bukan Lu Han, ekspresinya berubah terkejut.

"H-hai, Jongin," sapa Minseok kikuk.

Sebenarnya Minseok terkejut karna wajah Jongin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda habis dihajar. Tidak ada lebam. Bahkan wajah Jongin terlihat sangat mulus. Bagaimana bisa ya? Insiden penghajarannya 'kan baru kemarin, tetapi luka-luka Jongin sudah tak berbekas sama sekali.

"M-Minseok _sunbae_?" Jongin tergagap.

"K-kau sendirian?" Tanya Minseok gugup. Jongin mengangguk ragu, masih terkejut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Minseok berujar ragu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dan lagi, Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku.

 _Minseok sunbae mau mendekati anak terkutuk?_

"K-kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Minseok kikuk setelah mendudukkan diri.

"Hanya duduk saja, hehe..." Jongin tertawa garing. "Sebenarnya aku mencari Lu Han _sunbae_ , tapi tidak ketemu,"

"O-oh, dia," Minseok sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, mendengar nama Lu Han disebut, "Dia sedang mengurus organisasi,"

"Ah, benar juga, mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku. Lu Han _sunbae_ 'kan ketua osis. Aku lupa," Jongin tertawa.

Anak ini, terlalu polos untuk disebut sebagai orang jahat. Wajahnya tidak pantas untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh. Lagipula, mana mungkin anak berumur 13 tahun dapat melakukan pembunuhan sesadis itu? Pikir Minseok.

"Eum... Jongin, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, kau jadi dihajar oleh mereka. Coklat itu untukmu sebagai permintaan maafku. Tolong maafkan aku, Jongin," Minseok menyesal.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sudah biasa karna kakekku juga sering memukulku," Jongin terkikik.

"Eh?! Kenapa kakekmu sering memukulmu?" Minseok terkejut.

"Kalau aku tidak mau latihan beladiri,"

"Kau bisa beladiri?"

"Iya," Jongin mengangguk riang, "Sejak kecil, aku dilatih beladiri oleh ayahku. Lalu aku dititipkan pada kakekku saat aku delapan tahun. Sampai sekarang, kakekku yang mengajarkan beladiri,"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan kemarin?"

"Karena kakek bilang, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu jika keadaan tidak benar-benar genting. Dan kemarin, tidak sedang dalam posisi gawat, hehe..." Jongin nyengir. "Lagipula, kemarin juga ditolong dua pria. Hehehe..." cengiran Jongin semakin lebar.

Anak ini... benar-benar polos. Batin Minseok.

"Kenapa kau dititipkan oleh orang tuamu?"

"Eum... kata kakek, keluargaku memiliki masalah pelik. Lalu aku dititipkan pada kakekku, ayah dari ibuku. Karena menyangkut keselamatanku," Jeda... "Lagipula, aku tidak tahu caranya ke tempat orang tuaku,"

"Memangnya dimana mereka tinggal?"

"Sangat jauh,"

"Uh?"

"Tapi aku bisa menemui mereka di Athena. Aku tidak punya uang untuk kesana, hehe. Tapi aku tahu jika mereka selalu mengawasiku. Dari tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau," Jongin mendongak, menatap langit biru yang nampak cerah. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan ibunya yang melambaikan tangan dari atas sana.

Minseok tak paham apa yang dimaksud Jongin dengan orang tuanya tetap mengawasi dari tempat yang tak bisa Jongin jangkau. Bukankah dia bilang orang tuanya di Athena? Lantas apa yang membuat Jongin tak bisa menjangkau orang tuanya? Athena belum berpindah tempat ke akhirat 'kan? Tapi, bagaimana orang tua Jongin dapat mengawasi dari Athena? Melalui mata-mata? Jangan-jangan Jongin anak orang kaya!

Hei, pertanyaan Minseok terlalu banyak!

"Kupikir kau masih memiliki lebam, Jongin. Masih terbilang baru 'kan? Tetapi wajahmu terlihat baik-baik saja,"

Skakmat!

"E-eh? I-itu... a-aku..." Jongin mendadak tergagap dan kesulitan berkata, "a-aku memang cepat sembuh, _Sunbae_.. hehe..." jujur saja, jantung Jongin berdebar cepat sekarang ini. Padahal semalam ia sudah berdebat dengan Sello agar membiarkan lebamnya tetap diwajahnya dan mengantisipasi Sello agar tidak melepas plester-plester itu.

Alasannya adalah, agar orang-orang tidak semakin curiga bahwa luka-lukanya dapat sembuh dengan sendirinya. Namun, sepertinya Sello tidak peduli. Kemungkinan Sello menyembuhkan semua luka dan melepas plester-plesternya ketika ia tidur. Dasar Sello! Suka seenaknya pada tubuhnya.

Dan bodohnya, tadi pagi Jongin lupa untuk memperbaharui plester-plester yang dilepas Sello. Aish! Penyakit pikunnya kambuh.

 _ **"Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya. Aku tak suka kau dengan semua luka itu. Wajah manismu jadi tidak kelihatan."**_

 _"Diam, Sello! Jangan coba merayuku!"_ Jongin bersungut-sungut dalam pikirannya walau ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan pada Minseok tetap ekspresi senyum kaku. Ia sedang menanggapi Sello yang tiba-tiba berbicara dalam kepalanya.

 _ **"Salahmu sendiri tidak menjaga diri dengan baik."**_

 _"Diam, bodoh!"_

 _ **"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, bocah kurang ajar?! Dasar muka dua!"**_ Siku-siku imajiner mendadak muncul di pelipis Sello yang berbulu. _**"Aku akan menghajarmu di rumah!"**_ Jongin tahu, muka dua yang dimaksud Sello adalah ekspresi yang Jongin tunjukkan pada Minseok berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan pada Sello.

Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidah pada makhluk berbulu yang sedang marah-marah dalam imajinernya.

"Oh... jadi begitu ya," Jongin kembali pada dunia nyata ketika suara Minseok terdengar. Ia mengabaikan geraman Sello yang sedang _mencak-mencak_ dalam kepala Jongin.

Lalu mereka terhanyut pada beberapa obrolan yang tak sengaja membawa mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Jongin mendapat teman keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan _team_ basket untuk menghadapi turnamen yang akan datang musim depan. Para anggota nampak berlatih dengan serius tak terkecuali Lu Han dan Kris. Mereka berada pada regu yang berbeda. _Team_ Kris memakai deker hitam sedangkan team Lu Han memakai deker abu-abu.

Jongin hanya merasa jika keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah perang dingin yang sengit. Mereka nampak tak bersahabat dan berambisi mengalahkan satu sama lain. Apalagi mengingat insiden di atap sekolah waktu itu, Lu Han seperti tidak suka pada Kris. Padahal tergabung dalam satu _club_.

"Jongin, kau mengambil _club_ apa?" tanya Minseok yang duduk di samping Jongin pada tribun yang sama. Mereka sepakat untuk menonton dan mendukung Lu Han walau ini hanya sekedar pertandingan latihan. Hei, mereka setia kawan lho.

"Entah, aku belum kepikiran. Kira-kira yang cocok untukku apa ya?"

"Apa yang kau sukai? Hobi mungkin..."

"Aku suka _dance_ dan memanah,"

"Sekolah kita memiliki _club_ panahan dan dance. Kau bisa mencobanya dan memilih,"

"Baiklah!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika peluit tanda pertandingan usai terdengar. Jongin dapat melihat Lu Han berjalan ke tepi lapangan dengan keringat yang menetes. " _Hyung_ , ayo kita datang ke Lu Han _sunbae_!" Ujar Jongin semangat seraya menarik tangan Minseok. Menuruni tangga lalu berlari ke arah Lu Han yang sedang mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil.

" _Sunbae_ , yang tadi itu keren! Aku fansmu!" Ujar Jongin semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar seraya menyodorkan air mineral dingin yang baru saja ia ambil dari bangku Lu Han.

Lu Han tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin. Lalu ia menerima air mineral yang bocah itu sodorkan dan meneguknya setengah. Sepertinya Lu Han memang kehausan. Haha...

Minseok merasa lebih beruntung dari sebelumnya. Walau melihat interaksi Lu Han dan Jongin yang akrab cukup membuat Minseok cemburu. Tapi ia masih tidak apa, setidaknya berteman dengan Jongin ia juga bisa lebih dekat dengan Lu Han. Ahh... _love is blind!_

Entah mengapa, Kris merasa tak suka melihat interaksi antara Lu Han dan Jongin. Melihat Jongin yang tertawa lepas karena Lu Han justru membuat Kris geram. Dan mungkin sedikit iri. Bagaimana bisa anak siluman itu mampu mendekati Lu Han yang tidak gampang peduli itu? Jika Kris mengamati dengan seksama, Kris jadi merasa jika Lu Han sudah mengenal Jongin sejak lama.

"Hei, Wonshik bodoh! Cepat kembalikan bola-bola ini ke ruang olahraga!" Kris tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang di rundung kecemburuan karena melihat anak siluman yang bisa tertawa bahagia sedangkan dirinya tidak. Lantas ia melimpahkan kekesalannya pada Wonshik yang ia perbudak. Ia melempar botol mineralnya ke arah Wonshik hingga mengenai kepalanya karena menurutnya kerja Wonshik lambat dan pemuda yang sedang memungut bola itu mengaduh sakit.

Kejadian itu mampu mengalihan perhatian Jongin, Lu Han dan Minseok. Mereka serempak menatap Wonshik yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan Kris. Jongin dapat mengerti jika Wonshik tengah merasa malu dan harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Jujur saja, Jongin merasa kasihan.

Jongin dapat melihat jika Wonshik sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan binar yang seolah meminta tolong padanya. Namun yang Jongin lakukan hanya diam dan balas menatap dengan raut yang tenang.

"Bukankah dia temanmu?" Tanya Minseok pada Jongin.

"Iya. Tapi, itu dulu. Dia memutuskan pertemanan dengan cara yang tak terpuji. Jadi, aku juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan dengannya. Dia sedang meminta tolong padaku, tapi aku tidak mau menolongnya karena ia bukan lagi temanku,"

Lu Han memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Jongin ketika mengatakannya. Ia dapat melihat jika Jongin memiliki kekecewaan terhadap Wonshik. Lu Han ingat bahwa Wonshik lah yang menyebarkan gosip bahwa akan ada anak terkutuk yang akan masuk Earthlings. Wonshik juga menceritakan tentang pembunuhan yang sudah Jongin lakukan. Sehingga dihari pertama anak ini bersekolah tak ada siswa yang mau mendekat namun justru menghujat. Pantas jika Jongin memendam kecewa. Tapi Lu Han tidak melihat adanya dendam pada mata Jongin untuk Wonshik.

Kris mendengar apa yang Jongin ucapkan barusan. Ia juga paham jika setiap orang memiliki sisi yang gelap. Tak terkecuali anak yang dianggap siluman ini. Jongin tetap memiliki rasa yang dinamakan kekejaman. Ia juga bisa dianggap kejam 'kan? Berkata seperti itu tentu dapat menimbulkan sakit hati. Tapi, apa urusan Kris? Kenapa ia harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Tidak penting.

Wonshik merasa sakit dalam hati ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin yang ditujukan untuknya. Tapi ia juga merasa memang sudah sepantasnya Jongin begitu. Wonshik telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri dengan meminta tolong dengan isyarat mata, betapa ia bodoh telah melakukan itu? Jongin tidak akan menolong orang jahat sepertinya. Harapan untuk kembali ke sisi Jongin telah pupus.

Jika orang lain tidak peduli dengan Wonshik yang kini berjalan menjauh sambil mendorong troli berisi perlatan basket maka hanya Jongin yang masih setia memperhatikan. Walau bibirnya berucap bahwa Wonshik bukan lagi teman, maka hatinya sebenarnya masih peduli. Ia hanya merasa jika Wonshik perlu mendapat pelajaran.

Namun, ketika Wonshik hendak keluar dari ruang olah raga _indoor_ sesuatu terjatuh dari atas. Pipa besi yang digunakan untuk mengikat banner nama Earthlings tiba-tiba lepas dari tali dan jatuh ke arah Wonshik.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hyung, awas!"

 **BRAKK!**

"Jongin!" Lu Han memekik dan segera berlari.

Lalu, sosok Sehun tiba-tiba sudah muncul diambang pintu dan segera berlari menghampiri Jongin yang tertimpa pipa besi.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan hanya sedikit yang menyadari jika pipa besi itu lepas dari pengikatnya. Yang Jongin tahu hanya tubuhnya reflek bergerak dan ia tak sengaja berlari sangat cepat ke arah Wonshik seperti kecepatan lari seekor serigala. Ia merengkuh tubuh Wonshik hingga malah dirinya yang tertimpa pipa besi.

"J-Jongin..." Wonshik tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat kepala Jongin berdarah hingga menetes ke wajahnya. Dan pipa besi yang berat itu menimpa bahu dan punggung Jongin. Wonshik dapat melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan di atas tubuhnya.

Sehun yang entah muncul dari mana segera menghampiri dan menyingkirkan pipa besi berat itu sendirian dan mengambil alih Jongin. Ia tidak peduli dengan lengan jubah putihnya yang ternodai darah Jongin dari kepalanya yang terkulai lemah dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Darah Jongin mengalir sangat banyak.

Wonshik bergeming, ia menatap kosong pada Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri. Tangan kanan Jongin yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam terkulai di pangkuannya. Ia lantas menggenggamnya erat dan berharap Jongin selamat. Luka di kepala tidak main-main bahayanya. Apalagi kepala bagian belakang. Wonshik ketakutan.

Ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dalam gendongan bridal, tangan kanan Jongin yang Wonshik genggam harus ia lepas dengan tidak rela hingga tanpa segaja sarung tangan itu terlepas. Dan justru membuat Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan terbelakak matanya. Terkejut melihat punggung tangan Jongin menampilkan sebuah simbol yang ia rasa familiar. Sebuah simbol berbentuk segitiga dengan 3 anak panah yang memotong setiap sudutnya. Simbol yang seharusnya hanya satu orang yang memilikinya.

"K-Kai..."

Sehun menerobos kerumunan dengan Jongin dalam gendongan. Ia berlari keluar dengan kalab diikuti oleh Lu Han yang tak kalah panik. Sementara Minseok nampak memperhatikan ke atas, seseorang seperti menyeringai puas disana. Siapa siswa itu? Mengapa ia ada disana dengan sebuah pisau ditangan?

Tak ada hal lain yang Kris pikirkan. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, ia berlari keluar mengikuti Sehun dan Lu Han. Setelah apa yang ia lihat barusan, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Tanda itu. bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki tanda lahir itu?! Seharusnya... seharusnya hanya Kai yang memilikinya. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah... Jongin..."

Namun ketika Kris berbelok ke koridor yang menuju ruang kesehatan ia harus berhenti dengan sebuah kebingungan. Karena mereka telah menghilang. Bahkan tidak ada jejak sama sekali. Padahal, Kris masih sempat melihat mereka sebelum berbelok. Dan Kris juga sudah berlari secepat mungkin. Dan hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan tak wajar.

Sehun dan Lu Han muncul dengan teleportasi disamping sebuah bangunan putih dengan tanda palang merah dan tulisan rumah sakit Hanyang. Mereka lantas kembali berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Beberapa suster langsung menghampir dengan brankar begitu melihat salah satu dokter mereka membawa seseorang yang terluka.

"Siapkan ruang operasi!" Perintah Sehun pada salah satu perawat.

"Baik, Dokter!"

.

.

.

Posisi Jongin sudah ditengkurapkan diatas ranjang. Lampu untuk menerangi proses operasi sudah dinyalakan. Salah satu perawat yang akan membantu menjahit luka pasien sedang membersihkan darah di kepala belakang Jongin dan seseorang lagi menyibak rambut Jongin agar lukanya terlihat. Namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua perawat itu mematung. Karena tak ada luka sama sekali disana padahal jelas sekali darahnya keluar banyak.

"D-Dokter... lukanya menghilang..." Ujar sang suster terbata. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

Karena saking paniknya Sehun jadi lupa jika Kim Jongin bukanlah manusia. Ia lupa jika tubuh Jongin dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan sendirinya. Dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan manusia biasa membantunya dan melihat kejadian di luar nalar ini. Bagaimana ia bisa ceroboh begini?

Ia bahkan baru ingat jika ia muncul ke sekolah dan kembali ke rumah sakit dengan teleportasinya. Padahal hari ini dia sedang bertugas di rumah sakit. Tapi, ketika ia merasakan bahwa Jongin terluka ia dengan tanpa pikir panjang berteleport dan meninggalkan laporan medis yang sedang ia analisis. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk melakukan operasi pada Jongin, mengkhawatirkan Jongin sebagai manusia biasa.

"Biar aku saja yang menanganinya. Kalian keluarlah," Kata Sehun tenang. Ia mencoba mengontrol dirinya agar tak panik.

"T-Tapi, Dokter pasien ini,"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Suruh masuk siswa yang datang bersamaku tadi,"

"B-Baik, Dokter,"

Lu Han nampak mengernyit bingung ketika memasuki ruang operasi yang terang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa operasinya berjalan sangat cepat. Bahkan baru 5 menit lampu indikator di atas pintu menyala merah yang menandakan sedang berlangsung operasi darurat. Tapi tiba-tiba dimatikan dan dua orang suster keluar dari ruangan, lantas menyuruh Lu Han masuk.

Yang Lu Han lihat saat ini adalah Sehun yang tengah membersikan darah di kepala Jongin dengan tenang. Tidak panik seperti tadi. Ketika ia berada tepat di sebelah Sehun, ia terbelalak.

"L-Lukanya..."

"...hilang," Sehun memotong kalimat Lu Han. "...dengan sendirinya," Sambungnya tenang.

"T-Tapi b-bagaimana bisa,"

"Dia... bukan manusia seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"A-Apa?!" Lu Han sama sekali belum tahu jika Jongin bukanlah manusia.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari? Luka-luka yang diakibatkan oleh Kris juga sudah hilang?"

Ah benar, Lu Han baru menyadari itu.

"Dan apakah kau tidak menyadari, jika Jongin adalah manusia, maka seharusnya kepalanya sudah pecah dan bahkan dia sudah mati,"

"Jadi... Jongin memanglah siluman?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah dia memang siluman atau dia adalah makhluk seperti kita, yang jelas dia bukan manusia,"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu hal ini?"

"Sejak aku merawat lukanya pertama kali. Saat itulah aku tahu jika Jongin bukan manusia,"

"Mungkinkah... kekuatan Arshi ikut terreinkarnasi?"

"Kurasa tidak," Jawab Sehun seraya memegang tangan Jongin yang terkulai. Ia memperlihatkan punggung tangan Jongin yang tercetak simbol segitiga dengan 3 anak panah yang pudar. "Simbol _saint angel_ tidak terlukis dengan benar disini. Tidak bersinar seperti milik Arshi. Kurasa simbol ini memang sudah paten pada Arshi sehingga ikut terbawa ke tubuh Jongin. Lagipula, _saint_ seperti kita tak bisa menghapus luka. Jadi, ini bukan kekuatan milik Arshi,"

"Jika memang Jongin memiliki kekuatan Arshi, seharusnya simbol ini tidak terlihat jika dalam mode normal. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya, dia harus menyembunyikannya dengan sarung tangan," sambung Sehun sembari mengelus punggung tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tapi, kenapa ia harus memakai sarung tangan? Dia bisa menganggap ini sebagai tanda lahir,"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tahu jika tanda ini bukan sekedar tanda lahir. Kita bisa menayakannya ketika dia sudah sadar," Jelas Sehun sembari mengubah posisi Jongin menjadi telentang dengan dibantu Lu Han. Lalu membenarkan selang pernapasan Jongin. "Kondisinya stabil. Tapi dia belum siuman. Ia hanya sembuh secara fisik, tapi kesadarannya belum kembali," Kata Sehun sambil memperhatikan alat pendeteksi jantung Jongin. "Kurasa kekuatan yang dia miliki hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka, tapi tidak bisa menarik kesadaran secara instan. Atau karena yang terbentur adalah belakang kepala jadi sedikit sulit,"

"Berapa hari?"

"Mungkin besok atau lusa. Karena dia bukan manusia, jadi kupikir akan lebih cepat,"

Lu Han mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Aku akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat dan mengganti bajunya. Kau kembalilah ke sekolah,"

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan untuk mengurusnya?"

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat tubuhnya!"

"Cih, tak perlu sesadis itu tahu!"

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja memasuki ruang rawat VIP Jongin sambil membawa satu stel seragam pasien. Ia sudah mengurus administrasi untuk pengobatan Jongin. Dan memutuskan untuk menempatkan Jongin di kamar VIP. Hei, itu mudah ia lakukan. Dia kaya dan dokter di rumah sakit ini. Atau yang lebih _ekstream_ adalah, ia merupakan pemilik rumah sakit. Tapi ia menyembunyikan identitasnya. Hingga sekarang tak ada yang tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya dari rumah sakit ini. Sehun hanya memakai orang lain untuk menggantikannya.

Jangan lupakan fakta jika Oh Sehun juga bukan manusia. Dia sudah hidup di bumi selama... entah berapa. Yang jelas, sangat lama. Jadi, bukan hal mustahil jika dia adalah milyader. Karena ia tak bisa menua seperti manusia, jadi ia sudah mengganti identitas berulang kali. Ia bahkan berulang kali memalsukan kematiannya untuk membunuh identitas lama. Ia juga hidup berpindah-pindah tempat. Tidak mungkin ia menetap di suatu tempat dengan wajah yang tetap awet muda padahal kenyataannya ia sudah sangat tua. Bahkan lebih tua dari umur kakek-kakek 90 tahun.

Berapa umurnya yang sebenarnya?

Ah sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang jelas, jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang masih enam belas itu benar-benar jauh. Tapi wajahnya memang masih terlihat 24 tahun. Kalau Jongin, ya dia memang bukan manusia juga. Tapi usianya asli 16 tahun. Jadi masih imut-imut. Tidak seperti Sehun yang sudah uzur -eh maksudnya sudah tua tapi wajah masih muda. Tunggu sampai Jongin tahu usia Sehun yang sesungguhnya, pasti sangat _shock_ atau bahkan pingsan. Haha...

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Mengamati bagaimana Jongin bernapas teratur dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya begitu damai, seperti tidur biasa. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh puncak kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Membelainya dengan sayang. Ia menyentuh dan mengelus pipi mulus Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mendekat dan mengamati wajah Jongin dari dekat. Sempurna tanpa cacat dan kulitnya bagus seperti orang yang menjalani perawatan. Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup kening Jongin dengan begitu lembut seolah takut sang empunya terbangun karena Sehun usik.

"Aku senang kau bukan manusia, sama sepertiku. Jadi aku tak mencemaskanmu secara berlebihan lagi. Maaf karena muncul terlambat,"

Sehun lantas menegakkan tubuhnya, menyibak selimut Jongin dan mulai melepas kancing seragam Jongin. Memperlihatkan dada mulus Jongin yang bidang dengan kalung A pemberiannya dan ABS yang tidak sesempurna miliknya. Warna _tan_ dan Sehun menyukainya. Ia mengambil kain basah di atas nakas dan mulai mengusap tubuh Jongin perlahan. Ia begitu menikmati moment ini. Ia menyukai bagaimana tangannya menyentuh kulit Jongin secara langsung. Rasanya ia seperti disengat listrik, tapi ia menyukainya. Ketika ia sudah selesai dengan kedua tangan dan tubuh bagian depan Jongin, ia lantas mengangkat tubuh Jongin untuk didudukkan. Karena Jongin masih belum sadar, artinya ia belum bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri jadi Sehun melakukan gestur memeluk hingga tubuh Jongin terkulai di dadanya. Lalu ia melepas keseluruhan kemeja seragam Jongin.

Namun matanya justru terbelalak ketika melihat punggung Jongin yang menampilkan sebuah tato. Tato berbentuk dua bulan sabit yang saling memunggungi dan dikelilingi sulur tanaman yang melingkar. Ujung-ujung sulur itu bahkan ada yang mencapai bahu, pangkal tengkuk dan pinggang Jongin. Tato apa ini? Tidak mungkin anak sepolos Jongin memiliki inisiatif untuk mentato tubuhnya. Tidak, jika dilihat dengan detail gambar ini tidak nampak seperti warna tato.

 **"Lama tak bertemu..."**

Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan punggung Jongin, Sehun sampai tak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk yang sudah duduk di depannya (di balik punggung Jongin). Ketika ia mendongak, ia langsung bertatapan dengan manik vertikal dan gigi taring yang berderet tajam. Makhluk itu menyeringai dan kesembilan ekornya menyala biru melambai.

"Sello..." Mata Sehun membola semakin lebar.

Sehun bahkan tidak merasakan kehadiran makhluk ini sama sekali. Dari mana dia muncul?! Bagaimana bisa siluman ini ada disini? Lu Han pernah bercerita jika siluman serigala ini menghilang dari Edelwais tanpa diketahui siapapun. Bahkan Zeus juga tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi, makhluk ini tiba-tiba muncul disini. Apa yang tidak diketahui dirinya dan Lu Han. Apa yang tidak ia tahu setelah dibuang ke bumi ini?!

 **"Apa kabar teman lamaku, Mocvant Silvestre,"**

Ketika Jongin sedikit menggeliat dalam pelukan Sehun, perhatian keduanya teralihkan. Mereka dapat melihat Jongin beringsut melepas pelukan Sehun. Lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan tak sopan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Sello... jangan keluar dari tubuhku sembarangan... dasar anjing nakal!" Mengigau lirih sebelum kembali jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran dan kembali jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun. Yang meninggalkan Sehun dalam situasi tak mengerti.

Sementara serigala berekor sembilan itu mendesah lelah melihat kelakuan Jongin yang tidak jelas. Rupanya bocah itu sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Apa-apaan bocah kurang ajar ini! Dirinya ada di belakangnya, tapi Jongin menunjuk orang yang salah. Dan _please_! Ia benci disebut anjing!

 **"Kau bingung, huh?"** Sello mendesah jengah, **"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita cari tempat untuk mengobrol. Biarkan dia tidur,"**

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau sudah sadar?!" Minseok memekik girang begitu memasuki ruang rawat inap Jongin bersama Lu Han di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Minseok sudah memaksa Lu Han untuk membawanya menjenguk Jongin kemarin. Tapi Lu Han bilang Jongin sedang istirahat. Ia dapat melihat perban melilit di kepala Jongin.

Sebenarnya kepala Jongin tidak apa-apa, tapi Sehun sengaja membuat perban di sana untuk mengantisipasi orang biasa. _You know right?_ Untuk membuat orang biasa percaya kalau Jongin benar-benar sakit.

"Kau sudah baik? Apa ini sakit?" Minseok mendekati Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi duduk. Ia menyentuh kepala Jongin yang diperban dengan penasaran.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit, Hyung!"

"M-maaf!"

"Gwaenchana, hehe..."

Sehun dan Lu Han sama-sama tahu kalau Jongin hanya pura-pura kesakitan agar Minseok tidak curiga. Wah, anak ini aktingnya bagus!

"Kau bawa apa, _Hyung_?" Ujar Jongin semangat, matanya berbinar melihat _paper bag_ yang Minseok bawa.

"Ini bubur dan sup. Ibuku yang memasaknya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Jadi dia menyuruhku membawanya untukmu."

"Woaa... kau perhatian padaku, _Hyung_. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu ya. Kapan-kapan aku boleh main?"

Hei hei... Jongin tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Haish.. bocah ini!

"Tentu saja boleh!"

" _Jinjja?! Gomawoyo~_ "

Sehun rasa dirinya benar tentang Jongin dan Arshi yang memiliki perbedaan walau wajah sama. Jongin lebih cerewet ketimbang Arshi yang kalem dan kalau bicara itu lembut suaranya. Tapi Jongin cempreng dan sedikit bar-bar. Lucu! Sehun suka dan _fine_ dengan sifat Jongin.

"Jongin, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Kata Lu Han ikut nimbrung. Jongin berkedip-kedip polos pada Lu Han. Lalu seseorang masuk dan mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Ravi _hyung_?"

Wonshik melangkah takut-takut. Rasanya ingin menangis ketika Jongin masih mau memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan yang dulu Jongin berikan padanya. Betapa ia dirundung rasa bersalah selama ini karena telah melukai hati Jongin. Ketika ingatan kejadian kemarin mampir dalam pikirannya secara tiba-tiba, rasa bersalah itu semakin besar. Kim Jongin mengorbankan diri demi orang yang sudah jahat padanya. Jongin yang memang adalah siluman bahkan lebih memiliki nurani ketimbang dirinya.

Baru saja Wonshik ingin melanjutkan langkah untuk lebih dekat pada Jongin yang masih menatap polos padanya, ia tiba-tiba ditubruk sesuatu yang cukup kuat...

 **"GRROOWLLL!"**

...disertai geraman yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan. Sello menerjang Wonshik sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar dekat dengan Jongin.

Semua yang ada disana menganga kecuali Sehun. Minseok melotot seperti bola matanya akan jatuh. Ia bahkan sampai mundur membentur nakas karena saking takutnya. Makhluk apa itu?! Dan muncul dari mana?!

Namun kekagetannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena Lu Han bertindak cepat dengan menempatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Minseok. Memegangi bahu Minseok erat dan memaksa Minseok untuk menatap matanya. Mata Lu Han tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mata yang memiliki riak bergerigi berwarna kuning dan lingkarannya terputus-putus sebanyak dua lapis, 3 _diamond_ seperti menusuk garis-garis itu. Lalu Minseok tiba-tiba pingsan setelah melihat mata Lu Han berputar.

Lu Han menangkap tubuh Minseok dan mendudukkan di sofa yang tersedia. Alasan mengapa ia melakukan ini adalah, agar Minseok tidak melihat semua ini lebih lama. Lu Han bukannya tak tahu makhluk apa yang kini sedang menindih tubuh Wonshik. Siluman. Monster yang ia kenali dari 9 ekornya. Jadi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Minseok semakin ketakutan. Dan tak bisa membiarkan Minseok tahu hal-hal diluar nalar seperti ini.

Tubuh Wonshik bergetar hebat dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia sama sekali tak menduga akan diterjang sesosok makhluk yang mirip legenda kuno Korea, Gumiho. Bahkan sosok ini terus menggeram padanya dengan marah. Rasanya Wonshik ingin kencing dicelana. Gigi-gigi tajam itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya bahkan ludahnya menetes di wajahnya. Matanya menyalang biru. Sello hanya tinggal membuka mulut dan masuklah kepala Wonshik. Serigala ini bahkan hampir lebih basar daripada tubuhnya. Wonshik sudah menangis ketakutan. Ia berpikir dirinya akan segera mati.

 **"Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia yang lebih kotor dariku untuk mendekatinya!"** Sello menggeram rendah.

Wonshik semakin bergetar. Dan dia menangis hebat.

 **"KAU SUDAH BERBUAT BURUK PADANYA TAPI DIA MASIH MAU BERKORBAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI BEDEBAH SEPERTIMU! KAU MASIH BERANI MENAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU?! GRROOWWL!"**

Jongin terdiam membisu bahkan ketika Wonshik meminta tolong dan berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sello. Tapi berujung sia-sia karena Sello lebih kuat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat serigala yang sudah lama tersegel dalam dirinya itu begitu marah dam tidak suka melihat seseorang. Sello benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana menakutkannya seekor monster.

 **"AKU MEMBENCIMU, KIM WONSHIK!"**

"Sello... hentikan..." Ujar Jongin pelan seraya mencabut selang infusnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia sempat limbung karena tubuhnya memang belum terlalu fit, ia sebenarnya masih merasa pusing walau luka di kepalanya sudah tak berbekas, tapi Sehun sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu sebelum benar-benar jatuh.

 _"Gwaenchanayo?"_ Tanya Sehun khawatir. Jongin mengangguk sambil memegangi lengan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri tegak.

Jongin lantas melangkah pelan dengan kaki telanjangnya untuk mendekati Sello yang terlalu fokus dengan kemarahannya hingga tak mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Sello..." Begitu ia sampai di dekat Sello, ia menubruk tubuh Sello dari samping hingga tubuh berbulu itu terguling bersamanya dan menyingkir dari tubuh Wonshik. Jongin memeluk Sello.

"Dia ketakutan tahu! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan keluar dari tubuhku sembarangan. Sekarang semua yang ada disini tahu aku benar-benar siluman! Dasar kau ini suka seenaknya saja!" Jongin menggerutu sambil mengusak-usak tubuh Sello yang dia peluk.

 **"Lepaskan! Aku ingin memakannya!"**

"Ssstt... Cup... Cup... Cup... Anjing baik... Anjing baik..." Jongin terus mengusak-usak tubuh Sello sambil bergumam-gumam yang menurut Sehun lucu. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menenangkan serigala buas dengan jenaka begini.

 **"Berhenti memanggilku ANJING, BODOH!"**

"HEHEHEHE..." Jongin tertawa terbahak.

 **"Jangan tertawa, bocah!"**

"Ish! Kau ini pemarah sekali!" Lalu Jongin melepas pelukannya dan bangkit untuk duduk. Sello berdiri dengan 4 kaki namun masih menatap Wonshik nyalang.

"Sudah, hentikan tatapanmu itu. Kau ingin membuat anak orang menjadi gila, huh?" Jongin menoyor kepala Sello dari samping sebelum memeluknya lagi.

"Sudahlah... lagipula aku baik-baik saja sekarang, hm?" Jongin berujar dengan sebuah senyum. Ia menumpu pipinya pada leher Sello yang memiliki bulu sehalus sutra. "Jangan marah-marah lagi, aku sudah sehat kok. Dokter Oh merawatku dengan baik. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

 **"Hm..."**

Sehun dan Lu Han hanya sama-sama takjup melihat bagaimana Jongin mampu menjinakkan Sello. Mirip dengan Arshi yang juga mampu menenangkan Sello yang mengamuk. Hanya saja, jika Arshi menggunakan kelembutan, Jongin justru melakukan pendekatan yang gila.

"Ravi _hyung_ , maafkan dia, ya. Dia memang begitu pada orang yang tidak disukainya... Hehehe..."

 **"Jangan bicara padanya!"**

"Ish! Baiklah-baiklah, anjing peliharaan yang protektif pada tuannya!"

 **"Siapa yang tuan, hah?!"**

"Tentu saja aku. Hahahaha..."

 **"Kembali ke ranjangmu! Lantai ini dingin tahu!"**

"Iya-iya..."

 **"Sehun, bantu dia kembali ke atas ranjangnya,"**

Hah... akhirnya mereka kembali kedunia nyata dan berhenti mengabaikan mereka. Sehun bergerak untuk membopong tubuh Jongin dan mendudukkannya di ranjang dengan pelan.

"Setidaknya gunakanlah kata tolong,"

Sello melengos. Tak peduli dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia meloncat ke atas ranjang dan tiduran di pangkuan Jongin. Sementara Jongin mengelus kepala Sello sayang.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi sana!"** Ucap Sello sadis pada Wonshik.

Wonshik masih bergetar di lantai, ia terduduk sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah karena dicengkram Sello tadi. Ia masih begitu ketakutan.

"Ravi _hyung_ , apakah kau bisa berjalan? Jika bisa, mendekatlah padaku," Ujar Jongin dengan nada lembut. Namun nampaknya Wonshik bahkan tak kuasa berdiri karena tubuhnya terus bergetar. Jongin mengerti itu karena Sello kembali menggeram rendah. "Dia tidak akan menyerangmu lagi kok." Katanya meyakinkan. "Dokter, bisakah kau membantunya?"

Lalu Sehun menurut tanpa jawaban 'ya' dari bibirnya. Ia memapah Wonshik mendekat ke arah Jongin. Ketika ia sampai dan kini berdiri dengan bantuan Sehun, Jongin meraih lengan Wonshik yang terluka dengan pelan, membuat sang empunya memekik sakit. Tangan Jongin yang lain diletakkan pada bibir gelas berisi air bening yang berada di atas nakas jauh darinya. Entah bagaimana caranya air di dalam gelas itu melayang seperti di tarik sesuatu lalu membentuk gumpalan bola air di atas telapak tangan Jongin. Lantas bocah itu meletakkan air yang ia kendalikan diatas luka Wonshik yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya Sello menancapkan kukunya terlalu dalam. Pasti Wonshik kesakitan.

"Kau... seorang _healer_?" Tanya Lu Han yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena memang ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai keberadaan Sello yang tersegel dalam tubuh Jongin.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana asal-usulnya. Kata para tetua di Edelwais siluman berekor sembilan itu membalas dendam pada Poseidon karena telah membunuh Arshi. Lalu Athena mengurung Sello di _vertizon hill_ namun tak berselang lama Sello kabur entah kemana. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul dan tersegel dalam tubuh yang merupakan reinkarnasi Osiris Arshi?

Relikui macam apa ini?

Melihat Sehun yang tidak terkejut meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa memang dirinya lah satu-satunya tidak tahu. Pengecualian untuk Minseok dan Wonshik, mereka jelas tidak tahu karena mereka hanya manusia biasa.

"Tidak murni, karena aku memiliki kemampuan penyembuh setelah aku berteman dengan Sello," jawab Jongin seadanya bersamaan dengan sembuhnya luka Wonshik. Ia lalu mendongak dan menatap Wonshik polos.

"Karena kau sudah tahu apa yang tersembunyi dalam tubuhku bahkan kau sudah melihat wujudku menjadi setengah siluman berekor sembilan 3 tahun yang lalu, kupikir aku tak perlu menyembunyikan kekuatanku. Kumohon jangan ada lagi cerita buruk karena aku sudah menyembuhkan lukamu. Anggap saja aku meminta imbalan. Tapi setelah ini, berpura-puralah tak saling kenal denganku dan simpan rahasia ini hanya untuk dirimu. Aku memohon padamu. Gosip yang sudah menyebar karena ulahmu aku tidak mempermasalahkan karena aku memang kenyataan adalah siluman. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas apa yang Sello lakukan padamu tadi. Itu adalah pelajaran untukmu, jadi kuanggap itu setimpal," Ujarnya panjang pada Wonshik dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Namun, jika sesuatu yang buruk muncul lagi karena ulahmu dan itu menyangkut aku, aku tidak bisa menjamin jika Sello akan tinggal diam. Dia ini nekat. Dan dia bisa menembus dinding rumahmu. Dia sudah mengenali bau tubuhmu, jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukanmu. Sello bisa melakukan yang lebih parah dari hanya sekedar lukamu tadi. Aku mengancammu kali ini, _Hyung_. Sello tetaplah monster dan dia memiliki insting membunuh. Jadi, berhati-hatilah dalam tindakanmu,"

Wonshik tak menyangka jika ia akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini dari orang yang ia sayangi. Niat hati ia datang kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf karena telah membuat Jongin dirawat di rumah sakit tapi justru mendapat penolakan yang egois. Ya, Wonshik merasa bahwa memang sepantasnya Jongin seperti ini. Jongin menolaknya karena memang ulahnya sendiri. Jongin mengancamnya karena memang ia pantas mendapatkannya. Jika, memang ia tak bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin sepertinya ia memang harus angkat tangan. Ia tahu seharusnya sejak awal ia tak melakukan semua itu pada Jongin dan malah berujung dirinya mengemis maaf secara tersirat. Jatuhnya harga dirinya adalah karena ulahnya sendiri. Jongin hanya memberi respon yang paling tepat dengan menolaknya.

"B-Baiklah, Jongin," Jadi, dia memilih untuk menyerah sekarang meski banyak sekali kejujuran yang ingin ia ceritakan. Tapi, jalannya sudah putus. Jongin sudah menancapkan palang pembatas di jalannya. Wonshik sudah tak bisa menuju pada Jongin. Maka ia akan berbalik dan meninggalkan tujuannya. Ia akan kembali pada keadaan dimana mereka tak saling mengenal. Sesuai permintaan dari orang yang telah ia sakiti.

"Cha, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku," Namun, Wonshik mensyukuri hal terakhir ini, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyum manis Jongin yang masih sama seperti dulu. Hal yang tak pernah berubah dari Jongin dan Wonshik menyukainya.

 _ **Something once lost will never return - Ciel Phantomhive**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sepeninggalannya Wonshik dari ruang rawat Jongin, semua terjebak dalam keheningan. Minseok masih tak sadarkan diri karena ulah Lu Han tadi. Sello nampak nyaman dan hanya diam dengan kepala diatas pangkuan Jongin. Lu Han juga terjebak pada kebisuan. Ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Sedangkan Sehun kini duduk di dekat Jongin dan meraih tangan kanannya pelan. Ia memakaikan tangan sarung tangan motor miliknya pada tangan Jongin.

"Kau sudah sembuh, jadi kau bisa pulang secepatnya," Jongin menatap Sehun dengan rasa penasaran dan sebuah pertanyaan yang menggantung di benaknya. Melihat bagaimana sikap dua pria ini terutama Sehun, sepertinya mereka tidak terkejut berlebihan seperti Minseok. Dan lagi, tadi Sehun berbicara pada Sello dengan sikap yang seperti sudah saling mengenal. Ditambah, sikap Sehun tidak berubah padanya meski sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah siluman. Lu Han juga tidak nampak takut pada sosok yang berada di pangkuannya.

Hanya satu kemungkinan, mereka sudah tahu sejak awal mengenai dirinya.

Satu pertanyaan Jongin, siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Jika mereka orang biasa, pasti mereka terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang mitos ternyata ada di dunia nyata. Bahkan jika mereka sudah tahu siapa Jongin yang sebenarnya, seharusnya menjauh dan takut bukan malah semakin lebih dekat dengannya. Satu yang Jongin simpulkan, mereka mungkin sejenis dengannya.

"Sekarang kalian tahu siapa aku, apakah kalian akan berlari?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Tapi yang ia dapat justru tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya oleh Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Kami tidak takut, karena kami juga bukan manusia," Jawab Sehun jujur.

"S-sungguh?!" Mata Jongin terbelalak, jadi pemikirannya benar jika dua orang ini bukan manusia?

"Sello berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan kami. Edelwais," Kata Sehun, "Kami mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau lahir ke dunia ini. Dia adalah teman,"

"A-apa?!"

Lu Han mengangguki _statement_ Sehun.

Edelwais? Jongin pernah mendengar nama itu. Ibunya pernah bercerita tentang tempat itu saat dirinya berumur 7 tahun. Kata ibunya, tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal bangsa bernama _saint_ yang dibagi menjadi dua jenis. _Saint angel_ dan _saint demon._ Sello juga pernah bercerita jika dirinya berasal dari Edelwais dan memiliki seorang teman _angel_ dan dua teman _demon_. Tapi Sello hanya menceritakannya sekali dan tak menyebut nama mereka. Yang Jongin ingat, teman _angel_ Sello telah meninggal. Lalu Sello membalas dendam pada pembunuhnya yang juga tak Sello sebutkan, tapi malah dikurung Dewi Athena di _Vertizon Hill._

"Yang aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Sello tersegel dalam tubuhmu setelah kabur dari penjara milik Athena," Lu Han yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak, memilih andil untuk mengungkap rasa penasarannya.

"Sello bukannya kabur. Tapi dia di ambil oleh Medusa dengan membobol penjara yang Athena buat,"

 _"M-mwo?!"_

"Ketika usiaku 8 tahun, Medusa menculikku dan menyegel Sello dalam tubuhku. Dia memiliki dendam pribadi pada ayahku. Aku diselamatkan oleh salah satu kakak tiriku yang merupakan anak Medusa, Pegasus dan dipulangkan ke orang tuaku, tapi Medusa sudah mengatur agar Sello mengamuk setelah aku tiba di kota tempat tinggalku. Kotaku hancur karena amukan Sello. Athena kemudian datang membantu ayah untuk menyegel Sello kembali dalam tubuhku. Mereka tak bisa memisahkan kami karena jiwa kami sudah bersatu akibat ulah Medusa. Jika Sello dikeluarkan dari tubuhku, maka aku pasti mati. Jadi, ayahku tak punya pilihan lain. Setelah itu, rakyat kotaku ingin aku dihukum mati karena aku adalah monster. Tapi ayah menentangnya, lalu Zeus memberi jalan keluar dengan mengirimku ke Bumi. Ibuku turun ke bumi, lalu menitipkanku pada kakekku yang memang sudah tinggal di bumi dalam waktu yang lama,"

Lu Han mengerutkan kening mendengar cerita Jongin. Ia sepertinya pernah mendengar sebuah cerita yang mirip. Cerita yang berhembus di Edelwais 5 tahun lalu tentang istana Neptunus di laut mediterania telah porak poranda karena seekor monster mengamuk. Pantas jika ia tak tahu kalau ternyata yang mengamuk adalah Sello yang tersegel pada tubuh anak kecil. Karena Lu Han sudah turun ke bumi untuk menemani Sehun yang dibuang 350 tahun yang lalu.

Satu hal yang janggal, Jongin menyebutkan bahwa ia diselamatkan oleh salah satu kakak tirinya yang merupakan anak dari Medusa yaitu Pegasus. Itu artinya, Medusa adalah ibu tiri Jongin. Suami Medusa adalah ayah Jongin. Setahu Lu Han, suami Medusa adalah...

"Siapa... ayah... dan ibumu?" Tanya Lu Han ragu-ragu.

"Poseidon dan Belacius..."

"APA?!" Lu Han sepontan memekik histeris. Sementara Sehun masih setia memengelus surai Jongin dan terlihat tenang. "Kenapa kau tenang sekali, hah?"

"Aku sudah bertemu Sello semalam, jadi aku sudah tahu semuanya,"

"Haish!"

Relikui macam apa lagi ini?

Lu Han hanya diberitahu jika Arshi telah bereinkarnasi dan kini hidup di di bumi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Arshi bereinkarnasi menjadi anak Poseidon. Dewa yang sudah membunuhnya. Bagaimana jika Jongin tahu kalau hidupnya sebelumnya dipersulit oleh seseorang yang saat ini menjadi ayahnya. Dan... bagaimana jika Poseidon tahu kalau wajah Jongin remaja adalah wajah seseorang yang ia pernah bunuh?!

.

.

.

Maap nih lagi gak bisa bales atu-atu hehe...

Masalah chapter kemarin yg isinya narasi dan dialog sedikit, saya minta maaf. Saya sengaja bikin gitu soalnya nyesuaiin karakter Sehun yang emang pendiam. Dan Jongin juga bingung mau ngobrolin apa. Jadi ya begitu. Mian buat yang gak nyaman.

Thanks a lot buat yang udah review maap gak bisa nyebut atu-atu juga. Saya buru2 publishnya karena nyari waktu nulis jg gak gampang. TAT

Oh iya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR BELOVED BEAR KIM JONGIN. SEHUN'S UKE. SEHUN'S LOVE. AND BLA BLA BLA...

Moga tambah ganteng, tambah manis, tambah disayang hyung2mu, tambah disayang sama sehunmu juga, yah pokoknya yang baik-baik buat kamu sayang. We love you anymore... Mumumu...

#HappyKaiDay

Regards,

Winter AL Yuurama


	6. Chapter 6 : SPECIAL CHAPTER

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5 : SPECIAL SCENE HUNKAI**

 _ **Happy Reading Guys**_

.

.

.

Jongin hanya menurut ketika Sehun membawanya masuk menuju sebuah apartemen berlantai 13. Dari layar monitor lift yang hanya beberapa inchi Jongin melihat angka 12 berhenti disana, lalu pintu terbuka. Jongin bukannya tak tahu, karena di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua dan Jongin bukan tinggal di apartemen jadi dia yakin jika Sehun sedang membawanya ke apartemen miliknya.

Ketika Sehun melangkah keluar terlebih dulu Jongin masih berdiri di dalam. Ia merasa ragu untuk keluar lift. Ia belum pernah datang ke rumah seseorang sebelumnya. Ia hanya merasa tidak seharusnya begini, mungkin karena ia belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke rumah orang lain. Jadi dia sedikit takut. Tapi ketika ia ingat kalau Sehun adalah teman Sello, ia jadi merasa sedikit lega. Teman Sello maka menjadi temannya juga kan? Lagipula jika Sehun memang berniat buruk padanya, maka orang ini sudah sejak awal melakukannya kan?

Nyatanya sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Sehun selalu baik. Bahkan sangat perhatian padanya. Dan jika dilihat-lihat Sehun bukan orang jahat walau _tittle_ yang sebenarnya adalah _demon_. Tapi melihat Sello mau menampakkan diri dihadapan Sehun dan mengobrol banyak dengannya berarti Sello percaya pada _demon_ ini. Dan ini berarti ia tidak terancam. Sehun bukan ancaman.

"Ayo, bukankah kau memerlukan tas dan barang-barangmu?" Suara Sehun menginterupsi. Jongin baru sadar jika ia melamun dan membuat Sehun menunggunya hingga harus menahan lift yang akan menutup kembali.

"Ah iya, maaf," Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia membiarkan tangannya bergerak untuk meraih sebelah tangan Jongin. Menggandengnya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Jongin awalnya kaget, tapi ia tak berusaha menepis tangan besar Sehun yang melingkupi tangannya. Rasanya hangat dan Jongin menyukainya.

Ia mengikuti Sehun berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang manis. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman berada dekat dengan Sehun. Dokter yang menangis ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan menyimpan luka dalam matanya ini kini terlihat berbeda. Jongin tidak tahu dari mana Sehun mendapat perubahan yang cukup cepat ini, tapi ia tak menyangkal jika ia menyukai senyum yang baru saja Sehun tampilkan untuknya. Sehun jadi terlihat lebih tampan.

Ketika Jongin memasuki apartemen Sehun, ia menganga takjup. Apartemen Sehun bersih dan rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria belum beristri. Baunya juga harum dan terasa nyaman. Suhu yang diatur tidak terasa dingin atau panas. Sedang dan Jongin menyukainya.

Namun dahinya mengerut ketika netranya menangkap beberapa lukisan _symbol_ yang terpasang di beberapa sisi dinding ruang tamu. Matanya terfokus pada salah satunya, ia melotot kaget melihat _symbol_ yang amat familiar di sana. _Symbol_ berbentuk segitiga dengan 3 anak panah menusuk tiap sudutnya. _Symbol_ yang mirip dengan _symbol_ yang ada pada punggung tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan milik Sehun.

Jongin meraba punggung sarung tangannya. Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa Sehun memiliki suatu _symbol_ yang mirip dengan tanda lahir di punggung tangan kanannya. Apakah ini kebetulan? Jika Jongin mengingat ketika Sehun memakaikan sarung tangan ini saat di rumah sakit ia merasa ada yang aneh dan ia tak mengerti. Mengapa Sehun harus peduli dengan tanda lahir miliknya? Jika Sehun tidak tahu tentang bentuk tanda lahir ini bukankah Sehun tidak akan memiliki inisiatif untuk mengganti sarung tangannya?

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Mengapa kau curiga pada penolongmu?" Jongin bermonolog dengan suara kecil. Namun ia tetap merasa jika Sehun sebenarnya mengetahui tentang bentuk tanda lahirnya ini. Jika tidak, kebetulan pun seharusnya tidak begini kan? "Baiklah, jangan pikirkan ini, _okay_?" Ia kembali bermonolog sendiri.

Sejak dulu Jongin memang tak suka memikirkan hal yang rumit dan Jongin bukan tipe orang yang keingintahuannya sangat besar sampai melakukan berbagai hal untuk mendapat jawaban. Jongin lebih suka hal-hal sederhana saja. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai celingukan untuk mencari Sehun yang entah menghilang kemana. Hei, masa dia harus tersesat di dalam apartemen orang sih? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apartemen ini besar loh. Huwe! Jongin 'kan buta arah!

"Dokter Oh, kau dimana?" Jongin jadi mulai takut. Ia masih celingukan mencari sang empunya rumah. Tapi tak kunjung ketemu, ia justru menemukan kolam renang kecil saat ia masuk lebih dalam.

 _Okay_ , Sehun tidak disana!

Ia kembali melangkah dan menaiki tangga yang hanya memiliki 5 buah anak tangga. Ia melihat ada sebuah ruangan di sana. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menuju pintu, mungkin Sehun ada di dalam sana. Apakah dia lancang menjelajahi rumah orang seperti ini? Uh, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Sehun. Dalam hati ia merutuk, bagaimana bisa sebuah apartemen sebegini besar? Bahkan ada kolam renangnya. Dan Jongin baru ingat jika di lantai 12 ini hanya ada apartemen Sehun. Tak ada pintu tetangga. Kemungkinan, luasnya apartemen Sehun sama dengan luas lantai 12 ini. Oh ya ampun, seperti rumah pribadi dan mewah. Jadi, seberapa kaya Dokter ini? Dalam imajiner Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tuh kan mulai lagi berpikir aneh-aneh dan rumit lagi. Perasaan semenjak bertemu dengan Sehun otaknya jadi sering berpikir keras.

Pintu itu tertutup dan Jongin memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Tapi justru berujung ia melebarkan mata dan bibirnya terkatup rapat ketika dirinya melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar dengan hanya memakai celana training. Tanpa atasan alias _topless_.

Tidak, Jongin tidak sedang terpesona dengan tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih sempurna dari miliknya. Tapi apa yang ada pada tubuh itu. Jongin dapat melihat banyak sekali goresan disana. Goresan yang terlihat masih merah seperti baru. Goresan yang Jongin yakin itu adalah luka cambukan. Dari mana Sehun mendapat luka cambukan itu?

"Jongin?" Jongin sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan ketika Sehun memanggil namanya. Ia terlalu larut dalam sebuah perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Matanya terasa sakit ketika ia memandang tubuh penuh luka milik Sehun semakin lama. Ia seperti mampu merasakan seberapa sakit ketika cambuk itu menyabet tubuh Sehun. Tubuh Jongin bergetar diluar kendalinya. Ia merasa dadanya sakit dan tidak tega ketika membayangkan bagaimana dokter baik hati ini menerima siksaan itu. Jongin tak tahu dari mana datangnya keparnoan ini. Bahkan sesungguhnya ini bukan urusannya, namun hatinya sama sekali tak mengijinkan dia untuk acuh pada luka-luka itu. Ia berpikir bahwa luka yang sempat ia lihat di mata kelam Sehun itu mencerminkan betapa kesakitannya Sehun menerima cambukan-cambukan itu. Apakah ini sebabnya Sehun selalu berpakaian tertutup dengan _turtle neck_?

Semakin lama ia memandang tubuh Sehun, Jongin seperti dapat melihat kilas balik ketika Sehun mendapat cambukan-cambukan itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kedua matanya sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Dan ketika Sehun berdiri di depannya dan memegang tangannya, air mata itu menetes tanpa bisa dicegah. Jongin terisak pelan dan matanya mulai memerah. Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin.

"Hiks... b-bagaimana bisa tubuh Dokter seperti ini?" Jongin berujar dengan suara tercekat.

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam diam. Ia merasa tiba-tiba menyesal telah membawa Jongin kemari dan melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan begini. Seharusnya Jongin tak melihatnya dalam kondisi begini. Ia tadi hanya meninggalkan Jongin di ruang tamu dan kemudian naik ke lantai 2 untuk berganti pakaian di kamar. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan datang ke kamarnya dan melihat semua ini. Namun, yang tak Sehun mengerti, mengapa Jongin menangis melihat tubuhnya?

"Hiks... p-pasti sangat sakit, iya 'kan?" Lalu Jongin mendapat keberanian untuk menyentuh salah satu luka di dada Sehun yang memanjang dan terlihat dalam. Mendapati Sehun yang meringis secara reflek, tangis Jongin pecah. Membuat Sehun mengerti jika ternyata bocah ini sangat khawatir dan peduli padanya. Sehun hanya tak menyangka bagaimana bisa Jongin ikut merasakan bagaimana kesakitan ini menusuk-nusuk.

Sehun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia meraih bahu Jongin dan mendekapnya, memeluk bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu seraya mengusap-usap kepala Jongin yang masih diperban. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin," Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri karena telah menjadi alasan mengapa Jongin menangis.

"L-Lepaskan, Dokter. L-Lukamu pasti sakit karena bersentuhan dengan tubuhku," dan entah mengapa Sehun merasa bersyukur Jongin mengkhawatirkannya. Apakah ia boleh berharap jika Jongin bukan hanya sekedar iba?

Jongin jadi teringat ketika pertama kali Sehun memeluknya pada pertemuan pertama mereka, lalu ketika di dalam ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ia berpikir bahwa saat Sehun bersentuhan dengannya luka-luka ini juga ia rasakan sakitnya. Namun dokter ini bahkan masih mampu menggendongnya, bukankah Sehun sangat kuat? Dia menahan sakit demi Jongin. Sesungguhnya disaat yang sama Jongin memiliki satu pertanyaan. Apa arti dirinya bagi Sehun hingga pria ini mau melakukan semua hal itu untuknya?

"Aku mendapatkan luka-luka ini ketika aku masih tinggal di _Edelwais_. Karena sebuah kesalahan yang besar, aku dihukum cambuk dengan cambuk api selama 50 tahun sebelum akhirnya dibuang ke bumi," Jelas Sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Jongin yang justru semakin menangis. Dari sana Sehun meyakini bahwa Jongin mengetahui tentang cambuk api.

Jongin pernah dengar tentang cambuk api. Cambuk yang hanya dimiliki penjaga neraka dan siapapun yang terkena cambukan itu akan merasakan sakitnya selama 1000 tahun dan akan meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan pernah hilang bahkan sampai mati. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun telah menanggung sakit dari cambukan itu selama ini. Betapa menderitanya. Penjaga neraka benar-benar kejam! Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat _demon_ baik ini?! Satu cambukkan saja sakitnya luar biasa dan Sehun harus menjalaninya selama 50 tahun?! Siapa yang akan tega melihatnya huh?

"Walau sakitnya masih terasa, namun dengan memelukmu seperti ini aku merasa lebih baik," Sambung Sehun dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang. Ia baru menyadari jika ia sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu karena Jongin. Bocah yang masih menangis ini membawa perubahan yang bagus pada dirinya. Jadi, ia melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Jongin dengan amat lembut. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin karena kau seorang _healer_ jadi aku merasa tak sakit saat memelukmu. Bolehkah aku memelukmu lebih sering? Mungkin aku dapat sembuh jika melakukannya,"

Jongin tahu sebenarnya Sehun tengah mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Sehun adalah bualan atau memang benar. Jika memang Sehun dapat merasa lebih baik dengan memeluknya karena ia seorang _healer_ , maka Jongin akan rela membiarkannya. Ia tak peduli jika Sehun memang hanya membual untuk mencuri kesempatan memeluknya. Namun, yang ia tahu luka yang ditimbulkan oleh cambuk api penjaga neraka tidak mudah untuk disembuhkan. Bahkan seorang _healer_ sekalipun. Jadi, dia memeluk Sehun kembali dengan _cakra_ berwarna biru yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, agar Sehun benar-benar tak merasa sakit bersentuhan dengannya. Itu adalah _cakra_ penyembuh. Namun Jongin tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, ia hanya berusaha agar Sehun tak kesakitan.

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dengan lebih erat. Ia senang karena Jongin tak menolak permintaannya bahkan anak ini berinisiatif untuk memeluknya lebih dahulu. Sehun dapat merasakan adanya energi yang bertubrukan dengan kulit telanjangnya. Sehun tahu jika Jongin tengah melakukan penyembuhan pada tubuhnya. Sehun yakin jika anak ini tahu bahwa luka cambukan ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah bahkan oleh seorang _healer_. Jongin bilang dirinya bukan _pure_ _healer_ , artinya akan lebih mustahil melakukannya. Namun anak ini tetap melakukannya. Jongin bukan tipe yang gampang menyerah.

Ketika Sehun dapat melihat 2 luka cambuk di salah satu lengannya perlahan berubah menjadi kulit sempurna, ia merasa keheranan. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Jongin bukan _healer_ murni?

"Jongin?" Namun hanya 2 luka itu yang berhasil Jongin sembuhkan. _Cakra_ biru yang semula melingkupi Jongin perlahan pudar. Tangis Jongin telah berhenti dan kini berganti senyuman kecil di depan wajah Sehun. Senyum senang karena usahanya berhasil walau hanya 2.

Sehun tidak akan memprotes atau sejenisnya. Luka yang disebabkan oleh cambuk api memang sulit disembuhkan. Ia maklum jika Jongin hanya dapat menyembuhkan 2 diantaranya. Ia berpikir bahwa Jongin hebat karena dapat mengurangi jumlah luka cambukan. _Healer_ lain belum tentu bisa melakukannya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus lebih sering memelukmu," Lalu ia mengusap puncak kepala Jongin pelan. "Kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku akan memasak untukmu," Jongin mengangguk, "Tunggulah di luar, aku pakai baju,"

Tapi yang Jongin lakukan bukan menurut, ia justru memegangi lengan Sehun (ia cukup hati-hati dengan luka-luka Sehun) dan menggeleng tanda tidak mau. Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku tidak mau menunggu di luar," Lalu Sehun mengerti maksud Jongin. Jadi ia menarik Jongin untuk duduk di tepi ranjang _king_ _size-_ nya. Ia lupa jika Jongin masih berusia 16 tahun dan masih memiliki sifat kekanakan. Tapi kalau Sehun mengamati, anak-anak lelaki berusia 16 tahun di luar sana tidak ada yang seperti Jongin. Mereka sudah beranjak menjadi berandal yang liar dan tidak manis. Sepertinya pergaulan Jongin terjaga. Dan itu bagus. Jongin masih suci dan sepolos kertas.

Sebelum Sehun beranjak menghampiri lemari, ia mengambil tisu dari atas nakas dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal dipipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Tunggu sebentar?" Ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan tisu itu di tangan Jongin. Bocah itu mengangguk patuh dan mengusap pipinya sendiri dengan tisu sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang menjauh darinya untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengambil _sweater_ _turtle_ _neck_ berwarna hitam dan memakainya. Jongin berpikir mungkin sebagian besar lemari Sehun berisi pakaian dengan kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang.

Setelah selesai memakai _sweater_ nya, ia menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Mereka hanya sama-sama tak menyadari jika interaksi mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan mereka juga sama-sama tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah terikat pada suatu perasaan yang mampu membuat mereka saling mengerti dan saling memahami tanpa penjabaran yang panjang.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Jongin takjup. Anak ini memamakan makanannya dengan lahap seperti tak makan berhari-hari. Bahkan potongan-potongan daging yang ia masak sudah hampir habis namun sayurannya tak tersentuh sama sekali. Sepertinya Jongin sangat suka daging.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan," Ujar Sehun sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Hehe... aku kelaparan, Dokter. Aku hanya makan bubur dari Minseok _hyung_. Dan tadi aku mengeluarkan _cakra_ cukup besar untuk menyembuhkan lukamu tapi hanya 2 yang berhasil. Jadi aku butuh banyak tenaga, mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkan lebih dari 2, jadi jika kau ingin memelukku lagi maka aku sudah siap dengan _cakra_ _healer_ -ku," Lalu ia kembali lahap memakan hidangan yang disediakan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Bocah ini menjelaskan dengan gamblang dan terkesan sangat polos. Apakah Jongin tahu kalau perkataannya barusan telah membuat hati Sehun berdesir? Dan apakah Jongin benar-benar serius tentang itu?

Makan malam mereka berlangsung khidmat dan Sehun menikmati _moment_ ini. Ia senang Jongin menyukai makanan yang ia sediakan. Bocah di depannya ini bahkan tak mencela makanan ini. Sepertinya Jongin bukan tipe yang pilih-pilih makanan. Kecuali kacang merah yang Sehun tanak bersama nasi. Jongin menyingkirkan kacangnya dan tidak memakannya. Jongin tidak menyukai itu dan itu lucu menurutnya. Apalagi ketika keningnya berkerut dan bergidik tak suka saat tak sengaja ia memakan biji kacang merah yang terlewat dari pengelihatannya, ekspresinya sungguh lucu dan ia seperti akan menangis. Jadi Sehun mengambil beberapa tisu dan memberikannya pada bocah manis itu. Membiarkan Jongin memuntahkan nasi dan kacang yang tak ia suka.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tak suka kacangnya," Kata Sehun menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku merasa telah menghinamu," Lalu bocah itu menunduk merasa bersalah. Sehun tersenyum kecil, rupanya memang benar jika anak ini sepolos kertas. Jika Arshi, pasti sudah menggerutu. Ngomong-ngomong Arshi juga tidak menyukai kacang-kacangan.

Sehun jadi ingat ketika ia memasak kacang kedelai untuk makan malam mereka ketika dalam perjalanan ke bukit selatan tapi malah berujung tersesat karena ia dan Arshi belum pernah ke sana. Usia meseka masih sangat muda waktu itu, lalu Reizen -ayah Arshi- memberi tugas pada Arshi untuk mengantarkan beberapa barang ke tempat Khionie. Sehun yang tahu Arshi akan pergi jadi ia memaksa untuk ikut. Namun justru tersesat. Arshi merengek lapar waktu itu, jadi Sehun pergi mencari bahan makan untuk dimasak dan hanya menemukan kacang kedelai. Arshi justru mengumpatinya. Dan Sehun baru tahu kalau Arshi tak menyukai kacang-kacangan. Lucu jika diingat lagi.

"Tidak apa. Aku tak masalah. Sekarang aku tahu kalau kau tak suka kacang-kacangan."

"Tapi aku masih bisa meminum sari kacang hijau dan kacang kedelai. Aku hanya tak suka jika kacangnya masih berbentuk,"

"Lain kali aku tidak akan menyertakan kacang pada menu kita,"

"Hehe... _Gomawo_ ," Lalu Jongin nyengir lebar. Manis sekali.

Ketika mereka telah selesai makan, Jongin mencegah Sehun untuk membereskan meja makan. Jongin bicara jujur saat ia menawarkan diri karena merasa tak enak. Ia telah merepotkan Sehun bahkan sampai makan di rumah pria itu. Tujuan sebenarnya ia kemari kan untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya yang katanya Lu Han bawa ke rumah Sehun setelah insiden tertimpa pipa besi kemarin, tapi malah sekalian numpang makan. Jongin jadi sungkan. Lagipula ia memikirkan luka-luka Sehun. Ia merasa tak tega membiarkan Sehun bergerak-gerak dengan semua luka itu. Sehun sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuknya, jadi biarlah sekarang dia yang membereskan peralatan kotor ini.

Awalnya Sehun menolak dan berdalih dia bisa membereskannya sendiri karena ini adalah rumahnya. Tapi Jongin memaksa dan menggebu-gebu. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Jongin sibuk di depan westafel dengan celemek dan sarung tangan karet. Lagipula ia tak rugi.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, badan Jongin itu bagus. Proporsional kalau orang bilang. Badan itu selalu cocok memakai pakaian apapun. Dari mulai seragam sekolah, baju pasien, kaos oblong bahkan sampai celemek. Mungkin dulu Jongin lahir berkalung plasenta. Ada mitos kalau bayi lahir dengan berkalung plasenta maka ketika ia tumbuh besar akan selalu terlihat _eye_ _catching_ dengan pakaian apapun yang dikenakan. Menurut Sehun, Jongin seperti itu. Apalagi Sehun pernah melihat bahkan menyentuh tubuh Jongin yang tak menggunakan atasan. Kemarin dia mengganti pakaian Jongin kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia menang banyak sejak awal. Sudah berapa kali ia memeluk Jongin? Banyak! Haha...

Tapi Sehun tidak senafsu itu. Dia masih bisa mengontrol diri dengan tidak melakukan hal yang lebih. Dulu dia memang agresif pada Arshi. Tapi dengan Jongin ia tidak bisa. Lagipula, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari ini. Dan mereka belum mengenal lebih dalam dari ini. Sehun masih bersabar dan berusaha untuk menjangkau anak ini lebih dalam. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia belum bisa membaca Kim Jongin hanya dengan menatap. Justru bocah itu yang mampu mengerti dirinya hanya melalui matanya. Sehun rasa Jongin adalah tipe yang sangat peka.

Jongin sudah hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Anak itu tengah melakukan hal terakhir yaitu mengelap tepian wastafel yang terciprat air lalu melepas sarung tangan dan celemek. Sehun baru ingat jika dia membawa Jongin kemari adalah untuk memberikan tas sekolah Jongin yang Lu Han titipkan padanya. Jadi, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Jongin tahu Sehun meninggalkan dirinya di dapur yang jadi satu dengan ruang makan. Ia hanya menatap dengan dahi berkerut sembari memakai sarung tangan kanannya yang sempat ia lepaskan untuk bergantian dengan sarung tangan karet. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sehun. Entah mengapa sejak ia menangis di kamar Dokter itu, ia merasa ingin di dekat Sehun terus. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat dia tak menunggu di luar ketika Sehun berganti baju. Apakah ia jadi terlihat seperti anak ayam yang selalu mengikuti ayah ayam? Hei, Sehun kan laki-laki, jadi disebutnya ayah ayam bukan induk ayam. Ini versi Jongin sendiri. Aneh!

Namun, saat melewati kolam renang yang hanya berukuran 3x6 meter dengan kedalaman yang Jongin tafsir mencapai dagunya. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap air tenang yang memantulkan cahaya lampu dalam diam. Melihat air ia jadi berhasrat ingin. Kalau diingat, ia belum mandi dari kemarin. Ugh... jijik!

Namun ia justru berpikir lain daripada mandi. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa menggunakan kolam ini untuk sesuatu yang lain. Airnya nampak bening dan bersih. Juga terlihat steril. Sepertinya Sehun tidak menggunakan kolam renang untuk waktu yang lama. Lagipula sepertinya mustahil Sehun berenang dengan keadaan penuh luka begitu. Hei, jadi untuk apa kolam renang ini dibuat kalau tak pernah dipakai huh? Dekorasi?

Jongin melangkah ke tepi kolam, ia mencelupkan ujung jari kakinya. Dingin. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu suka dingin, tapi demi sesuatu ia akan melakukannya. Walau ia ragu akan berhasil atau tidak.

 _ **"Kita bisa mencobanya,"**_ Sello tiba-tiba berbicara dalam pikiran Jongin. Ia tidak akan takjup bagaimana Sello dapat mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan. Sello dapat otomatis mengetahuinya karena mereka adalah satu. Jadi, apa yang Jongin pikirkan, lakukan, dan rasakan, Sello akan mengetahui dan merasakan hal yang sama dengan sendiri.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Ia jadi terlihat sedang bicara sendiri sekarang.

 _ **"Aku tak tahu. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?"**_

Jongin sempat termenung sejenak sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kaos oblong _maroon_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hingga mengekpos punggung yang terlukis dua bulan sabit yang dikelilingi sulur. Warnanya hitam pekat. Itu adalah motif segel yang mengunci Sello dalam tubuhnya. Disebut _two_ _moons_ _seal_. Jurus segel yang dulu dipakai Poseidon dan Athena untuk menyegel kembali Sello waktu itu.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga pada kolam. Bentuknya tangga dari keramik bukan selusur besi. Aman, jadi Jongin tidak perlu berpegangan hingga air telah mencapai dagunya Ia lantas memejamkan matanya. _Ia_ mencoba berkonsentrasi hingga cakra berwarna biru menguar dari tubuh yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut itu. Lama kelamaan ia dapat merasakan airnya menghangat, tidak sedingin tadi dan warnanya berubah menjadi lebih pekat tidak sebening tadi. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia telah mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya sambil menenteng tas sekolah Jongin.

Jongin mendongak, ia menatap Sehun dalam keterdiaman. Apakah Sehun akan marah karena dirinya telah lancang memakai kolam renangnya?

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan dari belakang sejak anak itu melepas bajunya dan mulai masuk ke kolam. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Jongin membuat air kolamnya menjadi lebih keruh. Namun ia tak mengerti, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jongin?"

Sehun dapat melihat wajah Jongin berubah tegang. Sepertinya anak ini mulai panik karena kepergok seperti maling. Namun tak lama kemudian nyengir bodoh sambil berkata, "Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum mandi, Dokter," dan ekspresinya kikuk. Lucu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... um... aku mandi deh," Kemudian nyengir lagi. "Dokter juga belum mandi kan? Bagaimana jika berenang bersama?" tawar Jongin dengan wajah bodohnya. "Tolong jangan menolak. Walau aku kurang ajar telah memakai kolam ini tanpa ijin, tapi aku ingin Dokter bergabung denganku,"

Dan Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ia dapat menyanggupi permintaan konyol bocah 16 tahun ini. Namun satu yang ia curigai, mengapa Jongin ingin berenang dengan celana jeans? Bukankah berat untuk berenang?

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun saat dokter muda itu mencapai bibir kolam dengan hanya mengenakan _boxer_ hitam. Ia kembali merasa sakit ketika melihat luka-luka cambukan itu. Jongin menuntun Sehun agar mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Jongin melakukannya. Sehun tak perlu dijaga dan dituntun begini. Ia tak akan tenggelam. Sungguh! Airnya bahkan hanya mencapai dadanya. Namun Jongin justru terlihat akan tenggelam karena air kolam berhasil mencapai dagu. Hei, Jongin masih terbilang pendek. Jadi wajar perbedaannya signifikan begini. Tapi anak itu masih bisa tumbuh!

Mereka berdiri di tengah kolam saling berhadapan. Sehun merasakan airnya hangat dan entah mengapa luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya tak terasa perih sama sekali. Padahal tiap kali ia mandi, ia harus menahan sakit ketika lukanya tersiram air. Bagaimana bisa?

Jongin memberikan senyum amat manis dan terkesan polos. Bocah itu bergerak maju, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lalu memegang kedua bahunya. Dan yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah ketika Jongin dengan tiba-tiba melompat ke atas dan menekan bahunya. Menenggelamkan Sehun hingga ke dasar kolam. Sehun meronta dan ia tidak bisa bernafas. Sehun gelagapan di dasar kolam. Ia hanya tak siap ditenggelamkan secara mendadak. Namun ia tak menyangka jika tenanganya bahkan tak mampu melawan Jongin. Jongin menahan dirinya tetap tenggelam untuk beberapa saat.

Sehun melotot. Ia berusaha melepas tekanan tangan Jongin dibahunya. Anak itu juga ikut menenggelamkan diri dan wajahnya berada dekat dengan Sehun. Namun bocah ini justru tersenyum lembut padanya seolah menyampaikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Rontaan Sehun berhenti ketika Jongin semakin mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Karena pasokan udara semakin menipis, Sehun memijakkan kakinya dan mendorong tubuhnya keatas saat dirasa Jongin sudah berhenti menekan tubuhnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sehun terbatuk ketika dirinya kembali dapat menghirup udara. Matanya telah memerah karena berada di dalam air untuk beberapa lama ditambah karena ditenggelamkan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran bocah yang masih memeluknya ini? Anak ini ingin membunuhnya huh? Anak ini sudah gila apa?!

"Berhasil!" Jongin memekik girang tanpa melepas pelukannya di bahu Sehun. Bahkan posisi tubuhnya melayang setengah di air. Membiarkan Sehun menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menenggelamkanku? Uhuk!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Namun ia membiarkan Jongin tetap memeluknya. Anak itu justru memeluk Sehun sambil menggoyangkan kakinya dalam air. Hingga terdengar deburan dan airnya terciprat kemana-mana. Sangat girang dan Sehun tak mengerti mengapa anak ini nampak bahagia setelah hampir membunuhnya.

"Agar semuanya rata, Dokter. Airnya hanya sampai di dadamu, sedangkan lukanya menyebar sampai lehermu. Jadi aku menenggelamkanmu." Jelas Jongin tanpa dosa. Dan Sehun baru menyadari jika air kolamnya berubah hitam. Dan ia terkejut ketika ia melihat lengannya bersih dari luka. Apa yang terjadi?

Ia lalu melepas pelukan Jongin dan melihat sekujur tubuhnya. Ia jadi semakin terkejut mendapati luka-luka cambukan itu telah hilang semuanya, sepenuhnya, sembuh! Lantas ia menatap Jongin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

Namun Jongin malah menampilkan senyum yang lebar dan sangat senang. Seperti mendapat harta karun yang telah lama terpendam. "Air selalu membawa kesejukkan, bahkan menjadi simbol penyembuhan, Dokter." Katanya.

"Aku mencoba menyembuhkan luka-luka ditubuh Dokter yang diakibatkan oleh cambuk api. _Element-_ ku adalah air jadi aku berpikir api pasti akan kalah dengan air. Aku membiarkan _cakra_ dan keringatku melebur dalam kolam ini. Karena itulah airnya jadi sedikit keruh. Airnya berubah hitam, itu artinya luka-luka dokter telah berpindah ke air. Ketika aku menyembuhkan Ravi airnya tidak berubah karena lukanya hanya luka biasa. Pada kasus Dokter berbeda. Karena luka Dokter berasal dari nyala api dan sulit sembuh. makanya jadi seperti ini. Bukankah mirip dengan air yang telah digunakan untuk memadamkan api yang menyala diatas bara? Hitam karena bercampur bara. Begitu pengandaiannya." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ini berhasil. Aku senang Dokter sudah sembuh! Hehe..."

Sehun hanya masih takjup dan tak menyangka jika kemampuan _healer_ yang Jongin miliki ternyata bisa sehebat ini. Bahkan Jongin mampu menyembuhkan luka dari cambuk api. Sehun masih ingat jika Jongin belum lama berkata bahwa dirinya bukanlah _healer_ murni. Dan luka dari cambuk api sangat sulit disembuhkan bahkan _healer_ keturunan murni sekalipun. Tapi, Jongin mampu melakukan hal yang mustahil itu dengan didasarkan sebuah pemikiran sederhana. Api kalah dengan air. Hanya itu. Dan jika diingat lagi Sehun belum pernah melihat seorang _healer_ menyembuhkan dengan menggunakan media air secara langsung. Dan jikapun menggunakan media, maka sang healer akan menjadikan dirinya untuk menjadi jembatan antara media dan penyakit. Biasanya _healer_ yang menggunakan media adalah _healer_ tidak murni.

Jongin adalah salah satu _healer_ _non_ _pure_ itu. Namun Jongin melakukannya dengan cara sederhana. Ia hanya perlu mencampur _cakra_ -nya dengan air. Tekniknya sama dengan _healer_ murni yang hanya mengarahkan telapak tangan pada luka lalu munculkan _cakra_. Satu kata, Jongin istimewa. Namun tetap saja ada yang aneh. Jonginkan memiliki kemampuan penyembuh setelah berteman dengan Sello. Namun Jongin bisa melakukan penyembuhan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan lebih baik. Jongin tidak menyebutkan dirinya adalah keturunan healer. Dan setahu Sehun, Poseidon bukanlah _healer_. Dewa memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerap energi alam untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Namun tidak dengan luka orang lain.

Hei, Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu. Jongin kan anaknya Poseidon. Bukankah itu artinya Jongin juga setengah dewa? Pantas jika luka-luka Jongin selama ini dapat sembuh dengan sendirinya. Selain karena bantuan Sello, tubuh Jongin juga secara otomatis menyerap energi alam untuk lukanya. Anak ini...

"Hehe... aku bisa melakukan penyembuhan lebih baik dengan menggunakan _element_ -ku. Pantas saja jika tadi aku hanya berhasil 2 dan aku merasa sulit sekali," Dan Sehun baru ingat jika di kamar tadi Jongin menyembuhkan 2 lukanya tanpa media. Sebenarnya anak ini _healer_ murni atau bukan?!

Sehun tiba-tiba menenggelamkan diri dan sukses membuat Jongin memekik panik. Namun kepanikan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat separuh dari air. Rupanya Sehun membopong Jongin dari bawah. Sehingga kini posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Airnya sampai hanya mencapai pinggang. "Apa yang Dokter lakukan?!" dan ia terkejut. Secara reflek ia berpegangan pada bahu Sehun yang kekar.

Sehun mendongak dan Jongin menunduk. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat sebelum Sehun melangkah ke tepi kolam tanpa melepas tatapan mereka. Dan Jongin tersenyum kecil seraya menyibak rambut Sehun yang turun karena basah hingga menutupi setengah matanya dengan gerakan lembut. Ketika ia didudukkan di tepi kolam, pandangannya masih belum teralihkan pada Sehun yang masih berada di bawahnya.

"Terima kasih telah mengurangi penderitaanku. Rasa sakit yang seharusnya 1000 tahun dan bekas luka yang akan membekas sampai mati telah kau sembuhkan," Kata Sehun dengan sebuah senyum menawan.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk seraya mengelus pipi pucat Sehun tanpa melepas senyum manisnya.

"Tapi kau juga nekat menjadikanku kelinci percobaan,"

Lalu Jongin membuang pandangan dan menggigit bibir. Ia bersalah tentu saja. Bagaimana jika ritual gila tadi tidak berhasil dan Sehun justru celaka karena ia tenggelamkan? Duh, fatal! _"Jeongmal mianhae,"_ Ucapnya gugup. Membuat Sehun tersenyum geli lalu meraih tangan Jongin yang berbalut sarung tangan. Lalu melepasnya karena basah dan tidak terlihat nyaman untuk Jongin. Kemudian ia naik ke daratan dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sehun. Namun Sehun segera meraih pipi Jongin dan menghadapkan wajah Jongin agar kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang benar?" Tanya Sehun retoris. Ia menatap manik Jongin dalam.

Jika sebelumnya Jongin selalu menghindari tatapan mata sekelam jelaga itu dan enggan menatapnya maka kini kebalikannya. Jongin ingin terus tertawan pada mata yang kini semakin cerah daripada awal mereka bertemu. Sangat indah dan menghipnotis. Bahkan Jongin membiarkan wajah Sehun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, mata mereka masih saling memandang. Lalu, ketika Sehun mulai bergerak melumat lembut, mereka sama-sama menutup mata. Tangan Jongin ia biarkan bergerak dan bertumpu pada dada bidangnya.

Gerakan mereka seirama. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jongin dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang coba Sehun salurkan dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat dan berdesir menyenangkan. Sensasi yang belum pernah Jongin rasa dan ia menyukainya. Bibir Sehun terasa begitu pas diatas bibirnya. Ngomong-ngomomg, ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Dan entah mengapa ia tak merasa menyesal merelakan ciuman pertama yang berharga pada sosok _demon_ tampan ini.

Sehun merasa senang Jongin tidak ada gerakan menepis, menolak, ataupun berpaling. Jujur saja ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Bibir Jongin terasa lebih manis daripada anggur _moondrop_. Sehun bersumpah ia kecanduan pada bibir ini dalam sekali cicip. Walau Jongin bukan seorang _good_ _kisser_ , rasanya tetap menyenangkan! Merasakan bagaimana Jongin hanya mengikuti gerakannya dan canggung, sepertinya ini merupakan pengalaman pertama Jongin berciuman. Mengetahui itu Sehun jadi semakin bahagia. Dulu dirinya juga yang mencuri ciuman pertama Arshi. Dan sekarang ia juga melakukannya pada Jongin. Tapi, milik Jongin lebih manis!

Sementara Sello mendesah pasrah dalam pikiran Jongin. Ia memalingkan pandangan dan enggan menatap bagaimana 2 insan itu saling memagut. Ia merasa jengkel. Karena ia ingat dulu Sehun sering sengaja mencium Arshi di depannya. Dan sekarang _demon_ itu melakukannya pada Jongin. Argh, brengsek!

Jadi Sello memilih meringkuk di lantai tempat ia di segel lalu membiarkan kesembilan ekornya menutupi mata dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun melihat wajahnya yang memerah! Ingat? Apa yang dirasakan Jongin, Sello juga dapat merasakannya. _You know what I mean?_

 _ **"ARGH!"**_

Terkadang Sello menyesal dengan fakta ini.

Tapi, hei... memangnya siapa yang mampu melihat dia di dalam tubuh Jongin? Hanya yang punya tubuh. Tapi anak itu tidak sedang memandangnya. Jongin bahkan sedang tersipu setelah ciuman itu usai. Tidak peduli pada Sello!

 _ **"MOCVANT, AWAS SAJA KAU!"**_

Mari tinggalkan siluman yang sedang mencak-mencak ini.

"A-Aku senang dapat mengurangi salah satu penderitaanmu, Dokter," Ungkap Jongin jujur setelah wajah Sehun sedikit menjauh. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Dicium pria setampan dan merupakan idola banyak orang membuat dia tersipu. Memangnya siapa yang tetap baik-baik saja ketika kau mendapat apa yang tak bisa orang lain dapat? Bukankah ini fantastik?!

Tangan besar Sehun masih setia berada di pipi Jongin. Ia berpikir, memangnya berapa penderitaan yang Jongin lihat dimatanya? Anak ini...

"Aku telah sembuh total sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengan pelukan-pelukan yang seharusnya aku terima untuk penyembuhanku? Apakah akan hangus?"

Jongin terkesiap. " _A-Aniya_!" Wajahnya semakin merona. Dan ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menaikkan nada, ia memalingkan wajah dengan gelagapan. "M-Maksudku, Dokter masih bisa memelukku ketika Dokter menginginkannya,"

Tunggu, apa barusan dia terdengar menyerahkan diri secara cuma-cuma untuk kapanpun Sehun ingin gunakan?

 _"Astaga, bicara apa aku ini?!"_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Dalam imajiner, ia sedang menampari mulutnya yang ceroboh.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia mengusak rambut basah Jongin dengan sedikit gemas, hingga perban yang masih Jongin pakai dikepalanya sudah kehilangan bentuk. Anak ini sungguh polos. "Bagaimana kalau kita ganti baju?" Tawarnya. Dan Jongin langsung mengangguk. Lagipula ia sudah mulai kedinginan.

Sehun memeluk bahu Jongin, lalu mereka menghilang dari tepi kolam. Sehun membawa Jongin berteleportasi ke kamarnya dalam sejejap.

"Wow!" Jongin melongo takjup dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia lalu melihat sekujur tubuhnya dengan tingkah imut. "Ini keren!" Soraknya dengan senyum lebar. Ia kagum dengan kekuatan Sehun. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Dokter?!" Tanyanya antusias.

"Itu adalah kekuatan murni _saint_ _demon_ anggota kerajaan," Jawab Sehun seraya melangkah menuju lemari. Mengambil satu stel pakaian yang menurutnya pas di badan Jongin.

"Jadi kau adalah anggota kerajaan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang begitu," seraya memberikan pakaian itu pada Jongin. " _Cha_ , kamar mandinya ada disana." Lalu mendorong pelan punggung Jongin menuju satu pintu.

" _Arraseo_ ," Namun dilangkah kedua Jongin, tubuh anak itu tiba-tiba limbung. Hampir saja jatuh ke tanah jika saja Sehun tidak refleks menangkapnya.

" _Gwaenchanayo_?" Sehun mendadak jadi panik saat nafas Jongin terdengar tersengal. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas," jawab Jongin dengan suara lemah. "Kurasa aku menggunakan sebagian besar _cakra_ -ku tadi," Ia berpegangn pada lengan Sehun.

Mendengar itu Sehun jadi merasa menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin jadi seperti ini karena dirinya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana agar kau lebih baik?" Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Aku akan ganti baju lalu istirahat."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun ragu dengan nada khawatir. Jongin mengangguk jujur. "Tidurlah disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah membaik. _Arrachi_?"

" _Nde_ ,"

Lalu Sehun memapah Jongin ke kamar mandi. Bahkan ia menunggui sampai Jongin selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah sempoyongan. Sehun kertindak cepat dengan segera menggendong Jongin _bridal_. Ia tidak tega melihat Jongin bahkan kesusahan hanya untuk berjalan mencapai tempat tidur. Jadi Sehun tidak membiarkan Jongin berjalan.

Ia meletakkan tubuh Jongin perlahanan di atas _spring_ _bed_ empuk miliknya. Ia menyelimuti Jongin sampai dadanya. Berusaha membuat anak itu senyaman mungkin. Ia lalu mengusap kepala Jongin yang telah bebas dari perban dengan sangat lembut. " _Mianhae_ ," Katanya penuh sesal.

" _Ani_ , _nan_ _gwaenchana_ ," Namun Jongin justru memberikan senyum terbaik. "Sekarang Dokter yang harus ganti baju. Kau tidak mungkin kan hanya pakai _boxer_ terus menerus."

Ah ya, Sehun baru ingat jika sedari tadi ia _shirtless_. Jadi ia menuruti apa yang Jongin katakan. Dengan segera dia mengambil satu stel baju ganti.

Namun, ketika ia telah selesai mengganti baju di kamar mandi, yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah Jongin yang sudah terlelap. Bocah itu tertidur dengan cepat dan nampak damai seperti tak ada beban.

Ia menaiki ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati lalu berbaring di samping Jongin. Menatap wajah terlelap itu dalam diam. Mengamati bagaimana Jongin bernafas dengan teratur dan ia mengagumi lekuk wajah yang indah dilihat dari samping. Ia mengelus pipi Jongin dengan penuh kehati-hatian, takut mengusik tidur sang empunya. "Selamat tidur, Jongin," Dan ia akan membiarkan Jongin tertidur sampai ia bangun sendiri. Semoga ketika Jongin membuka mata nanti, anak itu sudah baikan.

Namun Sehun tak tahu, jika Jongin baru akan bangun 2 hari kemudian. Anak itu benar-benar kehilangan banyak energi dan membutuhkan pemulihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeonggggg~ Winter AL balik lagi bawain spesial scene HunKai. Wkwkwk... Anggep aja ini chapter filter. Wkwk... Hunkai dibikin cepet deket biar gak terlalu ribet. Chapter depan mungkin aku bikin lebih panjang n mengungkap sosok Kris yang manggil Jongin dengan nama Kai. Kemungkinan juga, chapter depan orang yang ngejatohin pipa bakal ketahuan. Yang pengen moment LuMin sabar dulu ya. Ntar aku ceritain juga gimana reaksi Minseok setelah sadar dari pingsan. Hehehe...

Makasih banget ya buat yang udah review dan apresiasi cerita yang riweuh banget ini. Hehehe... Lup yu all! Mumumu :*


	7. Chapter 7 : THE TRUTH

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 _ **There's some still caught up with the past**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 6 : TRUTH**

"Kau sudah bangun, Ghe?" Lu Han terdengar tidak sabaran ketika mendapati Minseok mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu.

"Ugh... Dimana aku?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara sedikit serak dan pandangan linglung, menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang asing.

"Di kamarku,"

"Huh?" Barusan Lu Han bilang apa? Kesadaran Minseok kembali sepenuhnya. Terkejut dan bingung dalam waktu yang sama. Bagaimana bisa Minseok terdampar di kamar Lu Han? Yang benar saja?!

Minseok mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Menelusuri kembali ingatan dan mencoba merangkai peristiwa yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan keadaan saat ini. Namun yang berhasil ia ingat hanya dirinya yang menjenguk Jongin di rumah sakit. Lalu ketika ia berniat menyiapkan sup yang ia bawa untuk Jongin tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Lu Han. Minseok bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, apa yang menyebabkan ia pingsan? Karena Minseok sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Seperti ada puzzle yang ia lewatkan. Jawaban itu tidak akan ketemu karena Lu Han telah menghapus sebagian ingatan Minseok tentang kejadian itu.

Minseok terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Ia masih berusaha mengingatnya namun sama sekali tak mendapatkan gambaran. Seperti hilang dan Minseok tidak dapat menemukan ingatan itu. Lalu ia memilih untuk menyerah. Ia tidak dapat menemukan bahwa ia terkejut melihat seekor serigala berekor 9 yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin dan menerjang Wonshik. Ia juga tidak ingat jika Lu Han menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk membuat Minseok pingsan sekaligus menghapus sebagian ingatan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Minseok membulatkan matanya.

Apa yang-

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau tersandung kakimu sendiri ketika ingin menyiapkan bubur untuk Jongin. Lalu kau terbentur sesuatu dan pingsan. Makanya aku membawamu kemari. Kau tak ingat?" Lu Han mencoba mengarang cerita untuk mengganti ingatan Minseok yang hilang sekaligus menghentikan pikiran Minseok yang negatif tentangnya.

Demi Tuhan, Lu Han dapat mendengar pikiran Minseok yang mengatakan bahwa Lu Han telah bertindak asusila pada siswa bermata bulat itu. Hei, apa Lu Han terlihat seperti pelaku pemerkosaan dan penjahat kelamin? Jika saja Lu Han tidak ingat siapa lelaki di depannya ini, ia pasti sudah meraih gelas di atas nakas dan menyiramkan airnya ke wajah Minseok. Sayangnya wajah Minseok terlihat imut sekarang jadi Lu Han tidak tega. Dan Minseok juga telah masuk ke dalam daftar prioritasnya.

 _"Bodoh!"_ Lu Han mengumpat dalam hati.

Sementara Minseok mengangguk-angguk paham dan nampak mempercayai cerita karangan Lu Han. Namun tetap saja ia merasa janggal. Tapi Minseok memilih untuk mengabaikan karena ia merasa pusing memikirkannya.

Lu Han sempat khawatir dan panik tadi. Karena bagaimanapun Minseok pingsan karena ulahnya. Ia tadi hanya reflek karena ia sendiri juga terkejut ketika serigala yang sudah lama menghilang tiba-tiba muncul kembali di dunia yang telah berbeda dengan _Edelwais_. Yang ada dalam pikirannya waktu Sello muncul hanyalah Minseok. Ia reflek menggunakan kekuatan mata _diamond_ _circum_ miliknya untuk membuat Minseok tidak sadar dan menghapus sebagian ingatan. Namun ia tak menyangka jika Minseok akan pingsan selama 12 jam. Sepertinya Lu Han lupa mengontrol kadar kekuatannya.

Tapi Minseok nampak baik-baik saja sekarang. Jadi Lu Han sedikit bernafas lega. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh. Karena dulu ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Minseok pada orang lain. Lu Han menggunakan kekuatan matanya terlalu besar ketika ada seseorang yang memergoki dirinya bertransformasi menjadi mode _demon_. Orang itu akhirnya menjadi agak gila dan kehilangan lebih banyak ingatan, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Lu Han berhasil mengembalikan ingatan yang tak sengaja ikut terhapus. Namun Minseok bahkan tak separah itu. Minseok tidak menjadi gila dan baik-baik saja.

Aneh. Lu Han tidak menyangkanya. Namun ia tetap merasa lega. Syukurlah orang ini baik-baik saja. Ia sangat khawatir tadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku antarkan kau pulang?"

Minseok mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Lu Han baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya setelah mengantar Minseok pulang dengan motor dan ia harus melonjak kaget karena Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di depannya menggunakan teleportasi. Terkadang adiknya itu memang suka datang tanpa hawa kehadiran.

Kening Lu Han mengerut, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sehun memasang ekspresi panik dan buru-buru di wajah porselen itu. Lu Han memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain. Namun pengecualian untuk adiknya itu, Lu Han tak bisa sering membaca pikiran Sehun karena anak itu tahu cara menangkal Lu Han yang mencoba masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Sejenis penangkal petir mungkin? Haha! Lu Han hanya bisa membaca pikiran Sehun jika anak itu mengijinkannya. Dan saat ini Lu Han tak mampu membaca apa yang menyebabkan Sehun berekspresi kacau begitu.

"Tolong aku!" Ujar Sehun gusar. Ia segera berjalan ke arah Lu Han dengan langkah cepat. Menarik sebelah tangan kakaknya dan membawanya berteleportasi. Bahkan Lu Han tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa karena gerakan Sehun terlalu cepat. Adiknya itu memang suka seenaknya!

Tahu-tahu Lu Han sudah di hadapkan pada sosok Kim Jongin yang terbujur di atas ranjang Sehun dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna dan selimut yang menutupi sampai sebatas dada. Angin berhembus lirih ketika mereka tiba tepat di samping ranjang dimana bocah _tan_ itu masih memejamkan mata. Menggoyangkan anak rambut Jongin dengan pelan. Lu Han melihat sebuah kedamaian yang dinikmati Jongin dalam lelapnya. Anak itu tertidur dengan nafas teratur dan Lu Han tak mengerti mengapa Sehun nampak gusar ketika memandang wajah itu. Apakah ada yang aneh?

"Kau ingin minta tolong apa?" Tanya Lu Han penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya dingin namun jantungnya berdetak normal. Aku bahkan sudah menyalakan penghangat tapi suhu tubuhnya tidak kembali dan ia sudah tertidur selama 20 jam. Tidak mungkin ia baik-baik saja, karena manusia dan makhluk seperti kita hanya butuh tidur selama 8 jam. Tapi Jongin tak kunjung bangun," Jelas Sehun dengan raut panik.

"Apa? 20 jam?! Yang benar saja!" Lu Han memekik seraya bergerak cepat meraih dahi Jongin. Perkataan Sehun benar, tubuh Jongin lebih dingin dari yang biasanya. "Apa yang terjadi sebelum ini?"

"Jongin menyembuhkan semua luka cambuk di tubuhku dengan kemampuannya semalam,"

" _Mwo_?! Kau serius?! Tapi Jongin bukan healer murni!"

Sehun nampak sedikit menggeram ketika Lu Han menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya atas apa yang Sehun katakan. Bungsu dari keluarga _saint_ _demon_ silvestre itu tidak akan menyanggah karena ia paham dan sangat normal jika Lu Han tak mempercayainya. Karena ia sendiripun juga sempat kebingungan. Jadi Sehun segera membuka _sweater_ _turtle_ _neck_ hitam yang ia pakai dan sukses membuat Lu Han melotot dan menganga. Yang benar saja?! Tubuh Sehun benar-benar mulus tanpa cacat. Luka-luka cambuk api telah hilang tanpa sisa dan Lu Han barulah percaya.

Ia menatap takjup pada Jongin yang masih terlelap seraya bergumam 'wow'. "Anak ini ternyata luar biasa!" Lu Han bergumam sendiri.

"Kami sempat melakukan sesuatu setelah ia berhasil menyembuhkanku. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas dan ia bilang hanya perlu istirahat karena ia kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk menyembuhkanku. Jadi ia tidur dan sampai sekarang dia tidak juga membuka mata. Pukul 6 pagi aku bangun lebih dulu, tapi ia masih tidur bahkan posisinya tak berubah sedikitpun. Awalnya kupikir ia benar-benar lelah, jadi aku membiarkannya. Namun setelah aku menyentuh tangannya, ia benar-benar dingin. Aku mencoba membangunkannya namun ia tak merespon sama sekali. Dan ini sudah hampir 20 jam!"

Lu Han mundur. Ia paham mengapa Sehun sangat khawatir saat ini. Lu Han menatap lurus pada tubuh Jongin. Menutup mata sebentar, ketika ia membukanya telah muncul sepasang mata beriak dengan bentuk yang aneh. _Diamond_ _circum_. Lu Han memiliki kemampuan khusus pada matanya. Ia dapat merubah matanya menjadi mata yang memiliki 3 bentuk _diamond_ jika ia mau. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Jongin, mengapa tidur selama itu padahal tidak pingsan dan tidak sekarat.

Dengan mata yang disebut _diamond_ _circum_ itu, Lu Han dapat melihat bahwa tubuh itu tengah dikelilingi banyak sekali _cakra_. Tidak, bukan dikelilingi, tapi tubuh itu tengah bekerja menyerap _cakra_ alam yang berada disekitarnya. _Cakra_ yang diserap itu lantas beredar ke seluruh pembuluh darah dan titik-titik _chi_ dalam tubuh Jongin. Mengalir sangat lancar dan teratur, bermuara pada sebuah titik lebih besar di dada kiri Jongin yang Lu Han sebut sebagai pusat _cakra_ dan _chi_. Letaknya hampir berdekatan dengan jantung.

Mata _diamond_ _circum_ Lu Han menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah senyum kecil dibibir Lu Han. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk sebelah bahu Sehun dengan pelan mencoba menenangkan. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Jongin baik-baik saja,"

"Apa maksudmu baik-baik saja?" Sehun kalap.

"Tubuh Jongin sedang menyerap energi alam untuk mengganti energi yang telah hilang karena membuatmu sembuh. Jongin sebenarnya memiliki _cakra_ yang tak terbatas karena setiap saat tubuhnya menyerap _cakra_ alam dengan otomatis. Itulah mengapa setiap ia terluka maka akan berregenerasi dengan cepat. Jongin adalah anak setengah dewa dan setengah siluman. Bukankah sumber _cakra_ Sello juga dari alam? Itulah mengapa tubuhnya istimewa. Walau dia bukan _pure_ _healer_ tapi ia bisa menyembuhkan luka cambuk api dengan _cakra_ alam sebesar itu. Cakra alam tidak terbatas dan dia menguasainya. Karena itulah dia mampu menyembuhkan luka yang mustahil. Ia mampu memperpendek waktu yang harusnya dirasakan karena cambuk api. Dia adalah _healer_ istimewa, Mocvant. Namun dia juga butuh pemulihan setelah menggunakan seluruh _cakra_ yang terserap sekaligus. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Jongin hanya sedang meregenerasi _cakra_ nya. Dia akan membuka mata dengan sendirinya setelah ia merasa cukup dengan semedinya."

"Tapi berapa lama?!" Sehun terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Tergantung seberapa besar _cakra_ yang dia gunakan,"

Sehun murung mendengar perkataan Lu Han. Ia dirundung rasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin jadi begini karena dirinya. Jika Jongin tidak menyembuhkannya maka anak manis ini tak akan begini. Sekarang Sehun tak tahu butuh berapa lama Jongin dalam kondisi ini. Seperti mayat namun tetap bernafas. Sehun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin _cakra_ yang Jongin gunakan adalah _cakra_ yang seharusnya diserap teratur selama 2 hari, namun karena anak ini membutuhkan _cakra_ besar ia jadi mempercepat penyerapan yang seharusnya 2 hari menjadi hanya beberapa menit. Mungkin ini juga maksud Lu Han.

Sehun lantas duduk di tepi ranjang, menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin yang bebas dari sarung tangan karena Sehun telah melepasnya di tepi kolam semalam. Ia mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jongin yang memiliki tanda lahir aneh itu. Ia mengecupnya dengan lembut sebelum menatap sendu pada wajah Jongin. " _Mianhanda_ , Jongin," Ujarnya penuh sesal yang mendapat sebuah tepukan menenangkan dari kakaknya, Lu Han.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Mocvant. Jongin akan segera bangun,"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Aku terlalu takut jika hal buruk kembali terjadi karena aku," Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin dan memandang wajah itu penuh kesenduan dan kekalutan ketika sebuah masa lalu yang tak ingin ia kenang tiba-tiba menghantui dan membuat ia kembali merasa takut. Takut kehilangan. "Arshi mati karena melindungiku dari tusukan trisula Poseidon. Aku... aku hanya takut Jongin bernasib sama demi aku. Aku tak ingin orang lain berkorban untukku namun kemudian aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi. Aku takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya." Sehun menempelkan punggung tangan Jongin pada pipinya. Lalu air mata Sehun tiba-tiba menetes. Membasahi tanda lahir Jongin. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari tanda lahir itu berkilat, perlahan terbentuk dengan lebih jelas, tidak sepudar sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Dalam tidurnya kening Jongin mengerut. Ia bahkan bergerak-gerak gusar diatas tempat tidur Sehun dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya ia sepertinya tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia juga beberapa kali memekik kata ' _andwae_ ' dan ' _ayah_ ' secara tak sadar.

Dalam mimpi ia melihat sesosok wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya hanya berbeda dalam segi rambut dan warna kulit. Serta sayap berwarna putih bertengger gagah di punggungnya. Bersimbah darah begitu banyak yang merembes dari dadanya setelah menerima tusukan trisula yang dilemparkan Poseidon. Kemudian limbung dalam pelukan seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan berpakaian hitam yang wajahnya sangat familiar dimata Jongin. Wajah itu adalah Dokter Oh Sehun. Jika Jongin tidak salah tafsir, mungkin Dokter Oh yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya adalah Dokter Oh dalam mode _demon_. Dokter Oh nampak menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk sosok bersayap itu dengan erat. Meraung pilu disaksikan beberapa makhluk yang berbeda. Disekitar tubuh Sehun bahkan tercipta pusaran angin yang sangat kuat bahkan mampu mencongkel tanah disekitarnya. Sehun nampak marah sekali.

Namun yang tak Jongin mengerti adalah siapa sosok bersayap yang bersimbah darah itu? Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Jongin. Apakah itu dirinya? Tapi ia merasa bukan. Jongin tidak pernah ingat dirinya memanjangkan rambut hingga sepinggul dan mengecatnya jadi putih. Ia juga tidak merasa memiliki sayap. Namun wajah itu begitu mirip dengannya dan _symbol_ di punggung tangan itu juga sama persis dengan tanda lahirnya. Ugh, mimpi apa ini?! Jika sosok itu adalah dirinya, mengapa ayahnya harus membunuhnya?! Apakah ayahnya sudah tak sayang lagi padanya? Apakah ini adalah gambaran masa depannya?

Ketika sosok _demon_ Sehun meraung lebih keras, memanggil sebuah nama yang terasa tak asing ditelinga Jongin.

"Arshi, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Lalu Jongin membuka mata dan kembali ke dunia nyata setelahnya. Pada pandangan yang pertama ia dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang nampak khawatir tepat di depan wajahnya, juga Sello yang berekspresi sama.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada panik, karena ia melihat bagaimana gusarnya Jongin dalam lelapnya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan ia senang karena akhirnya Jongin membuka mata. Ia segera menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jongin yang berkeringat. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati suhu tubuh Jongin telah kembali seperti biasa.

 **"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"** Sello memajukan kepalanya lalu moncongnya bergerak-gerak dipipi Jongin. Bukan menjilati tapi menciuminya karena khawatir. Sementara Jongin bergerak menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih berada di keningnya dan mengelus-elus leher Sello dengan tangannya yang bebas. Siluman itu lantas berbaring dengan posisi kepala lebih tinggi dari kepala Jongin dan menciumi ubun-ubun anak itu. Agar Jongin lebih tenang karena ia tahu anak yang ia sayangi ini masih gusar.

Sejenak Jongin memejamkan mata. Merasakan bagaimana ia mulai lebih tenang. Mimpi buruk itu terasa sangat nyata dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia jadi merasa takut. Ia lantas menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuh Sello yang lebih besar darinya. Seperti anak anjing yang mencari perlindungan dari induknya. Sementara Sehun berbalik menggenggam tangannya dan duduk disampingnya. Mengusap-usap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari dan mengusak-usak belakang telinga Jongin dengan tangan yang lain. Jongin benar-benar merasa nyaman sekarang. Sehun sepertinya tahu bagaimana menenangkan seseorang. Jongin suka dengan cara yang Sehun lakukan. Ia suka bagaimana siluman dan _saint_ _demon_ ini khawatir padanya. Dan ia suka berada diantara Sello dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku lihat dalam mimpi, namun wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Aku melihatnya mati di tangan ayahku, Poseidon,"

Baik Sehun maupun Sello tampak tercenung sesaat dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya mereka saling bertukar pandangan seperti berkata ' _apakah kau berpikiran sama denganku?_ '. Sello maupun Sehun sama-sama mengambil kesimpulan jika mimpi yang Jongin lihat adalah peristiwa dimana Arshi terbunuh.

"Apakah itu gambaran masa depan?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara parau.

Dalam hati, Sello dan Sehun sama-sama bergumam _'bukan, tapi itu adalah masa lalumu.'._

"Tapi.. k-kenapa ayah membunuhku?" suara Jongin berubah gemetar. Dan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

Mengetahui itu, Sehun mengusap pelan peluh di dahi Jongin lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang. "Sstt... _gwaenchana_. Itu hanya mimpi dan bukan tentang masa depan. Jadi jangan dipikirkan. _Okay_?" Sehun berujar lembut. Sementara Sello menggerakkan 9 ekornya untuk melingkupi tubuh Jongin.

 **"Dia benar. Hanya mimpi. Poseidon sangat menyayangimu, tidak mungkin dia membunuhmu.** _ **Arrachi**_ **?"** Sello menimpali dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Sudah dua hari kau tertidur, bagaimana jika aku memasak? Kau pasti lapar kan?" Tawar Sehun. Jongin kembali mengangguk. Dengan itu Sehun bangkit dari duduknya seraya berkata "Tunggu?" Lalu keluar ruangan. Jongin nampak menggeliat, memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh Sello yang lebih besar dari boneka beruang jumbo. Tubuh Sello yang sesungguhnya bahkan seukuran rumah. Sello bisa keluar dari tubuh Jongin dengan ukuran yang dia mau, namun jiwanya tetap tersegel dalam tubuh Jongin.

"Tapi terasa sangat nyata. Dan aku juga melihat Dokter Oh dalam mimpiku itu," Jelas Jongin dengan suara lemah. Ia memang telah cukup menyerap _cakra_ alam untuk meregenerasi _cakra_ dalam tubuhnya, namun ia masih merasa lemah. Mungkin karena efek tidak makan selama 2 hari. Sementara Sello nampak khidmat mendengarkan dan salah satu ekornya bergerak mengelus pipi Jongin. "Aku mendengarnya memanggil nama Arshi," Dan tubuh Sello menegang mendengar nama itu disebut dari bibir Jongin. "Aku tidak lupa ketika Dokter Oh bertemu pertama kali denganku juga memanggilku dengan nama Arshi." Sello lantas mengutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu mendengar nama itu. "Sello, siapakah Arshi?"

 **"En...tahlah..."** Dalam hati Sello meminta maaf karena harus berbohong pada Jongin.

"Aku bahkan juga melihat Pegasus dalam mimpiku. Aku merasa sangat aneh dengan hal ini. Semua orang seperti hanya menyaksikan kematianku,"

 **"Sstt... kau harus segera melupakannya karena mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur dan tak berguna. Kecuali ketika kau mimpi indah."** Ekor Sello masih setia mengelus pipi Jongin.

 _"Nde, arra..."_

.

.

.

Kris nampak termenung di bangku yang berada di tepi lapangan basket _outdoor_. Sejak 10 menit lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat ditengah latihan _team_ nya. Karena ia merasa tak fokus sama sekali ketika latihan. Ia bahkan kebobolan poin dengan mudah. Belum ada kejadian langka seperti ini pernah terjadi selama Kris menjabat menjadi _captain_. Kris menyadari jika sumber utama yang membuat ia tidak fokus adalah Kim Jongin.

Ia sedang bimbang. Ia bingung dan gusar ketika ingatan tentang tanda lahir yang dimiliki Jongin sama persis seperti milik seseorang yang ia kenal dimasa lalu. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin adalah benar orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia cari. Mata biru itu juga familiar. Pantas jika Kris terasa melihat seluruh lautan dalam mata Jongin. _Hell_ , bahkan Kris Wu sesungguhnya sering berpindah tempat dan sekolah untuk mencari orang itu. Namun ketika ia telah menemukannya ia justru bingung.

"Apakah kau memang Thelmarius Kai?"

Karena jika memang benar Kim Jongin adalah Thelmarius Kai mengapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan _saint_ _angel_ yang ia lihat terbunuh ditangan ayahnya 400 tahun yang lalu? Benar-benar membingungkan!

"Dimana kau, Kai? Aku harus menemukanmu lebih dulu sebelum Chrysaor!" Kris kembali bermonolog.

Ia mengacak rambut _blonde_ nya frustasi. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah Kim Jongin adalah Thelmarius atau bukan. Jika iya, betapa ia bodoh karena tak menyadari dari awal dan malah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Bagaimana ia menemui adiknya itu jika di pertemuan pertama saja dirinya justru bersikap angkuh dan berkuasa? Bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf? Punya muka saja ia tak yakin!

Tapi, mengapa Kai tak mengenalinya? Kris yakin jika wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak mereka berpisah di _Neptunus_ _castle_ karena Belacius membawa Kai pergi. Semenjak itu Kris tak pernah lagi melihat Kai. Dan seharusnya Kai juga masih ingat dengannya, umur 8 tahun seharusnya sudah mampu mengingat dengan baik. Lagipula mereka dekat. Lalu, 3 tahun lalu ia mengetahui jika Kai berada di bumi dan di waktu yang bersamaan ia juga mengetahui jika Chrysaor akan membalas dendam pada Kai. Karena Chrysaor beranggapan bahwa Medusa dibunuh karena Kai.

Kris masih ingat jika sebenarnya Medusa lah yang mencari masalah di _Neptunus_. Didasari rasa iri karena Poseidon lebih mencintai Belacius daripada dirinya. Ia juga memiliki dendam kesumat pada Poseidon karena dewa laut itu telah memperkosanya di kuil Athena hingga melahirkan dua orang putra. Athena yang murka lantas mengutuk Medusa menjadi wanita setengah ular. Mengubah wajah yang semula cantik menjadi mengerikan. Jadi wanita itu menculik Kai yang notabene adalah putra dari Poseidon dan Belacius, kemudian menyegel seekor monster ke dalam tubuh kecil Kai. Setelahnya, rangkaian kekacauan terjadi dan semua orang menyalahkan Kai. Karena Medusa lah bocah kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa itu harus dihukum mati karena semua rakyat menginginkannya. Namun berhasil dicegah dan kemudian anak itu harus menanggung derita di bumi. Kris tahu semua itu.

Setelah itu, Athena memerintahkan Perseus untuk membunuh Medusa karena semua dosa yang telah wanita ular itu perbuat. Athena memendam ketidaksukaan karena ia beranggapan bahwa Medusa telah menggoda Poseidon di salah satu kuilnya. Dan yang lebih membuat Athena lebih marah adalah karena Medusa telah memporak-porandakan hidup seorang bocah tak berdosa. Seorang bocah yang Athena ketahui adalah reinkarnasi dari murid kesayangannya, Osiris Arshi. Karena semua itulah, hingga kini Athena masih menjadikan kepala Medusa sebagai hiasan perisai perangnya.

Kris mahfum ketika melihat ibunya diperlakukan tak adil oleh Athena. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membela ibunya. Athena adalah salah satu dewa terkuat walau ia perempuan. Kris tidak bisa melawannya karena Athena bahkan bersedia mengasuhnya ketika ia kecil sedangkan Medusa lebih sayang pada Chrysaor, adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan sesungguhnya ia tak pernah mau menganggap Medusa adalah ibunya.

Walau Poseidon tak mengakui mereka (Pegasus dan Chrysaor) sebagai anak, namun Kris tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena ia memiliki Kai yang mengakuinya sebagai kakak. Ia bahkan pernah diselamatkan oleh si kecil Kai ketika dirinya dalam bahaya. Disaat orang lain tak memikirkannya namun Kai yang selalu ada disisinya dan justru membuat ia dekat dengan Poseidon. Belacius bahkan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Kai telah memperkenalkan bagaimana rasanya berada ditengah keluarga yang utuh dan penuh kasih sayang. Walau ayahnya lebih memprioritaskan Kai, Kris tak merasa iri. Karena dirinya juga menyayangi adik kecilnya itu.

Hanya saja, Medusa dan Chrysaor berbeda. Mereka membenci Kai. Chrysaor ingin membalas dendam pada Kai atas kematian sang ibu. Dan juga karena telah merampas kasih sayang Poseidon yang seharusnya untuk dirinya. Karena itulah Kris harus menemukan Kai lebih dulu sebelum Chrysaor. Tidak ada yang tahu jika adiknya itu akan balas dendam pada Kai, bahkan Poseidon dan Belacius juga tak tahu.

Maka dari itu Kris turun sendirian ke bumi untuk menemukan Kai dan melindunginya dari Chrysaor. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri sedikit ragu untuk menghadapi adiknya sendiri. Tapi ia juga telah bertekad untuk melindungi adiknya yang lain. Apakah ini akan menjadi perang saudara?

Hanya saja mungkin karakter yang ia pakai benar-benar terbalik dengan dirinya. Tujuannya hanya untuk menarik kegaguman orang lain atau bahkan menakuti. Kris berusaha mencari Kai diantaranya karena dulu anak itu mengaguminya dan menganggapnya luar biasa. Mungkin saja Kris dapat menggunakan daya tarik Pegasus untuk menarik Kai.

Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Ia ingin menemui Jongin untuk mencari tahu apakah benar bocah itu adalah Kai, adik tirinya. Dengan cara apapun. Ia juga ingin melihat sekali lagi tanda lahir itu untuk meyakinkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kris baru ingat jika sudah 5 hari Jongin tak masuk sekolah. Terhitung sejak insiden tertimpa pipa itu Jongin tidak nampak sama sekali. Bahkan Wonshik yang katanya habis menjenguk Jongin justru enggan mengatakan apa-apa. Kris bahkan sampai memaksanya dengan pukulan, namun pria itu tetap bungkam. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu antara Wonshik dan Jongin saat di rumah sakit.

Jujur saja semenjak insiden pipa itu terselip rasa khawatir di hati Kris untuk Jongin, layaknya seorang kakak yang khawatir pada adiknya. Bahkan ketika ia menghajar Wonshik sebenarnya ia menyelipkan amarah karena Wonshik telah membuat sang adik terluka.

Kris terus berjalan menuju kelas Jongin untuk mengecek apakah anak itu sudah masuk atau belum. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada manager _team_ yang memanggil-manggilnya untuk kembali ke lapangan. Ia juga tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah berdiri di bibir atap dan menatap Kris dengan sebuah seringai angkuh.

"Kau telah menyadari jika dia adalah Kai? Sayangnya, kau belum menyadari jika aku juga telah menemukannya. Dan kau juga belum menyadari keberadaanku, Kakakku tersayang," Ujarnya seraya memainkan sebuah pisau genggam di tangan. Pisau emas yang 5 hari lalu ia gunakan untuk memotong tali yang mengikat pipa. "Kita akan melihat bagaimana kau melindungi adik tiri kesayangan ayah," Lalu pisau yang semula ada dalam genggamannya tiba-tiba remuk. Menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Sementara Wonshik nampak berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar tepat di belakang murid bermata panda itu. Wonshik terlihat ketakutan ketika lelaki itu berbalik dan mencekiknya dengan ruas-ruas jemari yang berubah menjadi emas.

"AKHH!" Wonshik memekik tercekat. "K-Kumohon l-lepaskan aku..."

Pria itu menyeringai kejam. "Melepaskanmu?" Lalu ia meludahi wajah Wonshik. "Kau bahkan telah gagal,"

Wajah Wonshik memerah karena mulai kehabisan nafas dan ia nampak tersiksa. Seberapa kuat ia mencoba melepas cekikan itu justru berakhir sia-sia karena tangan berlapis emas itu sangat kuat. Dan ia benar-benar sadar jika levelnya sangat tidak sebanding dengan level lelaki yang berniat membunuhnya ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, manusia sangat lemah untuk melawan dewa.

Lelaki di depannya ini adalah... Chrysaor atau yang dipanggil Huang Zi Tao di sekolah ini. Dewa yang menyamar menjadi murid dan masuk ke sekolah ini di hari yang sama dengan Jongin. Hanya saja ia tak populer karena semua orang sibuk mempedulikan _tittle_ Jongin sebagai siluman. Wonshik telah terikat dengan lelaki ini sejak 3 tahun lalu setelah dirinya melihat Jongin berubah menjadi monster dan membunuh Eunji.

Sehari setelah peristiwa terbunuhnya Eunji, Chrysaor tiba-tiba mendatanginya yang masih tertekan akibat terlalu _shock_. Kala itu Wonshik nampak seperti orang gila dan sangat ketakutan. Mengunci diri di kamar, lalu Chrysaor datang dengan mengaku sebagai teman. Dewa berhati licik itu memintanya untuk menyebarkan gosip tentang Jongin sebagai pembunuh dan jelmaan siluman. Agar Jongin diacuhkan oleh semua orang. Bahkan gosip di sekolah ini juga adalah perbuatan Wonshik karena suruhan Chrysaor.

Dulu Wonshik menolak mentah-mentah karena walau ia amat ketakutan pada Jongin namun dalam hati kecilnya ia masih sayang pada anak itu. Tapi Chrysaor justru memaksanya dengan sebuah ancaman yang tak pernah ia sangka. Tahu-tahu ibu dan adiknya telah dicekik oleh sepasang tangan emas. Chrysaor mengancam akan membunuh keduanya jika Wonshik tak menuruti apa maunya. Sejak saat itulah Wonshik terbelenggu. Ia harus tunduk pada Chrysaor demi keluarganya meskipun harus mengorbankan orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Semua tindakan buruk yang ia lakukan terhadap Jongin bukan murni kemauannya, melainkan karena Chrysaor mengancamnya.

"Eunji telah gagal sepertimu," Dan orang inilah yang menghasut Eunji untuk membunuh Jongin 3 tahun lalu. "Tapi justru dia yang mati di tangan bocah itu," Chrysaor lantas tertawa sangsi sementara nafas Wonshik mulai putus-putus. Ia menatap dewa yang telah diselimuti kegelapan itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jangan memohon padaku karena aku tak memiliki rasa belas kasih!"

"Kkhh...akk..."

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya melihat ibu yang kau sayangi terbunuh? Bahkan kau harus melihat kepalanya menjadi hiasan benda bodoh!" Air mata Chrysaor menetes ketika mengatakannya. Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, Wonshik dapat melihat kesedihan dan luka dalam mata sang dewa. "Jika aku tak bisa membunuh Poseidon dan Belacus, maka aku akan membunuh orang-orang disekitar Kai. Dan akan kumulai darimu. Aku akan membuat dia menderita lalu aku membunuhnya sebagai penutup," Lantas Chrysaor mencekik Wonshik semakin erat. Hingga pandangan Wonshik semakin mengabur dan nafasnya sangat amat sesak.

Mata itu bahkan sekarang tak berkedip sama sekali dan berubah kosong. Nafas memburu itu sudah tak terdengar. Dan sepasang tangan lemah itu telah terkulai, diikuti tubuh yang jatuh ke tanah tanpa nyawa. Wonshik telah mati dengan mata terbuka. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semuanya telah mati sebelum sempat membeberkannya.

"Aku tahu kau telah berencana untuk mengakui semuanya pada Kai dihari kau datang menjenguknya. Betapa bodohnya Kai karena tak mau mendengarmu," Chrysaor tertawa lepas pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu. "Dan itulah kegagalanmu,"

"Bukankah aku baik hati telah mengirimmu ke tempat yang sama dengan keluargamu?"

Dihari kematiannyapun ia tak tahu jika sebenarnya Chrysaor telah membunuh ibu dan adiknya sejak lama. Dengan kata lain, Wonshik hanya dimanfaatkan. Dan dia tak mendapat apa-apa, namun justru mendapat derita.

"Sekarang aku bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku. Karena kutukan dari Athena telah lepas dan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan bebas."

 _ **We've had our fights, been black and blue**_

.

.

.

duh makasih banget yang udah favorite, follow, review dan udah ngikutin cerita yang ngebingunïn ini. Nggak nyangka juga saya chap kemarin banyak yang suka. Seneng aku lihat review2 kalian. Makasih banyak! Muach...

Maap ni buat LuMin shipper, chap ini juga seupil momentnya. Maapkeun... AL mentok banget. Dan tentang siapa Kris sama musuhnya udah ketahuan ya. Terus Sello juga udah dibikin keluar lagi dan interaksi sama Jongin. Gimana? Aneh nggak? Wkwk...

Kalok yang nggak ngerti bisa nanya ke AL bisa DM ke IG AL **winter_al**

Oh iya, kalok yg merasa di fict ini nyerempet2 anime naruto, maapkeun karena emang ada beberapa hal yg diambil dari sana hehe... Inspirasinya juga dari sana. Gak papa kan?

Dan untuk Jongin, anggep aja dia gabungan dari Sakura yang ninja medis alias penyembuh, Katara pengendali air di anime Avatar the Legend of Aang /? sama Orochimaru yang bisa nyerap cakra sennin setiap saat. HAHAHAHA oke aku mulai ngaco.

Segini aja cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa chap depan~~~

 **saya sayya | Hun94Kai88 | Teme Pedopilism Uchiha | Winterfans | cute | LangitSenja | XOXO | Hana | Kaisyaa | YooKihyun94 | cicimotLee | Kim762 | VampireDPS | wilandibiga88 | novisaputri09 | jongiebottom | liaoktaviani joaseo | HidekoAyana | k1mut | DayunorinoPEACH | blackfire0611 | jjong86 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

NB : Kalok fict ini ntar tamat terus aku bikin prequel tentang kehidupan Jongin waktu di Edelwais sampek dia reinkarnasi gimana? Apa masih ada yang minat buat baca? Karena ntar nama2nya gak pake nama Korea. Tapi nama asing semua. Jadi prequel ini semacam dibikin buat mendampingi fict inti THE HALLOWS. Jadi buat ngungkap masa lalu ataupun buat petunjuk untuk menghubungkan ke fanfict utama gitu. Gimana?


	8. Chapter 8 : MEET

A fanfiction story by Winter AL Yuurama

 **THE HALLOWS**

 _HunKai/Sekai_

Please if you dont like SeKai, go away from now!

.

.

 _ **What's it feel like? Took the wrong route**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 7 : MEET**

Ahh... segarnya! Setelah dua hari tidak menyentuh air dan hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur Sehun, pagi ini Jongin merasa benar-benar _fresh_ kembali. _Cakra_ nya telah pulih seutuhnya sejak semalam. _Well_ , terima kasih untuk Sehun yang merawatnya dengan baik. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Sehun benar-benar memperhatikannya, bahkan semalam lelaki jelmaan _saint_ _demon_ itu tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Sehun sungguh perhatian. Jongin jadi merasa aman. Diam-diam ia bersyukur atas keadaan ini, karena setidaknya _tittle_ siluman ini tak selalu berakhir buruk untuknya. Yah, dia bersyukur karena rupanya di dunia ini ada juga yang bukan manusia selain dirinya dan kakeknya.

Jongin berjalan dengan kaki telanjang menuju pada sebuah kaca yang dapat memantulkan bayangannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Memang sudah kebiasaan jika Jongin akan bercermin setelah mandi dalam keadaan _topless_ kemudian akan memakai baju sambil bercermin.

Namun kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Ia terdiam sejenak di depan cermin sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dalam-dalam. Tidak segera memakai kemeja seragam sekolahnya, namun ia hanya berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dan wajahnya.

Sorot matanya nampak bingung ketika ingatan tentang mimpi buruk kemarin kembali datang dalam benaknya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat memiliki wajah semirip itu dengannya. Apakah sebenarnya ia memiliki saudara kembar? Tapi orang tuanya tak pernah memberi tahunya tuh. Kalau saudara tiri sih banyak.

Karena ayahnya memang suka meniduri wanita seenaknya entah berapa banyak. Kebanyakan dari khalangan _nimfa_. Kemudian berakhir para wanita itu hamil, dan _boom_ lahirlah poseidon-poseidon _junior_ diluar nikah. Tapi Poseidon tak pernah mengakui mereka ataupun menjadikan para wanita itu sebagai istri. Hanya Belacius. Ibu Jongin menjadi wanita terakhir untuk Poseidon. Dan Jongin bersyukur dirinya lahir diantara ayah dan ibu yang saling mencintai. Dan hanya Belacius yang dijadikan sebagai istri sah Poseidon. Ya, setidaknya dia bukan anak yang lahir diluar pernikahan.

 _Ah, tidak. Aku yakin tak memiliki saudara kembar._

Jongin lantas meraba wajahnya sendiri dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa di hatinya. "Wajah ini..." Ia bergumam, "Ketika pertama kali Dokter Oh melihat wajah ini dia terkejut bukan main. Lu Han _sunbae_ tidak bertingkah asing bahkan dipertemuan pertama juga. Dan wajah ini, juga aku lihat dalam mimpi sebagai orang lain." Ia nampak mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, bermonolog dengan bayangannya.

Lalu pandangannya turun pada bandul kalung pemberian Sehun yang menggantung di depan dadanya. Mengkilap karena basah setelah ikut mandi. "Kalung ini juga. Padahal belum lama, tapi dokter sudah memintaku memakai ini. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Namun ketika ia mengalihan pandangan kembali pada pantulan wajahnya yang masih basah, ia harus terkejut karena bayangannya tiba-tiba berubah. Menjadi sosok bersayap yang ia lihat dalam mimpi mengerikan semalam. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah yang teduh dan rupawan. Nampak penuh kelembutan dengan balutan busana serba putih. Tersenyum manis kepadanya seperti tanpa beban. Sayap yang indah itu bahkan nampak gagah seperti pengawal pribadi. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah sosok itu juga memakai kalung yang sama dengan yang ia pakai. Bahkan ketika Jongin menggenggam kalung itu, sosok yang nampak seperti kembarannya itu juga menggenggamnya dalam waktu bersamaan lalu kembali tersenyum menawan.

Sekarang Jongin mulai gencar bertanya dalam hati siapakah sosok berambut putih panjang itu?

Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya, mendadak suasana disekitarnya berubah. Bukan lagi di kamar Sehun, tetapi mendadak ia terdampar di sebuah padang rumput dengan bebatuan. Ia berada di tempat yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Namun tak ia pungkiri jika suasana disini amat damai dan sunyi. Hanya ada suara sapuan angin. Sejuk dan tenang. Cocok untuk bersemedi.

Ketika sosok yang berdiri sejauh 10 meter darinya itu mulai melangkah, Jongin tertegun. Sosok itu nampak bercahaya dan indah. Seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Rambut putihnya terayun ketika melangkah, terlihat sangat lembut saat angin membelai. Hati Jongin jadi tentram melihatnya. Sayap putih itu dibiarkan bergesekan dengan tanah tanpa takut akan kotor.

Hanya tinggal 5 meter lagi, tapi tahu-tahu Sello sudah berlari melewati Jongin ke arah malaikat itu dan menerjangnya hingga Jongin hampir saja memekik memanggilnya. Niat hati ingin melarang. Namun niatnya segera urung ketika **"AUUUU..."** Sello melolong pilu dalam pelukan malaikat itu. Lolongan Sello terdengar menyakitkan dan sarat akan kerinduan. Bahkan Sello terdengar sesenggukan.

Malaikat itu tersenyum lembut, menerima terjangan Sello tanpa goyah. Memeluk Sello tak kalah erat seraya mengusak-usak belakang kepala Sello dengan sayang. Jongin dapat melihat sebuah kerinduan mendalam diantara keduanya. Ada apa ini? Bahkan kini Sello berubah menjadi sesok manusia yang belum pernah Jongin lihat. Apa yang-

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau menjadi sangat cengeng," Sosok itu melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sello. Tersenyum seraya menghapus air mata di pipi Sello. "Biasanya kau memasang wajah sadis, sekarang jadi aneh jika begini."

"Jika Mocvant pasti akan kau puji tampan walau dia belepotan lumpur sekalipun," Malaikat itu tertawa mendengar Sello menggerutu. Yah, rupanya siluman ini masih keras kepala.

Sello menarik kembali tubuh malaikat itu dan memelukknya erat. Jongin merasa Sello memeluk malaikat itu sama seperti cara memeluk dirinya, posesif. "Aku merindukanmu, Arshi,"

Jongin membeku. Ia terdiam dan rasanya nafas jadi berat. Melihat interaksi antara dua makhluk itu Jongin dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal dan Sello justru berkata 'entahlah' saat dirinya bertanya siapa itu Arshi? Mengapa Sello harus berbohong padanya?

Kemudian sekarang siluman itu bertingkah sedemikian rupa pada seseorang yang memiliki nama Arshi. Nama yang begitu familiar dan sekarang Jongin mengetahui bagaimana sosoknya. Bahkan Sello berubah menjadi manusia setengah siluman (ada sepasang telinga serigala dan sembilan ekor) yang mengenakan _hakama_ biru laut. Jongin belum pernah melihat perubahan wujud Sello sebelumnya. Namun begitu bertemu sosok yang dipanggil Arshi ini Sello langsung menunjukkan wujud manusianya. Jongin mendapat suatu kesimpulan baru bahwa keduanya memiliki suatu hubungan yang erat.

Jongin mendadak menjadi benar-benar bodoh karena hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa diantara benang-benang merah ini.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? S-siapa kau? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Dimana aku?" Jongin tak peduli jika ia mengganggu reuni dua makhluk ini. Jongin benar-benar bingung dan dia harus mendapat penjelasan. Ia sungguh pusing dan ingin segera kembali ke tempat semula, kamar Sehun.

"Kau berada lebih dalam dari alam bawah sadarmu. Aku... Osiris Arshi. Aku adalah kau di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kau adalah reinkarnasi diriku." Jawab Arshi dengan nada lembut dan tatapan teduh sambil membelai rambut putih gading Sello yang diikat separuh kebelakang, panjangnya hanya sampai ketiak. Nampaknya _wolf_ _youkai_ itu tidak mau melepas pelukan Arshi.

Jongin kembali terpaku. Tubuhnya bergetar samar dan ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mendadak kedinginan. Ia menunduk dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Sungguh ia bingung dan tak mengerti apapun. Pikiran yang begitu banyak tiba-tiba bergelayut dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Jadi dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok bernama Arshi ini? Maka suatu hal yang wajar jika Sehun memanggilnya Arshi saat pertama kali bertemu. Jongin merasa kalau dokter muda itu telah mengetahui apa yang tak Jongin ketahui namun Sehun memilih tak berbicara. Lalu sekarang Sello. Siluman yang telah bersemayam dalam tubuhnya dan menjadi temannya telah mengetahui semua itu. Sekarang Jongin merasa kalau semua orang yang memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik berkaitan dengan dirinya yang seorang reinkarnasi dari malaikat ini. Mereka seperti itu karena menganggap dirinya adalah Arshi. Entah kenapa dada Jongin sesak.

Sello bereaksi dengan keadaan Jongin. Dia bisa merasakannya karena mereka terikat. Sello melepas pelukannya pada Arshi dan menghampiri Jongin dengan tatapan penuh sesal. Ia melepas jubah _hakama_ nya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Jongin. Bermaksud membuat tubuh kecil itu lebih hangat. Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sello dengan tatapan terluka. Sello merasa hatinya berdesir ketika tatapan itu menusuknya tepat di uluh hati.

Jongin diam, namun bibirnya bergetar. Menatap wajah Sello yang nampak rupawan dengan mata lebar dan rahang yang tegas. Entah mengapa, melihat Sello yang menjadi manusia Jongin malah teringat pada makhluk bertelinga lebar yang disebut yoda. Jongin tak menyangka kalau Sello setampan ini.

 _ **"Mianhanda, Jongin-ah,"**_ Sello beringsut memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Jongin tidak bergerak, ia pasrah dan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sello dan ia menangis disana sambil meremat _hakama_ Sello di bahunya. Jongin mahfum dengan semua pikiran rumit ini. Ia membutuhkan pelukan saat ini, dan ia memilih untuk menerima pelukan Sello.

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Sello memeluknya semakin erat.

 **"S-Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu. A-Aku tak ingin kau terluka, Jongin. Aku sangat sayang padamu. Melihatmu seperti ini saja hatiku merasa sakit, apalagi melihatmu dalam keadaan yang lebih parah dari ini. Aku tidak ingin kau berbalik membenci ayahmu,"**

"Hiks... hiks..." Jongin semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dada Sello. Sekarang ia mengerti. Semua berkaitan. Sehun, Sello, Lu Han, Arshi, Ayahnya, Pegasus, dan dirinya. Ia tersadar bahwa dirinya terhubung dengan banyak benang merah.

 **"Relikui ini terasa amat kejam dan aku tak sanggup melihatmu hanyut dalam kekalutan,"**

"Pada akhirnya aku harus merasakannya," Jongin menyahut dengan putus asa membuat Sello semakin merasa bersalah.

Lama mereka terhanyut dalam keterdiaman, isakan Jongin perlahan mereda. Sello tak sepenuhnya salah karena siluman itu hanya ingin melindunginya. Jongin melepas pelukan Sello perlahan dan mengusap air matanya lantas menatap Arshi serius.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun dan Poseidon. Mengapa kau harus terlahir kembali sebagai diriku dan membuat aku terhubung dengan kalian. Hanya kau yang mengetahui semua itu 'kan?"

Arshi mengangguk. Ya, sudah saatnya Jongin tahu. "Nama aslinya adalah Mocvant Silvestre." Arshi mulai bercerita. "Di _Edelwais_ ada sebuah larangan yang benar-benar tak boleh dilanggar. Yaitu, _angel_ dan _demon_ tak bisa hidup bersama dalam sebuah cinta. Sebenarnya aturan itu adalah hukum alam. _Edelwais_ akan terguncang dan hancur ketika dua makhluk berlawanan jatuh cinta. Hitam dan putih tak mungkin bisa bersatu. _Saint_ _demon_ terlahir dari api neraka dan kami para _saint_ _angel_ lahir dari cahaya surga. Kau pasti dapat berpikir logika jika neraka dan surga tak akan pernah menjadi satu. Jika kami memiliki anak, maka anak itulah akan menjadi sumber bencana dan akan menghancurkan _Edelwais_. Sesungguhnya, itulah dinding yang tak mampu kami lewati,"

Jongin tercekat. Ia meremat pundaknya sendiri dengan Sello yang setia merangkulnya. "Dan kalian justru saling jatuh cinta?" Jongin bertanya ragu.

Arshi kembali mengangguk, kali ini disertai raut masam. "Awalnya tak ada yang mengetahui karena kami menyembunyikannya. Orang tua kami dan para _saint_ hanya tahu bahwa kami sahabat sejak kecil. Walau dua _saint_ tercipta dari _element_ yang berbeda namun kami hidup berdampingan dalam suatu negeri bernama _Edelwais_ karena kami harus bekerja sama juga. Pembatas diantara kami adalah _Rainbow_ _bridge_. Disanalah aku dan Mocvant bertemu. Awalnya baik-baik saja, namun ketika Poseidon mengetahui semuanya menjadi amat rumit. Yang paling menentang hubungan kami adalah Poseidon. Ia membuat Zeus mengetahui semuanya. Keadaan bahkan semakin keruh ketika aku harus tinggal bersama Khionie sang dewi salju dan aku dipaksa menikah dengan salah satu putranya bernama Nintrana. Tujuannya hanya satu, memisahkan aku dan Mocvant."

"A-Ayahku?" Jongin terbata. Dan Arshi mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mahfum atas keputusan yang diambil para tetua _saint_ dan Zeus. Aku sadar jika seberapa besar kami mencintai, maka akan terpisah juga. Aku dikirim ke bukit selatan dan dituntut untuk menikahi Nintrana. Walau berat, namun aku menerima. Kupikir ini adalah hal terbaik yang dapat aku lakukan untuk negeriku dan meredakan semua pertentangan yang telah terjadi meskipun cintaku harus dikorbankan. Zeus memilihku untuk berkorban karena ia tahu seorang _angel_ tak bisa egois dan karena aku adalah _miko_ , _guardian_ _Edelwais_ maka seharusnya aku melindungi negeri. Kupikir Mocvant dapat mengerti. Namun justru semua menjadi rumit dan Mocvant nekat mendatangiku,"

"D-Dan kau mati karena ayahku."

Arshi tersenyum masam. "Tidak, Jongin. Aku mati karena diriku sendiri." Kata Arshi pelan. "Ketika itu Poseidon menghunuskan trisulanya ke arah Mocvant, namun tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk melindungi Mocvant. Akulah yang membuat diriku sendiri terbunuh."

 **"Mocvant, walau pembawaannya tenang, namun sebenarnya dia lah yang paling ceroboh. Dia memiliki ambisi dan dia juga egois. Mocvant tak akan peduli pada apapun yang mengganggu jalannya, dia akan menghadapi apapun demi apa yang ia inginkan. Sifat dasar seorang** _ **demon**_ **adalah keegoisan dan amarah. Mocvant menyusul Arshi tepat di hari pernikahannya dengan Nintrana, namun Poseidon menghadangnya. Di hari pernikahannya, Arshi mati untuk melindungi Mocvant. Pada saat itulah kekuatan Mocvant meledak, ia berkali-kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tidak terkendali dan dia tidak peduli pada apapun dan siapapun bahkan itu keluarganya. Kesedihan, kepedihan, kehilangan, dan kemarahan melebur menjadi satu menciptakan Mocvant yang dipenuhi aura iblis. Begitu pekat dan menyesakkan setiap makhluk yang berada di dekatnya. Aku juga berada di sana tapi aku bersembunyi. Mocvant benar-benar kuat, membuat aku merinding dan tak berani keluar."** Sello ikut andil dalam menjelaskan.

"Lalu, bagaimana menghentikannya?"

Arshi nampak menerawang, "Aku menciumnya dengan sisa kekuatanku," Jongin dapat melihat pipi Arshi merona malu-malu. Lalu Jongin berpikir kalau hanya Arshi yang mampu menenangkan Sehun. "Setelah itu aku mati. Apa yang terjadi kemudian aku tak tahu," Lalu Arshi tertawa tanpa beban.

Orang ini, bagaimana bisa ia menerima kematiannya selapang itu? "Kenapa kau tertawa menceritakan kematianmu?"

"Karena aku mati untuk orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku mati untuk melindungi negeriku. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa Mocvant dalam keadaan baik dan sehat walau dia tak lagi berada di _Edelwais_. Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik dari pada dia mati dan tak dapat bertemu dengan kau. Negeriku juga aman. Aku bahagia dalam kematianku."

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tentu saja aku menyesal telah mati. Tapi aku akan lebih menyesal jika semuanya hancur dan aku harus melihat Mocvant mati."

Jongin terdiam.

 **"Setelah amarah Mocvant reda, dia mencabut trisula Poseidon yang menancap di tubuh Arshi. Tapi anehnya, trisula itu justru menyukai Mocvant dan bergabung dengan kekuatannya. Trisula itu berbalik menyerang Poseidon. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. Jika saja Rexodov (Ayah Mocvant), Mocmoti, dan Reizen tidak datang, Poseidon pasti sudah mati,"** Sello melanjutkan cerita yang sempat bersambung.

"Sungguh?!" Arshi terkejut, "Jadi sekarang Mocvant sudah mendapatkan senjata pusakanya?" Arshi nampak sumringah.

Jongin tidak bergeming, ia berpikir bahwa betapa besar cinta diantara keduanya namun takdir tidak berbaik hati untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Arshi harus mati dan Sehun terjebak dalam perasaan yang hakiki. Betapa itu menyiksa Sehun selama ini. Hal yang pantas jika lelaki itu berlaku demikian padanya. Benang merah diantara mereka begitu kuat.

"Jongin, mungkin ini adalah kutukan karena kami menentang hukum alam. Aku tidak berharap kau membenci ayahmu. Walau dia mempersulit dirimu saat hidup sebagai aku, namun aku tahu kau masih sangat menyayanginya."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku adalah reinkarnasimu, tapi aku anak Poseidon."

Arshi tersenyum kecil dengan tulus, "Maka itu sebenarnya adalah takdir yang memiliki maksud,"

Jongin ikut tersenyum kecil. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Sehun tidak bisa melupakan cintanya pada Arshi. _Saint_ _angel_ ini memiliki hati yang bersih dan baik. Namun hanya karena satu kesalahan semua yang dimiliki harus berakhir. Arshi dan Sehun sesungguhnya mengalami hal yang buruk dan tersiksa.

"Ya, kupikir takdir sedang menghukum ayahku. Bukankah seharusnya ayahku tak mencampuri urusan di _Edelwais_? Hanya Zeus yang berwenang. Ayahku juga lelaki hidung belang, jadi takdir menghukumnya ketika dia benar-benar mencintai ibuku. Putra bungsunya adalah reinkarnasi _saint_ _angel_ yang dia bunuh. Jujur saja, ini sangat kejam bagiku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa namun aku harus memikul beban dari semua benang merah ini,"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin,"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Takdirmu adalah mati lalu terlahir kembali sebagai aku. Maka takdirku adalah menyelesaikan apa yang belum kau selesaikan. Aku akan melindungi apa yang kau lindungi."

Arshi tersenyum puas, ia lantas berjalan mendekat pada Jongin dan menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku lega mendengarnya. Dengan begini aku bisa menyerahkan dua orang yang kusayangi padamu. Mocvant dan Sello, tolong jaga mereka, Jongin. Aku percaya padamu." Seketika itu _symbol_ di punggung tangan Jongin dan Arshi sama-sama bercahaya.

 **"Tidak, aku yang akan melindunginya. Mocvant juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."** Sello tiba-tiba nyeletuk. Membuat Arshi terkekeh kecil.

Jongin merasa terpesona, _saint_ _angel_ di hadapannya nampak anggun dan sempurna. Jongin bahkan dapat merasakan perbedaan walau kenyataan dirinya adalah Arshi. Namun Arshi seperti memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari dirinya.

 **"Apalagi dia sebentar lagi menginjak 17 tahun, para** _ **youkai**_ **akan mengincarnya."** Sambung Sello yang sukses membuat Jongin menegang seketika.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku hampir lupa yang itu." Arshi memekik, "Jongin, kumohon jaga dirimu sebaik mungkin. Kau adalah reinkarnasiku, namun kau juga putra seorang dewa dan darah Belacius yang seorang _pure_ _healer_ juga mengalir di tubuhmu. Darahku, darah Poseidon, dan darah Belacius menjadi satu dalam tubuhmu. Sello juga menyatu denganmu. Itu akan menjadi masalah yang dapat menyulitkanmu. Mereka yang memiliki hati jahat, akan mengincar darahmu. Karena darahmu dapat membuat mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat."

"A-Apa? Kau bercanda 'kan?" Jongin benar-benar shock sekarang. Ia tidak percaya.

 **"Arshi tidak sedang bercanda Jongin. Arshi tidak hanya seorang** _ **angel**_ **, namun dia juga** _ **miko**_ **yang memiliki darah yang suci. Karena itulah, dulu di** _ **Edelwais**_ **ia juga diincar para siluman. Satu helai rambutnya pun cukup berguna untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Apalagi darahnya. Darah itu mengalir dalam tubuhmu dan bercampur dengan darah Poseidon dan Belacius. Darah yang sempurna. Maka setetes saja darahmu mereka teguk, maka kekuatan mereka akan meledak. Di hari ulang tahunmu, tubuhmu akan sangat wangi. Baumu akan mengundang para** _ **youkai**_ **."**

"I-Itu terdengar m-mengerikan," Jongin tergagap. Arshi maupun Sello sama-sama mengerti jika bocah ini tengah merasa takut.

Sello menepuk pelan kepala Jongin dan mengelusnya sayang. **"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku dan Mocvant akan melindungimu."**

Ketika Jongin menatap mata biru Sello yang berbentuk vertikal, Jongin merasa Sello seperti seorang kakak.

"S-Sehun juga sudah tahu hal itu?"

Sello mengangguk, **"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Mocvant saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit."**

"Maaf telah menempatkanmu dalam situasi sesulit ini, Jongin. Aku sungguh minta maaf," Arshi berkata dengan sorot mata yang berubah redup. Mengingatkan Jongin dengan mata Sehun yang kelam saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Dan Jongin bersumpah tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ , itu bukan salah siapapun. Garis takdirku memang sudah seperti ini. Bukankah aku memiliki dua orang hebat? Mereka akan melindungiku kan?"

Setetes air mata Arshi terjatuh. Ia terharu, Jongin yang masih remaja dapat mengerti sampai sejauh ini.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau memahami relikui menyakitkan ini. Sampaikan salamku pada kakaknya Mocvant." Cahaya yang muncul dari kedua punggung tangan itu semakin menyilaukan. Bahkan kini Jongin tidak dapat melihat wajah teduh Arshi dengan jelas karena terlalu silau.

"Sehun punya kakak?" Jongin tampak bingung. Arshi kembali terkekeh.

"Mocmoti Silvestre. Bilang padanya, terima kasih telah menemani Mocvant," Sebelum akhirnya cahaya semakin tak memungkinkan untuk Jongin membuka mata lebih lama dan Arshi menghilang sementara dirinya ambruk dalam pelukan Sello.

.

.

.

Ketika Jongin membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Sehun yang amat dekat dan pelukan yang hangat. Ia menyadari keadaan dirinya yang terduduk di atas lantai dan bersandar di dada Sehun. Seingatnya ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Sello. Namun nyatanya Sehun yang memeluknya. Debaran di jantungnya karena memikirkan Arshi menjadi lebih tenang saat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin bahkan lebih tenang ketika ia menggenggam tangan besar Sehun yang memeluk melingkari bahu dan perutnya dengan gestur posesif. Anehnya, Jongin menyukai bagaimana Sehun melakukannya.

"Aku melihatmu hanya diam sambil menatap cermin, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba kau limbung dan terjatuh. Katakan padaku dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia berpikir bahwa Jongin masih belum sehat betul. Sekarang Jongin paham. Di dunia yang nyata, Sehunlah yang menangkapnya bukan Sello.

"Kau yakin ingin berangkat sekolah hari ini?"

"Berhentilah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," Jawab Jongin sambil menatap Sehun. "Dan juga berhentilah merasa bersalah,"

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah,"

" _Arraseo_ ,"

Jongin menarik senyum ringan, ia mengelus sebentar satu lengan Sehun sebelum berpindah ke pipi Sehun. Menarik Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman sesegar suasana pagi hari ini. Begitu damai mereka memagut diiringi ocehan burung di luar jendela. Begitu menghayati bagaimana mereka bergerak. Jongin tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mencium Sehun duluan bahkan melumat bibir tipis itu. Perutnya terasa bergelenyar seperti malam di kolam renang. Bibir Sehun terasa seperti morfin. Jongin menyukai bagaimana Sehun membalas ciumannya seperti mengklaim dirinya.

Dan entah sejak kapan mereka saling mengklaim. Merasa bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain sejak malam itu. Walau tiada kata _'be my love' or anything about love words_ , namun mereka sama-sama menyerahkan diri masing-masing untuk diklaim. Untuk dimiliki dan memiliki. Melalui gestur, sikap, dan perlakuan.

Arshi memiliki suatu urusan yang belum terselesaikan di masa lalu. Itulah sebabnya Arshi sekarang muncul di hadapannya. Jika Jongin tak salah tafsir, mungkin urusan itu adalah urusan tentang cinta juga. Cinta antara Arshi dan Sehun yang belum tuntas. Mereka tidak bersatu di masa lalu. Makanya Arshi bereinkarnasi menjadi dirinya. Mungkin juga Arshi memintanya untuk menyelesaikan cinta itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan merasakan perasaan yang familiar setiap ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Sekarang Jongin tahu bahwa perasaan itu adalah cinta dari Osiris Arshi yang ikut tereinkarnasi dalam tubuhnya.

Dua orang ini... Cinta mereka tak bisa diibaratkan oleh apapun. Karena, bahkan benang merah diantara Sehun dan Arshi tidak terputus di kehidupan yang sekarang. Yang Jongin tahu, pastilah Sehun amat mencintai Arshi. Dan itu adalah sebab mengapa Sehun amat peduli padanya sejak pertama. Sebab mengapa di mata Sehun tersirat perasaan ingin melindungi dan tak ingin kehilangan. Namun, yang tidak Jongin tahu adalah, apa pemicu Arshi baru menemuinya sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja? Karena kalau dipikir-pikir, kekuatan spiritual Jongin cukup lumayan.

Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika ia tidur 2 hari. Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan, ketika Jongin bangun ia hanya merasa ada yang janggal dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak hanya _cakra_ alam yang terserap mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Namun ada energi lain yang juga ikut beredar. Dan sekarang Jongin menyadari jika energi asing itu berasal dari tanda lahirnya. Jongin juga baru menyadari bahwa tanda lahir ini bukanlah tanda biasa. Melainkan sebuah _symbol_ kekuatan. Milik Arshi.

Jongin melepas pagutan lebih dahulu namun ia tidak memperjauh wajahnya. Ia menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Sehun dengan tatapan mencintai. Ibu jarinya tanpa sadar mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut, bahkan tubuhnya telah berputar menghadap Sehun dengan sempurna. Sesekali bibirnya bersentuhan kembali dengan permukaan bibir Sehun tanpa sengaja. Ketika pandangan matanya terperangkap di mata Sehun ia dapat melihat bahwa hanya ada dirinya dalam mata itu. Entah sejak kapan Jongin jatuh cinta juga pada sosok tampan ini. Yang jelas semua itu timbul begitu saja.

Sehun kembali maju, mencium bibir ranum Jongin. Bocah itu mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Sehun, semakin mendekat pada Sehun. Perasaan itu terus mengalir dan lebih besar. Sehun benar-benar berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Cinta miliknya adalah sejati.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku secara formal dengan gelar dokter itu," Ucap Sehun disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sehun menatap Jongin intens dengan jarak bibir yang hanya 2 cm. "Panggil aku Sehun saja," Lalu Sehun mengecup sekali lagi bibir merah Jongin secara singkat.

Lalu beralih menenggelamkan wajah di leher Jongin. Mengecupinya bertubi-tubi membuat Jongin reflek menelengkan kepalanya, memberikan Sehun jangkauan yang lebih luas untuk menciumi ceruk lehernya.

"Sehun..." Dan Jongin merasa bibirnya geli karena memanggil orang yang lebih tua hanya dengan nama. "Sehun..." Namun ia menyukainya. Ia mengelus-elus belakang kepala Sehun, yang masih setia menciumi lehernya dan tersenyum senang.

"Hm..." Sehun hanya bergumam di ceruk leher Jongin.

Jika dahulu Sehun menganggap kalau Arshi tak akan pernah tergantikan di hatinya, maka sesungguhnya itu adalah benar. Namun sekarang, mungkin bocah ini akan ia cintai lebih besar walau nama Arshi masih tersimpan. Mulai sekarang Sehun akan menyimpan Arshi sebagai kenangan saja. Tidak akan lagi Sehun jadikan harapan dan sumber keputusasaan. Karena kini ia akan mencoba merangkai cinta sejatinya untuk Kim Jongin. Mungkin memang ini bukan lagi cinta baru karena Jongin dan Arshi sesungguhnya sama. Dan salah satu kelemahan _saint_ _demon_ adalah, jika sekali jatuh cinta maka cinta itu akan hakiki hanya untuk satu orang walau yang dicinta telah mati.

Dalam taraf ini walau cintanya sudah menuju pada Kim Jongin maka sesungguhnya cinta itulah yang telah hakiki. Karena cinta lama yang tak pernah ia lupa telah kembali walau keadaannya telah berbeda. Cinta itu bahkan semakin besar daripada untuk Arshi dulu. Ia telah mencintai Kim Jongin sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan lagi Arshi. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sesungguhnya ia telah lepas dari hukumannya.

"Sudah 5 hari aku tidak pulang dan tak menghubungi kakek. Pasti dia sangat khawatir. Tapi, ketika aku pulang nanti dia pasti akan memukulku. Haaaa... bagaimana ini?!" Jongin tiba-tiba panik dan bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi panik Jongin yang menurutnya lucu. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan melindungimu jika kakekmu benar-benar memukulmu. Akan kupastikan pukulan itu tidak sampai padamu," Ujar Sehun seraya mengusak-usak belakang kepala Jongin gemas.

" _Jeongmal_?" Jongin berbinar penuh harap. Dan Sehun mengangguk. "Hei, aku jadi ingat sebuah pertanyaan,"

"Hm?"

"Aku heran, bagaimana kau dapat selalu muncul ketika aku dalam bahaya? Kau juga selalu menangkapku sebelum aku benar-benar menyentuh tanah. Kau selalu muncul di tempat yang tepat dimana aku berada. Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada dimana?"

Sehun menarik senyumnya seraya meraih bandul kalung 'A' di leher Jongin. "Kalung ini disebut _hurricane_ _A_. Terbuat dari darah dan sedikit _cakra_ ku untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga dimasa lalu. Agar aku dapat datang kepadanya setiap waktu tanpa harus menentukan koordinat," Jawab Sehun tenang. "Aku hanya bisa berteleportasi jika aku tahu tempatnya atau aku pernah mengunjunginya. Dengan _hurricane_ _A_ aku bisa datang dimanapun kau berada tanpa harus tahu,"

Sekarang Jongin tahu mengapa lingkaran kalungnya membentuk huruf 'A' ditengah. 'A' adalah inisial. Inisial dari Arshi.

"Kalung ini terhubung denganku. Tapi pemilik sebelumnya telah mati dan kalung ini tak bertuan walau aku yang membuatnya. _Hurricane_ _A_ hanya mau dipakai oleh dia dan aku. Jika orang lain yang memakainya maka orang itu akan merasa panas seperti terbakar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. _Hurricane_ _A_ memilih tuannya sendiri yang cocok untuk disandingkan dengan darahku."

Nah sekarang Jongin tahu mengapa dirinya selalu merasa diikuti Sehun kemanapun. Rupanya kalung ini terbuat dari darah dan _cakra_ Sehun. Pantas saja jika ia merasa demikian.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai pemilik _hurricane_ _A_ yang sebelumnya," Ucap Jongin dengan tenang.

Sehun pasti membuat benda ini juga dengan cintanya yang melebur. _Hurricane_ _A_ adalah tanda cinta Sehun untuk Arshi. Pantas jika kalung ini memilih tuannya. Karena entah Sehun menyadarinya atau tidak, kalung ini adalah perwujudan hatinya. Dan akan cocok jika Sehun menghendakinya juga.

Sehun sempat tertegun dan terdiam sesaat. Inginnya ia mengabaikan, namun sorot mata Jongin nampak ingin Sehun menjawabnya. Sehun akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kalung ini memilihku sekarang?" Jongin menunduk dan mengusap huruf A nya. Pantas saja kalung ini memilihnya karena benda ini tahu jika darahnya adalah darah yang sama dengan pemilik sebelumnya. "Apakah ini artinya kau mencintaiku?" Lalu Jongin menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya.

Sehun kembali terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia mencium kening Jongin dengan sangat lembut. "Walau kita belum lama bertemu, tapi aku telah mencintaimu sejak awal,"

Jongin langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun untuk ia peluk, ia bahkan melonjak-lonjak girang. "Aku merasa lega mendengarnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya orang asing dapat menerimaku apa adanya. Tanpa memandangku sebagai siluman. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ , Sehun- _ie_ ,"

"Aku dan kau sama-sama bukan manusia ngomong-ngomong," Sehun membopong Jongin dengan mudah.

"Hehehe... iya, aku lupa." Jongin nyengir sambil mengalungkan tangannya. Sementara _saint_ _demon_ itu mendudukkannya diatas meja rias. Sehun meraih kemeja sekolah Jongin dan memakaikannya pada tubuh _tan_ itu. Sehun melakukannya dengan telaten. Dan Jongin tak merasa keberatan walau sekarang ia merasa jadi seperti anak kecil.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pernah kau lepas kalung itu. Karena aku ingin selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku,"

Jongin tertawa kecil dengan raut bahagia. Ia mengangguk-angguk seperti bocah. " _Arraseo_ , Sehun- _ie_ ," lalu ia tersenyum amat manis dengan _eyesmile_ yang indah. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk kembali memagut bibir seksi itu.

Ahh... beberapa ciuman selamat pagi tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula yang dicium juga tidak menolak atau memberontak. Kalau begini kan Sehun jadi enggan memutuskan ciuman mereka untuk berangkat ke Earthlings, tempat Jongin sekolah dan ia bekerja sebagai dokter jaga.

Hei, ia jadi ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi para penggila itu ketika mereka melihat dirinya dan anak siluman bermesraan. Sehun jadi memiliki keinginan untuk pamer kalau ia dan Jongin berpacaran sekarang. Haha... sedikit kejam ya?

Apa peduli Sehun? Yang penting Kim Jongin adalah miliknya. Maka ia tidak peduli dengan para penggilanya itu. Patah hati saja sekalian. Dengan begitu Sehun tidak akan direcoki oleh para fans yang berpura-pura sakit demi bersamanya.

Hei, sifat sebagaimana seorang iblis sekarang jadi terlihat. Sehun licik. Hahaha... dasar _demon_!

.

.

.

Pagi tadi Jongin berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Sehun menggunakan mobil. Tentu saja mobil itu milik Sehun. Mobil berkelas pula. Wew... seantero sekolah jadi ramai hingga berkerumun demi melihat siapa yang menaiki Ferrari F430. Karena biasanya Sehun menggunakan motor _sport_ atau naik bus. Tentu saja kemunculan mobil bermerk terkenal membuat seantero sekolah geger. Tadi sih Sehun bilang, Jongin masih belum terlalu fit untuk naik motor.. Kalau tiba-tiba oleng dan jatuh bagaimana? Oke! Yang ini agak konyol alasannya. Ketika Jongin mengusulkan naik bus saja, Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin berdesakan.

Sehun berlebihan. Sungguh! Daripada berdebat, Jongin memilih mengalah. Terserah deh Sehun mau pakai apa. Yang penting sampai sekolah dengan selamat. Jongin hanya tak menyangka kalau Sehun punya koleksi kendaraan di garasi yang memang khusus dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dari mulai sepeda butut sampai motor gedhe. Dari VW sampai lamborghini juga ada. Gila! Ternyata Sehun kaya raya! Heh... dari mana Sehun mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?!

"Aku sudah hidup di bumi ini selama 350 tahun," Kata Sehun saat memilih mobil di garasi pagi tadi, yang membuat Jongin _shock_ berat. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang hanya menerima takdir. Aku memiliki aset banyak. Myeongdong, Gangnam, Apgujeong, sebagian besar adalah tanah milikku. Apartement yang aku tempati juga adalah milikku. Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja?"

Jongin menganga tak percaya ketika Sehun telah menetapkan pilihan pada Ferrari berwarna hitam metalik. "Wah! Aku memiliki kekasih kaya raya!" Pekik Jongin _excited_. "Besok aku akan berhenti bekerja paruh waktu! Lalu aku akan memalak dirimu. Atau menjadi _sugar_ _baby_ pria tampan dan kaya sepertimu bukan ide yang buruk. Lalu aku memanggilmu _daddy_ ," Sambung Jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Membuat Sehun tertawa seraya mengusak kepala Jongin dengan gemas sebelum membukakan pintu dan mendorong Jongin untuk masuk dengan pelan. Ia bahkan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Jongin.

"Preman kecil materialistis!" Cibir Sehun seraya duduk di bangku kemudi. "Aku memang suka mengoleksi kendaraan. Setidaknya itu adalah hiburan kecil di antara hidupku yang menyedihkan,"

"Hobimu mahal, _Daddy_ ," Lalu Sehun tertawa lagi mendengar cibiran dan panggilan Jongin yang terdengar menggelikan. "Apa mobil ini tak terlalu 'wah' untuk berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku lebih tertarik dengan Cooper itu." Jongin menunjuk salah satu mobil dengan desain klasik.

"Aku sedang ingin pamer," Jawab Sehun enteng yang mendapat decihan sebal dari Jongin. Ia dapat mendengar Jongin bergumam, "Dasar iblis sombong," namun ia mengabaikannya dengan senyum mengejek. Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari garasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang kau sudah hidup di bumi selama 350 tahun, jadi berapa usiamu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Sehun yang fokus mengemudi.

"Mmm... bulan April besok aku genap 1500 tahun." Jawab Sehun seraya mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak peduli pada rahang Jongin yang hampir jatuh karena terlalu _shock_.

"Y-Yang benar saja! Aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang setara dengan leluhur! Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Aku mimpi buruk! Bangunkan aku!" Jongin berteriak heboh. Sementara Sehun memasang wajah jengahnya. Demi Tuhan, mereka jadi pusat perhatian di lampu merah karena teriakan Jongin sungguh seperti wanita. Bahkan bocah dalam boncengan ibunya itu nampak memandang Jongin dengan jijik. Iyuh!

"Lu Han bahkan 2000 tahun,"

"APA?!" Jongin memekik semakin heboh. "AKU PINGSAN SAJA DEH~" Lalu bocah 16 tahun itu bertingkah _absurd_ dengan berpura-pura pingsan. Bocah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari luar jendela semakin mengerutkan dahi tanda semakin jijik. Sehun bahkan dapat mendengar bocah itu mengadu pada ibunya kalau ada orang gila dalam mobil mewah itu. Begitu lampu hijau, Sehun langsung injak gas

Duh, Jongin membuat malu saja! Untung cinta! Untung manis! Untung Sehun sayang sekali! Kalau tidak, Sehun pasti menendang Jongin keluar sekarang juga. Tapi itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Terlalu sayang sih! Apalagi ia sudah menanti selama 350 tahun, mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bersama dengan wajah ini, mana mungkin Sehun menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena hal sepele.

"Kau sudah tak pantas jadi _sugar_ _daddy_. Tapi kau harusnya kupanggil _sugar_ _grandfather_!"

Apasih Jongin~ kok malah jadi ngelantur begini. Semakin terdengar aneh saja! _Receh_ sekali! Hahaha...

Ya begitulah sebagian obrolan dalam perjalanan mereka, dengan Jongin yang sangat cerewet. Karena apapun akan bocah itu tanyakan. Benar-benar nampak seperti bocah 8 tahunan. Sehun jadi merasa sedang mengasuh seorang putra. Dari mulai kapan ulang tahun Sehun. Sehun sudah pernah mencoba mencari kekasih lain selama 350 atau belum. Kenapa Lu Han yang menyamar jadi murid? Kenapa bukan Sehun?

Dan Jongin baru tahu kalau Lu Han itu kakaknya Sehun yang bernama Mocmoti Silvestre.

Dan beginilah keadaan sesampainya di parkiran sekolah. Sehun sih sudah keluar dari mobil duluan. Tapi Jongin masih betah di dalam. Entah, mungkin joknya ada lem supernya. Sampai Sehun membuka pintunya dan meminta Jongin segera keluar karena bel tanda masuk akan segera berbunyi. Namun Jongin justru fokus pada kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang heboh di depan sana. Karena Jongin termasuk setengah _wolf_ _youkai_ , jadi telinganya pun tajam layaknya serigala. Samar-samar ia mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada mencibir, mengolok, dan benci. Duh... muncul lagi masalah baru lagi kan? Kebencian tentang ia yang seorang anak siluman jadi semakin parah karena ia satu mobil dengan dokter idola. Matilah!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun seraya merunduk melepaskan sabuk pengaman Jongin karena anak itu tak kunjung bergerak.

"Aku mendadak takut melewati mereka," Jawab Jongin jujur dan Sehun mengerti maksud bocah di depannya ini. Jadi Sehun merogoh tas punggung hitamnya demi mencari sepasang _earphone_ dan ipod.

Sehun memakaikan sebelah _earphone_ pada telinga Jongin. Menyalakan musik bertema _metal_ _hardcore_ karya _Avenged_ _Sevenfold_ berjudul _Until_ _the_ _end_ dengan volume sedikit keras. Sebelum memakaikan yang sebelahnya lagi, Sehun berkata, "Tak perlu kau dengarkan ucapan tak penting dari bibir-bibir laknat mereka. Kau cukup peduli pada orang-orang yang peduli padamu. _I'll always with you_ ,"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin jadi lebih rileks. Maka dengan mantap ia menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan beranjak keluar. Ia dapat melihat kalau para murid tengah terbelalak dan terkejut karena ternyata yang bersama Sehun adalah anak jelmaan siluman. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang itu dengan tangan hangat Sehun yang menggandengnya diiringi lagu dari ipod milik Sehun.

Sehun benar, ia tak harus peduli pada pandangan buruk. Ia hanya perlu melangkah kedepan. Lagipula ia juga memiliki orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Sehun, Lu Han, Minseok, dan Kakek. Itu juga sudah cukup. Kakeknya pernah bilang, punya teman sedikit tidak apa-apa yang penting dapat dipercaya. Daripada banyak namun semua pendusta. Disini yang iblis kan Sehun dan Lu Han, tapi menurut Jongin yang benar-benar iblis adalah mereka yang selalu menyambut Jongin dengan kebencian. Hahh... dunia terbalik!

Sehun risih dan jengkel mendengar berbagai makian yang terlontar dari para murid. Semua ditujukan untuk Jongin. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Jongin takut melewati lorong. Sehun dapat membayangkan jika Jongin berjalan sendirian pasti sudah di hadang atau diterkam oleh mereka. Sedangkan Jongin menahan diri untuk membalas. Sehun tidak habis pikir, padahal Jongin tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi mereka amat membencinya. Kejam. Dan Jongin harus menghadapinya setiap hari. Sehun jadi menyesal tak bertemu dengan Jongin lebih awal.

Jongin yang dicibir tapi Sehun yang panas. Jadi Sehun segaja meniupkan angin dengan sedikit kencang tanpa gerakan berarti dan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang termasuk itu Jongin. Sehun hanya perlu mendengus kesal, lalu angin bertiup kencang menyibak rok para siswi dan menampar wajah para siswa.

"KYAAAA~" Mereka langsung memekik histeris dan berlari kalang kabut sambil memegangi rok masing-masing karena malu.

"UWAH YA AMPUN!" Jongin bahkan spontan menutup mata dengan satu tangan ketika tak sengaja melihat celana dalam salah satu siswi. Dan Sehun menyeringai puas. Hingga membuat seorang siswi gagal fokus dan menabrak tiang karena Sehun terlalu tampan!

Namun, sebelum mereka melangkah lebih masuk lagi, Jongin tiba-tiba tersentak, tubuhnya menegang hingga tanpa sadar ia meremat tangan Sehun. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dengan air muka yang nampak ketakutan.

" _Wae_ , Jongin?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin tidak menjawab karena ia tidak mendengar, ia justru berubah gelisah seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dengan raut panik. Jongin terlihat seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

 _"P-Perasaan apa ini?! Aku merasa tengah di incar! S-siapa yang memiliki aura jahat sekuat ini?!"_

Sehun langsung mencekal bahu Jongin karena bocah itu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Jongin justru mulai mengendus-endus udara di sekitar membuat Sehun semakin tak mengerti. Maka ia melepas _earphone_ Jongin yang membuat anak reinkarnasi _saint_ _angel_ itu tersentak.

"S-Sehun..." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan gusar. Ia juga meremat lengan jas Sehun kuat.

" _Wae_? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba seperti orang yang tersesat?" Tanya Sehun lembut seraya menghadapkan Jongin padanya dengan sempurna.

"A-Aku... merasakan aura hitam yang sangat pekat di sekolah ini. Seseorang seperti sedang memperhatikan aku dengan tatapan membunuh. D-Dan aku mencium bau bangkai!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Jongin sedang ngelantur? Karena jujur saja, Sehun tak merasakan apapun dan tidak mencium bau apapun. Namun, jika melihat ekspresi gusar Jongin saat ini, anak itu tidak berbohong. Jadi ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati setiap detail jangkauan pengelihatannya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang murid ber _name_ _tag_ Huang Zi Tao yang tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku di depan sebuah kelas sambil membaca buku. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lantas apa yang membuat kekasih manisnya ini sebegini gelisah?

"Hei, dengar, tidak ada apa-apa disini, _okay_?

"T-Tapi, aku tidak bohong!"

Sehun percaya bahwa anak ini sedang tidak berbohong. Namun Sehun tidak merasakan adanya ancaman. Tapi Jongin seperti ini reaksinya. Apa yang Sehun lewatkan?

"Apakah kita pulang saja, hm?" Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin dan berkata dengan lembut, ia ingin Jongin lebih tenang.

"A-Auranya tiba-tiba menghilang," Ujar Jongin terbata.

Mendengar itu, Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Dan ia melihat murid bernama Tao itu tengah berjalan pergi. Dan Sehun jadi merasa ada yang janggal.

"Tapi aku masih mencium bau bangkainya." Ujar Jongin lagi dengan kegelisahan yang mereda. "A-Apa yang aku lewatkan selama absen?"

Sekali lagi Sehun merasa aneh. Ia tidak mencium bau apapun selain wangi tubuh Jongin. Mungkin karena hidung Jongin lebih tajam seperti hidung anjing karena Jongin adalah _wolf_ _youkai_. Jadi Sehun tidak akan berkata tidak ada bau apapun.

Tapi, bau bangkai apa?

"Ayo pulang?" Ajak Sehun sekali lagi.

" _Aniya_ ," Jongin menolak, " _Nan_ _gwaenchana_ ,"

"Kau serius?"

" _Ne_ ,"

"Kuantar kau ke kelas. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil namaku. Aku akan datang, _arrachi_?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan seraya beringsut memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli jika ada murid atau siapun yang melihat. Jongin benar-benar sedang kacau saat ini. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun seraya menghela nafasnya berat disertai raut tak terbaca karena firasat buruk semakin ia rasakan dalam hati. Ia seperti mendengar orang meminta tolong namun tak ada yang sedang berada dalam bahaya. Entahlah, namun suara itu terdengar seperti Wonshik.

 _"Ada apa ini?"_ Batinnya berdesir.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa Tao tengah berseringai dengan sebuah aura mengerikan yang menguar pudar.

Dan di atap, mayat Wonshik telah membusuk. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya pula.

.

.

.

"Jongin- _ah_ ~" Minseok berlari-lari kecil ke arah Jongin dan Lu Han yang tengah berjalan bersama.

"Oi, Minseok _hyung_ ~" Jongin melambaikan tangan dan memasang senyum sumringah.

"Kau sudah sehat, huh?"

"Tentu saja. Dokter Oh merawatku dengan baik," Jawab Jongin dengan nada riang seraya berputar-putar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar baik.

"Tapi kepalamu masih di perban,"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah sehat kok," Tentu saja. Perban itu kan hanya sandiwara.

"Syukurlah." Minseok mendesah lega, "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat _club_ _archery_. Dia bilang ingin mencobanya," Terang Lu Han.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Hehehe..."

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Kris sedari tadi memperhatikan seraya mengikuti dari jauh. Terutama memperhatikan Jongin. Niat hati ingin mendekat, namun ia merasa belum waktu yang tepat. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengamatinya saja.

Terus terang, dalam hati Kris merasa lega melihat Jongin kembali ke sekolah dalam keadaan sehat dan luka yang tak terlalu parah. Walau perban itu nampak nyata, namun melihat tawa lepas Jongin kekhawatiran Kris mereda. Entah mengapa ia merasa sejuk dan tentram kala telinganya mendengar tawa Jongin. Terdengar segar seperti pagi hari ini. Apalagi Kris dapat melihat beberapa peri angin mengikuti langkah Jongin yang kini melewati lapangan dan ikut menikmati tawa bahagia Jongin. Yah, rupanya memang benar kalau alam selalu menyertai langkah Jongin bahkan semasa masih tinggal di _Neptunus_. Jongin selalu di temani oleh para peri. Rupanya benar jika Jongin adalah adik kecil Kris yang hilang. Kris sungguh rindu tertawa bersama Kai-nya. Kris memang pernah khilaf memukuli adiknya. Tapi kan dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin itu Kai. Iya, nanti Kris akan minta maaf kok.

Tanpa sadar Kris ikut tersenyum melihat Jongin nampak mengobrol penuh ceria pada Minseok dan Lu Han. Jika mengingat bahwa Wonshik yang menebar gosip tak benar itu, Kris jadi merasa jengkel dan ingin menghajar lelaki tak berguna itu. Lelaki yang sudah menyulitkan adik kesayangannya. Tapi beberapa hari ini Kris tidak melihat Wonshik di sekolah atau dimanapun. Salah satu temannya bilang bahwa anak itu absen beberapa hari ini. Tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah, mungkin pindah sekolah secara diam-diam karena tidak tahan di _bully_ atau diperbudak. Hah... niat hati ingin menghajar eh malah tidak kelihatan. Ya sudah, tunggu sampai masuk lagi saja.

Ketika Kris telah tersadar dari pemikirannya ia justru disuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakkan dimana anak panah tiba-tiba meluncur dan melewati tepat di depan wajah Jongin hingga menancap di pohon cemara yang tak jauh dari sana.

Jongin melotot kaget, Minseok nampak mematung, dan Lu Han menatap geram pada sang pelaku memanah.

"Hei, targetmu berada disana!" Umpat Jongin dengan kesal seraya menunjuk-nunjuk lingkaran target yang berada di sudut berbeda.

"Maaf, aku meleset,"

"Kau sengaja!" Pekik Jongin seraya memegangi dahinya yang berdarah. Panah itu berhasil merobek perban dan menggores dahinya. Dan Jongin segera tahu bahwa pelaku pemanah bukan sembarang orang.

Apa-apaan siswa bermata panda itu! Dengan gampangnya dia bilang meleset. Mana mungkin meleset! Targetnya jelas-jelas berada di utara dan Jongin di timur. Satu kemungkinan, siswa dengan name tag besar bernama Tao itu sengaja melakukannya entah apa motifnya. Yang benar saja, Jongin hampir mati tadi!

"Kau tidak apa, Jongin?" Tanya Minseok panik. "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," Jawab Jongin seraya melepas perban di kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia mengusap darah di dahinya dan itu membuat Minseok dapat melihat bagaimana luka goresan itu perlahan tertutup kembali menjadi kulit sempurna. Mata Minseok melotot. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Jongin sudah menjauh untuk mencabut anak panah yang menancap pada pohon.

"Itu berbahaya, kau tahu?!" Lu Han bersuara.

Dan ketika Tao menyeringai, Jongin justru menjadi marah. Karena itu artinya Tao memang sengaja membidiknya.

"Akan kutunjukkan apa itu meleset!" Jongin yang marah langsung saja melemparkan anak panah itu ke arah Tao.

Melesat cepat melampaui kecepatan umum anak panah yang dilepas dari busurnya. Seperti membelah angin. Dan hanya Minseok, Lu Han, dan Tao yang menyadari jika panah itu di kelilingi energi yang membentuk seperti tornado.

 **WUSH!**

Melesat melewati samping kepala Tao kemudian arah lajunya menjadi melengkung menuju ke atas dan berakhir jatuh di atas atap karena kehabisan daya luncur dan kecepatan.

Semua orang mematung. Mereka takjup dan tidak menyangka. Lu Han tertegun ia tidak menyangka panah Jongin dapat mencapai jarak sejauh itu. Padahal Jongin tidak memakai busur dan hanya menggunakan tangannya. Sungguh luar biasa. Yang tadi itu, mirip dengan panah Arshi. Panah yang selalu Arshi lesatkan juga memiliki energi seperti itu dan akan menimbulkan suara desisan seperti terbakar dan asap ketika anak panah itu berhenti. Entah berhenti karena berhasil mengenai target, atau karena kehabisan kecepatan.

Minseok terdiam. Ia kebingungan. Tadi dia melihat luka di dahi Jongin yang menutup dalam sekejap dan nyata. Sekarang Jongin membidik tanpa busurnya dan memiliki energi sekuat itu. Siapa Jongin yang sesungguhnya?

Jongin menatap nyalang pada Tao, ia bahkan tak sadar jika mata birunya sempat berkilat berubah menjadi mata serigala untuk sesaat. Sementara Tao justru terkikik. Menertawai Jongin.

 _"Nice to meet you again, my little step brother,"_ Tao membatin seraya menyeringai lebar.

 _"Sekarang aku tahu bahwa aura jahat itu berasal darimu. Siapa kau?"_ Jongin juga membatin sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya anak panah Jongin menancap pada dada jasad Wonshik. Membubarkan kerumunan lalat yang semula menyelubungi jasad yang matanya melotot itu. Panah itu seolah mengusir para lalat pergi jauh-jauh.

"A-Apa itu?" Namun justru membuat Jongin memperhatikan banyaknya lalat yang menjauhi atap dengan tidak wajar. Dan ia kembali mencium bau bangkai yang amat menyengat serta teriakan Wonshik yang memenuhi kepala.

Ada yang tidak beres di atap!

Entah dorongan dari mana, Jongin berlari tergesa menuju atap.

"Jongin!" Lu Han dan Minseok memekik bersamaan melihat Jongin yang kalap. Mereka lantas menyusul Jongin. Tao juga mengikuti mereka.

Kris yang berada di sisi lain lapangan hanya dapat berdiri kaku. "C-Chrysaor!" Kris pun segera menyusul.

"R-Ravi _hyung_!"

Pada akhirnya pintu menuju atap Jongin dobrak. Dan ia harus terpukul melihat Wonshik telah mati dan membusuk dengan anak panah menancap. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat hingga persendiannya terasa lemas dan ia jatuh berlutut tepat di samping jasad Ravi. Ia tak peduli pada bau menyengat yang menyiksa hidungnya, ia justru menangis. Meraung sejadinya.

"RAVI _HYUNG_ ~!"

Siapa? Siapa yang telah melakukan hal kejam ini?!

Jika... jika saja Jongin tahu kalau pertemuannya dengan Ravi di rumah sakit adalah pertemuan terakhir, Jongin tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal buruk padanya. Ia tidak akan mengusir Ravi.

Tuhan, ia sungguh menyesal.

"Ravi _hyung_ , hiks.. hiks... maafkan aku..."

Lu Han hanya dapat mendekati Jongin dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan meski ia sendiri juga _shock_. Namun tidak separah Jongin. Ia juga menutup mata Wonshik yang masih melotot serta mencabut panah Jongin.

Minseok hanya bisa mematung, dan Kris mengepalkan tangannya sementara Tao menyeringai puas sambil beranjak pergi.

 _ **Much has changed since the last time**_

.

.

.

Anjay! Sumpah ini chapter udah remake 3 kali dan aku gak yakin versi ini bagus enggak. Di versi pertama aku bikinnya agak komedi, tapi jadinya bertele-tele yang pas adegan di club archery nya. Versi pertama mah Tao gak muncul di lapangan. Dan ini beneran jauh banget jalan cerita sama adegannya dari versi pertama.

Yg versi ke dua, Jongin ditantang sama anggota panahan gegara udah cari masalah. Terus jadi tontonan. Sehun ikut nonton terus Kris nongol di samping Sehun dan ngaku dia itu pegasus. Once again, bertele-tele juga. Jadi aku hapus.

Tarraaa... Jadinya kayak begini! Huaaa mian~ T.T

Bayangin aja panahnya kayak panahnya **Kikyo** atau **Kagome** di anime **Inuyasha**. Soalnya inspirasinya dari sana. Waks #plak

Btw, udah tau pan yg jadi Sello versi manusia? Wakakaka...

Tadinya mau dibikin Taemin, tapi gak jadi. Ceye aja #plak

Makasih buat yang udah review. Maap gak bisa nyebut atu2 sekarang dan gak kebales semua.

Duh aku ngaret banget updeatnya. Tapi ini udah 7k+ loh wordsnya #ngenggg

Kalok kurang panjang yaaa panjangin sendiri~ wkwk~ /?

Regards,

Winter AL Yuurama


	9. Chapter 9 : Appear

Tangis Jongin semakin terdengar pilu, Lu Han hanya mampu terdiam dan menepuk-menepuk pelan punggung Jongin agar anak itu tenang. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang karena Lu Han pernah merasakannya juga.

Mengingat hubungan diantara Jongin dan Wonshik renggang dan tidak sebaik dulu, membuat Lu Han mengerti bahwa semua itu menimbulkan kesakitan dan penyesalan berlebih dalam hati Jongin. Lu Han dapat mengerti jika sekarang Jongin tengah dirundung perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Jongin sedang menghadapi pergolakan batin yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Dalam sekejap waktu atap sekolah menjadi ramai, gaduh oleh bisikan. Berita kematian Wonshik menyebar begitu cepat. Mereka langsung membicarakan penyebab kematian Wonshik adalah Kim Jongin. Menuduh tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Tangan Kris mengepal erat, telinganya panas, pandangannya tertuju pada Jongin yang kini tengah Lu Han papah untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana kacaunya hati adiknya namun para manusia ini justru menuduhnya tidak benar. Ingin rasanya Kris memukul mereka satu persatu. Tidak peduli lelaki maupun wanita, Kris ingin menghajar mereka hingga mereka mengerti bahwa pikiran kotor mereka tidak pantas mereka tujukan pada Jongin. Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa hati Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya. Mereka menganggap bahwa air mata Jongin adalah air mata kebohongan.

Dalam waktu singkat, kabut kemarahan telah menutupi matanya. Sebuah dendam telah muncul dalam hatinya. Melihat leher Wonshik terdapat bekas cekikan dan sedikit butiran emas menempel yang luput dari mata semua orang, Kris menggertakkan giginya. Ia menjadi tahu bahwa pelaku pembunuhan adalah Chrysaor. Maka Kris segera pergi untuk mencarinya. Mencari seseorang yang telah membuat fitnah ditujukan pada Jongin. Ia hanya tidak menyadari satu hal, bahwa semua keadaan ini akan membawanya pada sebuah peperangan antar saudara. Ia juga ingin memastikan apakah benar pelakunya adalah Chrysaor. Namun ia juga merasa marah pada diri sendiri karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Chrysaor lebih awal.

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat Jongin berada sesuai dengan sumber sinyal _hurricane_ _A_. Begitu ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Jongin, Sehun langsung melesat. Melalui _hurricane_ _A_ Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana keadaan Jongin. Berdasarkan sinyal yang ia rasakan, saat ini Jongin tengah kacau. Terbukti dari peredaran _cakra_ Jongin yang tak teratur dan terasa penuh emosi. Perasaan Jongin tengah tidak baik. Melalui _hurricane_ A,Sehun dapat mengetahui apa yang tengah Jongin rasakan. Namun saat ini ia tidak bisa berteleportasi, karena tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di depan banyak orang.

"Hiks... hiks..." Ketika Sehun sampai, Jongin menyambutnya dengan isakan dan langkah gemetar turun ke anak tangga terakhir, melepaskan diri dari papahan Lu Han dan meninggalkan Minseok yang khawatir di sampingnya. Jongin berjalan mendekat pada Sehun dengan langkah yang terlihat amat rapuh. Sementara suara derap kaki dari para polisi melewati mereka menuju ke TKP. Namun mereka menghiraukan.

Tangis Jongin pecah dan Sehun dapat melihat seberapa besar kesedihan menutupi mata cerah Jongin. Dan hati Sehun tersayat mendengarnya. Jongin tengah merasa kehilangan. Ia tahu jika Jongin masih amat peduli pada Wonshik. Kematian Wonshik telah memukul Jongin.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya dapat menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan anak itu semampu yang ia bisa karena jujur saja, Sehun tidak pandai menenangkan seseorang dengan kata-kata. Jongin amat rapuh saat ini.

Minseok sedari tadi hanya diam. Melihat bagaimana dokter sekolahnya dan Jongin berinteraksi ia jadi tahu bahwa keduanya menjadi lebih dekat dari yang ia bayangkan. Mereka telah memiliki hubungan yang terikat. Terlalu cepat memang, tapi Minseok tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya sedikit cemburu karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada orang yang pernah menolongnya, Kim Jongin. Ia bahkan tak kuasa untuk menenangkan anak itu. Ia hanya bisa khawatir dalam diam karena ia masih tak mengerti hubungan diantara Jongin dan Wonshik. Bagaimana bisa Jongin sampai menangisi seseorang yang sudah menempatkannya menjadi pusat kebencian semua orang sampai seperti ini. Mengapa Jongin bersedia menumpahkan air matanya untuk orang yang telah menyakiti batinnya. Apakah anak ini memiliki hati yang suci ataukan naif?

Namun rasa penarasan Minseok juga mendominasi. Entah mengapa ia ingin tahu siapa Jongin yang sebenarnya. Panah yang Jongin lesatkan bercahanya kebiruan dan penuh dengan jiwa. Minseok bahkan dapat melihat panah itu mensucikan jasad Wonshik hingga proses pembusukan terhenti. Para belatung yang semula menggerogoti menghilang seperti debu, dan para serangga yang semula mengerubungi mendadak pergi. Jasad Wonshik seperti berhenti berteriak meminta tolong. Dan entah bagaimana, Minseok seperti melihat roh Wonshik telah tenang.

Siapa Kim Jongin sesungguhnya? Bagaimana bisa anak itu memiliki kekuatan seperti _hoshi_ atau _miko_?

Minseok meyakini bahwa Jongin bukanlah manusia biasa.

.

.

.

"Ravi dibunuh," Jongin berucap dengan suara serak karena terlalu lama menangis. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di atas brankar ruang kesehatan bersama Sehun, Lu Han, dan Minseok.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu," Lu Han menjadi perwakilan bahwa mereka sependapat dengan Jongin.

"Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kupikir aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya," Jongin menatap kosong pada udara hampa. Ia mengingat serbuk emas yang tertinggal pada bekas cekikan di leher Wonshik. Mengapa bisa ada serbuk emas disana? Sudah pasti sang pelaku bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Huh?"

"Dendam lama," Ujar Jongin yang tidak dipahami oleh teman-temannya.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia justru menutup matanya dan diam, membuat semuanya jadi bingung.

 _"Apa yang membawamu datang kesini dan membunuh Ravi, Chrysaor hyung? Dimana kau bersembunyi?"_ Ia membatin. Lalu tiba-tiba wajah seorang siswa bernama Huang Zitao melintas dalam benaknya, membuat ia membuka mata. _"Kaukah itu?"_ Dan ia juga teringat bagaimana siswa itu menguarkan aura jahat.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. _Saint_ _demon_ bungsu itu menunggu jawabannya. Namun Jongin memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia justru bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin menguburkan jasad Ravi setelah mereka selesai autopsi," Namun ketika Jongin mengambil langkah, ia harus kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam dekapan Sehun yang reflek menangkapnya. Semua tahu jika Jongin masih _shock_ hingga berefek pada tubuhnya.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ , Jongin?" Tanya Minseok khawatir.

Jongin mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia meremat lengan Sehun dan menutup matanya lagi, _"Lepas dari Athena dan mengejarku disaat aku telah dibuang. Chrysaor, sebesar itukah dendammu padaku?"_ Jongin kembali membatin dan ia gundah.

.

.

.

"Berhenti!" Kris berteriak dengan amarahnya pada Tao yang tengah berjalan santai menuju gerbang utama sekolah.

Langkah Tao berhenti dan ia berbalik. Menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Seharusnya kau tidak disini, Chrysaor!" Ujar Kris dengan wajah mengeras.

Tao menyeringai dan mendengus remeh pada Kris. "Terserah padaku untuk berada dimana. Itu bukan urusanmu?"

"Berhentilah dari sekarang sebelum semua menjadi buruk."

"Cih," Tao berdecih. "Itulah yang aku inginkan!"

"Dia sudah dibuang ayah dan kematian ibu bukanlah kesalahannya. Berhentilah dan lupakan dendammu!"

Kedua tangan Tao mengepal, ia menatap marah pada Kris yang berdiri 5 meter di depannya. "Dendamku adalah milikku. Ini tidak akan berakhir sebelum dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Berhentilah berbicara sekarang juga! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti karena bagiku kau bukanlah siapa-siapa!"

Kris terdiam. Jujur saja ia terkejut ketika adik kandungnya sendiri menolak dirinya. Tao memberikan _statement_ bahwa Tao tidak mengakuinya sebagai kakak. Hatinya berdenyut dan ia tersayat. Apakah ia terlalu naif karena menyayangi adiknya yang telah tenggelam dalam lautan dendam. Apakah ia serakah jika menginginkan Chrysaor dan Kai sebagai adik-adiknya yang berdamai. Apakah ia masih memiliki hati ketika ia meminta salah satu adiknya untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya begitu saja. Apakah ia masih kakak yang baik meminta Chrysaor mengalah dan melupakan Kai sebagai sumber rasa sakit atas kematian sang ibu?

Kris bingung. Kris tidak tahu ia harus berdiri dimana. Chrysaor, adik kandungnya yang memiliki luka. Ataukah Kai, adik tirinya yang Chrysaor tetapkan sebagai penyebab kematian Medusa, ibu mereka. Bagaimana Kris harus menetapkan pilihannya. Chrysaor tidak bersalah karena memiliki dendam. Dendam di hati adiknya muncul karena sebuah keadaan. Kasih sayang adiknya terhadap sang ibu begitu besar, sehingga dendam itu muncul. Kris menjadi merasa bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak lebih baik dari Chrysaor. Adiknya memiliki kasih sayang sangat besar pada sang ibu, namun Kris justru tidak ingin mengakui Medusa sebagai ibunya.

Namun Kai? Thelmarius Kai tidak bersalah atas semua ini. Adik tiri bungsunya tidak seharusnya menanggung dendam Chrysaor. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan adik tiri yang juga ia sayangi dilukai oleh adiknya yang lain. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat semua ini tidak semakin buruk? Bagaimana ia harus bertindak?!

"Ini bukan hanya dendam atas kematian ibu, namun ini juga adalah perasaan untuk melenyapkannya. Aku membencinya bukan hanya karena dia menjadi penyebab kematian ibu. Wajahnya membuat aku muak dan aku ingin melenyapkan wajah itu untuk selamanya! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Pegasus!" Tao kembali berujar dan amarahnya kentara. Tao benar-benar telah diselimuti kegelapan.

Ketika ia melihat Jongin berjalan goyah di belakang Kris pada jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, perasaan ingin membunuh dalam diri Tao menguar pekat. Di tangan kanan Tao telah muncul sebuah tombak yang terbentuk dari butiran-butiran emas entah dari mana datangnya.

"Mengapa... mengapa kau harus muncul kembali, Arshi!" Tao bergumam geram dalam suara lirih yang tak terdengar oleh Kris.

Kris terhenyak ketika Tao telah dalam posisi siap melemparkan tombak emasnya. Kris pikir Tao membidiknya, namun ketika tombak itu melesat melewatinya dan ia melihat Jongin yang nampak mematung, Kris segera tahu jika Tao membidik Jongin.

"Andwae!" Kris berteriak kalap. Tombak itu mengarah tepat ke jantung Jongin dan Kris harus menyelamatkan Jongin. Namun, bagaimana ia bisa menyusul kecepatan tombak itu disaat sudah terlambat?

 _"Matilah untuk kedua kali. Seharusnya kau tidak terlahir kembali sebagai dia!"_ Tao membatin bengis.

 _ **TRANG!**_

Namun Tao harus terkejut ketika seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan bersurai panjang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Jongin dan menangkis tombak emas Tao dengan sebuah trisula yang familiar dimata Tao dan Kris. Hingga tombak emas yang seharusnya menusuk dada Jongin terpental jauh menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu telinga, lalu hilang menjadi debu.

Deru nafas Kris seperti terdengar lamat-lamat dan ia merasa waktu telah berhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh kelegaan. Syukurlah _saint_ _demon_ itu datang di waktu yang tepat. Jika tidak, Kris harus menanggung penderitaan dari rasa kehilangan. Kris tidak siap melihat Jongin mati. Terima kasih ia ucapkan dalam hati pada _saint_ _demon_ bernama Mocvant Silvestre. _Saint_ _demon_ yang dulu pernah bertarung melawan ayahnya. _Saint_ _demon_ yang dibuang karena jatuh cinta pada _saint_ _angel_.

Iya, Kris sudah tahu sejak awal tentang siapa itu Oh Sehun. Hanya, Sehunlah yang tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya karena mereka memang tak saling kenal. Dan Kris sendiri tak ambil pusing. Walau ia telah tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seorang _demon_ bernama Mocvant dan pernah melawan ayahnya, tapi mencari tahu lebih dalam bukanlah tujuannya dan bukan fokusnya. Tujuannya adalah menemukan Thelmarius Kai, atau sekarang menggunakan nama Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun bukanlah hal penting baginya. Lagipula, ia hanya sekedar tahu. Tidak kenal.

Jubah hitam yang melekat ditubuh Sehun berkibar karena hembusan angin yang muncul bersamaan dengan kemunculan dirinya. Tanda di dahi yang bebentuk trisula nampak menyala sebentar. Rambutnya panjang hingga punggung. Matanya berwarna tembaga bebanding terbalik dengan biasanya. Sehun nampak penuh aura hitam sebagaimana seorang iblis biasanya. Matanya runcing dan memiliki garis hitam seperti _eyeliner_. Oh Sehun sedang berada dalam _mode_ _saint_ _demon_ nya dan Jongin sempat tak mengenalinya.

"Kau..." Kemunculan Sehun dengan teleportasi telah memberikan kejutan tersendiri bagi Tao.

"Satu-satunya yang mampu menciptakan senjata dari emas adalah Chrysaor," Ujar Sehun yang kini berada dalam _mode_ _demon_.

"Keh! Kemampuanmu menurun sehingga kau tidak menyadariku lebih cepat?" Tao menyeringai mengejek.

"Rupanya kau sudah berani membuka topeng emasmu. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau selalu bersembunyi dibalik emasmu, wajahmu membuat muak semua orang dalam sekali pandang," Sehun membalas dengan nada tenang namun penuh penghinaan. "Tidak heran jika Poseidon tidak menginginkanmu!"

Amarah Tao tersulut dan kebenciannya semakin dalam menjerumuskan. Sehun berseringai menghina.

Jongin nampak termenung menatap Tao dari samping tubuh Sehun yang berdiri gagah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar kala merasakan aura Tao semakin jahat. Dan ia merutuki mulut Sehun yang asal bicara. Yah walau sebenarnya perkataan Sehun tidak salah juga. Namun Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Tao pasti tidak menyukai _statement_ yang menyatakan bahwa Poseidon tidak mengakui keberadaan Tao. Jongin dapat mengerti jika rasa tersisihkan dalam hati Tao semakin besar dan itu menjadi pemicu kebencian Tao.

Jongin tidak menyukai situasi dimana ia menjadi sumber rasa sakit seseorang. Ia merasa terbebani oleh kebencian Tao padanya.

Namun ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sehun mengetahui tentang Chrysaor yang kini menampakkan wajah asli dengan melepas topeng emas yang dulu selalu ia kenakan dan kini menyebut dirinya sebagai Huang Zitao. Apa hubungan Sehun dengan Chrysaor?

Sementara Sehun barulah mengerti jika aura jahat yang tadi pagi Jongin rasakan adalah aura milik Chrysaor yang menyamar menjadi Huang Zitao. Dan bau bangkai yang Jongin cium adalah bau jasad Wonshik. Sehun sempat melihat jasad Wonshik sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk autopsi

Butiran-butiran emas tiba-tiba muncul disekeliling Tao. Lalu menyelubungi tubuh Tao hingga membentuk zirah. Sehun dan Kris langsung waspada. Sementara Jongin membeku dengan terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang. Tao sedang tidak bermain-main saat ini.

Ketika Jongin menatap tepat dimata Tao, Jongin dapat merasakan bagaimana hati Tao tengah bergejolak marah. Namun Jongin juga dapat melihat setitik kesedihan dalam mata itu. Kesedihan yang mengingatkan Jongin pada Sehun pertama kali bertemu. Hati Tao terluka. Hati Tao menderita. Tao kesepian. Semua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu membentuk amarah. Ditambah Sehun menyiramkan bensin di atas api kebencian Tao. Jongin dapat mengerti seberapa menderitanya Tao saat ini.

"Chrysaor _hyung_ ," Jongin bergumam lirih. Ia baru saja akan mengambil langkah, namun Sehun sudah terlebih dulu berteleportasi dan mendorong Tao dengan trisula tanpa menusuknya hingga Tao terdorong kebelakang dan membentur gerbang sekolah. Gerbang itu penyok.

Untunglah sekolah ini kosong. Semua murid dipulangkan lebih awal karena insiden kematian Wonshik. Disekitar sekolah juga sepi karena petang menjelang. Jika orang biasa melihat ini pasti akan sangat _shock_ atau bahkan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Atau yang lebih humor, _orang_ biasa akan menganggap ini cosplay. Tapi bukan waktunya untuk bercanda!

Jongin dan Kris sama-sama terhenyak ketika Tao tertawa layaknya setan.

"Kau meremehkanku, Mocvant? Kau tidak menyerangku dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Tao berucap tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang masih menekan dadanya dengan trisula. Namun Tao tidak goyah ataupun kesakitan walau gerbang dibelakangnya penyok.

Sekarang Jongin melihat jika keduanya seperti sudah saling membenci sejak lama. Apa? Apa hubungan keduanya dimasa lalu? Mengapa Jongin juga melihat kecemburuan dimata Tao? Apa yang Tao cemburui dari Sehun?

Tangan kanan Tao memunculkan tombak emas dan ia menghunuskannya pada Sehun. Namun Sehun segera mundur dan mereka saling menangkis senjata. Kekuatan Tao adalah mampu menciptakan emas dan membentuknya sebagai pelindung maupun senjata semaunya.

Sementara mereka masih saling beradu senjata, diam-diam Tao membuat tombak di tangan kiri dan ia melemparkannya pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu kelemahanmu, Mocvant!" Tao berseringai dalam batin.

"Kai!" Kris berteriak dan sesegera mungkin berlari ke arah Jongin yang tak bergeming.

Sehun segera menyadari jika Jongin dalam bahaya. Lalu ia berteleport pada Jongin mendekapnya dan membawanya berteleport kembali. Menghindari tombak Tao, hingga tombak itu menancap ditanah. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Tao kembali melemparkan tombak ke arah kemunculan Sehun. Tao tahu! Tao tahu jika Sehun tidak bisa menghindari tombaknya dengan teleport kali ini. Tao tahu jika teleport Sehun memiliki jangka waktu. Kali ini Sehun hanya bisa menangkis. Tapi jika itu sempat, karena tombak Tao meluncur cepat.

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna melihat tombak Tao meluncur dari belakang Sehun. Jika tombak itu sampai, maka sudah pasti akan menusuk punggung Sehun yang sedang melindunginya. Jongin tidak mau! Ia tidak mau Sehun berkorban disaat lelaki ini telah banyak menderita!

Maka dengan cepat Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga terpental dan ia berniat menggantikan Sehun menerima tusukan tombak. Ia siap! Karena setidaknya, rasa sakit tusukan hanya akan sementara dan tubuhnya akan menyerap _cakra_ alam secara otomatis untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Setidaknya ia adalah _healer_!

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat semua terkejut. Tombak itu terpental. Kris telah menendangnya tepat waktu sebelum benar-benar menghunus tubuh Jongin. Mereka dapat melihat sepasang sayap di punggung Kris. Sayap yang Jongin kenali sebagai sayap milik Pegasus. Kakak tirinya sekaligus putra sulung Medusa.

" _H-Hyung_ ," Jongin memanggil lirih.

"Hentikan, Chrysaor!" Kris menggeram sementara sepasang sayapnya tertelan kembali kedalam punggung tegapnya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan melindungi Kai!"

Tao nampak tak menjawab namun wajahnya mengeras. Sekali lagi Jongin melihat kesepian dalam mata hitam Tao. Putra bungsu Medusa itu semakin merasa tersisihkan. Pegasus tidak berpihak padanya. Jongin dapat melihat bahwa sesungguhnya Tao ingin ada seseorang disampingnya namun tidak ada yang bersedia. Sekarang Jongin merasa menjadi penjahat yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa telah merampas segalanya dari Chrysaor walau kenyataanmya ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Poseidon lebih menyayangi Jongin. Athena, Aphrodite, Gaia, dan Khionie memberkati dirinya dengan doa ketika ia dilahirkan di Neptunus. Rakyat Neptunus juga menyayanginya (setidaknya sebelum Sello disegel dalam tubuhnya). Alam pun ikut menyertainya. Dan sekarang Pegasus pun berdiri dipihaknya. Sedangkan Tao tidak memiliki apapun. Tidak memiliki siapapun. Dan tidak memiliki kasih sayang dari siapapun setelah Medusa mati.

Sesungguhnya... Tao hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan hal sepele namun tidak ada yang mengerti. Tidak ada yang dapat membaca hati seorang Chrysaor. Dia hanyalah lelaki yang kesepian. Jongin menjadi sadar bahwa kesepian yang dia alami tidak sebanding dengan kesepian yang Tao alami. Setidaknya ia pernah berada ditengah-tengah orang yang menyayanginya. Setidaknya orang-orang itu masih hidup dan menyayanginya dari jauh. Tapi Chrysaor hanya memiliki Medusa yang menyayanginya. Dan satu-satunya kasih sayang itu harus hilang dan Chrysaor menjadi hampa.

Semua penderitaan, iri, dan kesepian itu telah membentuk karakter dalam diri Tao sebagai seorang pendendam!

 _"Jeongmal mianhae, Chrysaor hyung,"_ Jongin membatin dalam hati penuh rasa sesal seraya menatap Tao dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir begitu saja. _"Karena aku, kau menjadi seperti ini,"_

Dan tatapan tulus seorang Kim Jongin telah membuat Tao tersentak. Hatinya menjadi berdesir kalut. Mengapa, mengapa orang yang ia benci justru memberikan tatapan seolah mengerti tentang keadaannya yang sesungguhnya? Yang mampu menggoyahkan perasaan dendam Tao.

 _"Mengapa... mengapa kau harus bereinkarnasi menjadi orang yang aku benci, Arshi! Bagaimana bisa hatiku rapuh dalam sekejap hanya karena wajahnya sama dengan wajahmu. Bagaimana bisa aku ragu dikala dendamku mencapai puncak. Meretakkan dinding pertahananku. Dan membuat semua yang aku lakukan seolah sia-sia."_ Tao bermonolog dalam hati.

 _"Aku tidak bisa goyah! Aku tidak boleh sobek! Aku tidak akan lemah oleh wajah dan tatapan menjijikkan itu!"_ Namun Tao terus menekan nuraninya. Ia berusaha menutupi setitik cahaya yang sempat menyala dengan kegelapan semakin pekat.

Ia tidak bisa menerima relikui ini! Ia tidak bisa menerima orang yang pernah ia cintai bereinkarnasi sebagai adik tirinya! Ia tidak boleh mengingat cintanya terhadap Arshi. Karena itu bisa menghalanginya untuk membunuh Jongin!

Tidak! Jongin tidak boleh hidup dengan wajah Osiris Arshi! Jongin harus mati!

"Jangan harap tatapanmu akan menyadarkanku! Aku tidak akan goyah!" Tubuh Tao yang berbalut zirah perlahan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran emas sedikit demi sedikit. "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mengerti aku! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti itu!" Separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya telah berubah menjadi debu emas dan hilang diudara. " _Krystal_ _Orchideta_ yang disembunyikan oleh Osiris Arshi, aku akan menemukannya! Menggunakannya untuk mewujudkan balas dendamku terhadap orang-orang yang aku benci!" Dan sepenuhnya tubuh Tao menjadi debu emas. Yang akan menyatu lagi entah dimana.

Dan Sehun tersentak mendengar penuturan Tao. Dia bilang _Krystal_ _Orchideta_? Jangan bercanda! Sehun tidak akan membiarkan musuh seperti Tao menemukan benda sakral yang Arshi jaga mati-matian!

" _Orchideta_?" Jongin bergumam.

"Itu adalah permata yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Aku dengar permata itu dijaga oleh seorang _saint_ _angel_ _miko_ ,"

" _M-Miko_?" Lalu Jongin mengingat bahwa Arshi adalah _miko_ _Edelwais_.

"Permata yang diincar para siluman dan hati yang jahat. Para siluman berusaha merebut permata itu dari _miko_ yang menjaganya. Namun pertama, mereka harus membunuh _miko_ itu dan meminum darahnya agar mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menggenggam dan mengendalikan _Orchideta_. Karena darah _miko_ penjaganya suci dan _Orchideta_ tidak akan menolaknya."

Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Sehun menyentuh mata kirinya dengan gemetar yang tak terlalu terlihat.

"Tapi permata itu tiba-tiba hilang bersamaan dengan kematian sang _miko_. Entah dimana. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Dan tidak ada yang tahu pula bahwa mata kiri Sehun berdenyut. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika mata kiri Sehun sempat beriak membentuk kelopak bunga anggrek bulan.

"Sebentar lagi _Orchideta_ lepas!" Sehun berucap dalam hati.

"Jangan sok pintar, _Hyung_!" Jongin tiba-tiba meninju wajah Kris hingga mimisan. Cepat dan tak terduga, membuat Kris kaget setengah mati sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau bodoh, _Hyung_! Itu adalah pembalasan karena kau tak mengenali adik manismu ini sejak awal dan malah menghajarku hingga babak belur! Dasar kakak tidak peka!"

"T-Tunggu, sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa wajah jelekmu ini, _Hyung_ bodoh!"

"J-Jelek?!"

"Jelek dan bodoh! Kau harusnya memberi salam! Bukan malah sok pintar begini!" Lalu Jongin menyerang Kris dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan wajah geregetan.

"Aduh sakit, Kai! Hentikan!"

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Ini adalah penyerangan dariku karena kau malah berlagak berkuasa disekolah ini! Dasar bodoh! Ayah pasti juga akan menghajarmu jika tahu kelakuan anaknya seperti ini!"

Sementara Sehun _cengo_ ditempat melihat perkelahian dua orang aneh. Ia mengubah penampilannya menjadi mode manusia kembali, lantas memijit pelipisnya. Kim Jongin, bagaimana bisa ia begini setelah menghadapi Chrysaor? _Absurd_!

Hahh... ia lupa jika Jongin masih kecil.

.

.

.

Sementara disebuah atap gedung pencakar langit, serbuk emas itu mulai terkumpul kembali dan membentuk tubuh Tao. Lelaki yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata itu nampak berdiri di bibir atap dan menatap kota Seoul dengan angkuh. Ia mengingat tentang seseorang.

Seseorang bernama Osiris Arshi. Seorang _saint_ _angel_ _miko_ yang pernah menolong dirinya yang saat itu pernah sekarat karena dia menentang Poseidon hingga berakhir dengan pertarungan. Arshi merawatnya dengan baik di sebuah tempat tersembunyi yang tak diketahui siapapun. Bahkan Mocvant yang notabene dekat dengan Arshi juga tidak mengetahuinya. Ya walau pada akhirnya Mocvant tahu juga.

Untuk pertama kalinya (waktu itu) Tao jatuh cinta pada sosok Arshi yang baik hati. Arshi membuat dirinya tidak merasa sepi. Arshi menerima dirinya tanpa memandang apapun, bahkan _saint_ _angel_ itu tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang merupakan putra dari penyihir hitam Medusa. Arshi mau mengulurkan tangan untuk merawat dirinya yang terluka parah.

Hingga Tao mengetahui bahwa Arshi memiliki _Orchideta_ , sebuah kristal yang dapat mengabulkan apapun permintaan. Dan berpikir untuk meminjamnya jika Arshi berkenan. Karena Tao memiliki sebuah keinginan yang ingin terwujudkan. Ia tahu jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Arshi karena Mocvant selalu disampingnya. Maka ia berpikir untuk membuat permohonan agar ia dapat memiliki Arshi sepenuhnya dan menyingkirkan Mocvant.

Namun kenyataan justru menamparnya kemudian. Jika ia ingin menggunakan _Orchideta_ , maka ia harus menyingkirkan penjaganya dahulu. Ia harus membunuh Arshi dan meminum darahnya agar ia bisa mengendalikan _Orchideta_. Sedangkan yang bisa mengendalikan _Orchideta_ hanyalah Arshi. Jadi Tao berpikir bahwa mungkin ia bisa minta tolong pada Arshi agar menyampaikan permohonannya pada _Orchideta_. Namun diluar dugaan, Arshi menolaknya.

Karena itulah pertemanan diantara dia, Arshi, Mocvant, dan Sello pecah. Ambisi Tao untuk memiliki Arshi terus timbul. Mocvant dan Sello menentangnya. Dan Arshi sendiri tidak mau. Tao tahu jika Arshi sebenarnya mencintai Mocvant dan itulah yang membuat Arshi tidak mau mengabulkan keinginan Tao. Maka, jalan satu-satunya adalah merebut _Orchideta_ secara paksa walau ia harus menyingkirkan Arshi terlebih dahulu. Ia berpikir, setelah mendapatkan _krystal_ pengabul permohonan itu maka ia bisa menghidupkan Arshi kembali dengan _krystal_ itu dan memilikinya seutuhnya.

Ya, keinginan yang sederhana sebenarnya. Namun ia gagal mewujudkannya. Ia kalah melawan Mocvant dan Sello yang melindungi Arshi. Dan dirinya harus mendapat hukuman dari Athena. Dewi yang merupakan guru spiritual Arshi. Tao dihukum karena mencoba membunuh anak didik kesayangan Athena dan berencana menggunakan _Orchideta_ untuk tujuan yang egois. Memaksakan kehendak seseorang adalah kejahatan. Dalam kasus Tao, dia dianggap memaksakan kehendak Arshi dan ia juga membuat kerusuhan di _Edelwais_. Maka Athena menyegel kekuatannya.

Tao tidak menyerah, dia menyusun rencana lain untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dialah yang sebenarnya membuat Poseidon tahu tentang hubungan terlarang antara Arshi dan Mocvant. Dialah orang dibalik semua perpecahan yang terjadi. Dialah sebenarnya sumber kekacauan itu. Semua yang dia lakukan hanya demi bersama Arshi.

Namun ia tidak menduga jika setelah Arshi mati ditangan Poseidon, _Orchideta_ juga menghilang. Dan hilang pula impiannya untuk bersama Arshi. Ia kehilangan semuanya!

"Walau akhirnya Mocvant dan Sello dapat aku singkirkan, namun apa artinya jika kau tidak ada di dunia ini?" Tao bermonolog pada angin yang berdesau. Sementara lantai di belakangnya bergetar dan memunculkan sebuah peti mati dengan posisi berdiri. Tao berputar tepat ketika tutup peti mati itu jatuh hingga menimbulkan debuman keras.

Kemudian seringai angkuh tercipta dibibirnya. Sebuah tubuh berbalut _hakama_ serba putih dengan garis biru laut di kedua bahunya dan sedikit pernak pernik emas nampak berdiri tegak dengan rambut putih panjang yang terurai. Itu adalah replika Arshi. "Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika kau bereinkarnasi menjadi adik yang aku benci?! Relikui memuakkan!" Tao mendekat pada replika yang nampak seperti mayat Arshi itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Mayat itu bereaksi. Mata itu perlahan terbuka, menatap Tao dengan kosong karena sesungguhnya Arshi saat ini hanyalah mayat hidup yang kosong tanpa nyawa sesungguhnya. Tao berhasil membangkitkan Arshi!

Mayat hidup yang benar-benar mirip Arshi itu menyambut uluran tangan Tao. Dan Tao menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan dipinggang.

"Tapi tenang saja, kau akan segera kuhidupkan kembali karena aku telah mengetahui dimana _Orchideta_ berada," Lalu Tao tertawa seperti setan yang bertahta di singgahsana raja, sebelum berakhir mencium bibir mayat hidup Arshi.

Walau mayat itu tidak merespon apapun dan Tao merasakan bibir yang ia kecup sedingin es, pucat, dan tidak memberi reaksi apapun namun dia tetap menciumnya. Matanya tertutup bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang mulai turun, menyamarkan air mata yang sebenarnya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Hujan kali ini seperti tanda bahwa Tao sesungguhnya bersedih karena semuanya palsu. Arshi yang dia kecup hanyalah replika tubuhnya saja. Tidak ada perasaan atau bahkan nyawa. Tao lah yang menggerakkan mayat hidup itu.

Semuanya hanyalah kepalsuan.

Dan Tao sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membalik kepalsuan itu menjadi kenyataan yang ia impikan.

.

.

.

Jongin nampak merenung di dekat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamar Sehun. Memandang hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul. Saat ini ia berada di rumah Sehun dan dia telah mendengar cerita masa lalu antara Sehun dan Chrysaor.

Pada akhirnya Jongin mendengar sendiri Sehun menceritakan tentang Osiris Arshi dengan sangat detail. Termasuk perasaan diantara mereka dan juga Sello. Jongin telah mengetahui semuanya. Dan ternyata Sehun, Arshi, Sello, dan Chrysaor mulanya berteman.

Yah intinya, pertemanan mereka pecah. Lalu terhubung pada masalah-masalah yang rumit.

Jongin berpikir bahwa sekarang Tao tak hanya membenci dirinya sebagai penyebab kematian Medusa namun juga karena dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari Arshi yang merupakan cinta pertama Tao. Ya, Jongin tahu pasti Tao tidak bisa menerima dan tidak rela.

"Hah..." Jongin mendesah berat, "Walau aku reinkarnasimu, namun kau dan aku tetap berbeda," Ia bermonolog sambil menatap air hujan yang membasahi balkon. "Mendengar bagaimana Sehun menceritakan dirimu, kau adalah _saint_ _angel_ yang dicintai banyak orang. Bahkan Chrysaor mencintaimu sebesar itu. Tapi aku tidak begitu. Aku justru kebalikan darimu," Lalu sorot matanya berubah sendu mengingat dirinya sebagai pusat kebencian.

"Khionie bilang, aku akan dilimpahi banyak cinta dan disukai banyak orang dalam sekali pandang. Dan kata ayah, Aphordite memberkatiku wajah yang rupawan ketika aku lahir. Namun apa yang aku rasakan justru tidak begitu."

"Ya, aku percaya wajah ini rupawan seperti apa yang Aphrodite katakan, ini kan wajahmu, Arshi. Hehehe..." Ia lalu tertawa idiot.

"Tapi cinta yang Khionid ramalkan tidak nyata." Lalu raut wajahnya kembali sendu. Sebelum seseorang menyampirkan sebuah selimut dibahunya dari belakang.

Ketika Jongin memfokuskan pandangan pada pantulan pintu kaca, ia segera tahu jika pelakunya adalah...

"Sehun- _ie_?"

"Hm?" Lelaki yang mengenakan _turtle_ _neck_ hitam panjang itu hanya bergumam seraya memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Supaya Jongin semakin merasa hangat. "Sebaiknya berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut tebal, udaranya dingin. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai hawa dingin walau elementmu adalah air," Sebenar Sehun sedari tadi mendengarkan monolog kekasihnya itu.

Dan Sehun tahu jika anak ini tengah merasakan ketidakadilan. Hanya saja disembunyikan dengan diam. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah. Anak ini pasti terbebani oleh bayang-bayang Arshi sehingga merasa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya reinkarnasi.

Sehun tidak ingin Jongin berpikir seperti itu. Jongin harus tahu bahwa dirinya juga amat berharga.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau memang seorang iblis?" Jongin berujar seraya menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Karena yang aku lihat, kau serapuh manusia biasa." Lanjutnya sembari menatap Sehun dari pantulan kaca yang basah karena air hujan menyiprat.

Sehun balas menatapnya.

"Aku dapat mengerti bahwa kehilangan Arshi memberikan pukulan sangat keras padamu. Dan kau juga terjebak dalam perasaan yang abadi. Itulah kerapuhanmu." Ujar Jongin lagi. "Tapi, apakah aku perlu mengkasihani diriku sendiri sekarang?" Jongin tersenyum getir.

"Apakah aku nampak serapuh itu sekarang?" Sehun segera menyambar, "Apakah kau masih berpikir aku hanya peduli karena kau reinkarnasi Arshi?" Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Jongin dalam gendongan bridal secara tiba-tiba. Membuat anak itu memekik dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun secara reflek. Sehun mendudukkannya di tempat tidur.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun mengambil selimut yang terjatuh. Ia juga tidak memberikan gerakan ketika Sehun duduk disisi yang lain dan membentangkan selimut untuk mereka berdua. "Aku tidak akan mengelak dan membohongimu, Jongin. Aku memang masih menyimpan perasaan itu untuk Arshi." Ujarnya yang membuat Jongin kecewa dan Sehun dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Terbukti dari anak itu yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan mata yang gusar.

"Perasaan ini adalah milikku. Siapapun tidak berhak mencampurinya. Dia tidak akan pernah digantikan oleh siapapun." Kata Sehun dengan tegas dan itu membuat Jongin terpekur. Tanpa sadar air mata telah tergenang dan menetes membasahi selimut.

"Aku mengerti," Jawab Jongin parau. Dan ia berpikir untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur namun Sehun segera mencegahnya. Bungsu keluarga saint demon Silvestre itu justru mendorongnya berbaring dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Maka dari itu, kau jangan pernah berpikir untuk menggantikannya. Jangan menjadi dia. Jadilah Kim Jongin tanpa terbayangi Arshi. Kau dan dia berbeda. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah Kim Jongin. Dan kau lah yang memiliki hati serta jiwaku sekarang." Kata Sehun penuh keyakinan. Jongin terperanjat dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

"S-Sehun,"

"Arshi adalah kenanganku. Aku berhak menyimpannya dan siapapun tidak boleh melarangku," Sehun merunduk, menatap Jongin intens. "Tapi kau... kau adalah kenyataanku. Kau adalah sekarangku dan masa depanku. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau reinkarnasi dirinya. Aku memang mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

Lalu Sehun mencium bibir penuh Jongin dengan seluruh perasaannya. Melumatnya lembut seraya menangkup sebelah pipi anak itu.

Jongin luruh pada akhirnya. Sehun benar, seharusnya ia percaya. Seharusnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan orang yang sudah tinggal kenangan. Seharusnya ia tidak goyah hanya karena Sehun menceritakan seluruhnya tentang Arshi. Dan Seharusnya ia mengingat janjinya pada Arshi.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan menguburkan Wonshik besok." Sehun menyibak rambut Jongin sayang.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Kata ayah, ketika aku lahir, para dewi seperti Athena, Aphrodite, Khionie, dan Gaia datang. Mereka menggendongku secara bergantian dan masing-masing memberkatiku," Sehun mengelus-elus belakang telinga Jongin dan mendengarkan cerita anak itu. "Athena memberkatiku keberanian dan kecerdasan. Aphrodite membekatiku dengan kerupawanan. Gaia memberkatiku kesabaran dan rendah hati. Dan Khionie memberkatiku dengan kebahagiaan. Yah, aku merasakannya hingga umur 8 tahun. Tapi, apakah aku memilikinya sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. "Kau akan mengerti apa yang mereka maksud suatu saat nanti, Jongin,"

Jongin menguap ngantuk. Ia menyamankan posisinya sementara Sehun menyelimutinya hingga bahu. "Apakah kau benar-benar iblis, Sehun? Karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada orang lain," Mata Jongin mulai terpejam. Sementara Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil mendengar Jongin bertanya hal yang sama lagi.

"Aku ingat, ayah juga berkata jika Medusa juga datang dihari kelahiranku. Dan dia... mengutuk diriku. Hoammm..." Jongin menguap lagi diakhir kalimat, "Kupikir, kutukan Medusa memang terjadi,"

"Sstt... tidurlah, sayangku. Mimpilah yang indah dan hapus semua pikiran burukmu."

Dan Jongin jatuh tertidur begitu saja. Ucapan Sehun bagaikan mantra penenang.

.

.

.

Mianhae baru updeat sekarang. Jangan tamvar saya yak T.T

Yang scene peti mati muncul dibelakang Tao dan menampakkan mayat Arshi, bayangin aja Arshi di jurus **Edo** **Tensei** #plak

Kalian ngefeel gak sih betapa sedihnya Tao yang cuma bisa nyium mayat hidup dari orang yang ia cinta sedangkan Sehun bisa cium Arshi atau Jongin semau hati. Aku kasihan sendiri sama Tao T.T maapin yak~

Jadi ini agak2 TaoKai gitu pairnya #eh

Terus yang Jongin ceritain kalau dia diberkati sama para dewi waktu lahir, bayangin aja scenenya kayak di kartun disney di sleeping beauty wkwk di sana kan pas kelahiran aurora lahir para peri ngasih doa terus penyihir dateng ngutuk dia ketusuk jarum. Nah kutukan Medusa ke Jongin itu kek gini "Walau dilimpahi kebahagian, namun kebencian datang lebih besar"

Kurang lebih gitu yak.

Terus ada yang masih bingung Arshi tuh benernya siapa? Ada yg bilang Taemin.

Sebenernya kalian ngebayangin muka Arshi tuh pake wajah siapa yak? O_o

Soalnya kalau aku pribadi yang berperan jadi Arshi itu ya Kai Exo sendiri. Setelah Arshi mati, dia reinkarnasi jadi anaknya Poseidon yang bernama Thelmarius Kai, berhubung dia dibuang ke bumi, dia jadi pake nama Kim Jongin.

Aku cuma mau bilang, semuanya udah dijelasin di dalam cerita kok. Jadi saya sarankan bacanya pelan-pelan aja dan jangan memindai. Supaya kalian juga paham kronologinya. Aku tahu kok ff ini ngebosenin, tapi apa yang kalian tanyakan sebenarnya udah kejawab dalam cerita.

Oh iya, aku makasih banget sama havenly kla. Hehehe... Iya aku lupa kalok di chap prolog mata jongin item tapi chap selanjutnya malah jadi biru. Kelewatan ngedit aku. Maapin yak T.T

Mata Jongin biru aja biar beda. #plak

Okay, segini dulu pidatonya. Maaf jika chap ini lebih ngebosenin dan ngaret updeat.

Winter AL


	10. Chapter 10 : ORCHIDETA

**Chapter 9: ORCHIDETA**

Setelah dari pemakaman Wonshik, Jongin meminta pada Sehun untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Bukan pulang ke rumah Sehun lagi, namun pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di sekitar distrik Yongsan.

Sehun mendapati Jongin hanya diam sedari tadi. Ia lebih menikmati jalanan Seoul dari pada berceloteh seperti biasanya. Sehun tahu anak ini masih merasa sedih atas kematian Wonshik. Ditambah, pembunuh Wonshik adalah kakak tirinya sendiri. Sehun tahu Jongin tengah memendam pergolakan batin yang kuat.

Fakta itu semakin menghantam Jongin ketika polisi mengatakan jika orang tua dan adik Wonshik sudah mati dari jauh hari sebelum kematian Wonshik. Menurut laporan penyelidikan, kematian mereka tidak wajar. Yaitu dibunuh. Dan Jongin menyimpulkan jika pembunuh itu juga adalah Tao.

Mengapa Tao bisa sekejam ini?! Apakah dia sudah tidak memiliki hati?

Tuduhan bahwa Jongin membunuh Wonshik telah dicabut karena faktanya Wonshik telah mati sebelum anak panah Jongin menancap di dada Wonshik. Dan tidak ada bukti sama sekali. Bahkan devisi autopsi dibuat terkejut karena mayat Wonshik seperti sedang dimurnikan dan pembusukan terhenti. Mereka tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dimana mayat yang sudah membangkai selama 3 hari berhenti mengeluarkan aroma busuk dan tak ada lalat atau belatung yang kembali mendekati. Jasad Wonshik seperti disucikan.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kedua tangannya mengepal diatas pangkuan. Dan Sehun melihatnya namun ia enggan berbicara sepatah kata. Ia tidak pandai menenangkan orang yang sedang gelisah dan marah. Karena dia sendiri mewarisi sifat kemarahan lebih besar sebagaimana seorang _demon_ yang memiliki sifat dasar seperti amarah dan egois.

Namun jika dipikir lagi, sepertinya tidak hanya _demon_ yang memiliki sifat buruk itu. Tapi semua makhluk memilikinya. Arshi yang seorang _angel_ pun disebut-sebut sebagai _angel_ _miko_ yang bermandikan darah. Karena Arshi sering membunuh siluman yang berniat merebut _Orchideta_ , tidak pandang bulu. Arshi bahkan menghilangkan belas kasihnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan siluman. Arshi tak pernah segan-segan menancapkan anak panahnya pada siluman-siluman jahat itu. Walau _angel_ _miko_ itu suci, namun tetap saja Arshi memiliki hati yang gelap jika sudah berurusan dengan siluman yang akan merebut _Orchideta_.

Jadi menurut Sehun, semua makhluk memiliki kegelapan dalam hati yang terdalam. Sesuci apapun makhluk itu, rasa yang mendasar itu tetaplah ada. Tidak ada _saint_ _demon_ ataupun _saint_ _angel_ yang tidak memilikinya dan dewa pun juga dapat memiliki rasa yang kelam itu. Yang dipicu oleh perasaan yang kuat. Seperti rasa kehilangan.

Sehun hanya dapat menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin yang masih mengepal. Membuat Jongin yang semula memejamkan matanya beralih menatap Sehun yang tetap fokus menyetir. Ia lalu menurunkan pandangannya pada genggaman tangan Sehun. Ia lantas mengendorkan kepalannya dan balas menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lebih erat. Rasanya ia lebih tenang sekarang.

Tapi, hal yang terus merasuki pikirannya tidak dapat dienyahkan sedari kemarin.

"Apakah kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?" Jongin merasa konyol menanyakannya pada Sehun, namun ia hanya ingin merasa tenang dan berhenti khawatir.

"Kau meragukanku?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Lalu Jongin terdiam seraya mengelus-elus punggung tangan Sehun. "Tanganmu besar ya," Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum membawa tangan Sehun ke dadanya dan menempelkannya disana. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Sehun sempat menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang menampilkan kegundahan. Sehun lalu memilih menepikan mobilnya dan membawa wajah Jongin untuk menghadapnya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun mengelus cuping telinga Jongin lembut agar anak itu tenang.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Sello bilang, para siluman akan datang untuk meminum darahku." Jadi ini yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin? "Aku tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan Osiris Arshi. Jujur saja, aku sudah merasakan gelenyar dalam darahku sekarang. Rasanya... panas. Seperti ada yang tengah mencoba bercampur dengan darahku,"

"Dengar, aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu," Lalu Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin dengan lembut dan menenangkan.

 _"Besok, Orchideta juga akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian,"_ Batin Sehun.

"Sehun, kita pulang saja ke rumahmu," Kata Jongin kemudian. "Aku tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain selain kita. Yang kumaksud adalah kakekku,"

"Baiklah..." Sehun lalu memutar haluan.

.

.

.

Saat turun dari mobil Sehun, Jongin dibuat bingung. Pasalnya, Sehun membawanya ketempat yang asing. Sebuah mansion diatas bukit dengan simbol burung phoenix yang gagah ditengah kolam ikan. Mansion cukup besar dengan gerbang berwarna emas yang tadi mereka lewati. Mansion bergaya klasik yang mirip dengan markas karena Jongin dapat melihat halaman belakang yang dipenuhi target. Sepertinya ini adalah tempat latihan menembak.

Tempat ini nampak rapi dan bersih walau sepertinya sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Banyak sekali ornamen berbentuk burung phoenix saat Sehun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Beberapa foto jendral kemiliteran terpajang di beberapa dindingnya. Juga ada banyak foto orang-orang berbaju hitam. Mata Jongin tertarik dengan sebuah foto besar yang menampilkan jajaran orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan Sehun yang berada ditengah seperti pemimpin. Disudut foto tertera tahun 1945.

"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ini mansion sekaligus markas organisasi mafia yang dulu pernah aku pimpin," Jawab Sehun santai seraya menarik Jongin untuk naik ke lantai dua.

"A-Apa?! Kau pernah menjadi mafia?! Yang benar saja!" Jongin tercengang, sementara Sehun tertawa. "Ternyata kau penuh kejutan!"

"Tempat ini jauh dari pemukiman umum. Kurasa disini lebih aman untukmu,"

"Jadi, foto-foto itu adalah para anggotamu?"

"Hm... mereka sudah mati. Hanya tersisa beberapa dan mereka sudah sangat tua,"

"Sementara kau masih begini saja," Cibir Jongin.

"Ya, masih tampan dan bergaya," Sehun tertawa lagi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Kukira kau hanya bisa datar,"

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar Jongin menggerutu. "Kau mandilah. Baju ganti ada di dalam lemari itu. Setelah itu kita akan berlatih memanah dan menembak. Atau kita bisa bertanding agar aku tahu seberapa bagus kemampuan bertarungmu,"

"Ya ampun, kau seperti kakekku yang suka menyuruhku berlatih,"

"Aku bertaruh kalau kau sering kabur!"

"Tch!"

Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika di dalam hutan ada seekor siluman bertubuh lipan raksasa namun berkepala manusia sedang mengamati mansion phoenix karena mencium bau manis yang amat memabukkan. Ia baru saja turun dari langit begitu bau darah yang menguarkan aroma anggrek bulan bercampur coklat dan madu merasuki indra penciumannya. Bau yang berasal dari seorang bocah di dalam mansion itu. Ia juga dapat merasakan aura kristal _Orchideta_ walau samar.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya muncul kembali. _Orchideta_ harus menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

Minseok termenung dibangku halaman belakang rumahnya yang penuh tanaman berbunga hasil perawatan ibunya. Ia nampak menimang-nimang sebuah anak panah yang dengan samar menguarkan cahaya. Mungkin sebentar lagi cahaya itu akan hilang. Ia terdiam dan berpikir. Ketika melihat Jongin melesatkan anak panah ini tanpa busur, ia merasa takjup. Ia berpikir bahwa anak itu luar biasa. Kekuatan anak itu mampu mensucikan sesuatu seperti jasad. Dan Minseok dapat melihat jika Jongin dipenuhi energi kehidupan yang hebat.

Siapa Jongin itu? Setelah insiden Minseok pingsan di rumah sakit saat menjemput Jongin, ia selalu terbayang sosok Jongin bersama seekor siluman serigala yang memiliki sembilan ekor. Sebenarnya, ingatan apa yang hilang sebelum dia pingsan? Ia merasa telah mengalami hal luar biasa tapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Hei," Seseorang menyapa sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Minseok, membuat anak berkacamata bak Harry Potter itu melonjak kaget.

"Eh, ayah? Kapan ayah datang?" Sapa Minseok seraya mempersilahkan lelaki yang ternyata ayahnya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baru saja. Nenek bilang rindu padamu. Sudah beberapa bulan kau tidak mengunjunginya," Lelaki yang seperti berusia 40 tahunan itu berbicara dengan wibawanya.

"Ish, jika aku ke rumah nenek, Inbrestise _hyung_ selalu menjahiliku," Minseok menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuat sang ayah terkekeh geli. "Aku ingin menghajar hyung jika ketemu nanti. Terakhir kali, dia memerangkapku di dalam bongkahan es. Menyebalkan!"

Lelaki dewasa itu lantas tertawa kencang. Membayangkan putra bungsunya dibekukan di dalam es karena kejahilan putra sulungnya.

"Ayah, kenapa tertawanya begitu~" Minseok merajuk sambil memukul-mukul tubuh kekar ayahnya karena merasa tersinggung oleh tawa sang ayah yang terdengar mengejek.

"Maaf... maaf..." Sang ayah menahan tawanya, "Tapi, kenapa kau memegang anak panah?" Tapi dia juga penasan dengan panah yang sedari tadi anaknya pegang.

"Terjadi pembunuhan di sekolahku,"

"Benar, ibumu juga sudah bercerita,"

Minseok mengangguk, "Jasadnya baru ditemukan kemarin. Anak panah ini menancap sesaat sebelum jasad ditemukan. Ayah tahu? Panah ini bercahaya, meluncur seperti bintang jatuh. Anak panah ini mampu memurnikan jasad itu. Dan yang membuat aku terkejut, orang yang melesatkan anak panah ini tidak pakai busur namun jangkauannya bisa mencapai 30 meter. Tidakkah ini aneh? Yang aku tahu, ini adalah kekuatan _miko_. Tapi aku ragu temanku adalah _miko_. Karena dia juga dijuluki anak siluman."

"Huh? Anak siluman yang seperti _miko_?"

"Entah. Aku juga tidak mengerti,"

"Coba ayah lihat panahnya," Kata sang ayah. Lalu Minseok memberikan anak panah Jongin pada sang ayah.

Begitu anak panah itu sampai dalam genggamannya, tubuhnya menegang secara mendadak. Karena ia merasakan energi yang familiar pada anak panah yang sebentar lagi cahayanya hilang. Seketika ingatan tentang seseorang yang ia kenal beberapa ratus tahun lalu menyerang pikirannya.

 _"Nintrana, kau akan menikah dengan Osiris Arshi. Seorang saint angel dari Edelwais," Seorang dewi cantik berbalut selendang peach berkata pada anaknya._

 _"A-Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Dan kenapa aku, Bu?" Nintrana berujar gugup._

 _"Ini adalah kemauan Zeus dan Poseidon. Lalu Reizen dan Arshi sendiri juga sudah menyetujuinya. Demi kebaikan Edelwais. Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah kau dan angel itu sudah saling kenal? Dan beberapa waktu lalu kau mengatakan pada ibu bahwa kau menyukainya."_

 _"T-Tapi, dia mencintai orang lain,"_

 _"Benar, cinta itulah yang terlarang. Makanya mereka berniat menikahkan Arshi denganmu. Bukankah ini adalah keberuntunganmu? Jadi bersiaplah, karena semua sudah diputuskan. Besok angel miko itu akan datang bersama Reizen,"_

 _Nintrana tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi. Jujur saja ia merasa senang. Ia mengenal Arshi saat dirinya sedang diserang seekor siluman laba-laba. Sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba meluncur seperti bintang jatuh dan membelah siluman itu hingga mati. Sebuah kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dan Nintrana tahu jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang angel miko yang sudah dikenal sebagai penjaga kristal orchideta. Mungkin memang pertemuan mereka kebetulan, tapi itu adalah awal dari kedekatan mereka._

 _Nintrana senang begitu ibunya, Dewi Khionie berkata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan angel miko yang ia sukai itu. Namun ia juga merasa tidak seharusnya begini. Karena ia tahu Arshi mencintai orang lain. Dengan kata lain, Arshi setuju menikahinya karena terpaksa. Demi kebaikan Edelwais dan semua makhluk yang menghuni langit._

 _"Apakah kau tidak masalah dengan ini?" Tanya Nintrana pada Arshi yang tengah bermain dengan kupu-kupu dan ilalang. Desau angin berdesau sejuk. Menggoyangkan anak rambut Arshi yang tidak ikut diikat kepang. Sejenak Nintrana terpesona. Angel miko di depannya ini nampak indah dan lembut. Juga terasa begitu suci. Mampu menenangkan jiwa yang sedang tersesat hanya dengan menatap wajah teduhnya. Namun Nintrana tahu bahwa angel miko di depannya ini tidak sesuci itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, Arshi telah bermandikan banyak sekali darah siluman._

 _"Walau hatiku menolak, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya. Setidaknya, orang yang akan menikah denganku adalah kau yang telah aku kenal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu orang lain. Sejujurnya aku lega disaat yang bersamaan,"_

 _"Apakah Mocvant tahu tentang ini?"_

 _Arshi terdiam sejenak, sebelum atensinya jatuh pada setangkai bunga layu diantara ilalang. Arshi menghampirinya dan menyentuhnya. Perlahan bunga itu berdiri tegak dan kembali hidup bersamaan dengan kristal Orchideta yang bercahaya di punggung tangan bersimbol segita miliknya. Sementara putra dari Dewi Khionie itu menunggu dengan sabar._

 _"Jangan sampai dia tahu," Kata Arshi seraya berbalik menghadap Nintrana. Namun dia menemukan Mocvant baru saja muncul dengan teleportasi beberapa meter dibelakang Nintrana dengan raut tanda tanya._

 _"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," Kata Nintrana sambil mengedikkan bahu ringan. Karena ia tahu Mocvant datang, jadi ia berpikir lebih baik pergi sebelum demon muda itu curiga padanya._

 _Arshi mengangguk sambil tesenyum kecil. Lalu Nintrana berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan dua makhluk berbeda warna itu untuk menikmati sisa kebersamaan mereka. Nintrana sempat menoleh kebelakang ditengah langkahnya. Dan ia merasa menyesal telah melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Dimana Arshi nampak menyelipkan rambut panjang yang bebas dari kunciran kepang disela-sela telinganya. Nintrana merasa iri pada Mocvant karena dapat melihat Arshi berlaku manis secara natural setiap saat. Dan Arshi selalu begitu setiap bersama Mocvant. Nintrana kembali fokus pada langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia terbang tanpa sayap karena apa yang terjadi diantara dua saint itu tak ingin dia lihat. Ia tidak ingin hatinya sakit melihat Arshi dengan pasrah dipeluk dan dicium oleh Mocvant._

 _Tapi, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Arshi akan mati dihari berikutnya._

"Ayah? Oi~ kenapa ayah melamun, eoh?"

Nintrana mendadak tersadar dari masa lalunya dan ia menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. "Ayah pernah mengenal seseorang yang juga memiliki panah dengan kekuatan seperti ini. Bahkan ayah merasakan energi yang sama di panah ini. Siapa yang telah menggunakan panah ini, Gheata?" Jelas Nintrana dengan diakhiri pertanyaan.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Minseok yang ternyata adalah cucu dari Dewi Khionie itu nampak tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Apakah kau ingat ayah pernah bercerita tentang seorang _saint_ _angel_ yang seharusnya menikah dengan ayah tapi justru _angel_ itu mati?"

"Maksud ayah adalah angel _miko_ dari _Edelwais_? Iya aku ingat. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan panah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi, tapi kekuatan _angel_ _miko_ itu terasa mengalir dalam panah ini,"

"Ayah jangan bercanda dong. Pemilik panah ini adalah temanku yang usianya terpaut satu tahun dibawahku. Sedangkan _angel_ _miko_ itu sudah mati 350 tahun yang lalu,"

"Ghe, reinkarnasi itu ada..." Ucap lelaki dewasa yang merupakan putra dari Dewi Khionie itu dengan suara pelan. Lalu Minseok menjadi bingung. Jadi dia mengambil ponselnya demi menunjukkan sesuatu pada sang ayah.

"Ini, aku pernah mengambil foto bersamanya," Minseok menunjukkan sebuah foto yang menampilkan foto dirinya bersama Jongin dengan pose _peace_ _sign_ , lalu Lu Han berada di belakang mereka ikut berfoto. Seketika mata Nintrana membulat.

"Ghe, ayah yakin temanmu ini adalah reinkarnasi _angel_ _miko_ itu. Wajah mereka sangat mirip. Dan kurasa laki-laki dibelakang kalian ini sudah mengetahui tentang temanmu ini,"

"Kenapa ayah berpikir jika Lu Han mengetahuinya?"

"Karena orang ini adalah kakak dari _saint_ _demon_ yang _angel_ _miko_ itu cintai,"

"A-Apa?! Jadi Lu Han adalah _saint_ _demon_?!"

Nintrana mengangguk, "Nama aslinya adalah Mocmoti Silvestre. Kau pasti tidak ingat tentang dia karena kau masih kecil waktu itu. Mocmoti pernah menggendongmu saat kau masih kecil dan dia juga pernah meminta ayah untuk menjodohkanmu dengannya jika kau sudah besar,"

"UHUK... UHUK!"

"Yak, Kim Siwon apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putraku! Mengapa dia sampai batuk-batuk begitu?" Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan datang dengan panik, menginterupsi sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

"Ayah mengagetkanku dengan perkataannya, Bu," Adu Minseok.

"Hei, aku hanya bercerita padanya, Kwon Yuri sayang," Nintrana dengan nama manusia Kim Siwon itu mengelak.

"Kau pasti membicarakan _demon_ gila yang meminta dijodohkan dengan bayiku," Lalu wanita yang menyandang sebagai ibu kandung Minseok itu memeluk anaknya posesif. "Benar-benar pedofilia sejati!"

"Ibu, aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang ini, hampir 18," Interupsi Minseok.

" _Aniya_ , bagi ibu kau tetap bayi imutku,"

"Terserah deh," Minseok akhirnya pasrah saja.

Sementara Nintrana hanya tertawa kecil melihat keluarga kecilnya. Yah dalam hati ia bersyukur karena telah bertemu manusia seperti istrinya. Dia bisa melupakan Arshi karena Yuri. Dia bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Walau Minseok hanya setengah dewa karena darah Yuri yang hanya manusia biasa mengalir serta dalam tubuh Minseok, namun ia sangat menyayanginya. Ibunya juga tidak menolak Minseok. Justru ibunya juga sangat sayang pada Minseo walau tidak terlalu menyukai Yuri.. Dan keluarga kecilnya ini baik-baik saja walau Nintrana sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya, dengan seorang peri tumbuhan dan memiliki anak bernama Inbrestise yang saat ini tinggal bersama sang nenek di bukit selatan. Namun kedua anaknya cukup dekat walau saling menjahili. Dan putra sulungnya itu dapat menerima Yuri sebagai ibu tirinya, karena sang ibu kandung sudah mati dibunuh siluman

.

.

.

Malam telah datang, Jongin tengah berada dalam posisi berdiri tegak dengan _handgun_ yang mengacung. Dia juga dilengkapi kaca mata dan _headphone_ tanpa kabel sebagai perlengkapan berlatih memembak. Ia baru saja selesai dengan latihan menembak dan justru berakhir peluru itu meleset semua dari target. Membuat Sehun mendesah frustasi karena kekasihnya sama sekali tidak ada bakat menembak. Jongin benar-benar tidak cocok dengan senjata api.

"Sudah kubilang, ayah ataupun kakekku tidak melatihku bagaimana menggunakan pistol. Lagipula di _Neptunus_ tak ada senjata seperti ini, bodoh!" Gerutu Jongin kesal karena Sehun terus saja memerintahkannya untuk mengulangi latihannya. Padahal jelas-jelas _saint_ _demon_ itu tahu kalau Jongin benar-benar payah.

Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Tapi yang ia tahu, Sehun memiliki gudang senjata yang tersembunyi dibawah tanah. Dari mulai yang tradisional seperti tombak dan panah sampai senjata modern seperti pistol dan bom pun ada dalam gudang itu.

Gila, Sehun ternyata tidak main-main dengan dirinya yang memimpin organisasi mafia pada tahun 1940-an. Ketika ia bertanya dari mana Sehun mendapat persenjataan sebanyak itu, dengan santainya pemuda _pale_ itu menjawab bahwa semua senjata itu adalah hasil penjarahan dan penyelundupan. Wah! Benar-benar _saint_ _demon_ ini! Latar belakangnya sungguh mengejutkan dan gelap. Lalu, ketika ia bertanya mengapa Sehun mendirikan organisasi gelap itu, dia hanya menjawab santai bahwa dia hanya ingin menghibur dirinya.

Sungguh, saat itu juga Jongin ingin menghajar kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Demi Tuhan, Sehun menempatkan banyak sekali nyawa manusia dalam bahaya hanya demi kesenangan. Benar-benar sifat _saint_ _demon_ sekali. Oh Sehun sungguh gila!

"Lagipula, apa peluru mempan pada siluman?!" Jongin mencibir.

"Tidak," Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau melatihku menggunakan pistol?"

"Setidaknya peluru mempan terhadap manusia," Jawab Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia membawa dua pedang ditangannya.

"Argh! Aku sungguh ingin menghajarmu!" Jongin mendesah kesal. Ia melempar pistol dan kacamatanya kesembarang arah. Sekali lagi timbul hasrat untuk meninju Sehun. Karena secara tersirat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menembak manusia. Iya, Jongin tidak mengerti maksud Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Sehun hanya bermaksud agar Jongin dapat melindungi diri dari para manusia yang jahat. Sehun tidak salah kan?

Iya tidak salah, tapi Jongin salah paham. Hadeuh, bagaimanapun kan Jongin masih bocah.

"Ya kalau begitu hajarlah aku," Sehun berujar santai seraya melempar satu pedang ditangannya pada Jongin.

Anak itu menangkap pedang tajam itu dengan baik. Namun matanya membulat terkejut. Sementara Sehun telah bersiap dengan posisi kuda-kudanya. "Jangan bercanda, Hun! Kau memintaku bertanding pedang denganmu?"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia justru bergerak cepat mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Jongin. Jongin yang tidak siap hanya bisa terkejut dan ia hanya menangkis serangan-serangan Sehun.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

"O-oi, kau serius dengan ini?!" Jongin memekik panik ditengah serangan Sehun yang membabi buta. Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun sungguh-sungguh menyerangnya.

"S-Sehun! Hentikan!" Pekik Jongin lagi.

Sehun melakukan gerakan menghunus tepat ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari itu segera menangkis, namun ketika pedang mereka bergesekan, Sehun justru mendorong pedang Jongin ke samping hingga terpental beberapa meter. Dilanjutkan gerakan memutar sementara Jongin mundur dengan cepat untuk menghindari hunusan pedang Sehun yang terus berlanjut.

Namun pada akhirnya pedang Sehun mengacung tepat di leher Jongin hampir menggoresnya. Jongin tegang bukan main. Dan dia menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya ketika _saint_ _demon_ itu justru menatapnya tajam.

Sehun menurunkan pedangnya, "Kau penuh keraguan, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa membunuh orang yang telah kau kenal. Jika kau seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa megalahkan Chrysaor," Ujar Sehun dengan suara dingin dan datar. Membuat Jongin bungkam dan diam seribu bahasa. Sehun sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku mengujimu apakah kau bisa mengayunkan pedang padaku. Tapi kau tidak bisa karena kau menyayangiku. Jongin, apa kau sadar jika sebenarnya rasa sayang itu bisa membuatmu lemah? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi kau tidak boleh goyah karena itu atau kau akan habis,"

Baru kali ini Sehun bersikap tegas padanya dan itu membuat Jongin terkejut. Sehun nampak tak memiliki keraguan saat menghunuskan pedang padanya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memiliki niat untuk membunuhnya seperti itu? Mengapa Sehun bisa seperti itu?

"Jika kau lemah, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan mempertahankan _Orchideta_ jika aku tidak disampingmu?" Kata Sehun seraya berjalan mendekat pada Jongin dan membiarkan pedangnya menancap di tanah.

Jongin bergeming, ia tidak meronta saat Sehun memegang kedua bahunya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya hingga tepat berada di depan wajah Jongin dengan jarak yang amat dekat seperti akan mencium. Untuk sesaat Jongin terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Jongin mendapati mata kiri Sehun menampilkan bercak berbentuk bunga anggrek yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna keunguan. Jongin terkejut bukan main tatkala mata kiri Sehun tiba-tiba mengalirkan darah dan Sehun nampak menahan sakit. Cahaya pada mata Sehun semakin terang.

 _"G-Gwenchanayo?"_ Ujar Jongin panik. Namun Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, ia justru meraih tangan kanan Jongin dan melepas sarung tangannya. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan milik Jongin pada mata kirinya. Ketika telapak itu berhasil menyentuh mata kiri Sehun, simbol segita dan anak panah dipunggung Jongin ikut bercahaya. Jongin dapat merasakan sebuah energi besar yang berusaha keluar dari mata kiri Sehun dan akan masuk dalam telapak tangannya. Ia merasakan _cakra_ kuat dari mata kiri Sehun beresonansi dengan _cakra_ nya.

Sesuatu seperti menempel pada telapak tangannya, jadi ia merespon dengan menggenggam sesuatu itu dan menarik tangannya dari mata kiri Sehun. Namun ia harus kembali terkejut saat ia melihat mata kiri Sehun kehilangan manik hitamnya hingga hanya tersisa putihnya saja. Lalu, kelopak mata itu tertutup secara perlahan. Membuat Jongin menjadi panik.

"A-Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" Jongin mencoba meraih mata kiri Sehun yang menutup itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Tidak terlalu menyadari jika tangan kananya ternoda darah karena baru saja menarik keluar manik mata kiri Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, mataku akan kembali lagi setelah ini," Ujar Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin yang hampir menyentuh mata kirinya.

"T-Tapi, manikmu hilang!"

"Tidak hilang. Manik mataku ada dalam genggaman tangan kananmu,"

Walau tidak mengerti, Jongin menurunkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kelereng berwarna hitam pekat dalam genggamannya. Itu adalah mata Sehun.

Entah bagaimana kejadian pastinya, yang ia tahu hanya manik mata Sehun kembali mengeluarkan cahaya amat terang menyilaukan yang menelan dirinya dan Sehun. Membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang memiliki pilar-pilar besar namun tidak ada atap yang disangga.

Jongin bingung dan tidak tahu mereka berada dimana. Yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah kendi berwarna coklat dengan sebuah bola kristal bulat yang memiliki bercak bunga anggrek bulan berwarna ungu mengambang diatasnya. Bercahaya dengan sangat indah namun juga penuh energi. Lalu Jongin juga menemukan sebuah busur berukuran besar dan memiliki ukiran naga merah berada disisi kendi itu. Tergeletak di atas bantal berwarna merah darah.

Seekor naga merah tertidur nyenyak di belakangnya seperti menjaga semua benda itu.

"Itulah yang namanya kristal _Orchideta_. Arshi menyembunyikannya di mata kiriku saat dia hampir mati," Jelas Sehun. "Kendi itu berisi abu jasad Arshi. Dan busur disebelahnya disebut _Archarisis_. Itu adalah busur suci milik Arshi. Jika kau ingin tahu dimana kita berada sekarang, maka jawabannya adalah di dalam mata kiriku sekaligus makam Arshi,"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, bola kristal kecil itu perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya dan melayang menuju Jongin. Simbol di punggung tangan Jongin seolah merespon kedatangan _Orchideta_ dengan kembali bercahaya dan _Orchideta_ masuk ditengah segita. Tertanam di dalam punggung tangan Jongin. Dan pada saat itu juga, darah Jongin bergejolak hingga menimbulkan rasa panas disekujur tubuhnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Rasanya panas!" Tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba meringkuk menahan sakit sehingga Sehun reflek menangkapnya sebelum kekasihnya itu tersungkur.

"Argh! Panas~ ini juga menyakitkan~" Jongin mendesis menahan sakit yang kian menjalar serasa menusuk tulang.

"Bertahanlah, _Orchideta_ hanya menyesuaikan dengan darahmu. Hanya sebentar, sayang," Sehun mencoba menguatkan. Ia mendudukkan Jongin di lantai dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tega melihat Jongin kesakitan seperti ini.

"T-tapi ini sangat sakit," Rintih Jongin. Ia meremat kuat kemeja yang dipakai Sehun dibagian dada. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh kesakitan dan peluh yang membanjir. Dalam sekejap mampu membuat kaos hitam ketat yang Jongin kenakan basah oleh keringat. Tak terbayang seberapa sakit Jongin merasakannya. Sehun hanya mampu mendekap Jongin erat.

"Argh~ ini teramat sakit, Hun~ aku tidak kuat~" Rintih Jongin lagi. Membuat Sehun panik setengah mati. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin secara lembut. Mungkin ini memang gila, mencium Jongin yang tengah kesakitan. Tapi nyatanya, anak yang masih dibanjiri peluh itu telah berhenti merintih dan cengkraman pada kemeja Sehun mengendur dengan perlahan.

Bersamaan dengan tenangnya Jongin, bau yang amat harum serta terasa menggoda dan nikmat tiba-tiba tercium oleh hidung Sehun. Bau yang begitu memabukkan menguar dari tubuh Jongin.

Sehun melepas ciumannya perlahan dan ia menatap sayu wajah Jongin yang nampak tenang dengan wajah terpejam. Entah Jongin pingsan atau tertidur, yang jelas Jongin nampak baik-baik saja dan nafasnya berhembus teratur. Sehun merasa lega untuk sesaat. Ia menghapus peluh di wajah Jongin menggunakan lengan kemeja panjangnya dengan lembut.

Namun kelegaan itu tidak berangsur lama. Sehun dapat merasakan aura siluman yang mulai mendekat.

 **"Serahkan anak itu padaku,"** Sehun mendapati seekor siluman lipan raksasa berkepala manusia dengan 6 tangan telah berada di belakangnya dengan aura yang cukup kuat.

Siluman ini pasti terpanggil karena aroma memabukkan dari tubuh Jongin dan aura yang dipancarkan _Orchideta_. Namun Sehun tidak menyangka jika siluman menjijikkan itu mampu menyusul mereka di makam Arshi. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan siluman mengotori makam Arshi.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu," Sehun berdesis. Ia segera berteleport di dekat meja yang menjadi tempat diletakkannya abu jasad Arshi. Ia menyandarkan Jongin disana. Lalu ia berdiri dengan trisula yang muncul di tangan kanannya.

 **"** _ **Orchideta**_ **... Serahkan** _ **Orchideta**_ **kepadaku,"** Siluman itu seperti kesetanan.

Siluman lipan raksasa itu bergerak untuk menyerang. Sehun baru saja akan menebaskan trisulanya untuk melepaskan tornado demi menghempas siluman menjijikkan yang sudah berani menginjakkan kaki di makam Arshi, namun aksinya terhenti ketika seekor naga merah yang semula tertidur tiba-tiba melesat, menubruk siluman lipan itu dan menyerangnya.

"Naga Osiris..." Sehun mengenali naga itu. Itu adalah naga merah bernama Osiris. Naga yang merupakan _kuchiyose_ milik Arshi. Dan sebenarnya, nama Osiris yang melekat pada nama Arshi di dapat dari naga itu. Naga yang berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Arshi dan sangat setia padanya. Osiris menjaga tempat ini, dan naga itu pasti juga tidak ingin siluman hina seperti lipan itu mengotori makam tuannya.

Pertarungan hebat terjadi. Siluman lipan nampak kualahan menghadapi Osiris. Naga itu lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Membakar sang siluman dalam kobaran api yang sangat panas hingga siluman lipan itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan dan jatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan mati sementara Osiris hanya menatapnya dari udara.

"Ada yang datang lagi!" Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba ketika ratusan siluman berbagai bentuk mendadak muncul dari atas.

Osiris kembali siaga dan ia kembali menyemburkan apinya kearah para siluman itu. Sehun hanya tidak menyangka jika aroma Jongin dapat mengundang siluman sebanyak ini. Entah berapa ratus. Yang pasti sangat banyak dan Sehun berpikir bahwa yang nampak saat ini hanya sebagian siluman yang mencium aroma Jongin. Sehun yakin akan muncul lebih banyak lagi siluman dan lebih berbahaya. Sial, mulai sekarang pasti hari-harinya dan Jongin akan sulit.

Sehun menebaskan trisulanya dan muncullah tornado yang menghempaskan para siluman yang berhasil melumpuhkan Osiris dalam lilitan dan gigitan. Sehun lalu menembakkan kilat dari trisulanya pada para siluman yang meluncur ke arahnya dan Jongin, hingga mereka remuk menjadi kepingan-kepingan daging dan darah bercecer dimana-mana serta mengotori kemeja birunya. Ia cukup menyesal dan marah karena makam Arshi jadi kotor seperti ini.

Seperti tak ada habisnya, siluman dengan jumlah banyak kembali muncul dan menyerang. Beberapa saat terus seperti itu hingga Sehun mendapati Osiris kualahan menghadapi banyaknya siluman yang terus muncul. Sehun lalu terbang dan melakukan beberapa serangan untuk membebaskan Osiris dari cengkraman para siluman. Osiris menggeram dengan suara berat, sebelum matanya menyala dan Osiris menyemburkan api dari mulutnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Membakar semua siluman itu dalam sekali semburan api.

Namun Sehun maupun Osiris terlambat menyadari jika seekor siluman ular tengah menancapkan taring di lengan kanan Jongin dan menghisap darah Jongin beberapa teguk. Membuat tubuh siluman itu bertranformasi menjadi raksasa dengan tubuh bersisikkan seperti naga. Mirip Osiris namun warnanya hitam dan kepalanya adalah ular. Bentuk yang menjijikan.

Lalu _Orchideta_ yang berada dalam punggung tangan Jongin tengah berusaha di keluarkan dari tempatnya oleh siluman ular yang telah mendapat kekuatan dari darah Jongin. Sial, Sehun tidak menyangka jika darah kekasihnya dapat memberikan efek sedasyat itu pada siluman yang meminumnya. Sehun masih ingat jika Sello pernah mengatakan jika darah Jongin adalah darah yang sempurna. Karena merupakan gabungan dari darah dewa, _healer_ , _angel_ _miko_ , dan _youkai_.

Yang Sello maksud adalah, darah dewa milik Poseidon. Darah _pure_ _healer_ milik Belacius (Sehun baru tahu bahwa ternyata Jongin putra dari seorang _pure_ _healer_ , pantas jika Jongin memiliki kemampuan penyembuh sebagus itu dengan digabung kemampuan Poseidon yang menurun padanya), lalu darah _angel_ _miko_ milik Arshi, dan darah _youkai_ milik Sello. Benar-benar darah yang sempurna. Pantas saja para siluman mengincarnya, karena darah itu lebih sempurnah mengontrol _Orchideta_ daripada milik Arshi dulu. Pantas saja kristal legendaris itu langsung memilih Jongin sebagai pengganti Arshi. Selain karena darah Arshi yang juga mengalir dalam tubuh Jongin, namun juga karena Jongin keturunan yang sempurna. _Orchideta_ juga mengenali Jongin sebagai reinkarnasi penjaganya terdahulu.

Sungguh ini rumit. Namun inilah relikuinya.

Osiris kembali menggeram, secepat kilat ia terbang menerjang siluman yang berevolusi itu dan menjauhkannya dari Jongin yang mulai sadarkan diri.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lihat adalah _Orchideta_ yang kembali tenggelam dalam punggung tangannya dan Seekor naga merah raksasa yang memunggunginya seperti melindunginya. Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya telah dipenuhi oleh potongan-potongan daging dan darah yang berceceran. Mata Jongin melotot seketika, sebelum Sehun terbang turun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara parau karena ia masih merasa lemas.

"Kupikir ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dengan kata lain ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu dimana tubuhmu akan mengundang para siluman. Mereka datang untuk darahmu," Jawab Sehun seraya memegangi Jongin yang berusaha bangkit namun tidak bisa.

Osiris kembali bergerak saat siluman ular itu kembali menyerang. Lalu terjadi pertarungan yang menimbulkan debuman-debuban seperti ledakan. Jongin menatap sangsi. Dan ia menyadari bahwa naga merah itu adalah naga yang semula tertidur di belakang kendi abu Arshi.

"Siluman itu awalnya hanya ular kecil. Namun dia berhasil meminum darahmu dan berubah menjadi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang,"

"K-Kau serius?" Jongin _shock_. Ia mendapati lengan kanannya terasa nyeri dan dua luka bekas gigi taring menghiasi lengannya dengan sisa darah yang mengering.

 _"Gwaenchanayo?"_ Tanya Sehun khawatir. Pasalnya, Jongin nampak kesakitan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menyembuhkan lukanya dengan _cakra_ yang mengalir dari telapak tangan kirinya. Luka itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Pandangan Jongin lalu beralih pada Osiris yang nampak terpojok. Terbukti dari raungan kesakitan karena siluman keji itu berhasil melukai tubuhnya. Sehun kembali berdiri, ia mengambil beberapa langkah di depan Jongin. Mengumpulkan petir di ujung tombak trisulanya dan menembakkannya ke arah siluman brengsek yang melilit Osiris. Namun, siluman itu hanya terpental. Tidak hancur seperti siluman lain yang terkena sambaran petirnya. Darah Jongin melipatgandakan kekuatan sesignifikan itu. Luar biasa!

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat mereka terpojok. Ia ingin menolong.

 _ **"Jongin,"**_ Sello tiba-tiba bicara melalui kepalanya, _"_ _ **Ambil archarisis arch. Gunakan itu untuk memusnahkan siluman ular itu,"**_

Jongin lalu berusaha untuk berdiri namun ia merasa benar-benar lemah. Selain karena efek _Orchideta_ tadi, juga karena darahnya telah dihisap oleh siluman brengsek itu. Sial!

Jadi dia berusaha menyerap _cakra_ alam lebih banyak keseluruh tubuhnya untuk membantunya mengumpulkan tenaga. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Jongin mengambil busur berukiran naga itu, namun ia kebingungan karena tidak ada anak panah disana atau dimanapun.

 _"Bagaimana aku menembak jika tidak ada anak panah?"_ Tanyanya pada Sello.

 _"_ _ **Kau tidak perlu anak panah dalam genggamanmu. Kau hanya perlu menarik busur seperti posisi menembak. Maka anak panah akan muncul disaat yang bersamaan. Archarius adalah busur istimewa. Arshi selalu menggunakannya dalam pertarungan melawan siluman yang sangat kuat,"**_ Jawab Sello.

 _"Tapi, aku bukan Arshi,"_

 _ **"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bilang kau selalu dilatih Poseidon dalam memanah, kakekmu juga melatihmu hal yang sama. Kau pasti bisa Jongin. Aku percaya kau bisa menggunakan archarisis,"**_

 _"Aku akan mencobanya,"_

Jongin berdiri memasang kuda-kudanya. Dan ia melakukan apa yang diinterupsikan Sello. Sebuah anak panah bercahaya muncul begitu ia menarik busurnya dan membidik siluman ular yang terbang melawan Osiris dan Sehun. Busur yang menakjupkan, karena Jongin tidak perlu menenteng anak panah kemana-mana. Benar-benar praktis. Namun ia juga ragu apakah ia dapat mengenai siluman yang tak bisa diam itu atau tidak. Ia takut jika panahnya akan meleset dan justru mengenai Sehun atau Osiris.

Namun Jongin segera ingat perkataan Sehun sebelum ini. Bahwa ia tidak boleh goyah dan ia tidak boleh ragu atau semuanya akan habis.

"Aku akan membidik dengan keyakinan!" Walau ia mengakui cukup sulit membidik target yang bergerak cepat, namun ia yakin ia dapat mengenainya. Ia ingin melindungi mereka dan mengalahkan siluman menjijikkan itu. Ia ingin melindungi sebagaimana ia berjanji pada Arshi.

Seperti bintang jatuh, anak panah bercahaya itu meluncur secepat kilat. Membelah kepala hingga ekor siluman itu menjadi dua, lalu sirna menjadi butiran debu. Hilang ditelan cahaya dari panah yang Jongin lesatkan. Membuat Sehun maupun Osiris tersentak terkejut. Karena, kekuatannya sungguh mirip dengan Arshi namun lebih kuat.

Ketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin, hatinya berdesir. Karena ia seperti melihat jiwa Osiris Arshi berada di belakang Jongin dengan pose yang sama, yaitu membidik dengan archarisis Jongin seperti perwujudan Arshi.

Sehun terbang turun menghampiri Jongin diikuti sang naga merah yang mendarat sedikit jauh dari dua orang itu.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dan wajahnya memucat. Membuat Sehun memekik dan Osiris menggeram khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Jongin tersenyum lemah. "Ini karena aku kehilangan banyak darah," Ia berpikir, seharusnya Sehun seharusnya juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin merasa khawatir dengan mata kiri Sehun yang masih tertutup dengan bercak darah yang mengering. Padahal Sehun tadi bilang bahwa matanya akan segera kembali seperti semula, namun sampai sekarang masih tertutup rapat.

Jongin lalu membelai mata kiri Sehun pelan. Ia hampir saja menangis jika saja Osiris tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongin dapat melihat naga merah legendaris itu mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Suaranya terdengar bedebum karena berat tubuhnya yang entah berapa ton. Mata merah Osiris menatap lurus kepada Jongin tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Jongin merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika dirinya bertatapan dengan Osiris.

Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika naga merah itu merunduk memberi hormat tepat di depannya. Bahkan kepala Osiris hampir menyentuh kepalanya. Walau Osiris sudah menunduk, tapi tetap saja masih terlihat tinggi. Apalagi Jongin dalam posisi terduduk di tanah.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kepala sang naga raksasa dan mengelusnya pelan. Naga itu nampak menggeram. Tapi bukan geraman ancaman. Mungkin naga itu tengah merasa senang karena Jongin mengelusnya.

 _ **"My lord,"**_ Naga itu berbicara untuk pertama kalinya setelah bungkam sedari tadi. Dan Jongin merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar suara sang naga yang amat berat. Bahkan lebih berat daripada suara Sello. Tunggu, naga ini memanggilnya tuan?

 **"Gambarlah simbol di punggung tanganmu pada tanah yang kau pijak menggunakan darahmu lalu panggillah namaku. Maka aku akan datang kapanpun kau membutuhkanku dan akan bertarung bersamamu,** _ **My**_ _ **lord**_ **,"** Terang sang naga pada Jongin.

"Dia menjadi _kuchiyose_ mu yang setia, Jongin," Sehun menimpali.

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari makam Arshi dengan bantuan Osiris yang menciptakan pusaran portal seperti _black_ _hole_. Sehun menapak tanah di halaman belakang mansion phoenix, kembali ke tempat semula dimana mereka juga menghilang. Jongin nampak sangat lemas dalam gendongan bridal Sehun. Anak itu hanya tersenyum kecil, busur _archarisis_ masih berada dalam genggamannya. Namun tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang merasuk pada simbol segitiga milik Jongin. Sepertinya, pusat kekuatan Jongin ada pada punggung tanan kanannya. Tadi Osiris mengatakan jika simbol berbentuk segitiga dengan anak panah yang menusuk setiap sudutnya ini disebut _triangle_ _arch_. Sebuah simbol _saint_ milik Arshi dan sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Jongin masih merasa tak percaya jika dia baru saja mengalami hal menakjupkan seperti tadi. Berhadapan dengan siluman yang kuat. Mendapatkan busur legendaris yang tidak perlu menenteng anak panah kemana-mana. Dan, Jongin mendapatkan _kuchiyose_ berbetuk naga merah yang sangat besar. Semasa sekolah di JHS Jongin pernah membaca buku mengenai mitologi Mesir. Nama Osiris adalah dewa naga yang melindungi mesir. Disandingkan sejajar dengan Rha dan Obeli.. Rupanya, Osiris adalah _kuchiyose_ milik Arshi. Jongin berpikir bahwa _saint_ _angel_ _miko_ itu sangat kuat. Pantas saja ia dipilih untuk menjaga _orchideta_ sebelum ini.

Pusaran portal di atas mereka perlahan mengecil. Lama kelamaan berubah wujud menjadi butiran kelereng hitam. Sehun membuka mata kirinya yang hanya menampilkan warna putih lalu kelereng hitam itu jatuh masuk ke matanya. Rupanya itu adalah manik mata kiri Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan maniknya yang telah kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Sudah kubilang, mataku akan kembali seperti semula," Ucap Sehun tenang seraya menatap Jongin yang ada dalam gendongannya. "Sekarang yang ada dalam mataku hanya abu jasad Arshi. Jadi, biarlah dia tenang tanpa menanggung beban _Orchideta_ lagi. Aku sudah tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu makamnya lagi,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk setuju sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Sehun memakluminya, wajar saja Jongin lelah. Rupanya mereka berada di dalam makam Jongin sampai sore menjelang. Padahal mereka masuk kesana malam hari sebelumnya. Lumayan lama ternyata.

"Jongin~" Seseorang tiba-tiba memekik. Itu adalah Minseok yang berlari bersama Lu Han memasuki mansion. Pasti Lu Han yang memberi tahu Minseok tentang markas ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Orang lain juga muncul hampir bersamaan. Kris Wu terbang turun menggunakan sayapnya.

Sehun sepontan melotot, Lu Han dengan segera mentup mata Minseok. Wah gila si Kris itu, ada manusia disini. Tapi malah terang-teragan terbang dengan sayap Pegasusnya.

"Kau gila apa?!" Lu Han mengumpat keras. Ia merutuki Kris yang ceroboh.

"Maaf, aku lupa," Kris hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Dasar bodoh," Cibir Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin? Dan kenapa dokter berlumuran darah?" Tanya Minseok setelah Lu Han menurunkan tangannya dari mata Minseok.

"Kami hanya berlatih berburu tadi. Jongin hanya kelelahan mengejar rusa," Jelas Sehun mengarang cerita. Tapi Minseok tentu saja tidak mudah percaya. Masa iya berburu sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Dokter Oh tidak pandai berbohong.

"Hei bung, kebohonganmu bodoh sekali," Bisik Kris. Sementara Lu Han menepuk jidatnya.

"Oke... oke... tadi ada siluman yang menyerang kami. Puas? Persetan jika manusia ini terkejut," Sehun lalu melangkah pergi. Niatnya mau masuk ke dalam, namun ia harus urung ketika seekor siluman berbentuk laba-lama raksasa merayap di atap mansionnya. Membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main.

Sehun mendengus jengah. Baru saja ia selesai menghabisi ribuan siluman bersama Osiris, sekarang muncul lagi seekor siluman memuakkan.

"Bisa kalian urus yang ini?" Kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan tentu saja ditujukan untuk Lu Han dan Kris. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia harapkan pada Minseok? "Dia pasti datang karena mencium aroma Jongin,"

Benar, mereka bertiga baru menyadari jika tubuh Jongin menguarkan aroma yang sangat harum.

Kris dan Lu Han sama-sama mendesah, tidak terima Sehun memerintah seenaknya. Tapi mereka sudah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing. Lu Han dengan tombak berwarna emas dan ujung berbentuk berlian, _jeveline_ _rough_ dan Kris dengan tanduk di dahinya.

Tapi, baru saja mereka akan menyerang, justru siluman itu telah membeku, berubah menjadi es.

Sehun, Lu Han, maupun Kris _shock_ seketika karena mereka merasa belum melakukan apa-apa dan diantara mereka tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan es. Siapa yang melakukannya?

Tangan kanan Minseok bergerak seperti meninju udara. Disaat yang bersamaan tubuh siluman yang membeku itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"K-Kau..." Kris terbata.

"Apa? Kalian ingin meremehkanku lagi?"

"Siapa kau ini?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Cucunya Khionie," Jawab Minseok seraya membenarkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Wehh~~~"

Sementara Lu Han hanya tersenyum karena ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak awal. Ya tentu saja, dia kan pernah menggendong Minseok saat masih bayi. Hahaha...

Sehun nampak tak peduli dengan fakta itu. Ia memilih membawa masuk Jongin.

"Siluman akan datang lagi. Kupikir Jongin tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika membuat _kekkai_ di sekeliling bangunan?" Lu Han mengusulkan.

Kris dan Minseok setuju. Mereka lantas mengambil posisi. Melakukan ritual untuk membentuk _kekkai_. Hei, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi kompak dalam waktu singkat?

.

.

.

.

Tolong jangan bunuh aku. Aku gak tau ini apa. Aku cuma nulis yang ada di kepalaku. Jadi kalau kurang puas ya maapkeun yak...

I'm sorry, kalau adegannya jadi mirip2 **inuyasha** sewaktu matanya dikeluarin sama **seshomaru**. Well, sebenarnya inspirasinya dari sana.

And what about **kuchiyose**? Wkwk... Betul... Dari **Naruto** pastinya.

Dan buat busur archarisis yang gak perlu anak panah. Coba bayangin **Ishida** yang seorang **quinzy** di anime **Bleach**. Gak pake anak panah juga kan? Cuma perlu narik tali busurnya terus panah cahaya muncul gitu aja. Hehehe... Maybe archarisis juga begitu.

Maap kalok luhan sama kris nya cuma muncul dikit banget. Terus Tao nya malah gak nongol sama sekali. Hehehe... Anggep aja dia lagi persiapan perang kayak Madara #plak

Voila! Minseok aku bikin setengah dewa. Karena gue pikir kalok Minseok cuma manusia biasa ntar dia nyusahin. Kalok masalah kenapa jadi cupu, anggep aja Minseok gak suka jadi orang songong dan agak penakut. Dan dia juga jadi anaknya Nintrana, orang yang pernah mau dijodohin sama Arshi. Sekaligus cucunya dewi khionie. Wkwkwk... Aku gak tau kenapa aku bikin Siwon jadi Nintrana. Hahahah... Tolong jangan bunuh aku!

Ada yang mau nanya? Tunjuk tangan coba wkwkwk

Winter AL Yuurama


	11. Chapter 11 : ATTACK

**Chapter 10 : ATTACK**

Jongin terbangun pukul 3 pagi dua hari kemudian. Terhitung setelah keluar dari makam Arshi dan berakhir dirinya menutup mata dalam gendongan Sehun karena terlalu lelah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Namun hanya gelap yang ia dapat. Gorden bahkan tak terbuka sama sekali walau hanya sekerdar mempersilahkan cahaya bulan untuk menerangi gulita yang terperangkap dalam kamar.

Namun ia menyadari jika ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan ini. Seseorang yang auranya ia kenal. Ini adalah aura milik Pegasus. Jongin terus menelusuri setiap sudut kamar dengan matanya. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan kamar yang Sehun tunjukkan ketika pertama kali datang ke mansion ini. Tapi, kemana Sehun?

Jongin berpikir untuk mencari Sehun. Jadi, ia bermaksud untuk turun dari ranjang. Namun tidak jadi karena ia merasakan pergerakan kecil di tepian tempat tidurnya. Rupanya Pegasus tertidur di tepi ranjang dengan posisi duduk. Kakak kesayangannya sepertinya tidak sengaja tertidur saat menjaganya.

Ia mendesah, selalu seperti ini setiap kali memakai _cakra_ berjumlah besar dalam sekali waktu. Imbasnya adalah pada tubuhnya dan kesadarannya, lemas mendadak hingga berujung pingsan. Karena ketidaksadarannya, ia membuat susah orang lain. Ia membuat orang lain khawatir karenanya. Pertama kali ia pingsan karena kehilangan _cakra_ banyak adalah ketika dirinya berusia 7 tahun. Saat dirinya menggunakan terlalu banyak _cakra_ ketika menyelamatkan Pegasus dari salah satu dewa yang jahat. Ia memang berhasil menolong Pegasus, namun ia berujung pingsan setelah sampai istana. Membuat ibu dan ayahnya khawatir setengah mati karena ia pingsan selama seminggu.

Yang kedua adalah ketika Sello mengamuk. Ia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu bulan. Ibunya tidak bisa menyembuhkannya seperti biasa karena dia tidak sakit. Tapi kondisinya kala itu seperti orang koma. Membuat ayah dan ibunya berkali lipat lebih khawatir. Ditambah konflik yang sedang melanda _Neptunus_. Dimana rakyat meminta pada ayahnya agar ia dihukum mati.

Ayahnya berkata, mungkin karena Jongin masih kecil kala itu. Tidak seharusnya menggunakan _cakra_ besar dalam sekali waktu. Tubuhnya yang kecil tidak kuat menahan dan mengendalikan _cakra_ yang digunakan. Jadi seperti itulah. Seperti efek _shock_. Tubuhnya butuh diistirahatkan untuk meregenerasi _cakra_. Begitu kata ayahnya dulu.

Mungkin ayah benar tentang itu. Namun, harus sampai umur berapa hingga ia mampu menopang? Nyatanya kebiasaan itu masih saja ada sampai sekarang. Walau dia sudah menguasai _cakra_ alam berkat kemampuan Sello, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya seperti itu. Sudah berulang kali ia melatih tubuhnya namun tetap sama saja. Ia beranggapan bahwa dengan menguasai _cakra_ alam tubuhnya akan mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam mengkonstankan _cakra_ yang beredar ke seleruh tubuhnya. Ternyata butuh latihan keras juga. Pantas saja kakeknya selalu memaksanya berlatih pengendalian. Jongin jadi menyesal karena sering bolos latihan.

Jongin kembali mendesah, kemarin ia menyusahkan Sehun setelah menggunakan _cakra_ besar untuk menyembuhkan luka cambuk api. Sekarang ia tak hanya menyusahkan Sehun, tapi semua orang termasuk kakaknya. Kelemahannya benar-benar membuat khawatir.

" _Mianhae_ ," Ucapnya berbisik seraya membelai puncak kepala kakaknya yang masih lelap tertidur. Walau dalam gelap, binarnya tetap terlihat menyesal.

Namun tak berapa lama ia melonjak karena mendengar suara-suara bedebum dan kaca pecah dari luar. Karena penasaran maka ia turun dari ranjangnya melalui sisi yang lain agar kakaknya tidak terganggu. Jongin menyibak gorden dan melihat ke luar.

Matanya melebar sempurna. Ia terkejut kala melihat sosok _sunbae_ culun yang ia kenal tengah melakukan beberapa gerakan jurus dan menembakkan jarum-jarum yang terbuat dari es di sekeliling tubuhnya. Melesat menembus _kekkai_ , menancap pada siluman-siluman yang tengah berusaha membobol _kekkai_ itu. Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika para siluman yang terkena jarum-jarum es itu membeku dalam sekejap lalu pecah seperti kaca dan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran kristal es.

"L-Luar biasa!" Jongin merasa takjup dan kagum di saat yang bersamaan. Rupanya Minseok hyung yang selama ini ditindas bukanlah manusia biasa. W-WOW!

Jongin lantas keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Ia menghampiri Minseok dengan tatapan terpana. Minseok sungguh nampak berbeda tanpa kaca mata bulatnya. _Sunbae_ yang pernah ia bela dari Kris nampak sangat menawan dan nampak kuat dengan kekuatan es nya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Minseok bersuara, membuyarkan keterpanaan Jongin.

"K-Kau itu..."

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut," Minseok tersenyum dengan _gummy_ _smile_ yang imut. "Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang aku. Tapi, nanti saja penjelasannya ya," Ujarnya lalu kembali fokus pada siluman-siluman yang kembali datang dan tak berhenti membenturkan diri pada kekkai.

Jongin baru menyadari jika ada _kekkai_ tebal yang mengelilingi mansion Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi, _hyung_?" Tanyanya seperti orang linglung.

"Kau pingsan setelah kembali dari makam _angel_ _miko_ bernama Arshi itu. Siluman kembali datang. Aku, Lu Han, dan Kris yang baru kutahu adalah kakakmu, membuat penghalang disekeliling mansion untuk melindungimu dari mereka. Karena kami pikir, akan sangat tidak aman jika kau keluar dari sini. Tapi siluman terus datang dengan jumlah banyak dan berusaha membobol _kekkai_ yang kami buat. Kekkainya lama kelamaan menipis, Jongin. Kau bisa lihat ada beberapa bagian yang mulai pudar. Aku, Sehun, dan Lu Han harus menghentikan mereka agar kau tidak diambil dari kami."

Jongin lalu menatap ke setiap sisi _kekkai_. Dan ia menemukan memang ada beberapa yang mulai bolong sehingga siluman dapat masuk. Jongin dapat melihat seekor siluman menembus _kekkai_ dan meluncur ke arahnya diikuti geraman yang memekakkan. Falset kalau Jongin bilang. Dan ia benci suara yang sumbang.

Jadi, dia mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, air dari dalam tanah berumput yang ia pijak mencuat keluar dalam jumlah besar. Entah berapa liter. Itu adalah air tanah yang Jongin tarik keluar menggunakan pengendalian air yang ia warisi dari sang ayah. Air itu mengambil bentuk seperti ombak di belakang Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya anak itu melakukan satu kali lompatan seraya berputar, gerakannya seperti meninju udara dan ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan satu kaki di depan, gelombang air itu berubah seperti dua belut tanpa kepala, melayang menuju siluman yang meluncur dengan gigih. Menerjang sang siluman buruk rupa seperti gelombang tsunami dalam skala kecil. Minseok mengakhiri dengan membekukan air Jongin yang membasahi sang siluman hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Jongin lantas melompat dan meninju siluman beku itu dengan tangan kosong.

 _ **PYAR!**_

Siluman itu pecah seperti kaca yang rapuh.

"Wow! Kita sepertinya kombinasi yang cocok! Elementmu air dan aku es!" Minseok memekik takjup.

"Kurasa begitu," Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sebelum ia kembali menyerang siluman yang datang lagi. Kali ini ia menggunakan peluru air yang ia ciptakan dari dalam tanah, ia tembakkan hingga menembus jantung para siluman. Mereka mati dan jatuh ke tanah. Lagi, Minseok membekukan bangkai-bangkai dan menghancurkannya seperti kaca rapuh.

Agar tidak ada jejak dan membuat manusia ketakutan katanya.

"Dimana si Kris brengsek itu? Seharusnya ia menjagamu!" Minseok berujar agak kesal disela-sela pertarungan.

"Dia ketiduran sepertinya,"

"APA?! Bisa-bisanya tidur disaat genting begini!" Minseok mengumpat keras. "Kami bahkan tidak tidur hampir 3 hari,"

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap Minseok dengan tidak percaya. Jadi, mereka sampai tidak tidur sama sekali demi menjaganya?

Terkutuklah petaka ini!

Jongin mendesis keras. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berguna. Sampai tidak menyadari jika kekkai semakin lemah dan siluman semakin banyak yang berhasil masuk. Menyerang ke arah Jongin dari berbagai sisi.

Jongin terkejut ketika ia sadar situasi. Ia blank hingga tidak bisa memikirkan jurus apa yang ia gunakan. Tidak mungkin memanggil Osiris. Menggambar triangle arch memakan waktu.

Minseok berteriak panik. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Jongin, namun dia sendiri juga sedang genting. Bagaimana ini?

 _ **BLAM! DUAR!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan. Para siluman terpental, dalam sekejap hancur menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan daging kecil. Darah muncrat kemana-mana seperti hujan merah. Minseok terkejut mendapati dirinya kotor karena terkena cipratan darah siluman yang menjijikkan. Siluman telah mati tanpa sisa bersamaan dengan _kekkai_ yang pudar sepenuhnya.

Minseok menatap takjup pada Sehun yang berada di belakang Jongin dengan trisula yang masih mengeluarkan listrik yang menjilat-jilat. Dokter tampan berlumuran darah siluman itu nampak pada posisi kuda-kudanya. Sepertinya Sehun muncul dengan teleportasi untuk melindungi Jongin yang terdesak. Dokter muda itu terlihat keren dalam _mode_ _demon_! Rambutnya gondrong ternyata.

Namun mata Minseok terbelalak saat ia melihat seekor serigala berekor sembilan, berbulu putih dengan cahaya biru berpendar dari seluruh tubuh dan tinggi hampir menyamai Jongin nampak berdiri tegak di depan anak itu. Entah muncul dari mana, tahu-tahu sudah disana dan melindungi Jongin di bagian depan. Seketika itu Minseok merasa familiar namun ia tidak tahu dimana pernah melihat serigala itu. Minseok juga dapat merasakan aura siluman dari serigala itu. Secepat kilat menyambar, Minseok berpikir bahwa Sello adalah bagian dari siluman yang menyerang mereka.

Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Minseok berlari ke arah Jongin sambil berteriak agar Jongin menyingkir dan ia menyiapkan tombak es untuk menusuk Sello.

Lu Han datang di saat yang tepat. Ia muncul dengan telepostasi di depan Minseok. Menangkap tangan pemuda imut itu dan merebut tombak es Minseok. Ia memberikan gestur memeluk tubuh kecil Minseok agar pemuda berpipi gembil itu berhenti. Lu Han melempar tombak es ke arah lain. Sementara _jeveline_ _rough_ miliknya dibiarkan menancap disampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Ghe,"

"L-Lu Han?" Minseok kembali terpana. Ia merasa asing dengan Lu Han. Ketua Osis yang ia taksir berpenampilan berbeda sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Lu Han yang biasanya berambut pendek dengan rambut halus sepanjang dagu yang menghiasi lingkar wajahnya, kini justru nampak berbeda dengan rambut abu-abu sepanjang pantat dan tergerai. Ia memakai jubah berwarna abu-abu juga dengan sedikit warna hitam sebagai aksen. Kedua mata hitam Lu Han memiliki riak berwarna kuning yang berbentuk gerigi dan tiga _diamond_. Minseok merasa asing.

Namun ia segera ingat penjelasan ayahnya belum lama ini mengenai sosok Lu Han. Ayahnya bilang, Lu Han adalah _lord_ _saint_ _demon_ dari _Edelwais_. Putra pertama dari keluarga kerajaan Silvestre. Kakak dari Dokter Oh dan memiliki julukan _**The**_ _**Grey**_. _Saint_ _demon_ yang memiliki warna rambut sedikit berbeda dari demon biasanya. Si sulung yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan sang ayah memimpin bangsa _demon_. Lu Han saat ini sedang dalam _mode_ _demon_ ciri khasnya.

"Siluman serigala yang disana bukan musuh kok," Kata Lu Han dengan senyum kecil yang menawan. "Namanya Sello. Dia tidak jahat, tenang saja."

"T-Tapi..."

"Jika kau membunuh Sello maka Jongin ikut mati. Kau mau Jongin mati?"

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena jiwa mereka terikat menjadi satu. Jika yang satunya mati, maka yang lain juga ikut mati. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Nanti aku ceritakan secara detail. Oke?"

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, Sello menggeram dalam posisi siaga karena ratusan siluman kembali muncul dari langit. Entah darimana pemikiran ini, tapi Jongin seperti melihat portal hitam di langit seperti menjadi sumber semua siluman itu muncul. Jongin berkesimpulan bahwa para siluman ini datang dari dimensi lain melalui portal ruang dan waktu. Tapi, yang ia tahu portal seperti itu tidak bisa muncul begitu saja tanpa ada yang membukanya. Apakah para siluman menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menciptakan portal? Tapi biasanya, para dewa tidak akan mengijinkan siluman turun ke bumi, mengganggu ketentraman manusia. Lantas, bagaimana bisa para dewa tidak melakukan tindakan atas portal siluman yang terbuka? Dimana penjaga langit?

Ngomong-ngomong soal manusia, benar juga! Jongin jadi kepikiran sekarang! Apakah sungguh mansion ini sangat jauh dari pemukiman? Bagaimana jika para manusia melihat segerombol siluman ini? Reaksi seperti apa yang tengah mereka lukis pada wajah masing-masing?

Semoga tidak ada manusia yang mendekat. Itu adalah doanya. Sementara para manusia yang masih terjaga di bawah bukit sana tengah menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Pada jaman modern seperti ini, siluman adalah hal mustahil ada namun mereka mempercayai adanya hantu yang bahkan tak bisa mereka lihat dengan mata. Lalu, apakah julukan Jongin sebagai anak siluman hanya julukan biasa? Maka sebenarnya mereka mempercayai yang mana?

Tidak. Walau julukan yang telah menjelma menjadi identitas tak kasat mata itu melekat pada diri Jongin. Itu murni karena mereka mempercayai jika Jongin adalah pembunuh dari beberapa siswi dan Wonshik mengaku melihat perubahan wujudnya. Walau mereka tidak mempercayai adanya siluman, namun mereka percaya bahwa Kim Jongin adalah pembunuh. Maka pantas disebut siluman.

Iya, mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa siluman itu memang ada dalam tubuh Jongin. Berbentuk seekor serigala berekor sembilan. Bahkan sekarang ada banyak siluman yang kini berada disekitar mansion.

Jongin tidak paham. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa mereka datang kemari untuk kristal kecil yang memiliki bercak kelopak anggrek bulan. Mereka datang untuk merebut benda kecil itu. Kenapa? Mengapa mereka menginginkan kekuatan kristal ini? Lalu, jika _orchideta_ sudah berhasil di dapat, permohonan apa yang akan mereka minta? Untuk apa kristal ini ada? Dan untuk tujuan apa?

Jongin tidak mengerti. Menurutnya _orchideta_ tidak membawa kedamaian. Namun justru membawa petaka.

Permusuhan dan perseteruaan, adalah para siluman yang berlomba-berlomba mendapatkan _orchideta_. Mereka pasti ingin menjadi yang terkuat dan berkuasa. Itu yang ia pikirkan. Lalu perpisahan yang Jongin maksud adalah antara Arshi dan Sehun. Kemudian kutukan yang dibawa _orchideta_ adalah Arshi yang menanggung beban melawan para siluman tanpa henti seperti kutukan yang tak berakhir. Dan penderitaan yang Jongin pikirkan adalah penderitaan Tao. Kakak tiri yang merupakan putra kedua Medusa itu menginginkan _orchideta_ agar mengabulkan permintaan sepelenya untuk bersama Arshi. Namun, keinginannya justru tak terkabul dan malah memberikan derita. Ekspektasi yang Tao bayangkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

 _Orchideta_ seperti membawakan kerugian besar pada orang atau makhluk yang menginginkan kekuatannya atau pada orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Maka Jongin berkesimpulan bahwa sebenarnya _orchideta_ tidak mengabulkan permintaan yang sesungguhkan. Dengan kata lain, kristal ini mengabulkan kebalikannya.

Dalam lubuk hati Jongin menginginkan agar kristal ini musnah dari semesta. Agar tidak ada lagi yang terjebak dalam relikui derita yang dibawa oleh _orchideta_. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghancurkannya. Karena Sehun bilang, kristal ini tak bisa hancur. Maka, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Jujur saja, ia merasa terbebani dengan kemunculan kristal legendaris ini. Arshi tidak menjelaskan tentang ini saat mereka bertemu dalam alam bawah sadar. Arshi hanya mewanti dirinya untuk hati-hati ketika darahnya semerbak mewangi. Jongin sungguh tidak menduga bahwa apa yang diwanti Arshi padanya berhubungan dengan kristal ini.

Sejak _orchideta_ memilih dirinya, Jongin sudah menyadari bahwa hari-hari berikutnya ia tidak akan tenang. Iya, siluman terus saja berdatangan dan berusaha menembus _kekkai_ agar bisa merebut _orchideta_. Jongin masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menjaga _orchideta_?

Sehun menembakkan kilatnya dari trisula untuk melumpuhkan beberapa siluman yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari mereka berdiri. Sello melompat dan memberikan kekuatan cakaran kukunya untuk membelah para siluman menjadi potongan-potongan daging yang menjijikkan. Minseok menggunakan kekuatan es untuk membekukan para siluman dan menghancurkannya. Sementara Lu Han menggunakan telekinesis untuk menghempaskan para siluman agar mundur. Lu Han seperti berusaha mendorong semua siluman sekaligus agar kembali ke portal dan terhisap masuk kembali.

Melihat semua temannya berusaha keras melawan para siluman, Jongin tidak bisa hanya diam. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka memang melindungi dirinya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Mereka repot karena dirinya. Mereka kesusahan karena dia. Dan mereka ikut terjebak dalam masalah _orchideta_ juga karena dia. Akan sangat kurang ajar jika Jongin hanya diam dan mengandalkan mereka.

Maka dengan cepat Jongin melompat. Seperti ninja dalam serial anime kesukaannya, ia melompat ke balkon salah satu kamar di lantai dua, menjadikan selusur pagar untuk pijakan lompatannya agar ia sampai di atap mansion.

Jongin berdiri tegak menantang. Menatap ke atas dimana para siluman muncul dan menyerang. Ia berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan _triangle_ _arch_ di punggung tangannya dan ia berhasil memunculkan busur _archarisis_ dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa rasa takut ia memasang kuda-kuda. Ia menarik tali busur dengan posisi siap membidik, maka muncullah sebuah anak panah berwarna silver dan bercahaya. Jongin baru memperhatikan ini sekarang, anak panahnya nampak indah. Seperti bergemerlap karena gliter. Jongin barulah menyadari jika anak panah yang dihasilkan oleh _archarisis_ terbuat dari perak.

Para siluman memekik memekakan telinga. Seekor siluman berbentuk ular nampak memimpin di garis depan. Bau anggrek bulan dan madu semakin tercium kuat dari tubuh Jongin, membuat para siluman seketika memutar haluan menuju Jongin. Sello, Sehun, Minseok, dan Lu Han memekik karena para siluman memilih mengabaikan mereka untuk menyerang satu orang, yaitu Jongin. Minseok merasa ngeri melihat pemandangan mencekam di depannya. Para siluman nampak seperti koloni lebah yang jumlahnya ratusan. Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi ini?

Maka dengan instingnya, Minseok berlari. Berniat pergi ke tempat Jongin untuk membantu anak itu melawan para siluman. Namun ia segera di cegah oleh Sello yang berdiri di depannya. **"Percayalah pada kekuatannya,"** Ucap Sello dengan suara beratnya.

Minseok terpaku menatap Sello dari samping. Ia baru menyadari jika siluman yang memiliki sembilan ekor ini nampak mengagumkan. Binar mata biru vertikal nampak menatap Jongin dengan kebanggaan dan kepercayaan yang besar. Minseok jadi bertanya-tanya, seberapa besar kekuatan Jongin hingga semua yang ada di sini tidak melakukan apapun ketika semua siluman meluncur ke arah Jongin? Mereka seperti yakin jika anak yang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun itu mampu mengalahkan siluman sebanyak ini!

 _ **SLAP!**_

Minseok terperanjat, Jongin melesatkan anak panahnya ke arah para siluman dengan sebuah keyakinan besar yang terlukis pada wajahnya. Sebuah keyakinan bahwa dirinya mampu mengalahkan para siluman. Mata Minseok melebar, ia dapat melihat anak panah yang Jongin lepaskan meluncur seperti bintang jatuh. Berputar-putar membentuk kawalan energi yang penuh dengan jiwa. Menyelubungi anak panak seperti komet. Lalu, membelah para siluman menjadi dua bagian sebelum kawalan energi jiwa pada anak panah menyebar keseluruh penjuru seperti sinar matahari terbit dan menelan seluruh siluman. Menjadikan para siluman debu cahaya yang hilang di udara.

"Dia sungguh kuat," Ujar Minseok penuh kekaguman. Baru sekali ini ia melihat kekuatan _miko_ sekuat ini. Jongin nampak luar biasa sekarang.

Lu Han dan Sello tersenyum puas. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa kekuatan Jongin lebih kuat dari Arshi. Jongin dapat menggunakan _archarisis_ lebih efisien dari Arshi. Anak 17 tahun itu mengagumkan!

" _Baby_ ," Suara Sehun menginterupsi, Jongin dapat melihat gurat khawatir pada wajah porselen _saint_ _demon_ yang memegang trisula di tangan kanannya. Jongin tahu apa yang Sehun khawatirkan. Bungsu Silvestre itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Karena ia baru saja bangun setelah dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Terhitung setelah keluar dari makam Arshi. Dalam hati Jongin menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya khawatir untuk kedua kalinya dalam hal yang sama. Sehun seperti sudah tahu bagaimana kelemahannya. Tapi Jongin tidak mau Sehun terus khawatir seperti itu.

"Bidik sekali lagi untuk menutup portal!" Teriak Sehun. Sukses membuat Jongin di atap terkejut, karena Sehun juga menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga percaya pada kekuatan Jongin dan percaya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Jongin tidak menyahut. Tanpa kata ia menuruti instruksi Sehun. Ia kembali menarik tali busur dan membidik pusaran portal yang berputar-putar. Apakah panahnya ini dapat menutupnya?

Jika Sehun sampai menyuruhnya begitu, artinya panahnya memang sanggup menutupnya.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Panah perak Jongin melesat masuk portal. Lalu terdengar bunyi dengungan seperti benda elektronik yang eror. Lama kelamaan pusaran hitam itu mengecil, seperti terserap pada satu titik ditengah. Dan mereka dapat melihat jika portal dihisap oleh panah perak Jongin sebelum ikut menghilang menjadi debu cahaya.

 **"Kerja bagus, anak pintar!"** Pekik Sello bangga. Membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis dan ia melompat turun dari atap. Sello bergerak cepat menjadi bantalan Jongin, hingga anak itu jatuh di punggungnya, duduk seperti seorang koboi yang menunggang kuda. _Archarisis_ lalu menghilang dari genggaman Jongin dan masuk ke _triangle_ _arch_.

"Yang tadi itu menakjupkan!" Minseok berujar kagum seraya menghampiri Jongin yang masih duduk di punggung Sello.

Anak reinkarnasi _saint_ _angel_ itu terkikik seraya turun dari punggung Sello ketika siluman serigala itu merundukkan tubuhnya. "Aku menggunakan kekuatan spiritualku bersamaan ketika menarik tali busur,"

"Pantas jika panahnya mengandung energi jiwa yang sangat kuat!" Lu Han berujar dengan pose berpikir, "Itu adalah jiwamu,"

"Ngg... anu, aku melewatkan apa ya?" Seseorang tiba-tiba nimbrung pembicaraan. Kris nampak berjalan linglung ke arah mereka. Dengan muka mengantuk yang mengundang orang ingin menonjoknya.

Dan itulah yang Sehun lakukan baru saja. Menonjok wajah tampan Kris dengan sekuat tenaga sampai terpental dan punggungnya membentur dinding mansion.

Jongin dan yang lain terkejut bukan main. Ia memekik spontan melihat kakaknya tengah merintih kesakitan. Dindingnya sampai roboh karena pukulan Sehun cukup kuat. Sudut bibir Kris berdarah dan pipinya memar. Kekuatan bungsu Silvestre itu kuat juga. Waduh!

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?!" Jongin berteriak tidak terima. Ia lantas menghampiri kakaknya dengan khawatir. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap tajam pada Kris yang masih baik-baik saja. "Kuharap kau punya alasan yang tepat!"

Sehun hanya diam menatap sinis pada Kris. Ia telah kembali dalam _mode_ manusia.

Lu Han menghela nafas jengah. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya diudara. "WAA LU HAN _HYUNG_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Jongin memekik panik ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang di udara menjauhkan Jongin dari Kris dan berpindah ke dekat Sehun. Lu Han melepas telekinesisnya tanpa aba-aba, membuat Jongin jatuh tapi Sehun menangkapnya dengan mudah dalam pelukannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin meronta dengan tenaganya. Namun sia-sia karena Sehun rupanya masih memiliki kekuatan besar setelah bertarung dengan para _youkai_ dan sekarang berubah menjadi mode manusia. Ketika Sehun memberikan _death_ _glare_ amat dingin padanya, tubuh Jongin berhenti meronta seketika. Ia memilih menundukkan kepala dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau enak tidur sedangkan kami bertarung! Kau pantas mendapat pukulan Sehun!" Hardik Lu Han pada Kris dengan nada kesal yang kentara. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu Jongin terbangun?!"

Sementara Minseok mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Lu Han, ia bahkan menimpali, "Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!" Dan ikut menghardik Kris.

"Hei, maafkan aku, oke? Itu kan hal wajar jika aku mengantuk," Kris berusaha membela dirinya seraya bangkit dari tersungkurnya. Lu Han dan Minseok berdecak kesal mendapati Kris merespon enteng seolah yang tadi itu tidak berbahaya.

Jadi, sebelum Kris melangkah Minseok sudah terlebih dulu membekukan kedua kakinya hingga Kris limbung. Mau jatuh tidak jadi karena kakinya seperti tertahan tanah dan menempel kuat. "SAKIT TAHU!" Ia mengumpat tidak terima.

"Itu adalah balasan karena kau sudah memukuli aku di sekolah dan sok berkuasa!" Minseok berujar sambil berkacak pinggang. Membuat Lu Han bertepuk tangan dengan raut girang.

"Aku jadi ngefans sama kamu, Ghe!" Dan ia mengacungkan jempol pada Minseok.

"Jika kau bukan kakaknya Jongin, aku pasti sudah meremukkan kakimu!"

Kris dengan identitas asli Pegasus itu berdecak sebal.

Sedangkan Sello terkikik geli sambil mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi sekecil puppy dan ia meringkuk lucu di atas kepala Jongin yang kini menatap cengo adegan pembalasan dendam yang menurutnya lucu. Jadi, mereka menghakimi kakaknya karena telah lalai? Dia kira mereka terlibat perseteruan serius tadi. Hahaha...

 **"Lapar~"** Sello tiba-tiba merengek di atas kepala Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang tepat di depannya dengan tatapan memelas. Membuat _saint_ _demon_ muda itu bergidik jijik. Kalau Jongin yang merengek sih jatuhnya imut. Kalau Sello? Yaik!

"Hentikan! Jangan merengek padaku, Sello! Kau sungguh tidak cocok!" Sehun menghardik. Sello langsung berdumel tidak jelas sambil merebahkan tubuh kecilnya dirambut Jongin yang halus.

"Iya, aku juga lapar~" Sekarang giliran Jongin yang merengek dengan tatapan anjing terbuang. Nah kalau ini sih Sehun jadi gemas. Ia sampai tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mencubit dua pipi gembil kekasihnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Minseok menginterupsi. Mendengar rengekan kelaparan dari temannya tahu-tahu dia sudah merogoh kantung celana Kris yang kedua kakinya masih beku.

" _Ya! Ya_ _!_ Geli!" Kris meronta.

"Nah, ayo kita makan~" Seru Minseok girang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dompet yang baru saja ia copet dari Kris.

"Oi~ dompetku~" Kris merengek melas.

"HOREEE~~~" Pekik Jongin kegirangan. Ia melonjak-lonjak sambil bertepuk tangan, sampai Sello yang ada di atas kepalanya hampir saja jatuh. Hingga makhluk kecil itu harus memeluk kepala Jongin dengan keempat kaki mungilnya. "Aku mau daging! Aku mau daging!" Jongin berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Minseok yang tengah menggeledah isi dompet Kris.

"Waa.. uangnya banyak sekali. Benar-benar putra tunggal keluarga Wu yang kaya raya! Ayo, Jongin kita cari restaurant mahal dan habiskan uangnya!" Minseok menarik semua uang cash Kris keluar, lalu melemparkan dompetnya dengan sembarangan ke arah sang empunya.

Jongin mengangguk antusias dan Sello memekik setuju. Mereka lantas berlari semangat untuk keluar mansion. Meninggalkan Kris yang meratapi dompetnya di tempat.

Tapi, sebelum benar-benar keluar, tubuh mereka sudah melayang mundur seperti di tarik benang. Mereka sama-sama jatuh ke pelukan Lu Han.

" _Ya!_ Lu Han _hyung_ ~" Jongin dan Minseok meronta. Tapi kekuatan telekinesis Lu Han membuat mereka kembali tertarik seperti magnet dalam pelukan Lu Han.

Lu Han terkekeh, "Mandi dulu anak-anak. Kalian sungguh bau! Masa mau ke restaurant dengan tubuh penuh darah siluman?" Lalu sulung saint demon itu menggiring Jongin, Minseok dan Sello masuk mansion. Minseok menurut sedangkan Jongin berdumel tidak jelas dan Sello melontarkan sumpah serapah. Perut mereka sudah keroncongan karena 3 hari 2 malam tidak makan. _Damn_!

Sementara Sehun hanya bersedekap dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan _absurd_ ketiga orang plus Sello itu. Ia lantas berjalan masuk mengikuti mereka.

" _Ya!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri~ _Ya!_ "

Tanpa mempedulikan Kris yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena beku dikedua kakinya.

"Sepertinya es itu akan mencair sampai tengah hari," Sehun berujar santai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Ya!_ Kalian benar-benar tega! _Ya_ ~!"

Biarkan Pegasus meratapi nasibnya! Hahaha...

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga Wu. Apakah Kris sungguh anak mereka?

Jawabannya adalah... tidak. Kris diangkat anak oleh keluarga Wu yang waktu itu tengah dirundung duka karena putra kandung mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan di luar negeri. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang ini sebenarnya. Jadi tidak perlu cerita panjang lebar oke?

.

.

.

.

Bukan mengantri makanan, tapi Jongin justru duduk lesu sendirian di salah satu bangku disudut kantin. Bukannya tidak lapar, dia ingin makan. Tapi ia menahan hasratnya kala melihat berbagai tatapan bergidik dan ngeri yang para murid tujukan padanya.

Setelah insiden panah aneh yang ia lesatkan dan menancap di jasad Wonshik, ia semakin dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka semakin meyakini bahwa Jongin memang jelmaan siluman karena melihat Jongin menembakkan anak panah tanpa busur. Dimata mereka, Jongin adalah anak yang aneh. Ia tidak diterima di _club_ manapun bahkan itu _club_ panahan dan _dance_ yang ia sukai. Sedangkan mengikuti kegiatan _club_ menjadi nilai penyeimbang dalam rapor akhir tahun. Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan rapornya merah? Para guru bahkan sudah mempertanyakan kegiatan _club_ nya. Namun ketua dari masing-masing _club_ sudah menolak sebelum menjajal kemampuannya.

Wangi kuat yang menguar dari tubuhnya menjadi alasan lain mengapa ia semakin dicap aneh oleh warga sekolah. Mereka menganggap bau yang Jongin miliki seperti bau dupa atau _kemenyan_. Jiyeon sampai pernah menyiramnya dengan air pel yang bau. Tidak suka dengan bau Jongin katanya. Tapi dibalik itu, sebenarnya gadis yang pernah berkomplot dengan Kris itu merasa iri karena Jongin seperti memiliki aura memikat secara mendadak. Terbukti jika beberapa orang mulai terbius oleh wanginya dan terpikat. Tapi beberapa orang juga menyebarkan gosip bahwa wangi Jongin menjebak. Mereka menganggap jika Jongin menggunakan guna-guna.

Dibuktikan dengan perubahan Kris sang kingka sekolah yang semula membenci bahkan sampai menghajar berbalik begitu perhatian dan nampak menyukai Jongin. Entah sejak kapan kingka sekolah yang mereka puja menjadi baik pada si anak terkutuk. Lalu Lu Han sang ketua osis juga tambah dekat dengan Jongin. Kerap kali mereka mendapati Lu Han berdampingan dengan Jongin dan si _nerd_ Minseok. Dan yang lebih membuat tercengang adalah, kedekatan antara Jongin dan Dokter Oh yang selama ini menjadi obsesi para wanita dan lelaki _bottom_. Dokter Oh selalu memandang penuh cinta dan teduh pada Jongin. Dokter Oh juga terang-terangan menggandeng sang anak siluman.

Bagi mereka, semua itu aneh. Bagaimana bisa si anak terkutuk dikelilingi pria-pria tampan? Bagaimana bisa si anak siluman diperlakukan baik oleh para pria tampan yang dicap memiliki kepedulian yang minim? Aneh! Pasti Jongin menggunakan guna-guna! Jika tidak, tidak mungkin para pangeran tampan berbalik 180 derajat menjadi suka padanya!

Yah, mereka hanya tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu Kris adalah kakak Jongin beda ibu. Mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah kekasih Jongin dikehidupan 350 tahun lalu. Mereka tidak tahu jika Lu Han adalah kakak kandung Sehun. Dan mereka tidak tahu jika Minseok adalah setengah dewa dan Lu Han menggendong Minseok saat bayi.

Mereka tidak tahu tentang itu semua dan Jongin tidak mengharapkan mereka untuk mengetahui semua itu. Karena dia tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia. Manusia dengan segala logika tidak akan semudah itu percaya pada hal-hal di luar nalar. Dan Jongin menyadari jika semua yang terjadi tidak akan diterima apapun keadaannya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya. Biarkan para manusia tetap pada pemikiran yang menurut mereka masuk logika.

"Hei," Jongin terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya akibat Kris yang datang tiba-tiba dengan gebrakan meja.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jongin berdumel sambil mengelus dadanya. Sementara Kris nampak tertawa puas. Yang mengundang perhatian seisi kantin termasuk ibu kantin. Sial, jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Dumel Jongin dalam hati. Ia berjengit sambil melindungi kepalanya seolah akan ada seseorang yang melemparinya dengan gelas atau nampan makan siang mereka. Jongin hanya sedang menahan malu. Kris tertawanya _out_ _of_ _character_ sekali.

 _ **PLOK!**_

Tapi tawa terbahak itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika seseorang melempar buah jeruk utuh dan menancap pada gigi Kris. Yang membuat tawa jahat Kris terbungkam dan mulutnya dipenuhi buah jeruk yang masih utuh. Sekarang giliran Jongin yang terbahak sambil menghardik kakaknya dengan _'rasakan! rasakan'_. Karena demi Tuhan, dendamnya seperti terbalaskan dan keadaan menjadi berbalik.

"Pahit!" Kris menggerutu sambil membuang ludah setelah melepas jeruk di mulutnya. Demi apa, kulit jeruk kan pahit walau baunya enak!

"Sehun?" Rupanya sang pelaku pelemparan jeruk adalah sang dokter tampan yang digilai banyak orang. Sehun datang membawa satu nampan makan siang berisi menu yang lengkap. Mata Jongin berbinar-binar senang ketika Sehun menyodorkan nampan itu pada Jongin.

"Makanlah," Kata Sehun seraya duduk di samping Jongin.

Jongin jadi terharu melihat nampan yang disodorkan Sehun untuknya. Karena demi Tuhan, menu yang disuguhkan Sehun lebih baik daripada menu yang biasanya ia dapatkan. Selama bersekolah di Earthlings, Jongin selalu mendapat diskriminasi bahkan itu soal makanan. Ibu kantin tidak pernah mau memberikan menu yang lengkap pada nampan makannya. Ia selalu hanya mendapat nasi sedikit dan satu macam sayur serta susu kotak. Tidak ada lauk. Setiap Jongin meminta daging, ibu kantin tak pernah mau memberikannya. Padahal, uang yang dibayar Jongin setara dengan murid lain.

Walau tidak adil, tapi Jongin tidak memprotesnya. Ia menerima seadanya yang ia dapat. Toh juga akan percuma jikapun argumen yang ia lontarkan adalah benar. Karena mereka yang menaruh benci tidak akan mau tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Sudah dikatakan bahwa Jongin tidak suka hal-hal meropatkan seperti beradu argumen, walau dia bisa saja menang, tapi buat apa jika itu sama sekali tidak dianggap? Jadi, biarlah! Jongin tidak mau memusingkannya.

Dan untuk masalah mereka yang menjadi pusat perhatian para penghuni kantin, Jongin tahu mereka menatap aneh dan tidak suka padanya. Bahkan mungkin ada yang menyumpah serapah dalam hati karena saat ini ia berada di antara dua pangeran sekolah yang mereka puja. Sekali lagi Jongin memilih mengabaikannya. Karena, tidak mungkin Jongin menyuruh Sehun dan Kris untuk menjauhinya di sekolah. Toh juga bukan kemauannya jika dua pangeran ini memperlakukannya begini. Lagipula, ia juga tidak ingin berpura-pura memainkan sandiwara dengan memusuhi dua pria yang menyandang status sebagai kakak dan kekasihnya ini hanya demi membuat mereka senang dan memperbaiki kebencian menjadi _respect_. Untuk apa menyenangkan hati yang sudah menghardiknya dengan berbagai kata kotor? Untuk apa ia peduli pada pandangan mereka?

Kali ini saja biarkan dia egois. Biarkan dia mengikat pria-pria tampan ini agar selalu disisinya. Biarkan dia menjadi tuli atas semua umpatan. Biarkan dia senang walau hanya beberapa yang berada dipihaknya. Dan biarkan dia sombong karena dapat mencuri perhatian dari pria-pria tampan yang tak bisa mereka jangkau. Dia boleh berbangga diri karena bisa memiliki apa yang tak bisa mereka miliki kan?

Lu Han datang bersama Minseok sambil membawa nampan masing-masing. Ikut nimbrung meja mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka jadi terlihat seperti geng sekarang. Hahaha...

"Kudengar kau ditolak oleh semua _club_ ," Minseok membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Iya, aku jadi bingung," Kata Jongin sambil menyuapkan sup dalam mulutnya. Ia membiarkan jari-jari Sehun yang bermain pada helaian rambut pada puncak kepalanya. Sehun memang suka melakukan itu seperti orang yang memiliki fetish. Jadi bagi Jongin itu sudah biasa, dia malah suka dengan apapun yang kekasihnya lakukan. Kadang Sehun memeluk pinggang atau merangkul bahunya atau mencubiti pipi gembilnya kecil-kecil. Menurut Jongin itu lucu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke _club_ basket? Aku kan ketuanya, jadi sudah pasti aku akan menerimamu," Kris nyeletuk. "Jika para anggota tidak menyukaimu, aku akan memaksa mereka!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa main basket," Jawab Jongin jujur.

"Kau kan punya dua _hyung_ yang ahli dalam bermain basket. Jadi kenapa kau bingung?" Lu Han menyahut.

"Dua _hyung_?" Jongin membeo dengan dahi mengernyit tanda ia tak mengerti. Dia kan hanya punya Kris sebagai kakaknya disini.

"Loh, kau tidak menganggap aku sebagai kakakmu juga?" Lalu Lu Han mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Ah, hatiku jadi sakit," Dan memegang dadanya seolah patah hati. Membuat yang lain terkekeh geli karena tingkah tidak jelas Lu Han.

"Kau punya 3 _hyung_ dan satu pacar yang dapat diandalkan, _baby_ ," Sehun menyahut seraya mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. Mengundang tawa bahagia Jongin yang secerah sinar matahari.

"4 _hyung_ dan satu pacar," Jongin nyeletuk ditengah tawa bahagianya. "Jangan lupakan Sello. Dia sudah berdumel di dalam pikiranku karena tidak dianggap,"

Lalu mereka tertawa karena melupakan siluman yang tersegel dalam tubuh Jongin.

Apakah Jongin boleh egois juga dalam hal ini? Ia boleh egois untuk bahagia bersama mereka. Jongin sungguh menyayangi mereka dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Ia berdoa agar mereka tetap seperti ini nantinya. Dan ia dapat mempercayai mereka. Semoga tidak ada perpecahan diantara mereka.

Yah, semoga saja tidak.

Benar? Iya kan?

Lalu, makhluk apa yang muncul dari langit diatas Earthlings? Bentuknya seperti laba-laba dan sangat besar. Apakah seseorang yang berada di samping makhluk itu adalah Tao alias Chrysaor?

Sepertinya, pertarungan akan segera dimulai kembali setelah beberapa minggu siluman tidak muncul untuk menyerang. Huang Zitao kembali muncul. Ia membawa seekor siluman laba-laba di depan para manusia yang tabu akan hal tak masuk akal. Siluman yang berbeda dari yang pernah muncul untuk menyerang.

Maka, reaksi seperti apa selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Ampuni aku kalau kalian merasa 'ewh' dengan chapter ini TT

Sekali lagi aku cuma nulis yang ada di otak aku.

Chapter depan, kemungkinan Tao muncul dan nyerang terang-terangan di hadapan para manusia dengan Earthlings yang jadi latar. So, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan para manusia itu yak? Adakah saran? Karena otomatis mereka bakal liat siluman!

Sedikit spoiler, laba-laba yang dibawa tao itu bukan siluman biasa. Tao udah mempersiapkan sesuatu. Wkwkwk...

And maybe, aku bikin penghianatan kecil dari Kris ata Minseok. Siapa yang lebih cocok jadi penghianat dalam geng pahlawan ini? Wkwk... Sehun sama Lu Han jelas gak jadi kandidat. Maybe Kris atau Minseok? Wkwk...

Oh iya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT SEMENYA JONGIN a.k.a Oh Sehun. Hehehe... Langgeng sama kakak aku ya. Semoga makin sayang sama Jongin. Amin! (Ini Sehun yang ultah kenapa doanya buat Jongin yak?) wkwk.. #HappySehunDay

Oke bye!

Regards,

Winter AL Yuurama


End file.
